Um café mais que especial!
by caroloveles
Summary: Quem disse que temos que sair pra encontrar o verdadeiro amor? Pelo menos na vida de Brittany, o verdadeiro amor dela, vem todos os dias ate o local onde ela trabalha!
1. Chapter 1

Um Café Mais Que Especial

Capitulo 1

10:30 am

Eu olhava para o relógio desde a hora que meu turno no café as 08:00 am começou. Eu todos os dias contava os minutos pra chegar logo 10:45, pois era a minha hora favorita do dia, pois era a hora que ela vinha tomar o seu café. Eu não sei o nome dela, nem sei se ela é casada, solteira, ou se ate mesmo está em meninas, mas eu só sei que desde a primeira vez que eu a vi, eu senti meu coração bater fortemente, e eu sabia que eu tinha me apaixonado por aquela mulher.

Meu nome é Brittany S. Pierce, e eu tenho 23 anos. Eu trabalho ½ período numa cafeteria de rua, e ½ período eu dou aula de dança numa pequena academia que fica a algumas quadras da minha casa. Ah sim, eu moro com a minha melhor amiga Quinn e sua pequena filha de quatro anos, Bella. Apesar de Quinn e eu sermos amigas desde criança, eu não sei quem é o pai de Bella, mas eu nunca interroguei Quinn sobre isso, pois ela faz um ótimo trabalho sendo ambos na vida da pequena.

_- Espero que hoje você fale com ela em vez de ficar ai nervosa olhando pro relógio Britt!_

_- O-o que? Não sei do que você esta falando Quinn?_

_- Ah não se faça de boba, eu sei que você esta encantada por aquela morena que nas ultimas duas semanas vem sempre as 10:45 am, e por falar nisso, olha ela entrando!_

Quando Quinn me disse que a minha paixão misteriosa estava entrando, eu deixei cair a pilha de copos que eu estava guardando e olhei pra porta com olhos arregalados, porem não havia ninguém entrando, somente Quinn gargalhando ao meu lado.

_- Q-quinn, não brinca assim comigo, esses copos podiam ser de vidro! _

_- Então você assume que você esta apaixonada , e que hoje finalmente vai falar com ela de algum jeito?_

Eu bufei e virei o corpo de forma que eu pudesse olhar para Quinn, mas o sino indicando que alguém estava entrando na loja tinha tocado e a pessoa que eu estava ansiosa pra ver caminhava em direção ao balcão onde Quinn servia os cafés.

_- Hey Britt, tem como você atender aqui, lembrei que tenho que pegar açúcar no estoque!_

_- H-humm, c-claro!_

Quinn tentava segurar um sorriso ao ver meu nervosismo, e eu queria matá-la por me colocar nessa situação. Quer dizer, não matá-la ao pé da letra, pois eu não seria capaz de fazer mal a uma mosca, mas o fato de eu estar prestes a ficar cara a cara com a mulher que não sai da minha cabeça nas duas ultimas semanas, me faz ter este tipo de pensamento. Eu caminhei ate o caixa, e ela estava falando com alguém no celular, na verdade ela parecia estar magoada com a pessoa que ela estava falando no celular, talvez seu namorado. O pensamento me fez sentir uma dor no peito, não sei pelo fato dela ser compromissada ou pelo fato que a pessoa a estava chateando. Sai de meus pensamentos quando a ouvi falar que amava a pessoa, e se despedir, e meu coração deu fortes batidas de dor ao confirmar que ela realmente tinha um namorado.

Tirei meus olhos da minha paixão por um momento e notei que uma menina mais ou menos de 16 anos estava no meu caixa e me olhava de forma engraçada, como se estivesse com vergonha de interromper meus pensamentos, e me repreendi mentalmente por não notá-la antes.

_- Hey,me desculpa, qual é o seu pedido?_

_- H-a e-eu, n-não t-tem problema, e-eu queria 4 f-frapes de c-chocolate?_

_- Oh, claro, 4 frapes de chocolate saindo em poucos minutos pra você! Fica R$15,00!_

_- A-aqui e-esta!_

_-Você esta se sentindo bem? Precisa que eu te chame um medico ou qualquer coisa?_

Eu perguntei preocupada, pois parecia que a menina estava prestes a ter um piripaque na minha frente, ela estava vermelha e sua mão tremia na hora de me entregar o dinheiro. Peguei na mão da menina e ela parecia em choque, mas a risada de 3 adolescentes numa mesa próxima ao caixa me tirou a concentração e notei a menina a minha frente agora parecia mais vermelha que um tomate.

_- E-eu e-estou bem, o-obrigada!_

_[Vamos lá Heather, você nos deve 20,00!]_

Um dos adolecentes gritou fazendo os outros rirem e a menina a minha frente que agora eu sabia que chamava Heather tinha os mais variados tons de vermelho no rosto.

- Bom Heather, porque você não se senta com seus amigos, e logo eu levo os frapes pra você hein?

Eu falei com um sorriso causando mais risadas dos jovens e uma Heather vermelho tomate. Eu não entendia o que estava acontecendo, mas eu estava começando a ficar preocupada que Heather estivesse doente, mas antes que eu pudesse perguntar novamente ela voltou correndo para a mesa onde estava seus amigos sem olhar pra mim.

Fiquei mais confusa ainda com essa reação, mas antes que pudesse pensar mais algo, a minha paixão misteriosa me olhava com um sorriso no rosto fazendo meu batimento cardíaco acelerar descontroladamente. Tenho certeza que eu estava com os olhos arregalados e ela podia ver claramente que minha pele estava pegando fogo de vergonha. Eu tentei falar algo, mas nada saiu, a não ser a minha respiração pesada pela boca, pois eu não conseguia fechá-la pelo choque da pessoa mais linda no mundo estar na minha frente.

_- Eu gostaria de um Frape de Baunilha com pouco chantilly por favor!_

Eu não pude tirar meus olhos de seus lábios quando ela falou, e se eu não soubesse que ela sempre toma a mesma bebida todos os dias eu tenho certeza que eu teria esquecido o seu pedido ao ver como seus lábios se mexiam tão formosamente. Senti meu rosto quente novamente e quando olhei em seus olhos envergonhada, ela ainda tinha um sorriso no rosto. Me perguntava do que ela estava rindo, e eu percebi que eu daria a minha vida pra ser o motivo de seu sorriso, pois ela tinha um sorriso incrível.

Ela me entregou uma nota de 5, e lhe entreguei o troco, ainda querendo morrer por não conseguir falar uma palavra pra ela. Joe trouxe os pedidos de Heather e seus amigos e eu voltei ao meu estado normal ao chamar Heather pra vir retirar o pedido. Eu mesmo poderia levar em sua mesa, mas eu não estava muito confiante de meus braços e pernas com a presença da minha paixão bem na minha frente. Porem quem veio retirar foi um dos jovens que estavam com ela, me dando um grande sorriso que eu retribui felizmente. Na seqüência Joe trouxe o pedido da minha paixão e eu a entreguei com um sorriso mais tímido e criando uma certa coragem pra falar algo.

_- D-desculpa pela d-demora!_

_- Não tem problema, eu entendo o porque ela tem uma queda!_

Ela respondeu olhando a mesa com Heather e seus amigos me fazendo olhar pra la e levantar a sombrancelha em duvida.

_- Humm, uma queda? Será que ela caiu? Por isso que ela estava tremendo e vermelha?_

Eu perguntei ainda sem tirar os olhos da mesa de Heather e seus amigos que ainda davam gargalhadas, e Heather se escondia com uma revista que tinha Kristen Stwart na capa. Olhei de volta pra minha paixão secreta e ela tinha um enorme sorriso no rosto, mas esse era diferente, era como se ela tivesse alguma admiração, ou encantada com algo, me deixando mais confusa ainda.

_- Te vejo amanha Brittany, tchau!_

Meu coração estava parado e eu tinha certeza que eu estava prestes a desmaiar se não fosse por Quinn chegar por trás de mim e passar a mao nas minhas costas. Eu não tinha entendido nada do que tinha acontecido hoje, mas eu estava em choque que ela sabia o meu nome. Como ela sabia meu nome? Eu não me lembrava de ter falado. Porem Quinn me olhou revirando os olhos e como se tivesse lendo meus pensamentos, falou a coisa mais obvia do mundo:

_- Seu nome esta escrito no seu crachá Britt! _

_/_

N/A: Como tinha dito antes a vocês, esse é o meu ponto de vista da Fic Coffee Breaks, escrita pela where'smynaya e você pode ler a versão original em inglês no . estou animadíssima da autora ter autorizado eu escrever *.*

Esta fic e viciante e eu super recomendo, e com certeza é uma das minhas fic favoritas, que inclusive já tem uma seqüência.

Eu não vou segui-la conforme a autora que criou, apesar de usar os mesmos personagens e seus nomes, alertando a quem já leu a versão em inglês não achar estranho.

É isso pessoal, lembrando que não irei abandonar a continuação de The Blue Lagoon! E já estou super feliz pelos comentários dela, mesmo so tendo 1 capitulo.

Qualquer duvida, já sabem! Tumblr naynaysominharivera


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Abri a porta de casa ainda com um sorriso bobo no rosto. Eu ainda estava encantada pelo jeito que a minha paixão secreta tinha dito meu nome com a voz tão suave, eu poderia ouvi-la me chamar pra sempre e eu ficaria feliz. Apesar que poder beija-la toda vez que ela fala meu nome me deixaria bem mas feliz, mas desse jeito estava bom. Entrei e tranquei a chave, e caminhava para o meu quarto quando fui recebida com um grande abraço nas pernas.

_- Brittyyy! Voce chegou!_

_- Heyy Bells, como você esta? Como foi na escola?_

_- Estou bem, mamãe e eu iremos fazer misto quente, você quer?_

_- Nhamyy, claro, vamos lá!_

Eu peguei Bella no colo, e caminhei em direção a cozinha, onde Quinn desamarrava um saco de pão de forma. Parece que foi ontem que Bella nasceu, e eu e Quinn viemos morar nesse apartamento, e desde então vivemos como uma família. Uma pontada de tristeza me bateu no peito ao imaginar um dia deixa-las, eu acho que não seria capaz.

_- Hey Britt, a sua paixão misteriosa voltou pra você ter coragem de perguntar seu nome?_

_- Não Quinn, ela não voltou, e ela não é a minha paixão! E apenas uma cliente, muito, muito bonita do café, que vem todos os dias as 10:45 am._

_- Tá, e quando você vai perguntar o nome pra mulher que você esta apaixonada?_

_- Brittyy? Voce esta apaixonada por quem?_

_- E-eu ahh .. humm .. Eu não estou apaixonada Bells .. quando eu estiver você será a primeira a saber ok?_

_- Vivaaaa!_

Eu falei dando um beijo na bochecha de Bella, e dei um olhar feio para Quinn que sorriu e revirou os olhos. Comemos nosso misto quente enquanto Bella contava sobre seu dia na escola, onde um menino que ela gosta escondeu seu lápis de cor a fazendo chorar. Sorri quando Quinn arregalou os olhos ouvindo sua filha de quatro anos falar sobre meninos. Depois que terminamos o jantar, eu fui colocar os copos e pratos na lava-louças enquanto Quinn levava Bella para o banho. Dez minutos depois eu já estava no meu quarto separando meu pijama de pato favorito, e me preparando pra tomar banho quando ouço Bella gritar do quarto dela pra eu ir dar meu beijo de boa noite me fazendo sorrir.

Já passavam das 8:00am quando eu entrei afobada pela porta do café recebendo olhares de alguns clientes e sorri envergonhada pedindo desculpas enquanto Joe sorria pra _mim alegremente enquanto Quinn revirava os olhos._

_- Sinceramente Brittany eu não entendo como você consegue chegar atrasada se entramos no mesmo horário e saímos juntas de casa, sendo que eu ainda paro pra deixar Bella na escola!_

_- Sinto muito Quinn, mas você sabe como eu sou com caminhos, e havia essa loja de roupas de dança e eu me perdi._

_- E como ta indo na academia? Aquela audição que você ia fazer quando é? _

_- É amanha! Por isso parei na loja de roupas, queria algo diferente pra amanha! _

_- Você vai ser incrível Britt, com ou sem roupa nova de dança, você vai arrasar!_

_- Obrigada Quinn!_

Quinn sempre me apoiou em todas as escolhas da minha vida. Desde a época da escola ela sempre esteve do meu lado, e as vezes ela se passa mais como minha irmã do que como minha amiga. O café estava vazio por volta das 10:00 am, e enquanto eu limpava algumas mesas, ouvir o sino da porta tocar indicando que estava entrando clientes. Meu coração disparou um pouco ao imaginar que podia ser a minha paixão misteriosa, mas pelo horário não seria ela, então olhei em direção a porta e sorri ao ver que era Heather e seus amigos.

_- Hey Heather, ei pessoal! Bom ver vocês de novo!_

Cumprimentei eles felizmente recebendo algumas gargalhadas dos amigos de Heather, enquanto ela mais uma vez estava vermelha tomate, e tentando me falar algo que suponho que era um olá, mas pela sua voz baixa eu não tive certeza. Me perguntei se ela tinha algum problema de saúde. Terminei de limpar as mesas e voltei pra dentro do balcão, onde Quinn terminava de atender os amigos de Heather enquanto Joe preparava as bebidas.

_- Joe me chamou pra sair hoje a noite!_

_- Como sair, sair? Tipo um encontro? _

_- Sim, Britt, sair, sair!_

_- Humm, eu não sei, eu ainda tenho minhas duvidas se Joe é ou não uma garota, mas ao mesmo tempo eu acho que você deve sair um pouco Q!_

_- Britt, Joe é um menino, esse cabelo que ele usa é um estilo diferente so isso!_

_- Bom, se voce tem tanta certeza, eu acho que você deve ir!_

_- Voce cuida de Bella essa noite pra mim?_

_- Claro Q, você nem precisa pedir!_

_- Obrigada Britt, prometo que em troca te ajudarei a ter um encontro com a linda morena que esta entrando nesse minuto pela porta!_

Tenho certeza que meu olhos devem ter saltado para fora ao ouvir as palavras de Quinn. Virei meu olhar rapidamente para a porta e ela tinha parado a alguns passos do balcão de pedidos enquanto falava com alguém no telefone. Ela parecia irritada, e ao mesmo tempo chateada e talvez ate prestes a explodir pelas reações de sei rosto e corpo.

_- Vai la atende-la Britt, e talvez podemos ter um encontro duplo da próxima vez!_

Quinn saiu dando me dando uma piscada, e eu comecei a tremer de antecipação ao perceber que ei iria ter que atende-la de novo. Não que eu não estivesse gostando, pelo contrario, eu estava explodindo de felicidade, meu único medo era falar alguma coisa estúpida, ou fazer algo idiota como derrubar a bebida quente nela. Me aproximei do caixa, e observei minha paixão secreta ainda falar num tom irritado no telefone, tentei não prestar atenção, mas tudo dentro de mim queria saber tudo sobre ela.

_[ Não Brooke, eu não estou brava, eu só estou cansada de tudo isso ]_

_[ Como você não lembra? Eu te falei isso ontem! ]_

_[ Eu vivo planejando encontros e você vive esquecendo ]_

_[Eu também tenho um trabalho ocupado Brooke ] _

_[ Não, ok, tudo bem, eu também te amo, tchau ]_

Meu coração tinha parado de bater no momento que a frase ´eu te amo`sai da boca da minha paixão secreta e tenho certeza que eu parecia um panda triste e talvez ate com lagrimas nos olhos depois de ter escutado isso vindo dela. Fiquei tão magoada que nem mesmo percebi que ela já tinha me falado alguma coisa e estava esperado uma resposta pro que quer que ela tinha me dito.

_- H-humm, o- oque? D-desculpa eu não te ouvi? _

_- Na verdade eu estava te pedindo desculpas, por estar no telefone e não fazer meu pedido!_

Ela sorriu e meu olhos devem ter brilhado com o quão linda sua boca era, seus lábios, dentes perfeitos, e mais uma vez eu tinha me perdido na sua beleza e não prestei atenção no que ela disse novamente.

_- O-o que?_

_- Eu perguntei se esta tudo bem, você parece chateada!_

_- A-ahh , não, não, e-eu to bem! E-então, qual é o seu pedido?_

_- Tem certeza que você não sabe Brittany? Eu venho aqui todos os dias nas ultimas semanas!_

_- H-hum, sim, eu sei de cor o seu pedido, mas eu pensei que talvez hoje você poderia mudar! Sei lá, as vezes é bom mudar um pouco! _

_- Serio? O que você me recomenda?_

Se eu ainda não estava, eu definitivamente tinha acabado de entrar em estado de choque. Isso estava mesmo acontecendo? Ela estava deixando eu escolher por ela? Ela ia provar a bebida escolhida por mim? Eu sorri alegremente, tendo certeza que se eu tentasse minha boca rasgaria se eu tentasse sorrir mais, de tão feliz que eu estava. Eu não tinha um sabor preferido, poie eu gostava de experimentar de todos, então eu comecei a falar pra ela todas as minhas experiências e em cada mistura que eu indicava, ela sorria ou ate mesmo dava algumas gargalhadas, mas não daquelas tirando sarro, e sim porque ela estava gostando das minhas explicações, como no dia que eu resolvi colocar aroma de chocolate e avelã numa mistura de suco de laranja com leite, e que por incrível que pareça o gosto é surpreendente.

_- Ok, ok, voce me convenceu, eu quero essa bebida especial a lá Brittany!_

_- Certo, então uma super batida de laranja, com chocolate e avelã para ... para ..._

_- Santana, meu nome é Santana!_

_- Ok Santana, é pra já!_

Tenho certeza que saltitei no meu caminho pra preparar a bebida de Santana, já que Joe e Quinn estavam longe de ser vistos, acho que eles deviam estar combinando algo do encontro de hoje a noite. Santana, eu podia morrer feliz agora, somente sabendo seu nome e podendo pronunciar ele o resto da minha vida. Santana, Santana, Santana. Um nome tão lindo como a própria dona.

_- Aqui está Santana! _

_Eu lhe entreguei a bebida animadamente, mas ela antes de pegar de minhas mãos olhou em direção ao seu celular que vibrava desesperadamente._

_- Humm, um momento, eu tenho que atender essa ligação!_

_[ Oi ]_

_[ Não, eu não estou brava Brooke ]_

_[ Quando? ]_

_[ Ok, eu estou a poucas quadras ]_

_[ Okey, logo estarei ai ]_

_[ Eu tambem! Tchau! ]_

Novamente meu coração doía, mas tentei não demonstrar tanto dessa vez. Ela pegou sua bebida de suas mãos e deu um longo gole, fechando os olhos lentamente. Eu tentei não olhar seus lábios, mas falhei e minha pernas tremeram ao ver ela lentamente passar a língua por eles saboreando o sabor.

_- Isso é realmente incrível, você tinha razão, mudar pode ser bom!_

Eu apenas sorri e acenei com a cabeça, pois eu não confiava em minhas palavras neste momento, pois eu era capaz de falar que ela poderia mudar e talvez trocar essa pessoa chamada Brooke , por alguém que não se esqueça de seus encontros.

_- Bom, eu tenho que r agora, te vejo amanha Brittany! Tchau!_

_- Tchau Santana!_

Não sei quanto tempo se passou depois que santana saiu e eu continuei olhando para a porta, pois fui surpreendida com o rosto de Quinn na minha frente me enchendo de perguntas das quais eu não tinha ideia de como responder.

_- O nome Britt, o nome pelo menos, você perguntou o nome dela?_

_- Santana!_

_- Santana? _

_Sim, o nome dela é Santana! _

_- SANTANA! _

_- SANTANA!_

_-SANTANA!_

_- Sim, vocês estão me chamando?_

Se era essa a sensação de morrer, eu tenho certeza que Quinn e eu estávamos mortas, e de vergonha ao ver que Santana nos olhava através do balcão com as sobrancelhas franzidas e um olhar de duvidas. E com toda razão, pois eu e Quinn estávamos feito loucas gritando o nome de Santana pra todo o café ouvir.

_- Na verdade Brittany e eu estávamos cantando uma canção! Em que posso ajuda-la?_

_- H-hum, ok, mesmo que eu nunca tenha escutado nenhuma canção com meu nome! Na verdade eu vim buscar um muffin, eu não consigo beber nada sem um muffin!_

_- Britt? Você pode servir um muffin pra Santana?_

_- C-cla-r-ro! _

_- Obrigada Brittany, ate amanha! Ahh e tchau!_

Santana saiu novamente se despedindo de mim e Quinn. Eu ainda estava paralisada quando Quinn veio por trás de mim e começou a gargalhar, falando que ela tinha certeza que Santana não tinha acreditado muito na historia da canção, me deixando muito brava, pois se algum dia eu pudesse ter alguma esperança com ela, eu tinha acabado de perder e por culpa de Quinn, que percebeu meu olhar de quem estava muito brava e gritou quando eu corri pra pega-la dizendo que nunca mais Santana voltaria por culpa dela.

/

N/A : Heyy pessoas, eu estou sem meu note ... porem estou dando uma ultima chance a ele, pois ontem eu quase o joguei na piscina kkkkk ...  
Mas acontece que eu estou tão, tão feliz com os últimos acontecimentos de ontem pra hj kkk ...

- Beyonce

-Naya e M&Ms

- Musicas do episodio Diva liberadas

- Naya ser perfeita pra car%$#$

- e agora o sneak Peek do episodio ...

Pra falar a verdade eu estou postando essa historia hoje, porem eu estou morta pessoal, eu morri ontem na hora que vi a Naya lambendo um M&MS maldito ... kkkkkk

Enfim ... espero que gostem deste capitulo ... e lembrando que o capitulo 3 da fic The Blue Lagoon returns tb já esta disponível !

Beijosss


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

_- Tchau Q, tchau Bells, me desejem sorte!_

_- Boa sorte Britt!_

Sai correndo do apartamento mal ouvindo Quinn e Bella se despedir de mim, pois pra variar eu estava mega atrasada pra minha primeira entrevista de dança. Eu estava nervosa de não me sair muito bem, mas Mike me garantiu que eu era a melhor dançarina que ele conhecia. Na verdade foi Mike que me inscreveu na entrevista, pois ele já trabalhava pra esse estúdio onde as audições estavam sendo realizadas.

Assim que entrei no taxi, entreguei o endereço ao motorista que acenou me dizendo que conhecia o local, e dentro de poucos minutos estaríamos la. Passamos em frente ao local em que trabalho e um aperto no meu peito cresceu, pois hoje seria a primeira vem em duas semanas e meia que eu não iria ver Santana. Santana, eu estava sorrindo ao lembrar de seu nome, e de como eu gostava do som que seu nome saia de meus lábios. Eu anda sorria quando o motorista do taxi me informou que havíamos chegado, e logo comecei a ficar nervosa novamente.

Entreguei-lhe o dinheiro e ele agradeceu com um sorriso. Desci do taxi soltando um longo suspiro ao ver o estúdio a minha frente. Caminhei em direção a porta e entreguei meu documento a recepcionista lhe informando que estava aqui pra audição das 10:00 am. Ela me deu um sorriso e pediu pra eu aguardar na sala de espera que logo eu seria chamada. A sala de espera lembrava mito um estúdio de gravação, as paredes eram todas cobertas de material a prova de som ,e vários quadros com artistas famosos em todo lugar. Eu me perguntava se um dia meu rosto estaria entre esses quadros famosos, quando fui tirada de meus pensamentos pela presença de um jovem rapaz com um enorme sorriso pra mim.

_- Olá, voce deve ser Brittany S Pierce, eu sou Kurt Hummel e te levarei ao palco onde você vai nos mostrar como se faz um ótimo mexido!_

_- H-hey, muito prazer, mas eu vim aqui pra dançar, eu não sei cozinhar!_

_- Hahaha, a-m-e-i ! Se esse esta vaga fosse pra pessoas com senso de humor minha querida, você já estaria contratada! Venha, siga-me!_

Eu não estendi direito o que Kurt estava tentando me falar, mas eu o segui de qualquer maneira, não tão certa se eu estava no local certo. O segui por um enorme corredor, e meus olhos brilharam quando entramos um auditório onde havia um enorme palco, onde se encontrava uma moça fazendo o que eu acreditava ser gargarejo?

_- Bom Brittany, logo Noah estará aqui pra sua apresentação, você é a próxima depois de Rachell! Venha senta-se! _

Eu acenei em concordância e me sentei ao lado de Kurt em uma das cadeiras, me sentindo um pouco nervosa quando Rachell iniciou os primeiro versos de uma melodia conhecida. Meu sorriso cobriu todo meu rosto com quão incrível a voz de Rachell era, e ao final da canção eu automaticamente me levantei aplaudindo sendo acompanhada de Kurt que fazia uma careta engraçada pra mim. Rachell agradeceu e saiu do palco enquanto eu ainda aplaudia, mas logo fiquei nervosa novamente quando ouvi uma voz desconhecida ao meu lado.

_- Se você for tão boa quanto o recomendado, você estará ao lado de Rachell no palco! Mostre-nos o que sabe!_

Eu arregalei os olhos quando um rapaz que eu mal percebi quando se sentou ao meu lado falou me dando uma piscadela. Ele tinha um sorriso diferente no rosto e ergueu a mão me indicando o caminho do palco pra que eu fosse fazer a minha apresentação.

_- Não a assuste Noah, sua cara de mal não convence muita gente._

Eu sorri para Kurt e acenei a cabeça para Noah que me deu outra piscadela e caminhei ate o palco. Eu respirei fundo e caminhei ate o centro onde havia uma pequena estrela no chão indicando que era o meio do placo e olhei decidida para Kurt e Noah que estavam me olhando com expectativa.

_- O-oi, eu sou Brittany S Pierce e tenho 23 anos, eu trabalho meio período numa cafeteria e dou aulas de dança meio período na Academia Julliard, e essa é a minha primeira entrevista para coreografar, espero que amem a minha dança da mesma forma que eu amo dançar._

O som da musica invadiu todo o auditório, e eu sorri ao reconhecer a canção imediatamente. Deixei a batida da musica levar meu corpo e eu girava e saltava no ar como se estivesse voando. Todo o meu nervosismo passou. Era apenas eu e a musica e a forma que meu corpo seguia a sua batida, que eu mal percebi o som de aplausos vindo da direção onde estavam Kurt, Noah e também Rachell.

_- Isso foi incrível, bem vinda a star dancing Brittany!_

O que? Eu tive que perguntar de novo, pois acho que as palavras de Noah devem ter me confundido.

_- E-eu consegui o emprego?_

_- Sim querida, Noah e eu estamos certos que você será uma grande adição a nossa equipe! Seja Bem Vinda!_

Eu não sei se foi a alegria, mas a próxima coisa que eu sabia é que eu estava pulando no pescoço de Kurt e na sequencia de Noah, arrancando risadas de ambos. Tambem abracei Rachell que estava feliz de me ter coreografando suas peças, que eu não entendi direito, mas a abracei de qualquer forma.

_- Bom esteja aqui amanha a partir das 14:00 hs pra que possamos te apresentar o local, e que voce possa se acostumando a nossa rotina de ensaios. E claro para que voce eu eu possamos nos conhecer bem melhor loirinha!_

_- Oh Noah, pare com isso, Brittany não curte o seu tipo!_

_- Como assim não curte o meu tipo? Todo mundo curte o meu tipo, eu sou um tipão!_

_- Oh não, ela não, ela segue as luzes coloridas como eu, não estou certo Brittany?_

Eu estava em choque ouvindo a conversa de Noah e Kurt sobre mim, e sim Kurt tinha razão, eu sou lésbica, mas eu não costumo gritar isso aos quatro ventos, não por que eu me envergonhe ou nada, mas todos que fazem parte da minha vida já sabem, porem Kurt não fazia parte da minha vida ate hoje e ele sabia, me deixando curiosa.

_- Você e algum tipo de leitor da vida e leu a minha pra saber que sou lésbica?_

Não entendi o por que todos deram risada depois da minha pergunta, mas eu não me importei, eu estava muito feliz que eu começaria a coreografar, um dos meu grandes sonhos estava se realizando, e eu estava radiante e queria comemorar. Agradeci a todos mais uma vez pela chance que estavam me dando e como resposta tive outra grande surpresa, pois Noah falou que eles tinham sorte de me ter na equipe.

Sai do estúdio e liguei pra Quinn dando a boa noticia, e antes que eu pudesse falar algo, ela me cortou fazendo meu peito se encher de esperança quando me disse que Santana havia estado no café e perguntado por mim.

/

N/A .. Heyy, sei que não teve nenhuma interação Brittana aqui, mas prometo que teremos momentos fofos e engracados com elas no proximo ... rsrs ...

Alguém conseguiu se divertir no carnaval, mesmo com Ryan querendo tirar todas as nossas esperanças de Brittana da gente ?

Digo a vocês que estou triste, mas que nunca vou deixar de shippar elas, e também vou continuar escrevendo fics e lendo 658357758 milhões delas, pois eu acredito que Brittana é Endgame

É isso por hoje ...

Queria agradecer a Cassia Lima que recomendou essa historia, fiquei muito feliz =D ... e me faz escrever mais e mais historias pra deixar todos felizes rsrs ...

Quero também agradecer where'smynaya, que me deixou dividir minha visão da sua Fic Coffee Breaks, que voce encontra no ...

Beijos pessoal, logo menos um novo capitulo!


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

_- Como pode uma pessoa que acabou de ser contratada como coreografa ser tão desajeitada como voce Brittany?_

Quinn me repreendeu depois que deixei cair todos os copos descartáveis que eu carregava para o balcão de café. Eu as vezes me pergunto como posso ser tão distraída as vezes, mas na hora de dançar dificilmente algo me tira a atenção.

_- Eu sei que são quase 10:45 Britt, mas você podia ser menos ansiosa pela chegada da sua namorada?_

_- E-ela não é a minha namorada Quinn, nós somos apenas ... apenas ..._

Bom nos não somos nada, eu apenas sei o nome dela, e que ela deve trabalhar aqui por perto, e ela anda sempre bem vestida, então eu suponho que ela seja advogada ou alguém que trabalha com política, ou talvez ela realmente so se vista maravilhosamente bem. Sei também que ela tem um sorriso lindo, isso quando ela não esta brigando com aquela pessoa chamada Brooke no telefone, que me faz querer tirar o aparelho da mão dela e perguntar pra tal Brooke o porque ela esta incomodando a minha Santana.

_- Sim Britt, ela em breve será a sua namorada, e eu não dou um ano pra vocês ficarem noivas e depois casarem!_

_- Quinn eu nem mesmo sei se ela esta em meninas e ..._

Fui cortada pelo som do sino da porta do café anunciando que entrava alguém e Quinn sorriu animadamente em direção aos clientes que entravam e no mesmo segundo seu sorriso desapareceu ao ver que não era Santana que entrava.

_- Voce parece mais animada que eu pra ver a Santana, Q! Não esuqeca que eu a vi primeiro hein?_

_- Haha Britt, pode ficar tranquila, que ela não é bem o meu tipo! Eu so imaginei que era ela, pois são 10:45 já!_

_- Sim, eu sei, mas hoje é quinta-feira, o que significa que ela só vira as 12:45 hoje._

_- Nossa Britt, isso é assustador pra alguém que diz você diz não ser a sua namorada! Voce praticamente conhece sua agenda semanal!_

_- I-isso é apenas algo que eu observo nela Q, nada mais!_

Falei um pouco envergonhada olhando Quinn que tinha um sorriso no rosto e as mãos na cintura como se estivesse inconformada com o que eu tinha dito.

_- Você sabe o que eu acho que isso é Britt? Amor! Você a ama, assuma?_

_- O não Quinn, isso não é amor .. é apenas ..._

Parei de falar quando uma das cliente que haviam entrado no café decidiu seu pedido. Olhei de canto de olho pra Quinn que tinha um sorriso engraçado me deixando desconfortável. Eu não era louca por saber os horários que Santana costumava vir tomar seu café era?

_- Em que posso ajuda-la?_

_- Humm, seriam os cafés daqui tão deliciosos quanto voce/ ... Brittany?_

_- O- o que? _

Olhei em choque pra mulher a minha frente, flertando comigo descaradamente. Tudo bem que ela era muito bonita, e tinha lindo olhos verdes capaz de hipnotizar alguém, mas eu não gostei da forma que ela falou comigo, mesmo estando acostumada a algumas paqueras de clientes, algo sobre essa garota não me agradou.

_- Eu gostaria de algo diferente, e tenho certeza que você pode me oferecer!_

_- H-hum, claro, eu recomendo o Latte Caramel Cream, são R$ 4,99!_

Ela me entregou o dinheiro mantendo o mesmo sorriso debochado de antes. Olhei pra Quinn que tinha um olhar perplexo pra mim, como se tivesse descordando de algo. Preparei a bebida da garota estranha e lhe entreguei, fazendo o possível pra não ter nenhum contato com a sua mão.

_- Muito obrigada linda, vejo você por ai!_

Ela piscou pra mim, e saiu com o mesmo sorriso debochado. Fiz meu caminho de volta ao caixa e fui abordada por Quinn e sua mão na cintura indicando que ela estava abismada com algo ou brava comigo.

_- O-o que eu fiz?_

_- Britt, tava escrito na testa dessa garota que ela queria você só pra ela!_

_- Ah, sim, eu percebi, mas eu não sei, eu não gostei do jeito dela!_

_- Oh, sim, eu imagino, você ama Santana!_

_- Q-quinn, eu já falei que eu não a amo, eu so teho algo por ela .._

_- Sim, e voce vai falar isso rpa ela o mais breve, senão eu mesmo falarei!_

Quinn falou seria e voltou a fazer sua limpeza, agora dos armários. Eu soltei um longo suspiro e voltei minha atenção ao caixa, me surpreendendo com a presença de Heather que tinha um olhar preocupado em minha direção.

_- Hey Heather, me desculpa eu estava distraída, tudo bem com você hoje?_

_- S-sim, t-tudo, e c-com v-voce?_

_- Sim, estou bem! O que vai querer hoje?_

Heather fez o seu pedido e eu preparei alegremente lhe entregando. Ela ainda tinha um olhar preocupado pra mim, e eu acredito que seja pela minha demora em atende-la, não sei. Mas fiz o meu melhor sorriso pra ela ver que eu estava bem e feliz de atende-la. Ela caminhou ate a mesa onde tirou algumas revistas de sua mochila, e de vez em quando ela olhava pra mim, e quando eu sorria ela desviava o olhar. Eu a achava um doce, mas ao mesmo tempo estranha.

Eu estava distraída repondo açúcar nos potes quando o sino da porta tocou novamente e meu coração acelerou ao olhar no relógio e ver que era exatamente 12:45, e foi so o tempo de eu piscar pra ouvir o barulho familiar dos saltos pelo salão do café e a voz que eu estava esperando a manha toda.

_- Hey Brittany, não vou ser recebida com uma canção hoje?_

Se essa era a sensação de morrer de vergonha, eu estava morta pelo fato de Santana relembrar a mentira de Quinn eu estar cantando uma musica com o nome dela. Ela me olhava com um enorme sorriso e algo nos olhos dela me dizia que ela estava se divertindo com a minha reação, mas de uma maneira boa.

- Voce esta bem Britt?

E foi nessa hora que todos os pelos do meu corpo se arrepiaram ou ouvir ela me chamar de Britt e eu sabia que eu queria sentir isso pro resto da minha vida a partir de hoje. Eu ainda não tinha dito uma palavra e comecei a ficar mais nervosa ainda ao ver que seu olhar agora era de preocupação.

_- S-simm, eu e-estou b-bem, estou ó-ótima, m-melhor agora!_

Mas que diabos Brittany? Por que raios você não consegue falar uma palavra sem gaguejar na presença da mulher que você esta praticamente apaixonada?

_- Você tem certeza? Você parece que não esta bem, posso chamar um medico ou te levar no hospital, ou .._

_- N-nãoo! E-eu estou bem! S-sério! _

_- Humm, ok então, mas se quiser posso chamar um medico!_

_- S-sim, estou bem, obrigada Santana._

E mais uma vez meu corpo me traiu ao ver seu sorriso, eu podia desmaiar a qualquer momento pois eu não senti nem meus braços e nem minhas pernas com o brilho que seus dentes tinham ao sorrir. Ela acenou com a cabeça acreditando na minha palavra que eu estava bem e olhou o menu atrás de mim procurando algo pra beber, me dando uma ótima visão de seu pescoço e o caminho entre seus seios onde ela vestia uma blusa gola V justa, dando total acesso aos seus perfeitos seios, onde eu tenho certeza que me perderia por horas neles, beijando, chupando, sentindo cada pedaço e ...

_- Britt?_

_- Britt?_

_-Britt?_

_- O-oi, o que? O-oi?_

Meu coração estava máster acelerado. Será que ela me pegou olhando pro seios dela? A quanto tempo ela estava me chamando?

_- Eu te perguntei o que você vai me oferecer hoje?_

_- A-ah sim, claro, humm, v-vejamos, v-voce gostou da ultima bebida que te servi?_

_- Sim, era uma delicia, você tinha razão quando disse que eu deveria mudar, por isso como eu estava te dizendo, a partir de hoje você decidira sempre o que eu irei beber!_

Ela sorria amplamente pra mim enquanto falava, e eu queria morrer por agir feito uma idiota quando a garota que você esta apaixonada e mais linda do mundo esta deixando voce escolher todas as bebidas pra ela.

_- M-mas e se eu escolher algo que você vai achar r-ruim?_

_- Entao eu não vou mais deixar você escolher! Mas eu duvido muito que isso aconteça Britt! Então, o que eu vou experimentar hoje?_

Eu fui pro céu e voltei com suas palavras, e tenho certeza que meu sorriso não cabia em meu rosto e eu devia ta com uma cara engraçada, mas eu me senti realizada por ter em minhas mãos o preparo de algo pra lhe satisfazer. Senti minha bochecha esquentar ao pensar que eu poderia lhe satisfazer de outras maneiras também, mas foquei minha atenção no preparo de sua bebida. Eu peguei chocolate branco e chantily enquanto colocava o café na maquina. Dentro de alguns minutos a bebida estava pronta e eu estava colocando no copo, escrevendo seu nome na sequencia com uma pequena carinha feliz.

_- Aqui esta!_

Eu lhe entreguei e fiquei na expectativa enquanto ela experimentava. Eu não pude deixar de notar sua língua na hora em que ela colocou o copo na boca e um arrepio correu todo meu corpo novamente.

_- Hummmm ... delicioso Britt, eu sabia que podia confiar em você! Obrigada!_

Ela me entregou o dinheiro e foi se sentar em uma das mesas próxima a que Heather ainda lia uma revista, e tive a impressão que estava de cabeça pra baixo, mas logo ela mudou de revista. Fiquei observando Santana que tinha seu olhar voltado pra janela, e seu olhar não estava mais tão alegre como minutos antes aqui comigo, e eu me perguntei se algo a estava incomodando e uma vontade louca de ir consola-la bateu no meu coração.

_- Pssiuu ? Pssiuu ? Britt?_

Fui tirada de meus pensamentos por alguém me chamando, mas olhei tudo em volta e não tinha ninguém perto de mim.

_- Pssiuu? Britt? Pssiuu?_

Olhei novamente e vi que o som vinha dos sacos de café no canto da parede, e sorri alegre ao perceber que o café estava falando comigo, sempre achei dolorido mesmo o café ser triturado, e acho que eles deviam querer socorro dessa vez.

_- Oi café?_

_- Pssiu? Britt? Serio mesmo que você esta falando com o saco de café?_

Voltei meu olhar pra porta ao lado dos sacos e vi Quinn revirando os olhos em minha direção.

_- Britt, cafés não falam, nem sentem dor ao ser triturados!_

_- Sim, mas no outro dia voce também ouviu vozes e não tinha ninguém aqui alem de mim e voce Q!_

_- Sim, que seja, então, vi que Santana esta sentada la sozinha!_

_- Sim, ela esta!_

_- Sim, e aí?_

_- Aqui nada e ai Q? Voce esta estranha hoje!_

_- Britt? Você não tem jeito, tenho que fazer tudo sozinha mesmo!_

_[BRITTANY VOCE PODE IR PRA SUA PAUSA DO ALMOCO AGORA, DIVIRTA-SE]_

Quinn gritou e tirou a atenção de todos que estavam no café, que agora olhavam pra mim, me deixando mega envergonhada. Olhei pra Santana que tentava esconder um sorriso, enquanto tomava seu café, e Heather que estava mais vermelha que o normal depois do grito de Quinn.

_- Pronto, agora va la sentar com ela!_

_- O-o que? S-sentar la? Eu não p-posso ir la Q, ela talvez não queira companhia!_

Eu tentei discutir com Quinn, mas ela quase me empurrou em direção a mesa que santana estava sentada, e mais uma vez todos no café olhavam pra mim, me deixando vermelha como tomate.

_- H-humm, h-heyy!_

_- Hey Britt, quer sentar comigo?_

_- H-humm, c-claro, s-sim, c-claro!_

_- É bom ter companhia pro café, pro almoço, janta, que seja!_

_Ela sorriu com a boca, mas não com os olhos, e eu logo perdi o nervosismo e o instinto preocupado tomou conta de mim._

_- Voce queria que alguém especial estivesse aqui com voce?_

_- Não, sim, talvez!_

_- Sei que não sou a companhia perfeita, mas eu adoraria fazer meu horariod e almoço aqui com voce!_

_- Eu tenho certeza que voce é a companhia perfeita, não só eu, mas tem muitas pessoas aqui que queria mais que tudo se sentar com voce pra um café!_

_- Humm, serio? Aonde?_

Ela apenas sorriu, e dessa vez seu sorriso atingiu os olhos, o que me fez ficar feliz também, por ter conseguido isso. Ela então voltou seu olhar pra janela e eu não querendo incomodar abri meu sanduiche e dei uma pequena mordida, que tirou a atenção de santana de volta a mim.

_- O que voce esta comendo?_

_- Sand-duic-che! Mante-teiga de a-medoim e ba-nana, quer?_

Eu meio que quis morrer por responder tão rápido e de boca cheia, mas pelo menos tinha feito Santana sorrir mais uma vez, mesmo que fosse pelos meus maus modos.

_- Obrigada, mas eu tenho o meu próprio!_

Ela falou e deu uma mordida no sanduiche dela. Estávamos num silencio confortável, e por um momento seu olhar preocupado tinha desaparecido enquanto observávamos uma a outra comer, ate que seu celular em cima da mesa tocou e ela o pegou franzindo o rosto ao ler a mensagem.

_- Tem algo errado?_

Eu falei, e automaticamente cobri meus lábios com a mão me repreendendo por não ter noção e me éter num assunto pessoal dela.

_- M-me d-desculpe, e-eu n-não queria m-me_

_- Não, tudo bem Britt, não e nada demais! Pode engolir seu sanduiche!_

Ela sorriu me fazendo me envergonhar mais uma vez, eu mal tinha percebido que tinha metade do sanduiche dentro da boca, na minha preocupação com Santana.

_- Voce parecia um panda triste,e eu fiquei preocupada, e esqueci que tinha lanche na boca!_

Eu falei me desculpando. Ela sorriu pra mim novamente.

_- Sim, eu pareço um panda triste!_

_- Sim, mas um panda triste lindo!_

O que estava acontecendo comigo hoje? Eu a chamei de panda triste lindo? Mas a sua risada me fez perceber que eu não tinha falado nada de errado.

_- Você e esse seu biquinho, tenho certeza que consegue tudo o que voce quer com ele, estou certa?_

Antes que eu pudesse perguntar do que ela estava falando, seu celular começou a tocar novamente, mas dessa vez era uma ligação e ela atendeu com o rosto franzido novamente.

_- Sim? Sim eu li ... eu não estou brava ... sim ... agora? Ok!_

Ela deu um longo suspiro, enquanto ainda ouvia a pessoa do outro lado da linha falar e eu não querendo parecer intrometida, desviei meu olhar pro balcão do café, onde Quinn e Joe me observavam atentamente, me deixando envergonhada. Ouvi ela por o telefone de volta a mesa e me virei de forma que estávamos novamente uma de frente pra outra, porem seu olhar era voltado pra janela e ela parecia distante.

_- Santana? Sei que nos não nos conhecemos direito, mas eu quero que saiba que se voce precisar de qualquer coisa, eu sei ser uma ótima amiga, uma ótima ouvinte, e eu faria de tudo pra voce não parecer mais um panda triste_!

Sim eu tinha falado, e eu não estava arrependida, pois eu falei com o meu coração. Ela olhou nos meus olhos por um momento e eu sorri amorosamente pra ela ver que eu falava a verdade, mesmo eu querendo bater na pessoa que tinha feito ela triste.

_- Obrigada Britt, eu não vou esquecer disso! Prometo! _

Ela sorriu, e seu sorriso atingiu os olhos novamente, e eu estava realizada. Eu queria ser sua amiga, mesmo querendo algo mais, era de uma amiga que ela precisava agora.

_- Oh merda, desculpa Britt, mas eu tenho que ir, estão me esperando no trabalho!_

_- Ok, tudo bem, meu horário de almoço esta no fim também!_

_- Bom, te vejo amanha, Britt-Britt!_

E então ela se foi mais uma vez, me deixando com o coração acelerado pelo novo apelido que ela tinha me dado, e eu tinha certeza que eu ia fazer de tudo pra fazer Santana feliz, da mesma forma que ela me fazia, mesmo se fosse somente como amiga.

/

N/A: Ok .. eu vou confessar que escrevi esse capitulo na base da ansiedade ... eu particulamente não estou preparada pra cena se sexo Quinntana hj ... GNT oq esses escritores de Glee tem na cabeça?

Enfim, espero que agrade um pouco mais que o anterior rsrs ..

Obrigada pelos comentários, fico feliz que estejam gostando =)

Beijoss


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

Eu tinha acabado de ter a minha rotina no meu novo trabalho, e resolvi passar no café pra pegar meu avental pra lavar em casa. Hoje o dia tinha sido legal, conheci os dançarinos e outros artistas que contracenavam junto com Rachell Berry no palco. Entrei no café e cumprimentei a funcionaria nova que estava sozinha, dizendo a ela que eu so iria pegar meu avental e ia embora. Hoje Quinn ia sair com Joe e Bella pra jantar, ela me disse que não era nenhum encontro, mas eu tenho certeza que era, mesmo se Bella estivesse junto. Eu fico feliz por Quinn ter encontrado alguém, principalmente alguém que seja tão bom pra ela como Joe é. Sorri ao me lembrar que ate pouco tempo eu achava que Joe era uma garota, e de estar feliz de Quinn estar gostando de meninas como eu gosto, mas Quinn me explicou que o cabelo comprido de Joe, não quer dizer que ele era uma menina.

Peguei meu avental e voltei pro salão, perguntando a menina nova se ela precisava de ajuda, mas ela disse que estava uma noite tranqüila que eu poderia ir, então sorri e caminhei em direção a saída, mas fui surpreendida com alguém do outro lado abrindo a porta rapidamente e a ultima coisa que eu me lembro é de estar no chão com a mão no meu nariz.

_- Ai meu deus, ai meu deus, ai meu Deus, me desculpe, eu não te vi Britt-Britt, você esta bem?_

Toda dor tinha sumido quando eu escutei o som Britt-Britt, e meu coração deu vários pulos ao me levantar meu rosto devagar e ver Santana ajoelhada com um olhar desesperado em minha direção resmungando algumas coisas em espanhol que eu não estava certa do que significava.

_- M-me d-desculpe , me desculpe mesmo, f-foi sem querer ..._

_- Não Brittany,você não tem que se desculpar, você não esta bem, eu posso ter quebrado o seu nariz, eu que peço desculpas, eu so vim aqui e eu estava irritada e não imaginei que você estivesse saindo e ..._

_- E-eu estou bem é serio, só dói um pouco, mas eu não acho que quebrou!_

_- Você precisa de um medico, vamos te levarei ao hospital e tiraremos um raio-x e. .._

_- Santana eu estou bem, é serio! Eu só irei colocar gelo em casa e ficara tudo bem!_

Eu não estava sentindo tanta dor, pois a preocupação de Santana comigo, analisando todo o meu rosto tentando achar algum vestígio de que eu estava mentindo, ou com dor, fez meu peito inchar e me fez me apaixonar mais ainda por ela.

-_Então pelo menos deixa eu te levar em casa?_

Se eu tivesse problema de coração, provavelmente eu já teria tido um infarto. Santana estava me pedindo pra me levar em casa? Eu não me atrevi a responder, pois sei que palavras não sairiam então eu somente acenei com a cabeça, o que a motivou a se levantar e me ajudar na seqüência, colocando meu braço em seu ombro. Estremeci levemente com o contato, e apesar dela estar usando uma jaqueta de couro, eu sentia como ela quente e também muito cheirosa, e por um momento eu imaginei poder senti-la por inteiro.

_- Meu carro esta logo ali, aonde você mora?_

_- N-não muito longe, mas eu posso ir andando Santana, não tem problema, eu estou bem!_

_- Brittany? Eu te machuquei, e eu vou te levar pra casa, já que você não quer ir no hospital, é o mínimo que eu posso fazer!_

_- Ok!_

Arregalei os olhos quando olhei a BMW Z4 preta estacionada na calcada e Santana tirando o alarme de sua bolsa para destravá-la. Eu me senti desconfortável ao ver o carro, não pelo fato de ser caro ou nada, pois eu sempre imaginei que Santana fosse uma mulher com dinheiro, mas eu estava mal pelo fato que eu poderia sujar, ou quebrar algo dentro do carro. Santana abriu a porta do passageiro me ajudando devagar, me fazendo sorrir, pois parecia que eu tinha acabado de cair de um prédio de 5 andares com a forma que Santana estava cuidando de mim. Depois de afivelar meu cinto, Santana voltou para o lado do motorista, antes olhando por todo o meu rosto acredito que a procura de alguma reação de dor.

Em poucos minutos estávamos estacionando em frente ao meu prédio. E Santana antes que eu pudesse descer do carro, estava correndo em volta para poder abrir a porta pra mim, me fazendo arrepiar com o contato de sua mão com a minha. Entramos no prédio em um silencio confortável, e Santana continuou a ser um cavaleiro abrindo a porta do elevador pra mim, sem nunca deixar nosso corpo perder contato.

_- Precisa de ajuda pra procurar a chave?_

_- E-ela deve estar aqui em algum lugar!_

Eu fiquei envergonhada ao sentir Santana olhando a bagunça da minha bolsa, tentando esconder um sorriso. Eu sabia que era a pessoa menos organizada do mundo em questão de bolsas, guarda roupas e acho que na verdade um pouco de tudo. Depois de alguns segundos de pânico e deixando cair de dentro da minha bolsa a minha nécessaire com desenhos de patos no chão, eu achei a chave, e tenho certeza que Santana estava tentando ao máximo não rir da situação.

_- Entra, fica a vontade, Quinn e Bella estão num encontro hoje, então estamos sozinhas!_

_- Suas companheiras de quarto?_

_- Sim, Quinn na verdade é quase uma irmã pra mim, estudamos juntas a vida toda, e depois que ela ficou grávida de Bella, a gente resolveu morar juntas._

_- Deixa eu ver seu nariz, vem cá!_

Fiquei congelada no lugar quando Santana se aproximou de mim e levemente passou seu dedo sobre meu nariz, me fazendo estremecer. Ela arregalou os olhos ao ver minha reação e eu tentei acalmá-la que não era de dor, mas sem saber como dizer que eu estava reagindo ao seu toque quente e suave na minha pele, e eu na verdade desejaria a mão dela por todo meu corpo.

_- Precisamos limpar e por um pouco de gelo, onde é o banheiro?_

Caminhei em direção ao banheiro com Santana me seguindo. Ela se antecipou abrindo os armários e seus olhos brilharam ao encontrar o saco de algodão e pegando um punhado.

_- Encosta aqui!_

Santana se aproximou de mim, de modo que eu fique encostada na pia. Ela molhou o algodão e lentamente passou pelo meu nariz, fazendo movimentos leves em volta dele. Eu estava tomada pelo seu corpo quente próximo de mim, e seu perfume, eu juro que era o aroma mais gostoso que eu já tinha sentido na minha vida, ela cheirava baunilha e algo floral misturados, era um cheiro único que me fez imaginar como sua pele provaria com esse cheiro. Eu me sentia tão confortável com Santana tocando minha pele mesmo a partir de um algodão, que eu automaticamente fechei os olhos e suspirei com um pequeno sorriso.

_- Esta doendo?_

_- Não ... é bom na verdade!_

Eu ainda estava de olhos fechados quando senti ela parar de passar o algodão em meu nariz, mas eu ainda sentia o calor de seu corpo perto do meu, então abri os olhos e meu coração acelerou ao ver que ela olhava intensamente pra mim e a próxima coisa que sabia é que ambas olhávamos uma para os lábios da outra e cada vez mais nossos rostos se aproximavam, e eu já podia sentir seu hálito quente, quando de repente o telefone dela começou a tocar e ela se separou de mim rapidamente como se tivesse assustada. Me segurei fortemente na beirada da pia, pois eu não confiava em minhas pernas nesse momento pra ficar de pé sozinha enquanto eu escutava Santana atender o telefone e a ruga em sua testa voltar enquanto ela discutia com a pessoa na outra linha.

_- Toda vez é a mesma coisa Brooke, e ... Sim, ok, eu irei, eu entendo, estarei ai em 10 minutos, ok, eu também! Beijo._

Nunca tive um coração partido antes, mas tenho certeza que o meu estava nesse momento, mas fiz o possível pra não demonstrar que o fato dela atender o telefone e dizer pra tal Brooke que logos elas estariam juntas, não tinha me afetado.

- _E-eu tenho que ir!_

_- Tudo bem, obrigada por me trazer e me desculpa por ..._

_- Hey Britt-Britt, eu já falei que a culpa foi minha! E o mínimo que eu podia fazer é te trazer aqui!_

_- Então, obrigada! Vejo você amanha?_

_- Sim, no mesmo horário!_

Acompanhei Santana ate a porta e mais uma vez um clima quente nos envolveu, mas antes que pudéssemos fazer ou falar alguma coisa o telefone dela tocou novamente e ela resmungou algo em espanhol, e se despediu de mim com um olhar triste. Fechei a porta e soltei um suspiro alto, e de repente a dor no meu nariz resolveu aparecer, ou talvez ela todo o tempo estivesse la, e talvez Santana fosse o meu remédio. Eu caminhei ate o banheiro, pois a única coisa que eu podia fazer era tomar um banho e me entregar ao sono, desejando que a minha linda Santana pudesse estar na cama comigo.

OooOoO

No dia seguinte

Olhei no relógio e era quase 10:00 am, e dei um longo suspiro no momento que eu sentei e relaxei um pouco. Hoje a manha tinha sido mais agitada que o normal, pois Quinn levou Bella a uma consulta medica, e era somente eu e Joe na loja pra atender todos os clientes. Eu gostava do meu trabalho, era engraçado analisar a feição das pessoas depois de experimentar o primeiro gole de café todas as manhas, elas apreciam estar em algum tipo de prazer fora da realidade. Olhei novamente o relógio e meu coração começou a bater num ritmo mais rápido, pois faltava pouco tempo pra que Santana vir tomar a bebida que eu lhe oferecesse. Esse pensamento me fez sorrir, eu me sentia a pessoa mais feliz do mundo dela confiar em mim pra escolher sua bebida todas as manhas, e indo mais a fundo na minha mente eu desejei que um dia eu pudesse todos os dias fazer o seu café, mas em nossa casa.

Fui tirada dos meus pensamentos pelo sino da porta indicando a entrada de clientes, e me levantei rapidamente achando que poderia ser Santana, mas na verdade era Heather e seus amigos que logo começaram a dar pequenos empurrões nela, pra que ela viesse em minha direção.

_- Oi Heather! Amigos da Heather!_

_- O-oi ..._

_- Vão querer o de sempre? Chocolate quente com chantily extra?_

_- A-ahmm s-simm p-por f-favor!_

Eu sorri pra eles e entreguei o pedido a Joe para que ele me ajudasse a preparar. Eu lembro de Quinn ter me falado que Heather tem uma queda por mim, e acho que talvez seja por isso que ela mal olha no meu rosto quando fala, eu queria poder fazer algo pra ela não ser tão tímida, mas não sei como fazer isso sem dar a entender que eu sou muito mais velha que ela e que eu já tenho alguém que preenche meu coração no momento. Pensar em Santana me fez sorrir novamente e o novo toque do sino da porta fez meu coração acelerar, esperando que pudesse ser Santana.

_- Heyy Britty! Olha o que o medico me deu por me comporta bem!_

_- Hey Bells, quanta coisa!_

Joe assumiu a maquina de chocolates e eu corri pra pegar Bella que tinha um enorme sorriso no rosto no colo. Quinn caminhava lentamente atrás dela e mandou um beijo e uma piscadela pra Joe do balcão, que sorriu e mandou um beijo de volta. Peguei Bella e a coloquei sentada no balcão, enquanto ela continuava a falar de sua consulta com o medico.

_- Eu não chorei hoje Britty, pode perguntar a mamãe, eu me comportei direitinho!_

_- Eu acredito Bells, você já é uma mocinha! E o que são essas coisas que você ganhou?_

_- Pirulitos e adesivos! E esse de pato eu separei pra você, porque você ama patos certo Britty?_

_- Sim baby, eu amo patos, e eu vou colar ele no meu avental agora, cola pra mim?_

_- Colo, Britty!_

Eu estava tão distraída com Bella colando o adesivo de pato no meu avental que mal percebi a risada de Quinn próximo a nós e quando eu virei meu olhar pra encontrar o dela, meu coração parou e eu tive certeza que eu tava vermelha que nem um tomate ao ver que ao lado dela estava Santana com um enorme sorriso no rosto observando Bella e eu.

_- Britty? Ta tudo bem? Por que você esta vermelha? Não gostou do adesivo?_

_- N-na, é, q-que, o ..._

_- Ela amou os adesivos filha, Britty somente esta muito feliz, por isso ela esta vermelha!_

Eu ainda estava em choque, e só me mexi depois que senti Quinn tirar Bella do balcão e a colocar no chão!

_-Vem que a mamãe vai pegar um muffin pra você! E vamos falar oi para o Joe!_

_- Okey, eu já volto Britty! _

Eu fiz um pequeno cafuné na cabeça de Bella e voltei a minha atenção a mulher da minah vida que ainda tinha um enorme sorriso em seu rosto observando Bella se afastar com Quinn e me olhando na seqüência!

_- Bom Dia Britt-Britt! Como esta o seu nariz?_

_- B-bom Dia Santana! Esta bem, nenhuma marca, veja!_

Eu sorri timidamente pra ela, e me xinguei em pensamento, pois mesmo depois de ontem, que estivemos tão próximas hoje novamente eu só gaguejava. Ainda estávamos sorrindo uma para a outra, quando nossa atenção foi tirada pela mesa de Heather e seus amigos que estavam rindo e sussurrando algo no ouvido dela, que cada vez se abaixava mais na mesa e tinha o rosto de poucos amigos.

_- Adolescentes com tesão são um problema!_

Santana falou e revirou os olhos, como se tivesse irritada com Heather e seus amigos, mas eu não entendi o porque ela estava irritada.

_- Eles não conseguem disfarçar quando se apaixonam pela linda garota do café!_

_- Q-quem é a linda garota do café?_

Eu perguntei olhando todo o salão em volta a procura de alguma garota quente, mas pra mim a única pessoa bonita deste lugar no momento era Santana. Voltei meu olhar pra ela e ela novamente tinha o sorriso no rosto, e seu olhar parecia estar brilhando ao me observar. Eu não queria parecer uma pessoa lesada na frente dela, então achei melhor perguntar qual seria o seu pedido de hoje, antes que eu falasse algo esquisito.

_- Então San, qual é o seu desejo de hoje?_

O olhar brilhante dos olhos de Santana sumiu e foi substituído por um olhar escuro, como se ela estivesse desejando algo que estava fora do menu do café, e não pudesse ser realizado. Esse olhar me deixou tão perdida que eu mal percebi que eu tinha a chamado de San, e que como ela não se importou quer dizer que estava tudo bem, que talvez a nossa amizade esteja indo por um caminho bom.

_- Wanky!_

_- O- o q-que?_

_- Nada demais, é uma coisa minha Britt-Britt, mas eu pensei que você escolheria os meus pedidos!_

_- A-ah sim, m-mas eu pensei que poderia ter mudado de idéia!_

_- Eu não costumo voltar atrás quando eu gosto de algo Britt-Britt!_

Eu tenho certeza que deve ter se passado muito tempo, e provavelmente meu olhar bobo e apaixonado pra Santana me fez esquecer de tudo em volta, mesmo não entendendo o que ela quis dizer com a palavra ' Wanky ', mas eu sabia que soava lindo dos lábios dela e eu queria saber a findo o que significava um dia. Eu só voltei a realidade quando ouvi a voz de Quinn me chamar de longe.

_- Terra para Brittany! Terra para Brittany!_

_- Humm? Hey? Oi Q?_

_- Estava aqui te chamando pra ir comigo e Joe amanha nesse bar dentro da Star Dancing que tem musica ao vivo!_

_- Vocês estão me chamando pra ir num bar dentro do meu próprio trabalho?_

_- Sim, estamos, já que você vai estar la mesmo!_

_- Ohh, obrigada pela preocupação Q!_

Eu sorri e Q fez uma careta enquanto cortava um muffin no meio, entregando metade a Bella que tinha os olhos brilhantes com a quantidade de chocolate no muffin. Voltei a minha atenção a Santana que estava no telefone revirando os olhos pra pessoa que estava do outro lado da linha, me perguntando se era Brooke. Suspirei e terminei de tampar a bebida de Santana, lembrando de desenhar uma carinha feliz em seu copo, quando Quinn sussurrou ao meu lado.

_- Você devia chamá-la!_

_- Q-quem?_

_- Santana, pra ir conosco amanha!_

_- N-não Q, eu , quer dizer, eu ia amar, mas ela, eu, não somos amigas e nem nada e ..._

_- Hey? Santana certo?_

Eu congelei no lugar quando vi Quinn andar em direção a Santana. Eu queria impedir, mas meu corpo não respondia as minhas vontades.

_- Hey! Você deve ser Quinn, e você é a pequena Bella certo? _

_- Sim, ah e obrigada por cuidar da Britt aqui ontem a noite! Ela as vezes pode ser um bebe quando se machuca!_

_- Oh, nenhum problema, na verdade a culpa foi minha!_

_- A Britty se machucou mamãe? Por isso ela esta vermelha?_

Eu queria que aparecesse um buraco na minha frente pra eu me jogar dentro ao ver a interação Quinn/Bella/Santana, pois não tinha mais como eu me sentir envergonhada de tudo na minha vida, não que eu estivesse mal delas estarem conversando, pelo contrario, era a melhor visão do mundo ver as três pessoas que eu amo interagindo. Espere? Eu falei amando? Eu amo Santana?

_- Então aproveitando, hoje a noite nos iremos neste bar dentro da Star Dancing onde a Britt trabalha, e a gente queria saber se você gostaria de ir com a gente!_

_- Ohh, você trabalha na Star Dancing? Então era você mesmo dançando no dia que eu estive lá!_

_- Sim, a Britt aqui é uma excelente dançarina, e agora coreógrafa da Star Dancing! Você trabalha la?_

_- Não! Na verdade tenho alguns amigos que trabalham la, é um ótimo lugar e com ótimas pessoas! _

Eu ouvia atentamente a conversa agora que eu estava com o coração batendo num ritmo mais normal. Santana tinha me visto dançar? Ela tinha amigos na Star Dancing?

_- Não é Britt?_

_- O- o –que?_

_- Nos gostaríamos que Santana fosse conosco hoje!_

_- O-oh, s-sim, c-claro!_

_- Britty, você esta vermelha de novo?_

Ouvi Quinn e Santana rir da pequena menina e quando pensei em responder Santana me cortou falando antes.

_- Eu realmente não posso, eu já tinha um compromisso marcado pra hoje, mas talvez uma próxima vez?_

_- O claro, sem problemas! Mas não pense em fugir da próxima hein? Vamos Bells, de um beijo em Brittany e Santana e vamos pra escola!_

_- Tchauuu Brittyyyy!_

_- Tchau Bells, te vejo a noite mocinha!_

_- Tchau San-ntana!_

_- Tchau pequena!_

Eu sorri com a forma que Bella tinha chamado o nome de Santana, e depois que ela e Quinn saíram eu voltei o meu olhar pra Santana que já me observava com um sorriso no rosto.

_- É uma pena que você não possa ir com a gente hoje!_

_- Sim, eu sinto muito, meus amigos me cobram a tempos ir pra esse bar hoje, se eu não for com eles, eu nem quero pensar sobre a falação que vai ser na minha orelha!_

_- Eu entendo, então outro dia quem sabe?_

_- Sim, outro dia, mas eu tenho que ir agora, eu te vejo mais tarde Britt-Britt!_

_- Até!_

Novamente seguramos o nosso olhar, e mais uma vez ela se virou e foi embora sem falar nada. Tentei não parecer triste por Santana ter recusado o convite, mas eu sei que foi em cima da hora, e claro que ela tem compromissos e amigos e uma namorada chamada Brooke que eu queria que não existisse, mas a realidade era essa, eu e Santana nunca seriamos um nós, e eu teria que me contentar em vê-la somente nas manhas que ela viesse tomar café e ... espera? O que ela quis dizer com me ver mais tarde?

/

N/A: Heyy pessoas, o capitulo demorou mais saiu, ainda mais pq eu ia postar ele ontem, mas a tapada salvou o arquivo errado no pen drive lol! Espero que gostem e se preparem para o próximo cheio de surpresas .. será que a Britt vai ver a San a noite? Rsrs ...

Duvidas, elogios, xingamentos já sabem, meu TUMBLR com novo endereço nayariveraissofuckingperfect ... Pois ela realmente é perfeita pra ca%#$%% rsrs ...

E sobre o hiatos de glee, e fi-m de brittana .. eu estou sem palavras ... o que me deu uma pequena animada hoje foi a foto que a Lea postou no twitter onde ela se encontra gravando uma cena no chuveiro, e segundo ela Naya e Chris Colfer estão na cena. E a própria Naya hoje falou que estava numa cena de pijamas com seus companheiros de apê ... Então resumindo glee pode demorar meses pra voltar, no entanto que o episodio consista na Naya tirando o Pijama e indo tomar banho kkkkkkkkk .. e claro todas nos assistindo =p

Beijosss s2


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6

Eu estava muito animada pra sair hoje com Quinn e Joe, pois fazia tempo que nós não tínhamos um tempo de adultos sozinhos, desde que sempre levávamos Bella com a gente. Eu tinha acabado de tomar banho, e agora eu me encontrava na frente do espelho secando meu cabelo em cachos quando ouvi a campainha tocar e Quinn gritar do fundo do corredor que iria atender a porta. Depois que meu cabelo estava pronto eu caminhei em direção a minha cama, onde a roupa que eu tinha separado pra usar esta noite estava. Era um shorts preto curto e uma blusa de ombro aberto cinza listrada, e uma bota preta de cano alto, que Quinn sempre dizia que me fazia parecer uma dessas modelos da Fashion Week. Me troquei e passei maquiagem , e fiz meu caminho pra sala, pois logo Joe estaria aqui pra nos pegar.

_- Brittyyy, você esta linda!_

_- Heyy Bells, mas eu ainda acho que você é mais linda que eu! Ohh hey Marley! Tudo bem?_

_- Oi Britt, sim, sim, estou ótima, e preparada pra uma maratona de desenhos Disney com a pequena Bella aqui!_

Sorri para a animação de Bella e Marley, e por um segundo pensei em deixar Quinn e Joe irem sozinhos e ficar assistindo desenhos com elas. Eu ainda estava de coração partido por Santana ter recusado meu convite, e nada melhor que a magia Disney pra animar um pouco.

_- Nem pense Britt! Voce ira com a gente esta noite e tenho certeza que sua alma gêmea estará la a sua espera!_

_- Como você sempre sabe o que estou pensando Q? Você sabe ler mentes agora?_

_- Eu não preciso saber ler a sua mente Britt, eu sei que você prefere asssitir desenhos da Disney do que qualquer outra coisa!_

Eu não falei nada pra Quinn, mas ela tinha razão. Ficamos conversando mais um pouco com Marley e em poucos minutos Joe tinha chegado, então nos despedimos de Bella e Marley e já nos encontrávamos no caminho para o bar da Star Dancing. Sorri ao ver como Joe se enrolava pra dizer o quanto Quinn estava linda essa noite e tive certeza que ela corou com o elogio, mas talvez fosse impressão minha, pois Quinn as vezes e durona e difícil de baixar a guarda para as pessoas, mesmo se ela gosta muito como Joe.

Passava um pouco das 21:00hs quando entramos no bar, e fiquei impressionada como estava lotado de gente. Mesmo trabalhando aqui no período da tarde, eu não me lembro de ter visto o local tão cheio e ilumindado. Talvez fosse pelo fato de ser uma noite de karaokê aberto, onde todos podiam mostrar o seu talento. Eu ainda olhava o local encantada quando ouvi Joe nos chamar.

_- Bom, eu vou buscar uma bebida para as minhas garotas, e precisamos de um lugar também!_

_- Obrigada Joe, muito gentil de sua parte!_

Eu estava prestes a dizer que eu iria procurar um local pra nos sentar quando ouvi uma voz familiar me chamando.

_- Brittany? Hey Britt? _

Olhei em direção da voz e sorri ao ver Kurt, Rachell e um rapaz com excesso de gel no cabelo acenar para mim.

_- Hey pessoal, o que fazem aqui?_

_- Estamos apenas nos divertindo!_

_- Mentira dela, ela vem toda a quinta-feira para ter certeza que ninguém nuca ira roubar o seu brilho nos palcos!_

_- Kurt, eu sou uma estrela completa, eu não preciso me preocupar com novatos!_

_- Ahamm, sei, sei .. e você Britt, o que te traz essa noite em especial?_

_- Oh, eu vim com meus amigos, lá estão eles!_

_Me virei e acenei pra Quinn e Joe que sorriram e vieram ao meu encontro._

_- Pessoal, esses são meus amigos, Quinn e seu logo menos namorado Joe! _

_- Quinn, Joe, essa é Rachell, Kurt eu trabalho aqui com eles, e este é ... ?_

_- Blaine, eu sou Blaine!_

Depois das apresentações, Rachell, Kurt e o menino com tubos de gel no cabelo chamado Blaine, nos convidaram pra sentar junto com eles, e eu nunca soube que estar reunidos com meus melhores amigos e com meus novos amigos seria uma alegria imensa. E marquei mentalmente pra marcarmos isso novamente todos juntos, e quem sabe ate Santana poderia estar junto pra estar mais que perfeito. Estávamos no meio de conversar e risadas quando a luz do local apagou fracamente e um homem surgiu no palco pra anunciar o primeiro cantor da noite.

_- Hey pessoal, tenho certeza que a maioria de vocês estão aqui pra esse momento raríssimo do que essa voz grossa é capaz de fazer! Com vocês Santana Lopez !_

Okey, eu tinha certeza que o mundo tinha congelado a minha volta e a única coisa que se movia era os meus olhos correndo por todo o palco a espera da cantora entrar. Não era possível que Santana Lopez, era a mesma Santana do café, a minha Santana. E foi quando ela entrou no palco que eu percebi que era realmente a minha Santana no palco e por incrível que pareça ela estava mais linda do que ela já era, mais linda do que eu tinha visto a ultima vez e eu só percebi que eu estava de boca aberta babando quando senti Quinn apertar meu joelho, e eu tentei me recompor e sentar direito para assistir a apresentação de Santana.

- Ela realmente é a única pessoa que se compara a mim, mas não me ultrapassa!

- Shhhhh

Ouvi rachell falar e Kurt a repreender, mas não olhei pra eles, pois meus olhos estavam colados na beleza no palco. Santana sentou-se no banquinho e colocou uma pequena mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha, olhando timidamente em toda a platéia a sua frente dando um pequeno sorriso. Eu tinha certeza que não estava respirando quando tive a impressão que por um momento os olhos de Santana cruzou o meu, mas ela desviou rapidamente. Ela então segurou o microfone com a mão esquerda e deu um pequeno aceno pro pianista que começou a tocar as primeiras notas.

"When the rain

Is blowing in your face

And the whole world

Is on your case

I could offer you

A warm embrace

To make you feel my love "

_- UAUU …_

Eu não tenho certeza como essa palavra saiu da minha boca, mas era a única coisa que saia, pois tenho certeza que eu não conseguiria falar como a voz de Santana era linda, impressionante, suave, e eu poderia morrer feliz somente de escutar o som de sua voz cantando pra mim, mesmo tendo sido só um primeiro verso.

"When the evening shadows

And the stars appear

And there is no - one there

To dry your tears

I could hold you

For a million years

To make you feel my Love "

Havia tanta dor em sua voz, pra uma bela musica de amor. Quer dizer, a musica era sobre amor não era? Eu já ouvi essa musica da Adele algumas vezes e a musica fala sobre o quanto você gosta de uma pessoa e é capaz de tudo pra mostra isso a ela, e meu coração apertou me perguntando o por que ela parecia triste e com dor cantando uma canção de amor.

"I know you

Haven't made

Your mind up yet

But I would never

Do you wrong

I've known it

From the moment

That we met

No doubt in my mind

Where you belong "

Agora quanto mais ela cantava essas palavras, me deu a sensação que ela estava lendo a minha mente. As letras pareciam estar sendo lidas pra mim, pois era o que eu sentia, era o que eu queria em relação a Santana, então eu dei um longo suspiro e me apoiei sobre meus cotovelos na mesa esquecendo do mundo ao meu redor e me concentrei apenas em Santana.

"I'd go hungry

I'd go black and blue and

I'd go crawling

Down the avenue

You Know there's nothing

That I wouldn't do

To make you feel my Love "

Eu estava um pouco longe do palco, mas a distancia não foi capaz de deixar passar despercebido por mim, uma pequena lagrima caindo de seus olhos quando ela cantou esse ultimo refrão, e se não fosse pela presença de Quinn e Rachell em cada um dos meus lados, eu tenho certeza que eu tinha me levantado e corrido ate ela pra acolhe-la em meus braços e dizer que eu estava ali e não iria nunca mais deixar nada machucá-la. Mas eu não podia fazer isso, então eu continuei a olhando nos olhos, mesmo ela não olhando diretamente pra mim, enquanto ela terminava a sua canção.

" The storms are raging

On the rolling sea

And on the highway of regret

The winds of change

Are blowing wild and free

You ain't seen nothing

Like me yet "

Ela lentamente trocou o microfone de mão e se levantou colocando a esquerda em seu estomago, cantando os primeiros versos num tom mais forte, mostrando mais ainda que sua voz e poderosa e ela e uma verdadeira estrela. E eu nesse momento me senti mais apaixonada do que nunca por essa mulher.

"I could make you happy

Make your dreams come true

Nothing that I wouldn't do

Go to the ends

Of the Earth for you

To make you feel my love, To make you feel my Love"

Agora ela segurava o microfone com as suas duas mãos e olhava em volta de toda a platéia enquanto cantava os últimos versos da canção, ate que seu olhar parou nos meus e meu coração parou de bater e eu poderia morrer se não fosse a duvida se o olhar dela era realmente pra mim, então disfarcadamente eu olhei atrás de mim pra ver se tinha alguém segurando o olhar dela, mas pra minha alegria atrás de mim estava um casal que estava se beijando ao som da musica. Então eu rapidamente voltei meu olhar pro palco e seu olhar ainda segurava o meu, então nervosamente dei um pequeno sorriso pra Santana fazendo meu coração voltar a bater e vinte vezes mais rápido que o normal, e pra minha surpresa ela retribuiu o sorriso pra mim e mudou a direção do seu olhar pra platéia novamente e terminou a sua canção provocando muitos aplausos e gritos da platéia.

_- Obrigada pessoal !_

Ela sorriu novamente e saiu do palco ainda sobre o som de aplausos e eu sorri de volta me perguntando se o sorriso era pra mim. Ou tudo isso era um sonho, ou o paraíso e eu estava morta sendo felicitada com a presença de Santana cantando pra mim? Eu estava perdida em pensamentos quando a vida real me tocou novamente e senti meus amigos a minha volta comentando com animação a apresentação de Santana.

_- Essa foi a apresentação mais incrível que já assisti!_

_- Sim, isso foi WOWW !_

_- Sim, realmente! Eu não sabia que Santana podia cantar assim!_

Ouvi em silencio a conversa entre Joe, Quinn e Blaine, pois eu ainda estava assimilando tudo que aconteceu. Pois agora percebi que Santana saberia que eu estava aqui essa noite, mesmo recusando o convite, por isso ela tinha me falado que me veria aqui mais tarde.

_- Ohh, vocês conhecem Santana? De onde?_

_- E-eu p-preciso ir no banheiro!_

Eu me levantei rapidamente assustando Quinn e rachelll que tinham olhares engraçados com minha reação, e vi Kurt cochichar e sosrrir para blaine, que não parecia não se importar na minha resposta de onde eu conhecia Santana. Mas eu so sabia que eu precisava de ar, de um tempo pra processar tudo, então assim que Quinn me deu passagem, eu corri em direçao aos banheiros o mais rápido, ate esbarrar em alguém.

_- Oh, m-me desculpe, e-eu estava com pressa e n-ão te v-vi_

_- Tudo bem, eu estou me acostumando a gente se trombar agora Britt-Britt !_

E se não fosse o toque suave da mão de Santana me segurando nesse momento eu definitivamente teria desmaiado ali naquele local.

/

N/A ... ehhhhhhhhh ... capitulo novo, e espero que gostem .. rsrs .. estou muito contente com a animação de vocês em relação a essa fic .. de verdade, e lembrando que ela não é de minha autoria na verdade, a versão original vocês podem encontrar no em inglês escrita pela where'smynaya

É isso pessoal, duas semanas já sem Glee .. sem Brittana, e parece que realmente não as veremos mais juntas, segundo uma entrevista feita com a Heather .. enfim .. não quero falar sobre isso =(

Qq coisa ... TUMBRL nayariveraissofuckingperfect 

Beijoss


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7

_- Tudo bem, eu estou me acostumando a gente se trombar agora Britt-Britt !_

_- A-ahhmm .. é .. E-eu não sabia que v-você c-cantava!v-voce foi incrível ... Q-quer dizer vo-cê .. sim, você foi realmente incrível!_

Eu estava tão nervosa de Santana estar na minha frente, que eu não consegui segurar, eu tive que falar pra ela o que eu senti ao vê-la cantar, por que era verdade, ela foi incrível, e então eu a vi sorrir, e olhar para o seus pés envergonhada.

_- O-obrigada! _

Ficamos ali olhando uma nos olhos da outra e eu sorri ao ver que eu não era a única nervosa, o que me deu um pouco mais de confiança pra falar com ela.

_- P-osso te pagar uma bebida?_

Eu perguntei confiante, e ela arregalou um pouco os olhos, mas deu um pequeno sorriso, desviando seu olhar pra algo em meu ombro, que me fez ficar assustada achando que tinha algo la.

_- O o- que você ta olhando? Tem um bicho aqui?_

Eu perguntei virando minha cabeça nervosa procurando algo se movendo em meu ombro, a fazendo sorrir.

_- Eu tenho um pouco de medo de aranhas ou outros bichos passeando em mim, ainda bem ... Mas e a bebida? Posso te pagar alguma coisa?_

_- Não, obrigada Britt-Britt!_

_- M-mas p-por que n-não?_

Sua resposta foi quase como um soco no meu estomago, e eu tenho certeza que dependendo da resposta dela novamente, eu começaria a chorar na hora. Mas sua reação não parecia que ela queria me magoar, pois ela sorria timidamente e continuava a olhar pra algo em meu ombro.

_- Você e esse seu olhar de filhotinho perdido Britt-Britt! _

Ela falou, colocando seus braços sobre o peito e sorriu revirando os olhos enquanto continuava a falar.

_- Por que eu acho que seu namorado esta ansioso com a sua volta pra mesa!_

Ela respondeu acenando com a cabeça na direção atrás do meu ombro, me fazendo virar na direção que ela olhava e me deparar com a imagem de Quinn e Joe tentando disfarçar que não nos observava.

_- Hey, não, Joe? Não, eww .. quer dizer, ele tentou, mas não, ele esta com Quinn e eu sou .. quer dizer .. eu g-gosto de m-meninas ..._

_- Ohh .. o-ok! _

_- Ok?_

_- O-ok, ok, então eu aceito a sua bebida!_

15 minutos depois, logo que pegamos nossa bebida no bar, estávamos todos sentados na mesa sorrindo e conhecendo mais um dos outros, depois de minha surpresa ao saber que Santana era na verdade amiga de Rachell, Kurt e Blaine.

_- Como foi mesmo que vocês se conheceram? _

Quinn perguntou olhando na direção de Rachell, Kurt, Santana e Blaine, querendo obter a resposta de qualquer um deles. Santana estava sentada ao meu lado, de forma que toda vez que uma de nos pegávamos nossa bebida, o nosso braço roçava um no outro, fazendo com que eu sentisse um pequeno arrepio toda vez que isso acontecia.

_- Nos todos fomos pra mesma escola, e fizemos o colegial juntos. Na verdade viramos amigos depois que Santana entrou pro clube do coral comigo, Kurt e Blaine, mas mesmo assim ela ainda nos tratava muito mal!_

_- Sim, Santana sabia como ser malvada a maior parte do tempo, mas no fundo ela gostava da gente, pois não saia do nosso lado, e ate salvou eu e Blaine de apanharmos na escola porque nós damos um pequeno selinho!_

_- Sim, se não fosse por Santana aquele dia, talvez nem estaríamos aqui!_

Ouvi atentamente Rachell, Kurt e Blaine falar sobre Santana, e eu queria que essa noite não acabasse mais so pra ouvir mais historias sobre sua vida, pois tudo sobre ela me interessava.

_- Eu não era tão ruim, não exagerem!_

_- Sim, você era, não é a toa que seu apelido até hoje é SATAN!_

Todos na mesa riram do apelido de Santana, e o jeito que ela bufou e revirou os olhos me fez sorrir mais ainda. Mais uma vez nossos braços se tocaram ao pegar nossa bebida sobre a mesa, e olhei timidamente pra ela, tendo uma vontade imensa de abraçá-la e confortá-la, dizendo que ela não era má, mas eu _ainda não tinha álcool suficiente no corpo pra fazer esse tipo de contato._

_- Hey, não liga pra eles, tenho certeza que você não é uma pessoa má, pelo menos pra mim!_

_- Isso é doce da sua parte Britt-Britt, mas acho que eu fui um pouco má no colégio sim, mas melhorei muito depois que sai obrigada do armário, e eles e o resto do pessoal do coral me deram muita força!_

_- Você foi obrigada a sair do armário?_

_- Sim, na verdade eu também fazia parte das lideres de torcida, e a nossa treinadora estava concorrendo a um cargo político, e ela inventou algumas mentiras pra ganhar as eleições, dizendo que era uma pessoa correta pro cargo! Daí então que os outros concorrentes começaram a jogar sujo , e a filha de um deles que estuda na escola escutou uma conversa minha com uma outra menina e contou pro pai dela, que fez um comercial falando que nossa treinadora era tão certa que suas alunas eram lésbicas, e ela própria devia ser também, pois nunca tinha casado com um homem._

_- Nossa isso foi ruim da parte da deles, eu queria poder te conhecido naquela época e poder te ajudar também!_

_- Eu também gostaria Britt-Britt! Mas e sobre você? _

_- O que você quer saber sobre mim?_

Parecia que eu e Santana estávamos numa pequena bolha, esquecendo totalmente todos que estavam sentados na mesa a nossa volta, mas pelas vozes e sorrisos, eles pareciam estar bem falando uns com os outros, então eu me virei mais na cadeira de forma que eu e Santana estávamos quase de frente uma pra outra e nossos joelhos encostados.

_- V-você gosta de meninas também certo? Foi tudo bem com a sua saída?_

_- Oh, sim, sim, na verdade quando eu contei pros meus pais, eles continuaram me olhando, e quando eu perguntei se estava tudo bem, eles riram e me falaram que já sabiam, e que não era nenhuma novidade, desde que eu desenhei um caderno inteiro com meu nome e o da minha babá dentro de corações ..._

_- Você realmente me parece o tipo de pessoa que faz isso Britt-Britt!_

Eu tinha um sorriso que não cabia em meu rosto ao ver Santana sorrir e suas lindas covinhas aparecer, e cada minuto que passava eu queria mais saber sobre ela, então dei outro gole na minha bebida e perguntei o que mais queria saber desde que a conheci.

_- Eu sempre vejo você falar no telefone com alguém chamado Brooke, ela é a sua namorada?_

Meu coração pulava no meu peito depois que eu fiz a pergunta, e ao vê-la fechar os olhos e tomar um gole grande da sua bebida, percebi que talvez eu tivesse ultrapassado o limite da nossa amizade. Amizade? Nos éramos amigas?

_- Quer dizer então que você espiona minhas conversas no telefone?_

_- O- o- que? N-não, quer d-dizer, é meio difícil não ouvir quando você em um momento parece bem, e em outro quando esta no telefone com ela parece triste! _

Eu falei tentando me defender, mas pelo seu sorriso ela não parecia estar brava, então demos outro gole de nossa bebida ao mesmo tempo

_- É complicado ... Brooke e eu!_

Ela deu um longo suspiro e encostou as costas na cadeira, dando um outro gole de sua bebida. Ela tinha os mesmos olhos de tristeza de quando ela estava cantando, e mais uma vez a vontade de abraça-la e confortá-la tomou conta de todo meu corpo, mas me segurei.

_- Eu sou uma boa ouvinte, você sabia?_

Ela me olhou nos olhos e sorriu.

_- Quer dizer, você não precisa me falar, eu não quero parecer intrometida nem nada, mas é que eu realmente gosto de você e quero saber mais .. e .._

Houve um silencio entre nós, e eu comecei a me apavorar, mas outra vez ela sorriu e deu outro suspiro.

_- Você sabe? Se fosse qualquer outra pessoa nesse momento tentando saber algo da minha vida, eu já teria ido toda Lima Heights em seu traseiro, mas com você é diferente, eu ainda não entendo, mas eu me sinto confortável ao seu redor ... _

_- E-eu também, quer dizer não a parte do Lima Heights que eu não sei o que é, e acho que eu não quero experimentar saber, mas eu também me sinto confortável ao seu redor ..._

Ela sorriu.

_- Brooke é algo que quebrou dentro de mim, e eu insisto em juntar os pedaços, mas sempre falta algum ... e eu tento colar as peças que não fazem parte dela, simplesmente por não querer abrir mão ..._

_- Ohh .._

Eu não sabia o que falar, ela parecia tão quebrada, mas ao mesmo tempo cansada de estar quebrada.

_- Eu na verdade mereço tentar juntar algo que não tem jeito, pois eles tinham razão quando disseram que eu era má, eu já fiz muitas pessoas sofrerem nos relacionamentos, e Brooke é o meu castigo... eu estou passando com ela tudo que fiz outras garotas passarem ... eu fui uma vaca pra elas, e agora eu .._

_- Você não é má, você não é mais uma vaca San ...você mudou ..._

_- Sim, eu mudei mas ..._

_- Você errou, mas você mudou, e eu sei que você é uma pessoa maravilhosa e que merece todas as coisas boas San , você é linda, carinhosa, amigável, pois quem mais no mundo falaria da sua vida pra uma estranha? E sabe o que mais? O único problema, é que infelizmente a gente não escolhe por quem a gente se apaixona ... _

Eu estava segurando pra não derrubar uma lagrima, pois na verdade a minha ultima frase era um conselho mais pra mim mesmo do que pra ela, eu me apaixonei por ela, e ela esta apaixonada por Brooke.

_- Você não é uma estranha Britt-Britt, você é minha amiga!_

Uma mistura de alegria e tristeza passou pelo meu peito, mas tentei não demonstrar pra ela que tudo que eu mais queria nesse momento era beijá-la e dizer que eu faria de tudo pra fazê-la feliz, que comigo ela iria sempre sorrir. Então eu sorri e ela continuou a falar.

- Vai fazer 6 meses que Brooke e eu começamos a namorar, ela na verdade é a primeira garota que eu assumi um compromisso de verdade e no começo foi maravilhoso. Mas depois de um mês as coisas começaram a ficar estranhas, e de la pra cá, ouço todos me falarem que ela me enrola, que ela esta me traindo, mas ela sempre vem ate mim e diz que é mentira e inveja das pessoas a nossa volta ...

_- E você acredita nela?_

_- Não .. eu não sei, ela tem um trabalho ocupado, e muitas vezes ela esquece de nossos encontros, e desmarca em cima da hora e isso machuca .._

_- Por que você não termina com ela?_

_- É-é complicado ..._

_- Por que é complicado San?_

_- Já te falei, é complicado!_

_- Eu não entendo como algo que me faz sofrer pode ser complicado se a única coisa que pode fazer eu ser feliz é terminar o namoro ..._

Santana estava ficando tensa com o assunto, mas eu queria entender o porquê ela queria sofrer.

_- Quem disse que eu não sou feliz?_

_- Seu rosto San? Toda vez que esta no telefone com ela, ou toda vez que você fala o nome dela?_

_Tanto eu quanto Santana estávamos começando a ficar bravas. _

_- E-eu acho que eu a amo, que dizer, eu só posso amar, eu vivo lhe dando chances e mais chances quando ela me pede, mas eu não sei, ela sempre acaba fazendo algo pior depois ..._

_- Isso não é amor San!_

_- E-eu sei, eu estou sendo e-estupida e .._

_- Hey, hey, não, você não é estúpida, nunca mais diga isso ok? Heyy, olha pra mim? Você ouviu? Você não é estúpida San!_

_- N-nós não escolhemos por quem se apaixonar certo?_

_- Certo!_

_- Obrigada Brittany, por tudo! _

Tremi quando ela pegou minha mão, e um sorriso apareceu. Seu olhar não era mais de tristeza, e fiquei feliz que conseguir fazê-la sorrir novamente.

_- Oh, e falando no diabo? Eu já volto ok?_

Santana pegou seu celular e tentei não mostrar minha tristeza quando ela se levantou e saiu da mesa pra atender a ligação de Brooke, mas antes que eu pudesse reagir a isso, fui cortada pela voz de Rachell.

_- Realmente ela esqueceu nossa presença na mesa!_

Virei meu corpo de modo que eu agora tinha a visão de todos na mesa, e todos os olhos estavam voltados pra mim em fazendo corar. Olhei pra Quinn que tinha um pequeno sorriso, como todos os outros, e acho que me enganei que eles não deviam estar prestando atenção na minha conversa e de Santana.

_- M-me desculpa pessoal .. é que .._

- Oh não se preocupe Brittany, nós entendemos, mas na verdade a nossa surpresa é: de onde você conhece Santana, vocês pareciam tão perto!

_- Kurt, você esta envergonhando ela! Hey Britt, eles estão te provocando, não liga!_

- E-está tudo bem, na verdade eu conheço Santana do meu outro trabalho no café ...

Eu falei timidamente, e ouvi Quinn sorrir, e eu acredito que ela deve ta falando com ela mesmo em pensamentos.

_- Você sabe o que? Sim, eu estava ouvindo a conversa de vocês, e eu pessoalmente digo que Brooke não vale nada!_

_- E-espera? V-você conhece Brooke, Rachell?_

_- Sim, ela conhece, todos nos conhecemos na verdade! E sim, ela não é uma pessoa legal!_

_- Vocês acreditam que ela deu em cima de mim, sendo que Santana estava apenas a alguns metros de distancia?_

Ao mesmo tempo que eu queria saber mais sobre o relacionamento de Santana, eu me sentia mal, de todos estar falando sobre ela, sem a presença dela.

- Mas pelo tempo que conheço Santana, essa é a primeira vez que a vejo falar sobre sua vida tão calmamente e confessoq eu vocês duas juntas são fofas!

- Si, rachell tem razão, nunca vi Santana tão bem ao redor de alguém, como a vi com você Britt, algo tem ai hein?

_- Vocês tem razão pessoal, eu tenho tentado praticamente jogar a Britt aqui pra cima de Santana, mas ela sempre achou que Santana fosse hetero!, _

Eu tinha certeza que eu estava vermelha tomate com todos falando sobre mim e Santana, e como se eu não estivesse aqui, mas logo Santana voltaria, e eu tinha que encerrar esse assunto.

_- N-não tem nada haver pessoal, nós somos amigas!_

_- Ahamm ... nos acreditamos, mas e sobre aqueles coraçõezinhos sobre a cabeça de vocês enquanto conversavam?_

Arregalei os olhos e olhei pra cima depois que Kurt falou sobre corações na minha cabeça, e pela risada de todos eu acho que eu me entreguei sobre meus sentimentos sobre Santana.

_- E Britt, eu conheço Santana, e te garanto que ela gosta de você também!_

Eu estava começando a ficar com falta de ar com todos esse comentários, e ao pensar que se realmente Santana gostasse de mim, o que eu faria? Eu estava sentindo de tudo um pouco no meu peito, era quase uma honra saber que Santana não se abria pra muitas pessoas, e se abrindo pra mim, prova as palavras de Rachell que ela realmente gosta de mim, mas não como namorada, ou nadas, pois ela deixou bem claro que éramos amigas.

_- Hey pessoal, o assunto da mesa esta voltando! _

Olhei na direçao que Blaine tinha acenado e vi Santana caminhar em direçao a nossa mesa, e infelizmente com o mesmo olhar triste após uma conversa com Brooke no telefone. Ela deu um meio sorriso a todos e se desculpou novamente, sentando-se ao meu lado na sequencia.

_- Você esta bem?_

_- Humm, sim, estou bem!_

_- Não me convenceu!_

_- Sim, estou bem Britt-Britt!_

_- Você nunca esta bem depois que termina a ligação com ela!_

_- Eu estou bem, só estou pensando um pouco!_

Ela falou e o brilho em seu olhar voltou ao sorrir percebendo que em nenhum momento desviei meu olhar de seus olhos

_- Eu estou bem, é serio! De verdade!_

_- Ok, eu só estava querendo ter certeza!_

Eu já estava feliz ao vê-la sorrir, mas mesmo assim queria saber o que ela estava pensando, eu não gostava da idéia dela sofrer em pensamento sozinha, mas ela realmente estava sorrindo pra mim com os olhos,então acreditei.

_- Nossa, já é quase 00:00!_

_- Você é alguma espécie de princesa que o carro vira abobora, e esse seu vestido apertado vai virar uma roupa de farrapos depois da 00:00?_

Eu falei fingindo uma cara de séria, e ela novamente estava sorrindo alegremente.

_- Eu não atendo os quesitos de princesa Britt-Britt, mas amanha eu tenho uma reunião cedo, e acho que todos na mesa trabalham, inclusive você não é?_

_- Oh s-sim, sim, c-claro, Quinn, Joe e eu entramos cedo amanha!_

Olhei pra Quinn e Joe que acenaram juntamente com os outros na mesa. Eu sinceramente não me importava de dormir pouco, se eu pudesse passar a noite em claro juntamente com santana, mas tudo bem, hoje a noite valeu a pena de verdade.

Depois de pagarmos a conta, caminhamos juntos em direção a rua e eu observava feliz como meus amigos marcavam de ter uma reunião dessa novamente, e meu estomago deu reviravoltas de pensar na possibilidade de sentar e tomar uma bebida novamente com Santana.. Olhei ao meu lado onde Santana caminhava e ela estava olhando pra mim, e quando nossos olhos se cruzaram, ela abaixou a cabeça envergonhada, e eu sorri.

Paramos um pouco antes que chegássemos ao ponto de taxi e mais uma vez um silencio ficou entre nos, mas nada desconfortável, e meu coração começou a bater forte quando senti a vontade de pedir seu numero de telefone. Acho que não seria estranho e agora nos éramos amigas certo?

- Então ...

Nos falamos ao mesmo tempo e demos risadas e tive a sensação que éramos observadas por todos do nosso grupo.

- E-eu posso ter seu numero de telefone san?

- Só se voce me der o seu primeiro Britt-Britt!

Meu sorriso não cabia no meu rosto quando eu entreguei meu celular pra ela e ao mesmo tempo ela me entregou o seu, e ambas anotamos nosso numero na agenda.

- Agora poderemos marcar outro dia pra sair .. quer dizer, entre amigos, voce sabe, com todos e ...

- Sim Britt-Britt, eu vou adorar sair com voce de novo, mas eu estou vendo voce amanha de novo certo? Q-quer dizer, no café?

- Oh, sim, claro, eu estarei la!

Sim, eu estaria la contando os minutos para vê-la novamente. Depois que nos despedimos, eu fui em direção a rachell, Kurt e Blaine, e me despedi, dizendo que os veria amanha de novo na star Dancing, e ao mesmo tempo vi santana se despedir de quinne Joe, e logo cada grupo pegou um rumo diferente e eu estava sentana no banco de trás do taxi com Quinn e Joe me dando olhares engraçados.

_- É parece que alguém vai dormir como uma borboleta essa noite!_

_- Sim, ela esta muito feliz essa noite, certo Britt?_

_- Gente eu sempre estou feliz!_

Eles continuaram a fazer brincadeiras comigo, e eu tinha certeza que eu teria um pequeno interrogatório da parte de Quinn em casa, mas eu estava tão em choque ainda comm tudo que aconteceu, que agora eu era amiga de Santana e tinha seu telefone, e tinha uma chance dela gostar de mim, mesmo que fosse só como uma amiga especial, mas pra mim isso significa o mundo. E eu estou bem de estar na sua vida, mesmo se for somente dessa maneira, pois nunca nada no mundo me fez sentir dessa maneira como Santana me faz. Completa.

Ao entrar em nosso apartamento, fomos recebidas por uma sorridente Marley, que nos perguntou como tinha sido a noite e depois conversou com Quinn como tinha sido a noite de Bella. Eu tentei fazer meu caminho pro meu quarto, mas antes que eu pudesse sair despercebida, Quinn entregou o dinheiro pra Marley e me chamou.

- Não se atreva a ir dormir sem me contar detalhamente o que tanto voce e santana falavam!

- O o que? N-nada Q ... n-nós só falamos de coisas ...

- Tenho a noite inteira pra saber sobre essas coisas Britt!

- Humm, falamos sobre Brooke, elas namoram a seis meses .. e agora somos amigas e eu tenho seu numero de telefone.

- Voce tem o seu numero? Entao logo menos essa Brooke Bitch será passado Britt!

Um sorriso apareceu no meu rosto com as palavras de Quinn, mas acontece que santana amava essa tal Brooke, e amor não acaba assim da noite pro dia, mesmo que fosse um amor sofrido certo?

- Ouça, voce é a garota mais legal que eu conheço Britt, é linda, engraçada, maravilhosa, e se santana ainda não enxergou isso, que eu duvido que ela não tenha, eu vou chutar sua bunda e ..

- Q, voce não pode machucar santana!

Eu arregalei os olhos pra Quinn. Eu sei que ela sempre foi muito protetora minha, mas eu amava santana, e santana não sabia, então não tem como ela saber que eu fico triste por causa dela.

_- Bom, ok, mas é so um ávido Britt! Bom, vamos dormir?_

_- S-sim, vamos!_

Entrei no meu quarto e deitei na cama, olhando pro teto, e lembrei de cada momento da noite sobre Santana, o seu sorriso, sua linda voz rouca cantando e um arrepio correu meu corpo ao imaginar sua voz bem pertinho do meu ouvido e ... fui tirada de meus pensamentos pelo toque de mensagem do meu celular, e ao ver o nome na tela eu tremi e quase não consigo apertar os botões pra ver o que dizia a mensagem.

_[ Hey Britt-Britt, só pra dizer que tive uma noite divertida, e tenho certeza que seremos ótimas amigas. Durma bem - Santana]_

/

N/A: Gente? To tão mega ultra feliz com o retorno que esa fic esta tendo =) ... Entao aqui vai mais um capitulo pra voces!

Quero agradecer a Melissa Ohto pela recomendaçao s2 … brigadinha viu? Fico feliz que goste =D

Pode ser que ela esteja um pouco devagar, mas vale a pena ler pessoal, eu garanto que vale a pena =)

E como sempre, duvidas, criticas, sugestões ... nayariveraissofuckingperfec . tumblr . com

Beijosss


	8. Chapter 8

2 semanas mais tarde ...

_- Então Britt? Tudo pronto pro seu encontro hoje a noite?_

_- Q? Não é um encontro e eu já falei 1000 vezes que nós iremos apenas jantar juntas!_

_- Ok, como queira! Tudo pronto pro seu encontro com Santana?_

Bufei e Quinn deu risada da tinha frustração sobre meu jantar com Santana hoje. Nos temos nos falado todos os dias desde o dia do bar, mas nada mais que assuntos como foi o dia e se estava tudo bem, que dizer, ate hoje de manha, que é um dos motivos que eu estou indo jantar com Santana essa noite.

4 horas antes:

- Britt, o tempo não ira passar se você continuar olhando o relógio desse jeito, ela logo estará aqui!

- Mas Q? Hoje e quarta-feira, e toda quarta feira ela vem exatamente as 12:45 e já são 12/;49!

- Pelo amor de Deus Brittany, ela deve ter pego transito, ou parou em algum lugar antes de vim, se acalma antes que você tenha um ataque!

- Ok, você deve ter razão, mas e se não? E se ela ficou doente? Ou pior e se ela foi raptada? Ou se talvez ela ficou doente e foi raptada para fazerem testes nela? E se ...

Eu realmente estava prestes a surtar quando o sino da porta tocou indicando a entrada de cliente e virando meu rosto rapidamente pra ver se poderia ser e pra minha felicidade era Santana entrando, porem meu sorriso logo desapareceu ao vê-la tentando esconder as lagrimas que caiam sem parar de seus olhos. Sem pensar muito eu larguei tudo que eu estava fazendo e corri em sua direção e a abracei forte tentando protege-la de tudo de ruim que possa ter acontecido pra fazê -la chorar desse jeito e parecia estar funcionando quando senti ela afundando seu rosto em meu pescoço.

_- Heyy, não chore, eu estou aqui San!_

_- M-me d-descul ..._

_- Shhh, vai ficar tudo bem, ok? Vai ficar tudo bem! Vem aqui comigo!_

Foi destino, ou pura sorte que o café estava quase vazio esse horário, então eu peguei na mão de Santana e a levei para os fundos da loja onde tínhamos um quarto para descanso, comer e guardas nossas coisas pessoais.

_- Senta aqui comigo San!_

Ela ainda chorava, mas aceitou sentar comigo no pequeno sofá, de modo que assim que ela sentou eu puxei seu corpo e a segurei junto de mim, apoiando meu queixo em sua cabeça e fazendo carinho em seu braço. Eu queria muito perguntar a ela o que tinha acontecido, mas eu achei melhor ela se acalmar primeiro antes de perguntar, pois as vezes as pessoas não gostam de ficar ouvindo perguntas quando estão tristes.

_- Quando eu estou triste, Quinn costuma me segurar desse jeito e contar alguma historia engraçada de quando éramos crianças pra me fazer rir, e depois ela vai na cozinha fazer chocolate quente pra mim e assistimos desenhos animados. _

Santana não falou nada, mas eu senti que ela estava um pouco mais calma, pois sua respiração estava normalizando.

_- Eu posso contar alguma coisa engraçada pra você, como um dia que eu e minha irmã queríamos fazer uma surpresa para os nossos pais e tomamos banho sem eles pedirem, e cortamos nossos cabelos pra ficar mais lindas pra eles, mas na verdade o que era pra ser algo feliz, fez minha mãe chorar muito e meu pai comprar diversas toucas coloridas pra nós duas podermos ir na escola, e ate hoje eu tenho algumas, eu posso te mostrar se você quiser San!_

Por um momento achei que Santana tinha voltado a chorar, mas logo percebi que ela estava rindo quando ela se levantou um pouco e olhou nos meus olhos.

_- Eu juro que achava impossível existir uma pessoa maravilhosa no mundo, ate te conhecer Britt-Britt!_

Senti meu rosto aquecer e meu coração começou a bater mais forte com o comentário de Santana, e agradeci que ela se afastou do meu peito, pois ela iria sentir e achar que tenho problemas de coração.

_- E-esta se sentindo melhor?_

_- Eu vou ficar bem, e me desculpe vir aqui chorando, eu não devia ter vin.._

_- Hey, hey, hey, pode parar San! __Escuta? Você fez bem em vir, afinal nos somos amigas e amigas ajudam uma as outras lembra?_

_- S-sim, eu s-sei, mas .._

_- Nada de mas ... eu fiquei feliz que você veio, e vou ficar mais feliz ainda se eu puder ajudar, pois eu não quero nunca ver você chorar de novo, você devia só ter motivos pra sorrir nesse mundo San!_

E era verdade, eu seria capaz de tudo pra fazer Santana sorrir todos os dias se eu pudesse.

_- Você é a melhor amiga do mundo Britt-Britt!_

_- Aqui é nóis gatinha!_

Fiz a minha melhor de mano possível, mas acho que falhou, pois Santana deu uma gargalhada muito gostosa, e eu lembrei mentalmente de anotar algumas falas de mano pra um futuro.

_- Então, você que me dizer por que você estava chorando?_

_- N-não é nada, é estup.._

_- San? Não fala essa palavra ok? Tudo que faz você chorar tem um motivo, e temos que encontrar um jeito de não acontecer mais, seja o que for!_

Santana deu um longo suspiro e olhou pra suas mãos, como se tivesse pensando em como me dizer o que a tinha feito chorar. Tentando dar meu total apoio, eu segurei suas mãos e coloquei no meu colo, acariciando sua pele e eu juro que tentei o maximo possível pra não fechar os olhos com a sensação maravilhosa que sua pele quente e macia tava fazendo no meu corpo.

_- Foi B-brooke, ela esqueceu do nosso almoço de novo Britt, e eu não entendo o p-por que, p-pois ontem nós falamos isso, e hoje eu lembrei ela de manha, e mandei mensagem, e e-ela simplesmente não a-apareceu e quando liguei ela disse que não lembrava e que tinha que d-desligar ..._

Automaticamente abracei Santana que novamente chorava, mas acredito que mais pelo fato que eu não queria que ela visse meu rosto de decepção ao saber que o que a fazia sofrer era alguém que não se importava com ela, e não parecia ama-la, diferente de mim que cada minuto parecia que estava mais apaixonada por Santana se fosse possível.

_- Então que tal irmos jantar? Eu e você?_

Eu ainda não tinha deixado de abraçar Santana e eu tenho certeza que meu coração agora batia dentro da minha boca de tanto nervoso ao esperar sua resposta. Da onde raios eu tive essa ideia de chama-la pra jantar, sendo que ela esta mal por que a mulher que ela ama esqueceu que elas almoçariam juntas hoje._- S-sim Britt-Britt! Eu acho que é uma ótima ideia!_

_- S-sim? Você vai jantar comigo?_

_Eu não sabia se tinha escutado direito, então me afastei, mas não muito, somente o necessário pra olhar em seus olhos e ver se eu tinha mesmo escutado certo e nem mesmo a proximidade de nossos rostos me tirou a concentração._

_- Sim Britt-Britt, eu vou jantar com voce hoje! _

_- Ahh, ok .. é .. ok, então, quer dizer, hoje, então .. que horas? Eu saio as 4 hoje, depois tenho ensaio as 5 e estarei livre as 8 ... e _

_- As 8 esta ótimo pra mim, posso te pegar na Star Dancing?_

_- M-me pegar? C-claro, mas eu que t-te chamei, eu não deveria pega-la?_

_- Eu posso pegá-la, tenho algumas coisas pra resolver la mesmo, e quem sabe eu não veja você dar aula?_

Tempo real:

_- Eu ainda digo que é um encontro B!_

Quinn falou enquanto servia um pedaço de bolo a uma cliente no balcão. Mas ela não estava certa, mesmo a maioria das vezes sempre ela ter razão nas coisas que ela diz. Mas não era um encontro, eu só estava sendo amiga, mesmo querendo que fossemos mais que isso, mas eu estava disposta a ser a melhor amiga de todas.

_- Eu so queria anima-la Q!_

O resto da tarde passou rapidamente, e depois de algumas horas ensinando uma nova coreografia eu estava no meu caminho pra saída da Star Dancing e logo avistei Santana encostada na sua BMW Z4 digitando algo no celular, e tentei não demonstrar minha tristeza ao pensar que ela podia estar trocando mensagem com Brooke, e talvez ate mesmo ela preferisse ir jantar com Brooke ao invés de ir comigo.

_- Hey, deculpa a demora, ta tudo bem? S-se quiser desmarcar nós podemos ir outro dia e .._

_- Britt-Britt? Esta tudo bem, não se preocupe, nós podemos ir jantar, só se você não quiser ir e _

_- E-eu quero! Eu quero! Estou com fome!_

Ótimo, agora além de achar que você é louca, ela vai pensar que você esta desesperada por comida, pelo jeito que ela esta sorrindo pra você. Mas seu sorriso já iluminou o seu dia, mesmo que o motivo seja você agindo como se não comesse a anos. Quando entramos no carro, ambas decidimos por comida italiana e ela riu quando contei uma historia de quando eu era mais nova sobre A dama e o Vagabundo e empurrar a almôndega com o meu nariz, e em poucos minutos já estávamos na mesa do restaurante esperando para sermos atendidas. Eu nunca tinha vindo a esse restaurante e estava encantada com a variedade de massas que tinha no menu.

_- Conchiglione Recheado poderia ser o nome dado pro casal que dorme de conchinha e o recheio seria o seu bichinho de estimação! _

_- Wanky!_

Eu ainda não sabia o que essa palavra significava, mas toda vez que Santana falava eu não conseguia parar de sorrir!

_- Você é tão fofa Britt-Britt! _

Ok, e lá vai meu coração novamente, e eu acho que nunca vou deixar de ficar nervosa nos elogios de Santana, nem quando vejo seu sorriso, seus olhos, ouço sua voz e ...

_- Britt-britt?_

_- H-humm, oi?_

_- Voce ja escolheu?_

_- Ahh, o q-que? Ah, n-não, ainda n-ão!_

Eu me endireitei na cadeira me perguntando quanto tempo eu tinha ficado perdida em pensamentos que eu nem reparei que o garçom estava na mesa esperando pelo meu pedido. Olhei pra Santana que tinha uma pequena carranca no rosto olhando em direção ao garçom e me fiquei preocupada que ela estava brava por eu ainda não ter escolhido nada pra comer.

_- São tantas coisas San, eu não sei o que pedir!_

_- Posso escolher pra você hoje? Confia em mim?_

_- Sim San, sempre!_

Sorri pra Santana me sentindo aliviada que ela não tinha mais a carranca, e sorri mais ainda por ela esta escolhendo o que eu iria comer e não podia esperar pra experimentar. Olhei pro garçom e ele estava sorrindo pra mim e corou no momento que retribuiu o sorriso, mas ambos nos assustamos quando Santana bateu com o menu em cima da mesa.

_- Nós teremos o __La Campofilone Tagliatelle e uma garrafa de vinho tinto por favor!_

Eu não estava entendendo o que Santana tinha, ela estava bem, e de repente ficou parecendo brava, e depois escolheu o meu pedido e parecia estar feliz e agora novamente ela deu um olhar mortal ao garçom o fazendo se retirar dizendo que logo o pedido seria atendido.

_- San? Esta tudo bem? Eu fiz algo errado ou.._

_- O- o q-que? Não Britt-Britt, esta tudo bem, eu só ... não não acho profissional o garçom flertar a cliente!_

_- Oh, e com quem ele estava flertando?_

Eu perguntei olhando pros lados a procura de alguém que o garçom pudesse estar flertando, mas só haviam alguns casais ao redor. Voltei meu olhar pra Santana que tinha um sorriso bobo e um brilho nos olhos ao em ver o que me fez ficar vermelha de vergonha.

_- O q-que foi San?_

_- Eu já te falei que você é fofa hoje Britt-Britt?_

_- Já estou até me acostumando na v-verdade San ..._

_- Voce não é uma pessoa muito observadora né Britt-Britt?_

_- Humm, eu na verdade só observo algo quando é muito importante pra mim!_

_- Oh é? Tipo o que?_

_- Humm, eu tava observando a sua cara de brava pro graçom!_

_- Eu não estava fazendo caretas Britt-Britt!_

_- Sim, voce estava, e era assim ó_

Comecei a fazer uma careta e franzi a testa e mexi o queixo tentando imitar o que santana estava fazendo, mas pelas suas gargalhadas eu definitivamente não estava conseguindo de novo.

_- P-para Brit-Britt, eu não estava fazendo isso!_

_- Sim, você estava! Era assim ó_

_- P-para é serio, as pessoas estão olhando pra nos achando que nos somos loucas._

Nos estávamos rindo muito, e eu queria que essa noite nunca acabasse, e que Brooke não existisse e que eu fosse a namorada de Santana. Nos ainda sorriamos uma pra outra quando o garçom voltou com o vinho e nossos pratos, e dessa vez prestei atenção em quem o garçom estava olhando e descobri pelo seu olhar demorando em mim mais que o normal que ele na verdade estava flertando comigo.

Agora meu peito estava martelando. Se o garçom estava flertando comigo, e Santana não estava gostando? Ela estaria com ciúmes? Eu sei que sou meio distraída da maioria das coisas , mas mesmo que demora, eu acabo percebendo depois de um tempo. Olhei pra Santana e ela estava emburrada, mas ao pegar meu olhar ela sorriu. Sim, eu acho que ela estava com ciúmes, mas não demonstrei a minha vontade imensa de pular em cima da mesa de alegria.

_- Um brinde a nossa amizade Britt-Britt! E por voce não se encher de sempre estar ouvindo minhas lamentações!_

_- Um brinde a nós San!_

Mesmo sendo um brinde sobre amizade eu estava feliz. Eu estava jantando com Santana, e comendo a melhor massa italiana que já provei na vida e bebendo o melhor vinho e eu não poderia pedir mais nada, pelo menos por essa noite.

_- Eu vi voce dançando hoje! Realmente Puck tinha razão quando disse que voce sabia se movimentar!_

_- Vo-ce vi-u? Vo-ce co-nhe-ce Puck?_

Meu estomago virou ao imaginar Santana me assistindo dançar hoje, que nem percebi que eu estava falando de boca cheia, o que fez ela sorrir. Será que ela tinha visto toda a coreografia? Será que ela tinha gostado?

_- Sim, Puck na verdade é um dos meus melhores amigos, nós ate namoramos um tempo na escola, antes da "minha saída" forcada, e sim, você realmente sabe dançar Britt-Britt!_

_- Ohh, então ele fazia parte do grupo do coral também?_

_- Sim, e ate hoje nos damos risadas lembrando desse tempo, nos éramos um grupo improvável de amizade. Afinal, ninguém aguenta Rachell Berry por mais de 2 horas._

_- Ela me confunde as vezes, ela fala de muitos assuntos e eu sempre respondo com algo que não tem nada a ver com o que ela fala ..._

Santana deu outra gargalhada e eu já perdi as contas de quanto eu já fiz ela sorrir hoje.

_- Posso te contar um segredo San?_

_- Claro britt-Britt!_

_- Sua voz e um milhão de vezes mais linda que a de Rachell!_

E novamente ela estava gargalhando. Depois do jantar, continuamos tomando nosso vinho e Santana perguntou tudo sobre minha vida, família, escola, vida amorosa.

_- Eu nasci no interior, onde meus pais moram ate hoje junto com minha irmã mais nova. Minha casa fica perto de uma escola de dança e desde pequena eu sempre ia la escondida da minha mãe e ficava olhando os alunos dançar, ate um dia uma das professoras me encontrar espiando e me chamar pra ter uma aula. E desde aquele dia eu sou apaixonada por dança, pois quando eu danço, eu me sinto livre, é como se eu pudesse voar, e não existissem mais coisas ruins ao meu redor. _

Santana tinha os olhos brilhantes pra mim enquanto eu falava, tirando meu receio que minha historia fosse chata demais.

_- E você sempre soube que gostava de meninas/ Não teve problema nenhum com isso?_

_- Não na verdade, meu pais como eu te disse, sempre souberam, até antes de mim, e quando eu descobri eu só aceitei que o que me fazia diferente era o fato que eu amava meninas do jeito que eu deveria amar os meninos. E isso não era ruim._

Vi que Santana arregalou os olhos quando falei a ultima frase e perguntei se tinha algo errado.

- N-Não, na verdade você acabou de dizer a mesma coisa que eu falei quando eu contei para os meus pais, que eu amava meninas da forma que eu devia amar os meninos ... é só .. woww

Nós duas sorrimos e um silencio se espalhou na mesa depois disso, e ambas olhávamos uma nos olhos da outra e eu automaticamente olhei para os seus lábios, e eu daria tudo pra beija-la ali, naquele momento, e sentir a sensação da sua boca na minha, o sabor, a textura macia ...

_- Posso servi-las de mais uma garrafa de vinho?_

E nosso momento tinha sido cortado pelo meu admirador garçom, e vi Santana se ajeitar desconfortavelmente na cadeira e laçar-lhe um olhar mortal, me fazendo esconder um sorriso.

_- Sim por favor!_

Santana suspirou e eu achei melhor mudar de assunto pra um mais real do que o fato que beijar Santana não seria possível se ela ainda amava Brooke.

_- Você falou com Brooke depois de hoje?_

_- Humm, sim, ela esta arrependida!_

Santana tinha um sorriso que não atingiu os olhos quando respondeu.

_- E você esta bem? Vocês estão bem?_

Coloquei meu copo na mesa pra não demonstrar meu tremor ao temer que sua resposta não me deixaria feliz.

- Sim, nós não terminamos o namoro..

_- Oh .. que bom ... e e-u tenho que ir ao banheiro, é rápido!_

Eu me levantei tão rápido que eu não vi o garçom vindo com o vinho, e antes que eu pudesse ver o que aconteceu, Santana estava se levantando da cadeira encharcada de vinho.

_- Ai meu Deus! Ai meu Deus! Ai meu Deus! San, meu D-desculpe eu ..._

Eu estava apavorada, mas a reação que Santana estava tendo não era a que eu e nem o garçom que parecia estar muito branco esperávamos, pois Santana estava gargalhando.

_- Você sabe o que Britt-Britt? Eu vou começar a andar com um colete a prova de Brittany Pierce a partir de hoje!_

_- San, eu estraguei a sua roupa, não e engraçado, eu vou te comprar outra e .._

_- Britt-Britt, relaxa, eu só preciso secar ela um pouco no banheiro e .._

_- Não, você não vai embora molhada, venha no banheiro comigo?_

_- Wanky ?_

Eu estava tão nervosa que derrubei vinho em Santana que nem sorri pra palavra Wanky dela. Chegamos no banheiro e eu não conseguia acreditar que a minha falta de jeito novamente tinha feito eu causar um acidente perto de Santana. Por sorte eu estava vestindo a minha jaqueta rosa de couro favorita.

_- Tira sua blusa San!_

Eu falei enquanto tirava a minha jaqueta.

_- E novamente ... Wankyy!_

Dessa vez eu sorri, mas logo meu sorriso se tornou de um vermelho tomate, quando vi santana puxar sua camisa e eu juro que quase desmaiei com a imagem de uma Santana cintura-perfeita-semi-nua na minha frente, então fechei os olhos e prendi a respiração pois eu não poderia me segurar se eu assistisse essa cena. Eu ainda não respirava quando senti Santana pegar a jaqueta da minha mão e segundos depois me chamar.

_- Britt-Britt, eu não quero que você morra, pode respirar!_

Abri os olhos devagar e Santana estava corada e com um sorriso no rosto. Depois que voltamos ao hall do restaurante, o gerente veio ate nos e pediu desculpas pelo acidente e disse que o jantar seria por conta da casa como forma de desculpas.

Nos saímos do restaurante rindo e eu corei quando Santana disse que deveríamos fazer isso mais vezes, depois que ela se corrigiu dizendo que a parte de sair juntas como amigas, e não a parte onde eu sou perigosa e causo acidentes e temos a grande vantagem de comer de graça nos lugares.

No carro ainda riamos sobre a reação do garçom e dos clientes no restaurante e tudo parecia perfeito ate o celular de Santana começar a tocar. Tentei não parecer estar curiosa, mas vi o nome de Brooke na tela onde era uma foto de Santana e outra mulher rindo, mas para minha surpresa Santana desligou o celular e não atendeu a ligação.

_- Eu me diverti muito essa noite Britt-Britt!_

_- Eu também San, e prometo usar minha camiseta " Cuidado perigo" na próxima vez!_

_- Tem certeza que eu já te falei que você é fofa hoje?_

_- Não ..._

_- Você é muito fofa Britt-Britt!_

E como tudo tem um fim, Santana parou o carro na frente do meu prédio, e demos um abraço demorado e sorri ao sentir o seu cheiro misturado com o meu próprio, pois ela estava com a minha jaqueta.

Suspirei feliz quando vi o carro se afastar e fiz meu caminho pra casa, sendo surpreendida por Quinn antes mesmo que eu entrasse no apartamento.

_- Tudo detalhado! Agora!_

_- Brittyyyy, você demorou! Onde você estava? Mamãe disse que você tem uma namorada, você estava com ela?_

Eu não sei se era o vinho, mas ser cercada por duas loiras falantes estava me deixando meio tonta, então achei melhor ignorar Quinn e falar com Bella que era mais fácil de distrair.

_- Hey Bell, eu estava jantando com uma amiga minha, ela não e a minha namorada!_

_- AINDA NÃO, AINDA!_

Ignorei Quinn gritando e se juntando a mim e Bella no sofá! Eu estava prestes a discordar de Quinn quando a porta do banheiro abriu e um Joe envergonhado saiu do banheiro, vindo em direção a sala.

_- Oh, hey Joe, como vai?_

_- B-bem Britt, como foi o encontro?_

_- Foi bem, nas não era um encontro assim como eu acho que seja o seu e o de Quinn aqui!_

Tanto Quinn e Joe ficaram vermelhos e a única que não parecia entender nada na sala era Bella que continuava a pular no meu colo querendo atenção.

_- Brittyy, você agora só trabalha e não fica mais comigo em casa!_

_- Oh Bells, eu acho que então temos que ter uma Noite B & B o mais rápido possível não acha? _

_- Ebaaaaaa! Noite B & B, noite B & B, noite B & B, noite B & B _

Eu tava tão contagiada pela alegará de Bella sobre a Noite Brittany e Bella que eu só ouvi o final de uma conversa entre Quinn e Joe, e ela negando algo que ele pediu.

_- O que você não pode Q?_

_- Nada B!_

_- Joe? O que você pediu?_

_- É-é eu a chamei pra ir nessa reunião na igreja amanha e ..._

_- Ohh, sim ela vai com você Joe!_

_- Não Britt, eu não posso ir, pois Bella .._

_- Bella ficara comigo, pois amanha teremos a Noite B & B! E por falar nisso, já esta na hora de dormir mocinha!_

_- Ahh, ta bom, mas você me conta uma historia?_

_- Claro! Boa Noite Q, Joe!_

_- Boa Noite Mamãe, boa noite Joe!_

Me despedi dos pombinhos na sala e peguei Bella no colo ignorando o olhar mortal que Quinn estava me dando. Eu não entendo o porquê ela se faz de difícil se ela gosta de Joe de verdade, mas eu acredito que ela não queira se envolver com ninguém e tenha medo depois do pai de Bella. Pouco tempo depois eu já tinha colocado Bella na cama e contado uma historia de princesas e logo que ela dormiu eu voltei pro meu quarto e me joguei na cama pensando em Santana . E foi só o silencio se instalar no quarto que ouvi o som de mensagem do meu celular e me estiquei pra pegá-lo em minha bolsa no chão. Eu imaginava de quem era, mas ao confirmar que realmente era ela meu sorriso se espalhou em meu rosto.

[ Obrigada pela jaqueta menina perigo! Boa Noite! - Santana]

/

N/A: Capitulo rápido pra agradecer minha alegria por gostarem e comentarem na fic pessoal! A partir daqui a coisa vai começar a esquentar ... se preparem rsrs

Obrigada tb a Ka Snixx que recomendou a fic, e sim realmente a autora dessa fic é um gênio kkkk ... é perfeita em todos os sentidos! Hummm então voce é como essa Britt-Britt da fic ? já eu sou mais cara de pau rsrs ... eu quando penso eu já fiz, já fui, já falei, já passei vergonha e etc ...

É isso pessoal, ate o próximo e obrigada sempre ... ahh e claro eu não irei comentar sobre o dueto romântico BRAM no episodio 3x18 ... ( sucks)


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9

_- Então Q? Tudo pronto para o seu encontro?_

Sorri quando Quinn bufou e revirou os olhos. Eu estava a provocando durante toda a manha sobre seu encontro com Joe essa noite, pra ela sentir como eu me sinto quando ela me provoca sobre Santana.

_- Não é um encontro B, somo apenas amigos!_

_- Aham .. como queira! Então tudo pronto pro seu encontro?_

Sorri mais ainda quando Quinn jogou longe o pano que ela estava limpando o balcão longe e o lavou na pia com mais força que o necessário

_- Droga ! eu já falei, não é um encontro, iremos numa festa da igreja! _

_- Pra você ver como e chato quando você me provoca sobre Santana!_

_- Você e Santana são diferentes B, vocês estão destinadas a ficar juntas, e eu tenho Bella tenho que pensar nela antes de ter alguém!_

Assisti Quinn lavar os talheres enquanto falava, e senti uma pequena tristeza por ela, pois Joe e a primeira pessoa que ficou na vida dela por mais de um mês, desde o nascimento de Bella. Mas ela não podia falar que eu e Santana fomos feitas uma para a outra, pois Santana ainda estava com Brooke, e eu era apenas sua amiga.

_- Você sabe o que B? Eu acho que você deve provoca-la com ciúmes!_

Arregalei os olhos para as palavras de Quinn, o que ela quis dizer com isso? Que eu deveria sair com alguém pra fazer ciúmes em Santana? Um sorriso se espalhou em meu rosto ao lembrar da noite anterior quando Santana quase matou o garçom com seu olhar, e talvez pudesse dar certo o plano de Quinn, mas por outro lado isso não era da minha personalidade.

_- Eu não acho Q, não seria certo usar alguém pra fazer ciúmes em outra pessoa, pois assim eu estaria machucando esse alguém!_

_- B? Você é especial sabia?_

Ambas fomos tiradas de nossa conversa pelo sino da porta indicando a entrada de alguém. Vi Quinn caminhar em direção ao caixa e quando meus olhos foram na direção da cliente que me parecia familiar. Sim ela já esteve aqui uma outra vez, e tinha flertado comigo, e agora prestando mais atenção, ela era realmente muito linda, não tanto quanto Santana, mas ela também tinha um grande charme, ela era tinha a pele clara como a minha, mas com olhos e cabelo castanhos, que caiam ondulado sobre o ombro. Não sei quanto tempo eu fiquei a observando, mas corei quando seu olhar cruzou com o meu e ela sorriu e deu uma piscada pra mim, e eu tive certeza que seu olhar tinha um brilho hipnotizante. Eu dei uma pequena tossida tentando disfarçar meu desconforto, quando ouvi Quinn repetir pela segunda vez o que a mulher estaria pedindo.

_- Quais as chances de eu poder levar a loira ali?_

Tanto eu quanto Quinn arregalamos os olhos, e eu ao contrario de Quinn que revirou os olhos e bufou algo inaudível, corei furiosamente. Eu estava acostumada a receber cantadas de clientes, mas algo sobre essa garota era estranho e eu não gostava muito, eu estava apenas com vergonha dela.

_- Não me lembro de ter escutado uma cantada tão careta em toda a minha vida, mas eu estou aqui pra servi-la apenas de café, então, qual o seu pedido?_

Definitivamente o clima agora estava muito estranho, mas parecia que a mulher não estava nenhum pouco abalada, pelo contrario, ela não tirava os olhos de mim e eu tentei o máximo não olhar na direção dela. Depois que Quinn me passou o pedido eu fiz o preparo da bebida o mais rápido possível, e entreguei a mulher sem se quer olhar em seus olhos.

_- Obrigada, te vejo por ai loirinha, te garanto!_

E assim ela pegou sua bebida e saiu, rebolando mais que o normal. Eu ainda estava desconfortável e suspirei profundo, me sentindo mais calma depois que vi Quinn xingar baixinho o quanto essa mulher teve a coragem de flertar na cara dura comigo.

_- Ninguém no mundo fala algo como essa hoje em dia B? É ridículo! Mas como estávamos falando, você tem que fazer Santana com ciúmes, mas não com essa mulher que se acha, e nem com ela que provavelmente é menos de idade!_

Virei meu olhar na direção da pessoa que Quinn estava apontando, e meus olhos cruzaram com o de Heather que corou e desviou o olhar do meu, recebendo cutucões e risadas dos seus amigos na mesa.

_- Oh Deus Quinn, ela é uma criança, e eu não acho que ela esta em meninas e muito menos comigo!_

_- Sim, B! Realmente você é especial, ingênua e especial!_

Definitivamente tirei da cabeça de Quinn a ideia de fazer ciúmes em Santana, e não tocamos mais nesse assunto. O resto da tarde passou tranquilo, e depois do meu ensaio com os dançarinos e atores da star dancing eu estava com Bella no meu colo recebendo 1001 recomendações de Quinn para no caso se precisássemos de algo.

_- Quinn, essa não e a primeira vez que fico sozinha com Bella, a gente sabe se cuidar!_

_- Sim mammy, eu cuidadarei da Britty direitinho!_

_- Ok, eu não irei a esse passeio com Joe e ficarei com vocês e podem. ..._

_- Não, não não, você vai, Joe já deve ta esperando! Eu e Bella ficaremos mais que bem! Tenho tudo planejado!_

_Quinn já estava colocando sua bolsa de volta, e tirando os sapatos, assim coloquei Bella no chão e comecei empurrar Quinn de volta a porta pra que ela fosse ao seu encontro._

_- Quinn, vá! Se divirta um pouco, eu anotei todos os telefones de emergência e meu celular esta carregando, então não tem com o que se preocupar!_

- Mammy, namora bastante, eu e Britt ficaremos bem, por favor!

- H-humm, ok, mas Bella baby, a mamãe não esta namorando, então... quer dizer, então eu vou, comporte-se ok?

Assisti com um sorriso como Quinn corou com as palavras da sua filha de 4 anos. Peguei novamente Bella no colo e nós nos despedimos de Quinn que foi embora com u rosto ilegível e foi so o tempo de eu fechar a porta que ao mesmo tempo Bella e eu começamos a pular e gritar!

" _Vivaaaa, Noite B & B ! Vivaaaa, Noite B & B !_

_- Ok Bells, eu não sei você, mas eu estou super pronta pra melhor noite B & B das nossa vidas agora!_

_- Eu também Britty, eu também! Podemos pedir pizza e depois podemos fazer banana splitt e comer na frente da TV assistindo desenhos Britty? Por Favor?_

_- Claroo, mas só se for com uma condição!_

_- Qual Britty?_

_- A banana splitt tem que ter cobertura extra e m&ms!_

_- Ebaaaaa!_

Quinn sempre diz que ela tem duas crianças dentro de casa, pois eu e Bella as vezes parecemos ter a mesma idade. Eu não me importo na verdade, eu amo Bella e tenho certeza que se um dia eu tiver um filho, eu quero que seja como ela. Liguei para a pizzaria e pedi uma pizza de queijo 3 queijos que é a preferida de Bella e depois que comemos ambas fomos para a cozinha preparar nossa banana splitt.

_- Heyy Bells, não tem banana e nem cobertura, e nem m&ms e nem sorvete!_

_- Oh não, o que faremos agora Britty?_

Eu continuei procurando nos armários pra ver se Quinn podia ter guardado em outro lugar, mas _tudo que eu achei foi uma lata de pêssegos em calda._

_- Heyy Bell, temos uma missão essa noite!_

_- Que nem no desenho da Dora aventureira?_

_- Simm, nossa missão e ir no mercado a procura de todos os ingredientes para super banana splitt_

_- Ebaa, eu posso por a minha capa de super-herói pra irmos no mercado Britty?_

_- Claro, eu também quero uma, você tem pra me emprestar?_

Algum tempo depois estávamos no mercado, eu segurava Bella numa mão, e na outra o cestinho com os ingredientes que precisávamos. As pessoas passavam ao nosso lado e sorriam pra Bella vestida com sua capa de super-herói, e pra mim elas davam um olhar engraçado. Eu não entendo porquê só as crianças podem sair fantasiadas na rua. Eu me sinto super bem vestida assim.

_- Hey Bells, agora so falta o sorvete e podemos ir!_

_- Britty, aquela moça não é aquela que fez você ficar vermelha um dia?_

Eu ainda não tinha entendido o que Bella estava falando, ate olhar na direção que ela estava apontando e meu coração congelar ao ver um pouco mais a frente na seção de sorvete, nada mais nada menos que Santana discutindo com um funcionário, e vestindo uma calca de _moletom, camiseta larga, chileno e um boné, e eu juro que ela nunca esteve tão linda._

_- Britty? Você esta vermelha de novo! Essa moca faz você ficar doente Britty?_

_- O que? Não, n-não Bells, pelo contrario .. que dizer ..._

_Eu não sabia o que responder a Bella e ao mesmo tempo não conseguia tirar os olhos de Santana, então achei melhor ir la cumprimentá-la e tentar parecer o mais normal possível. _

_- Vamos la dizer oi a Santana Bella?_

_- Ok Britty!_

Me aproximando mais dava pra escutar melhor o que santana falava, e sorri com a maneira que _ela apontava com o dedo pro funcionário._

_- Você esta querendo me dizer que esse copinho de sorvete custa 26,00? Sendo que ele nem deve ser realmente italiano e com 26,00 eu tomo o mesmo sorvete durante um mês sentada numa praça na Itália! _

_- Senhora, se você acha caro, então não compra!_

Mesmo irritada Santana era um puro charme. Eu me aproximei mais com Bella e nossa presença chamou atenção de ambos e Santana por um momento parecia corar ao ver nossa presença, mas acho que era impressão minha.

_- H-humm, heyy Britt-Britt! __Heyy Pequena! Que coincidência!_

_- Oi San, pois é, eu e Bell aqui, viemos comprar ingredientes secretos para a nossa super banana splitt, certo Bells!_

_- Yehhh, você pode vir com a gente se quiser, a Britt faz a melhor bannana splitt de sempre!_

_- Ohh ... a-ahhh .. c-claro!_

Se eu não tivesse segurando a mão de bella eu poderia morrer agora mesmo. Essa menina realmente é filha de Quinn, como no mundo ela me propõe uma coisa dessa a santana, que claro não podia dizer não a criança, e eu não podia deixa-la ir com a gente, ela provavelmete deve ter compromissos, e com Brooke.

_- Heyy, não, quer dizer, Bella, Santana deve ter algo pra fazer essa note, e essa é a nossa noite B & B e .._

_- Não Britt- Britt tudo bem, eu não tenho nada pra fazer, e eu ia tomar sorvete de qualquer maneira!_

_- Ohh .. e-então ok! Ok, então vamos!_

_- Yupiiiii! _

Eu ainda estava processando tudo quando Bella soltou da minha mão e correu pra Santana estendendo os braços pedindo por colo, mas Santana porem demorou um pouco pra perceber o que a menina queria e fazendo rir.

_- Ela esta pedindo colo San!_

_- Ohh, ah, claro! _

Sorri mais ainda quando Santana pegou Bella no colo e mesmo sem ter nenhum jeito, ela estava encantadora com a menina no colo, o que me fez imaginar como seria tem um filho com Santana. Meu estomago revirou com o pensamento.

_- Bonita capa de super-herói a propósito Britt-Britt!_

Arregalei os olhos e vi Santana passar na minha frente em direção aos caixas com Bella e um enorme sorriso no rosto. Quando chegou a nossa vez de passar as coisas no caixa, Santana tinha Bella sentada no balcão sobre sua cintura enquanto eu passava os mantimentos e mais uma vez me peguei pensando como seria ter uma família, e como seria se essa família fosse com Santana. Quando tirei meu cartão pra pagar, Santana de alguma forma já tinha o seu na mão e estava entregando a moça do caixa.

_- N-não, não, não, de jeito nenhum você esta pagando as, você é a nossa convidada e .._

_- Britt-Britt, eu faço questão, e como eu disse eu queria tomar sorvete de qualquer jeito, a diferença é que agora será uma super banana splitt feita por super-heroinas!_

_- Yupiiii!_

Tanto Santana quanto eu rimos da felicidade de Bella. Eu carregava as sacolas enquanto santana levava bella no colo que contava algo sobre o que tinha acontecido em sua escola. Caminhamos ate que estávamos na frente de sua BMW Z4 e Santana colocou bella no chão e coçou a cabeça como se estivesse perdida em pensamentos.

_- Humm, eu acho que terei que comprar outro carro, se estivermos fazendo mais passeios assim!_

Eu não entendi o que santana queria dizer ate ela apontar pro carro e mostrar que so tinha dois lugares.

_- Ah, não se preocupe San, Bella e eu podemos ir caminhando e .._

_- Não Britt-Britt, pelo que eu me lembre sua casa fica no quarteirão de trás estou certa? _

_- S-simm, mas .._

_- Nada de mas ... você terá que levar Bella no colo e as sacolas irão no chão! Simples!_

O caminho foi curto, mas foi o suficiente pra Bella me perguntar varias vezes por que eu estava vermelha, e todas as vezes Santana dava uma gargalhada. Na verdade eu estava corando por que eu percebi que Santana pensava em trocar de carro caso houvesse outras vezes como essa, para que Bella pudesse estar com a gente. Será que ela pensava em sair mais vezes comigo e Bella?

Quando chegamos ao apartamento, Bella fez questão de mostrar a Santana todos os seus desenhos da escola e dizer o que cada um deles significava. Eu estava me sentindo tão feliz, tão completa vendo essa cena que eu quase me esqueci do propósito de tudo isso, que era a banana splitt. Eu avisei as meninas que ia na cozinha preparar e que já voltava, e meu coração deu um pulo quando Santana sorriu e perguntou se eu precisava de ajuda, e com a animação de Bella querendo ajudar também, agora estávamos as três na cozinha preparando a banana splitt.

_- Sanny? Com que letra começa o seu nome? _

Sorri pra reação de Santana com o apelido dado por Bella e juro que se é possível, o seu sorriso me fez me apaixonar mais por ela.

_- Começa com S, pequena!_

_- Ótimo, então essa é a melhor Noite B & B & S de sempre! Podemos jogar Just Dance no Wii?_

_- O-oh, eu acho que eu não sei muito como dançar pequena!_

_- Oh, não se preocupe, a Britty aqui ela é co-coreo-co_

_- Coreógrafa?_

_- Yess, ela é coreógafra! Certo Britty?_

_- Ok, mas eu só danço se voce for a minha parceira, pois eu acho que eu vou perder se voce se juntar a Britty ali!_

_- Ah, não, não,não, dias contra uma? Eu não vou conseguir ganhar assim!_

_- Yuppiiiii, então será eu e Sanny, contra você Britty!_

Tanto eu e Santana rimos, e minutos depois estávamos as três empurrando o sofá e fazendo um pequeno espaço de dança, e eu tive certeza que Santana nos enganou quando disse que não sabia dançar, pois pelo menos no jogo ela tinha ótimos movimentos, e se eu não estivesse disposta a ganhar esse jogo eu abriria mão de jogar somente pra vê-la dançar a noite toda.

- Isso não é justo, vocês me enganaram, eu sou a melhor dançarina aqui!

- Britty perdeu, Britty perdeu, Britty perdeu!

- Aww Britt-Britt não sabe perder? É assim que acontece quando Sanny e Bella aqui se junta pra ganhar!

Eu dei muita gargalhada quando Santana e Bella deram um High Five no ar, e eu sabia nesse momento que Santana seria uma mãe perfeita um dia se um dia ficássemos juntas e resolvêssemos ter um filho. Depois que jogamos mais um pouco e novamente eu perdi de Santana e Bella, nos arrumamos a sala e agora nos estávamos assistindo Enrolados no DVD, e com uma pequena Bella com a cabeça apoiada na perna de Santana e as pernas nas minhas num sono profundo.

_- Eu acho que temos uma Bella Adormecida aqui San!_

_- Sim, eu acho que a pilha dela acabou! _

Eu e Santana rimos, e eu me levantei pra por Bella na cama, e quando voltei Santana estava na cozinha lavando nossas taças de sorvete.

_- Hey San, você não precisa lavar isso, deixa que eu lavo!_

_- Tudo bem Britt-Britt, é o mínimo que eu posso fazer depois de ter experimentado a melhor banana splitt da minha vida! E também ajuda a perder a caloria!_

_- Eu tenho certeza que você poderia tomar mais 10 babanas splitts e seu corpo continuaria perfeito San!_

_- Você acha meu corpo perfeito então Britt-Britt?_

Só depois que Santana me olhava com um sorriso engraçado que eu me dei conta do que eu tinha acabado de falar. Serio mesmo Brittany que você falou na cara dela que ela tem um corpo perfeito? Sim você realmente acha ele perfeito, e você tem certeza de tudo que você poderia fazer no corpo dela, mas isso não vem ao caso agora, por que ela continua sorrindo esperando _você falar alguma coisa._

_- E-eh quer dizer, c-claro San, você é linda!_

_- Obrigada Britt-Britt, mas eu meu corpo não chega os pés do seu, principalmente em todos aqueles seus movimentos!_

_Santana piscou pra mim e tenho certeza que eu estava mais corada que o normal._

_- Você sabe? Eu nunca tinha tido uma noite B & B & S antes!_

_- N-nem eu, na verdade sempre foram só B & B, mas eu gostei muito de ter um S a mais essa noite!_

_- Minhas noites são sempre S na verdade! Eu nunca tive nem uma noite S & B!_

_- Eu acho que você deveria mudar isso San, e passar a ter noites S & B!_

Meu coração doeu ao dizer que ela precisaria ter mais noite Santana e Brooke, mas eu acima de tudo era a sua amiga e tinha que aconselha-la a fazer coisas que iriam fazer bem a ela.

_- Definitivamente Britt-Britt, eu preciso de noites S & B como essa!_

Não sei se e impressão minha, mas tive a sensação que Santana não se referia a Brooke quando falou sobre a noite S & B desta vez, mas como sempre eu não percebo muito as coisas direito, e provavelmente ela se referia a Brooke.

_- Bom, eu acho melhor eu ir!_

_- E-eu me diverti muito essa noite, obrigada por ter vindo San!_

_- Eu que agradeço Britt-Britt, como sempre você me divertindo, e hoje foi alegria extra com Bella! _

_- Vejo você amanha Britt-Britt!_

_- Ate amanha San!_

Ficamos ali uma ilhando pra outra esperando alguma reação uma da outra, e quando não veio nada de sua parte eu resolvi avançar um pouco e lhe dei um grande abraço.E o mundo podia acabar agora que eu estaria feliz somente por estar nos braços de Santana. Depois que nos afastamos ela sorriu e caminhou ate o elevador, e não sei por que me veio o pensamento de que ela não tinha recebido nenhuma ligação de Brooke ainda.

_- Heyy San? Ta tudo bem com você e Brooke? É que você não falou sobre ela e ela também não ligou e ..._

O brilho que Santana tinha no olhar sumiu no momento que eu falei no nome de Brooke e eu me amaldiçoei por ter tocado nesse assunto

_- Nós meio que demos um tempo Britt-Britt ..._

Santana parecia que queria falar mais alguma coisa, e meu coração parou com o que ela tinha acabado de me falar. Tentei não mostrar o quanto essa informação me deixou feliz,porem quando eu estava prestes a falar algo, o elevador chegou e Santana me deu um sorriso triste e entrou no elevador indo embora. Eu fiquei mais uns minutos ali esperando que a resposta talvez aparecesse num extintor de incêndio talvez, mas como isso era impossível de acontecer, eu entrei e fui para o quarto de Bella dar-lhe um pequeno beijo e tentar dormir um pouco depois desta noite.

3 semanas mais tarde

- Então, me atualize o que esta acontecendo no mundo Brittana?

_- Brittana?_

Eu estava alongando minha perna antes de começar a ensinar uma nova coreografia aos dançarinos e Kurt não tinha parado de falar um único momento desde que cheguei a Star Dancing esta tarde.

- Sim, Brittany + Santana = Brittana! Não me diga que você nunca juntou seu nome com o da _pessoa que você namorou nenhuma vez Britt?_

_- Humm, não, eu nunca! E respondendo a sua pergunta, não tem nenhuma atualização, continuamos amigas! Ótimas amigas!_

_- Mas a ultima vem que conversamos, você tinha me dito que elas haviam dado um tempo!_

_- Sim, elas deram, mas durou somente 1 semana e 3 dias!_

Uma semana antes

_- Então, tudo pronto pro nosso almoço hoje?_

Eu perguntei super animada a Santana que estava sentada no balcão a minha frente enquanto eu atendia um cliente. Depois da noite B & B & S, Santana e eu tivemos mais tempos juntas, era tipo nossa tradição agora ir a jantares, todas as quartas e sexta-feiras, mas somente como boas amigas para a minha tristeza.

- Sim Britt-Britt,esta mais que certo, eu preciso conversar com minha amiga hoje mais que tudo!

_- Você ira trazer alguma amiga hoje?_

_- Me refiro a você Britt-Britt, q-quer dizer, você é minha a-amiga não é?_

_- O-oh, claro San, c-claro!_

Tenho certeza que meu olhar dizendo que eu não queria só ser sua amiga tinha me entregado, mas Santana parecia tão desolada naquele momento que eu acho que ela não percebeu. Mas para piorar ainda mais, foi a minha reação ao saber que o que ela queria falar essa noite em nosso jantar é que ela tinha voltado com Brooke, e eu juro que a cada dia que passa a partir desse dia, é que cada vez esta mais difícil esconder a minha infelicidade dela estar de volta com Brooke.

Tempo presente

_- Oh meu Deus Britt, eu sinto muito, mas não fique triste, você sabe o que tem que fazer? Basta fazer a sua dança mega sensual em cima desse palco que eu tenho certeza que ela nem vai mais se lembrar que diabos é Brooke, pois eu acho que até eu largaria de Blaine se você dançasse pra mim, e olhe que eu 100% gay!_

_- Você sabe realmente o que dizer pra animar alguém Kurt!_

_- Olá Senhoras, eu não pude deixar de ouvir a pequena historia de vocês a respeito de uma certa gostosa que pode ser ou não a minha melhor amiga!_

Eu não sei de onde Puck surgiu, mas ele estava agora abraçando eu Kurt, e eu não pude deixar de ficar nervosa pelo seu comentário, ele sabe sobre santana?

_- Não se preocupe Britt, Puck também fazia parte do nosso grupo de amigos e ate chegou a namorar com Santana um tempo, antes dela se assumir!_

_- Sim, sim, foi uma época boa aquela, mas ela sabe que sempre estarei disponível se ela quiser!_

_- Oh Puck, cala a boca! Vai assustar a Britt aqui, que já tem que aguentar o pesadelo Brooke!_

_- Brooke é uma vadia, e eu digo com todas as palavras que Santana já fez muita merda nessa vida, e a maioria delas, eu estava junto! Mas ficar com Brooke esta sendo a campeã das cagadas que ela ta fazendo com a própria vida dela!_

Ouvir todas essas coisas dos amigos de Santana sem a presença dela não em fazia bem, mas quando o assunto era Brooke, algo me dizia pra ouvir tudo o possível, pois quem sabe eu teria as respostas do por que Santana a ama tanto a ponto de sofrer por amar.

_- Agora se você esta afim da minha amiga eu digo de coração pra voce lutar por ela, pois voce é linda, gostosa, especial e tem um talento invejável, que é um dos motivos que eu vim até você! Quero te dar parabéns!_

_- O-obrigada Puck, mas hoje não é meu aniversario ainda!_

Tanto Kurt e Puck riram quando eu falei,e eu ainda estava envergonhada de ser elogiada por Puck dessa maneira.

_- Olha, esse é o jornal do teatro da cidade, e a Star Dancing esta na primeira pagina por nunca nos últimos tempos foi vista uma apresentação com dançarinos tão surpreendentes, e eu trouxe isso aqui pra você ler, pois você é o motivo de estarmos de novo na mídia Britt!_

_- E-eu?_

__ Britt querida? O que eu falei sobre a sua dança a minutos atrás, não era da boca pra fora, voce realmente meche com a alma do publico com seus movimentos!_

_- Kurt tem razão, e é por isso que eu quero te dar uma promoção, e pedir que se você puder ficar mais algumas horas por dia com a gente!_

Eu não sabia muito sobre mídia e essas coisas,e pra mim critica era sempre uma coisa ruim, mas Puck e Kurt pareciam felizes, entao eu logo aceitei e quando eu peguei o envelope que Puck me ofereceu, eu quase desmaiei com o valor do cheque que ele estava me pagando.

_- M-mas é m-muito d-dinheiro, e-eu não p-pos_

_- Britt, você fez por merecer, e a Star Dancing é agradecida de ter você na equipe! Ahh, e não se esqueça, Santana é cabeça dura, mas tenho certeza que se você apertar, ela logo menos estará em seus braços._

E foi isso, Puck saiu, e eu fiquei parada olhando Kurt zombar de mim, e em choque com o valor do cheque que eu tinha em mãos. E a única coisa que eu podia pensar em fazer nesse momento é comprar ótimos presentes pra Bella, Quinn e Santana.

2 dias mais tarde

[ Podemos marcar outro dia Britt-Britt? Marquei de ultima hora com Brooke hoje a noite, já que ela não pode almoçar comigo! - Santana]

_- Quem é a pessoa que você esta trocando mensagem pra te deixar com essa carinha triste? Eu quero saber pra poder dar-lhe um chute não traseiro loirinha linda!_

Nem percebi que o sino da loja tocou, e a mulher da ultima vez estava na minha frente com aqueles olhos hipnotizantes sorrindo pra mim novamente. Eu tava tão chateada que não veria santana a noite, mas eu não podia ficar assim, ela e eu éramos apenas amigas, mesmo Quinn, Kurt, Rachell, e até Puck me dizendo pra lutar por ela e dizer que eu gosto dela mais que amigas.

_- Me desculpe, e não eu não estou triste, mas em que posso ajuda-la?_

_- Você pode me ajudar se aceitar sair comigo, ou pelo menos deixar eu te consolar pela sua tristeza._

_- Esta tudo bem e serio! E você quer sair comigo mesmo não me conhecendo?_

_- Voce é linda loirinha, e eu tenho certeza que sair com voce será a melhor coisa que farei na minha vida!_

_Ao mesmo tempo que soava cafona o jeito que essa mulher falava comigo, eu não pude deixar de sorrir e corar com suas palavras._

_- Já decidiu o que vai beber?_

_- E definitivamente eu amo você ser difícil! Mas sobre minha bebida, deixarei você escolher, e tenho certeza que também não vou me arrepender!_

Sorri novamente e suas palavras me trouxeram a lembrança de Santana, a primeira vez que ela me deixou escolher sua bebida. Eu sorri pra mulher e caminhei ate a maquina de café e lhe preparei um mochatino branco e preto, que era um dos favoritos de Santana. Quando voltei pra entregar a bebida, a mulher estava no telefone e fazendo caretas silenciosas pra pessoa do outro lado, e ate fiquei com um pouco de dó da outra pessoa, pois pela conversa parecia que ela estava chateada.

- Eu vou amor, e eu já disse que eu não esqueci, mas mudaram meu plantão e eu não pude dizer não! Ok, eu irei, não se preocupe ... eu tambem, muito, tchau!

- Voce quer sair comigo, mas parece ser uma pessoa procurada!

- Na verdade eu estou tentando mudar um pouco, conhecer pessoas novas, ou conhecer uma certa loira que trabalha num café!

- Sei, sei .. não me convenceu!

Eu não sei por que eu estava dando assunto pra essa mulher, mas algo sobre ela abriu uma certa curiosidade em mim.

- É serio, essa pessoa que eu estava no telefone é um pé no saco e eu não quero mais, mas ela não entende, porem, com voce seria totalmente diferente..

Era isso, definitivamente essa mulher não era uma pessoa legal, ela estava dando em cima de mim, sendo que alguém que esta apaixonada por ela parece sofrer. Isso me fez lembrar um pouco de Santana, mas eu tinha prometido a mim mesmo que iria apoia-la se ela realmente amava e queria ficar com Brooke.

_- Bom loirinha, o dever me chama, mas pensa no meu convite, e se quiser sair, aqui esta meu telefone, e meu nome é Brooke!_

_- Brooke?_

_- Sim, Brooke, toda sua se você quiser!_

_/_

N/A Eitaaaa que acho que agora o bicho vai pegar e a coisa vai esquentar e vai ser um vuco-vuco LOL ...

Sei que foi comprido o capitulo e nada de "interessante" ainda pras nossas meninas, mas agora vamo que vamo .. vou atualizar logo, prometo =)

Brigada pelos comments pessoal, como sempre todos eles me fazem muito feliz *.*

E não sei se alguém já viu o ultimo episodio ... mas ca entre nos, glee ta uma merda .. não temos Brittana, mas a Naya consegue fazer qq milagre, ela devia ser o novo papa inclusive ... vai ser linda, perfeita, maravilhosa e PALHAÇA assim no inferno, morri de rir com a santana em todas as cenas kkkkkk

ps. Queria saber se alguém no le essa historia, pois to querendo excluir minhas historias desse site.

Qq coisa TUMBLR nayariveraissofuckingperfect . tumblr . com


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10

_- E você ainda não ligou pra dizer o que aconteceu?_

_- Claro que não Q, isso não e coisa pra se falar por telefone, n-nem pessoalmente na verdade!_

_- B? Você tem que dizer a Santana que a namorada dela não vale nada, e que esta aqui todos os dias querendo que você saia com ela._

_Eu e Quinn estávamos em casa depois de um longo dia, e eu estava lhe contando o que tinha acontecido essa manha com Brooke._

_- Mas Q? E se for outra Brooke? Afinal existem milhares de Brooke por ai e .._

_- B? Só pode ser essa vadia, você não se lembra de Kurt e Rachell dizendo que ela não valia nada e traia Santana?_

Esse era o ponto, definitivamente a Brooke flertando comigo no café e a Brooke de santana so podiam ser a mesma pessoa, e eu não podia guardar isso pra mim, eu tinha que falar pra Santana, pois se ela agiu assim comigo, ela deve fazer com outras garotas também e ao contrario de mim, outras garotas devem aceitar o convite de primeira.

- O-ok, eu irei lhe dizer na sexta-feira no nosso jantar, pois hoje ela cancelou pra se encontrar com Brooke!

Quinn não ficou satisfeita com minha decisão, mas era o melhor a fazer, então fiquei planejando mentalmente a melhor forma de dizer a Santana que a namorada dela queria sair comigo sem que ela surtasse ou desse risada da minha cara.

No dia seguinte quando Santana apareceu no café, eu tentei o Maximo não parecer estranha, mas acho que pela pouca convivência que tínhamos de um tempo pra ca, foi suficiente pra Santana perceber que eu tinha algo.

_- Hey Britt-Britt, tem certeza que ta tudo bem? Eu ainda não acredito!_

_- S-sim, sim, eu estou bem, não se preocupe San!_

Santana foi embora com uma pequena ruga na testa alegando não ter acreditado em mim, e que me legaria mais tarde pra saber se estava tudo bem. O resto do dia parecia não querer passar e o único momento que eu me esqueci de toda a coisa Brooke enganando Santana da minha mente, foi quando eu cheguei na Star Dancing e comecei a dançar. Finalmente era sexta à noite e eu não tinha a menor ideia de como começar o assunto, pois tudo que eu tinha pensado em dizer se apagou da minha mente e ca estava eu com Santana me dando um olhar preocupado enquanto tomava seu vinho.

_- Eu sei que tem algo te incomodando Britt-Britt, e só não entendo o porquê não quer me falar!_

_- E-eu ... na quarta eu conheci uma pessoa ... no café ... e e-ela já tinha estado la outras vezes, m-mas na q-quarta ela me chamou pra sair .._

_- Ohh ..._

Santana parecia apertar sua taca de vinho mais forte que o necessário depois de ouvir minhas palavras e eu não conseguia ler seu rosto, então soltei um suspiro e resolvi continuar.

- E-eu não sei porque mas algo sobre ela não me agradava desde a primeira vez que eu a vi, e nesta ultima vez eu resolvi ir com a sua conversa e o jeito dela falar e encantador e eu não pude deixar de sorrir, e de me encantar com o seu jeito sedutor ..

_- C-como era essa mulher Britt-Britt?_

Santana agora tinha colocado sua taca em cima da mesa e seu rosto parecia sombrio, como se ela soubesse exatamente o que eu ia contar pra ela, então respondi sua pergunta.

_- E-ela é muito bonita, tem cabelos castanhos ondulados e seus olhos eles ... eles .._

_- São hipnotizantes?_

_- Sim ... _

Meu corpo tremia ao ver Santana fechar os olhos com forca e suspirar alto, eu queria tanto saber o que ela estava pensando, eu queria tanto dar a volta na mesa e consola-la, mas talvez ela estivesse achando que eu estava gostando de Brooke, e pelo amor de deus não era nada disso.

_- S-san, eu não sabia, quer d-dizer, eu não queria, s-se eu soubesse e-eu nunca f-falaria, p-pois d-desde q-que eu te c-conheci eu s-so queria e-entender como e-ela é capaz de f-fazer isso c-com voce, p-porque v-voce é tão m-maravilhosa San e ..._

_- Obrigada Britt-Britt .. por e contar, e..e p=por ser minha amiga, e eu s-sabia que ela e-era assim, mas eu ..._

_- S-san não chora por favor, eu não g-gosto de te ver chorar ..._

Sem pensar eu dei a volta na mesa e abracei Santana que retribuiu o abraço. Ficamos ali por um momento ate que senti ela se afastar um pouco de mim e olhar nos meus olhos, e parecia que por um momento todo o olhar de dor tinha sumido de seus olhos.

_- Sabe Britt-Britt, eu sei exatamente o que irei fazer agora!_

Eu não sabia o que falar, então eu continuei olhando nos seus olhos esperando que ela continuasse.

_- Amanha, amanha eu vou mostrar pra essa vaca o que acontece quando se tenta mexer com Santana Lopez e com Brittany S Pierce!_

Eu não tinha ideia do que santana se referia ontem a noite quando disse aquelas palavras no jantar, mas hoje eu estava no bar da Star Dancing sentada com Quinn, Joe, Rachell e Kurt.

_- Confesso que estou surpresa e muito curiosa de ter sido convidada numa noite de sábado por Santana para uma noite de bebidas e musica, e acredito que ela convidou todos vocês tambem certo?_

Ouvi Rachel falar e olhar pra todos nos esperando uma confirmação. Quinn que estava ao meu lado cochichou no meu ouvido se poderia ser algo sobre o que eu falei ontem pra santana no jantar, mas eu estava tão nervosa desde o momento que cheguei aqui que respondi com um encolher de ombro.

_- Algo me diz que algo muito interessante acontecera aqui, pois Satan não faz nada tão organizado se sua intenção não for pra causar! Oh, e falando no diabo la vem ela!_

Meu coração congelou quando Kurt apontou pra entrada do Bar e santana caminhava dentro com um sorriso no rosto e pra minha sentença de morte, eu podia morrer dura quando vi que ela estava acompanhada de Brooke.

_- Hey pessoal, que bom que todos estão aqui, pois eu tenho uma pequena surpresa para todos e especialmente pra Brooke aqui! Ahh, Brooke, essas são Quinn e Brittany, e esse é Joe, meus novos e melhores amigos!_

Um sorriso quase apareceu em meu rosto ao ver o choque no olhar de Brooke ao ver Quinn, Joe e eu, e quando meu olhar cruzou com o de Santana ela sorriu e me deu uma piscadela.

_- Brooke querida, por que você não se senta, pois a próxima a cantar sou eu e a musica é pra você!_

Vi Santana dar um pequeno beijo na bochecha de Brooke e sorrir por resto da mesa que pareciam tão confusos quanto eu. Quando o rapaz no palco anunciou o nome de Santana ela surgiu no palco e seu rosto parecia ilegível, mesmo que ela carregava um enorme sorriso no rosto. Ela arrumou o microfone e olhou pra nossa mesa olhando no rosto de cada um, e tive a impressão que quando seu olhar cruzou com o meu, seu sorriso era verdadeiro, mas logo ela encarava Brooke com um sorriso mortal.

Logo que santan começou a cantar os primeiros versos eu reconhecia a canção de Pink - Blow Me (One Last Kiss), e percebi que ela estava cantando essa musica pois era o que ela estava sentindo. Tentei não me perder no som de sua voz maravilhosa e foquei minha concentração na sua reação no palco. Ela segurava o microfone mais forte que o normal e tinha os olhos fechados;

"Eyes on fire, eyes on fire, and the burn from all the tears

I've been crying, I've been crying, I've been dying over you

Tie a knot in the rope, trying to hold, trying to hold,

But there's nothing to grab so I let go"

Santana tinha tanta raiva em sua voz que me deixou um pouco assustada, mas quando percebi Brooke se mexer desconfortavelmente na cadeira, eu meio que me senti bem, pois Santana estava cantando essa música pra Brooke. Mesmo com raiva a voz de Santana saia em tamanha perfeição, e as pessoas no bar começaram a se levantar e aplaudir toda vez qe=eu ela gritava uma nota mais grave perfeitamente.

"I think I've finally had enough, I think I maybe think too much

I think this might be it for us

You think I'm just too serious, I think you're full of shit

My head is spinning so, blow me one last Kiss"

Eu era uma das pessoas em pé que vibrava junto com a canção, e vi o momento que Santana olhou na direção de Brooke e começou a fazer gestos com a mão, e se levantou do banquinho lentamente, sem nunca tirar seu olhar de Brooke que tinha os olhos arregalados. Olhei pro resto da mesa e todos pareciam estar a todo custo esconder um sorriso, menos Quinn que parecia que estava vendo um espetáculo no circo, e parecia muito feliz.

" Just when I think it can't get worse, I had a shit day

You had a shit day, we've had a shit day

I think that life's too short for this

I want back my ignorance and bliss

I think I've had enough of this, Blow me on last kiss."

Meu coração bateu forte quando vi que Santana tirou o microfone do pedestal e começou a caminhar em direção a nossa mesa.

"I won't miss all of the fighting that we always did,

Take it in, I mean what I say when I say there is nothing left

No more sick, whiskey-dick, no more battles for me

You'll be calling a trick, cause you'll no longer sleep"

Ela olhava diretamente nos olhos de Brooke em todas as palavras, as vezes apontando, e as vezes se aproximando de forma que seus rostos estavam a poucos centímetros de distancia. E quando eu achei que Santana ia beija-la, ela se afastou e sorriu pra mim começando a cabtar as próximas palavras.

"I'll dress nice, I'll look good, I'll go dancing alone

I'll laugh, I'll get drunk, I'll take somebody home"

E para minha surpresa Santana estendeu sua mão pra mim, e eu automaticamente aceitei, então ela me levantou da cadeira e rodopiou numa espécie de dança, e nesse momento eu agradeci por ser uma dançarina, pois com o meu nervosismo tenho certeza que eu teria rodado que nem um pinguim se eu não soubesse como girar na dança. Mesmo dançando comigo, ela nunca tirou seu olhar de Brooke que parecia querer sumir dali como um passe de mágica, e quando Santana me guiou de volta a cadeira e fez seu caminho de volta ao palco, pude ver que nenhum de nossos amigos mais tentava sequer esconder seus sorrisos felizes.

"I will do what I please, anything that I want

I will breathe, I won't breathe, I won't worry at all

You will pay for your sins, you'll be sorry my dear

All the lies, all the why's, will all be crystal clear"

Santana parecia aliviada quando se sentou no baquinho e continuou a cantar a cancao de olhos fechados.

"I think I've finally had enough, I think I maybe think too much

I think this might be it for us

You think I'm just too serious, I think you're full of shit

My head is spinning so blow me one last Kiss"

O bar parecia que estava prestes a explodir de tanto aplausos, e quando Santana abriu os olhos ela olhou mais uma vez na direção de Brooke que estava paralisada no lugar e eu não pude definir sua feição. Não dava pra saber se era raiva, se ela estava constrangida, mas quando voltei meu olhar para o palco, santana já caminhava em direção a nossa esa novamente;

- QUE MERDA FOI ESSA SANTANA?

- Ok pessoal, acho que todos precisamos de bebida, eu já volto!

Tudo parecia ir muito rápido quando santana chegou a mesa, e brooke comecou a gritar com ela ao mesmo tempo que Joe nervoso foi para o bar pegar bebidas para todos. Não sei o que houve, mas quando Brooke se levantou e apontou o dedo para santana mais uma vez eu já estava no caminho entre elas com Quinn atrás de mim.

- Hey, não aponte o dedo pra santana!

- Sai da minha frente lorinha, voce fede a café! O assunto não chegou na cozinha ainda!

- Quem voce pensa que é pra falar assim com a minha amiga sua vaca?

- Diga alguma coisa santana, ou vai me dizer que agora voce contrata as garçonetes do café pra ser suas amigas e te defender?

_- Brooke, não fala assim com as minhas amigas, elas não merecem o nome dela sair da sua bca, assim como eu não mereço ter voce na minha vida, eu estou terminando com voce agora!_

_- Há há há ? Você esta terminando comigo Santana? Você não pode terminar comigo, porque você é a única coisa boa e gostosa que você tem nessa sua vida chata de merda e quer saber o que eu acho que você me deve desculpas por essa merda de musica que você cantou e .._

Eu tava sentindo tanta adrenalina no meu corpo eu sentia o sangue correr no meu corpo ao ver Brooke empurrar Santana e apontar o dedo pra ela.

_- NÃO ENCOSTA NELA! _

_- Ohhh .. eu estou entendendo o que esta acontecendo aqui! Você esta terminando comigo pra ficar com a menina que cheira café Santana? Por que eu acho que você consegue coisa melhor, não mito, mas melhor! E você café? Santana não é tudo isso que você pensa a ponto de querer protegê-la e ..._

E foi isso a próxima coisa que eu sabia é que eu estava em cima de Brooke rolando com ela no chão e dando vários socos na cara dela. Eu sabia que tinha vários gritos atrás de mim, e varias mãos tentando me afastar de Brooke, mas eu não conseguia parar de bater nela. Eu nunca fui uma pessoa violenta, na verdade eu odeio violência, mas quando ela começou a pensar em ofender Santana mais uma vez eu tinha que acabar com ela.

_- HEY, HEY, HEY, O QUE ESTA HAVENDO AQUI? SANTANA?_

E no momento que eu estava no chão por cima do corpo de Brooke, agora eu estava no ar sendo levantada por Puck que berrava mais alto que todos, que eu não sabia ao certo de onde tinha surgido.

_- PUCK ME LARGA, ME LARGA, EU ELA NÃO VAI TRATAR SANTANA ASSIM E_

_- SANTANA? LEVA SUA NAMORADA LOUCA DAQUI, EU CUIDO DE BRITTANY!_

_- ELA NÃO É MAIS MINHA NAMORADA PUCK!_

_- ME LARGA PUCK!_

_- B, NÃO VALE A PENA, DEIXA ESSA VACA E ..._

_- Quinn ?_

_- Puck ?_

_- Quinn o que você .._

_- ISSO NÃO VAI FICAR ASSIM SANTANA!_

Não sei se era só eu mas o tempo parecia ter congelado, e nem Brooke deixando o local gritando com Santana pareceu ter mais importância depois que Puck me colocou no chão enquanto ele e Quinn ficavam encarando um ao outro com cara de choque. Todos ao redor pareciam estar tão surpresos quanto Quinn e Puck e me perguntei se entre minha luta com Brooke eu tinha perdido algo, pois não me lembro de Quinn mencionar conhecer meu patrão.

_- Quinn por onde você este ..._

_- Não me toque .. eu ... eu preciso ir ..._

Aconteceu tudo tão rápido, que eu senti uma pequena tontura e se não fosse pelos braços de Santana eu tenho certeza que eu teria caído no chão.

_- Britt-Britt, estou aqui, você esta bem?_

_- S-sim, eu estou, m-mas cadê Quinn? Eu preciso.._

_- Britt-Briitt, senta aqui, ela saiu do bar, mas Joe foi atrás dela, olha pra mim?_

Me senti mais relaxada quando Santana olhei nos olhos de Santana e vi que ela parecia ser capaz de tudo pra me fazer bem. Olhei para as pessoas em volta e vi Puck sentado numa cadeira sendo abraçado por Rachell e Kurt, que tinha um olhar em Santana e eu.

_- Olha pra mim Britt-Britt, eu, eu queria me desculpar por isso! E-eu não sei o que pensei em cantar essa canção e .._

_- San, você não tem que se desculpar, você fez o que o seu coração pediu, e você não tem culpa de ter namorado uma louca e .._

_- Eu sei, mas olha pra você, você esta machucada e .._

Uma pequena lagrima saia do olho de Santana enquanto ela olhava pra mim e para os meus lábios, que agora que ela olhou senti um pequeno inchaço e acho que estava sangrando.

_- Santana? Britt? Aqui tem gelo!_

_- Obrigada Kurt!_

Vi Santana pegar o gelo de Kurt, e ele deu um pequeno sorriso pra mim e pra ela, e logo se juntou a Puck e Rachell novamente.

_- Se doer me avisa ok?_

_- Ok .._

Estremeci quando o gelo tocou meus lábios, mas tentei não me demonstrar muito pra Santana não se afastar de mim. Nossos corpos estavam tão perto e quando abri os olhos e olhei nos olhos dela, ela tinha tanto amor nos olhos, tanta dedicação que o que eu mais queria nesse momento era me afundar em seu corpo e ficar assim pra sempre.

_- HEY? O QUE VOCE FEZ PRA ELA? ELA ESTA CHORANDO NOCARRO CARA, O QUE VOCE FEZ?_

_- QUEM É VOCE PRA GRITAR COMIGO CABELUDO?_

_QUINN EU ME REFIRO A QUINN O QUE VOCE FEZ PRA ELA? FALA?_

E novamente toda a confusão estava de volta, eu estava tão perdida sobre os cuidados de Santana que tinha me esquecido do momento estranho Quinn e Puck.

_- JOE? Calma, onde esta Quinn?_

_- No carro Britt, ela não fala nada, só chora e fala de um tal Puck que eu imagino que seja esse cara ai!_

_- Calma, vamos embora Joe, vamos pra casa e la conversamos!_

_- Britt-Britt?_

Eu ainda estava meio tonta, mas eu não podia deixar mais uma briga acontecer aqui, então corri pra acalmar Joe e segurei em seus braços o afastando de Puck. Os seguranças da star dancing estavam na frente de Puck o protegendo quando eu ouvi Santana me chamar, mas por mais que eu quisesse deixar tudo e ficar com Santana, nesse momento Quinn estava mal e precisava de mim perto dela.

_- San eu preciso ir, nos falamos depois ok?_

_- O-ok, e Britt-Britt? Obrigada por me proteger!_

_- Eu sempre irei te proteger San! Sempre!_

Quando eu tinha me virado pra sair com Joe, senti uma mão macia segurar meu pulso, e novamente por um segundo era somente Santana e eu dentro de nossa pequena bolha e ela olhava fundo nos meus olhos e meu coração acelerou pois eu tinha certeza que ela estava vindo para me beijar pois ela não tirava os olhos do meu lábio. Mas para minha surpresa ela me deu um beijo molhado na bochecha, mas que foi o suficiente pra todo o meu corpo se arrepiar e toda a dor que eu estava sentindo desaparecer.

_- Me manda mensagem quando chegar em casa San? Quero saber que você chegou bem .._

_- Mando sim Britt-Britt ... _

Santana parecia querer falar mais coisa, porem acenei com a cabeça e sai do bar da Star Dancing acompanhada de Joe, sem mesmo me despedir de Kurt, Rachell e Puck que estavam ainda em choque nos olhando da mesa.

/

N/A: Não sei se conseguir satisfazer vocês com esse capitulo pessoal, mas fazer uma britt partindo pra briga em português e difícil rsrs ... me digam o que q acharam deste, pois acho que foi o mais difícil de escrever pra mim =( ...

E pra quem gostar, e não vê a hora da coisa comecar a andar entre elas ... estão preparadas para o próximo ... =p=p=p=p ? Logo menos eu atualizo .. ele esta quase pronto rs ...

Tumblr nayariveraissofuckingperfect . tumblr . com


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo 11

Quinn não tinha parado de chorar durante todo o caminho durante a volta pra casa. Ela estava deitada no meu colo no banco de trás, enquanto Joe estava na frente com o taxista e ele parecia estar fazendo algum tipo de oração enquanto olhava com olhos preocupados pra Quinn. Assim que chegamos, Quinn saiu do taxi e correu em direção ao prédio, entrando e nem mesmo se despedindo de Joe, que parecia querer segui-la mas eu lhe pedi que desse um tempo a Quinn e talvez ela me contasse o que estava acontecendo, e ele suspirando tristemente concordou e fez seu caminho de volta ao taxi.

Ajudei Quinn a abrir a porta do apartamento, pois a sua tremedeira estava dificultando ela encaixar a chave, e assim que a porta abriu, ela correu para o quarto assustando Marley que estava sentada no sofá assistindo um filme.

_- Nossa, aconteceu alguma coisa com Quinn?_

_- Ela não esta se sentindo muito bem! E Bella se comportou/ Esta dormindo?_

_- Sim, sim, ela foi um anjo como sempre, ficar com Bella e sempre uma diversão Britt!_

_- Sim, eu sei! Obrigada por ficar com ela novamente Marley! _

_- Eu que agradeço Britt! De melhoras a Quinn por mim?_

_- Claro! Boa Noite!_

O legal em Marley é que ela não faz muitas perguntas, mesmo que ela estivesse preocupada com Quinn ela viu que não era o momento de tentar saber a fundo o motivo. Apesar que eu também não saberia responder se ela perguntasse, pois eu não tenho nenhuma idéia do que aconteceu. Fiz meu caminho ao quarto de Bella e dei um pequeno beijo em sua cabeça e arrumei o cobertor, pois Bella se mexia muito a noite e sempre acordava sem nada na cama, ate o lençol amanhecia no chão. Depois de tudo em ordem com bella eu fui ate o quarto de Quinn e vi que a porta estava fechada. Pensei se eu deveria deixa-la sozinha, mas sei que se fosse comigo, ela estaria do meu lado me confortando, então se bater eu entrei no quarto escuro e vi que Quinn estava deitada na cama coberta das cabeça ao pés e ainda chorava.

_- Hey Q? Sou eu Brittany, estou no seu quarto!_

Quinn não me respondeu, mas eu vi que seu corpo se mexeu, e parecia que ela estava rindo, mas acho que talvez estivesse chorando.

_- Quinn eu não to enxergando direito e estou indo pra sua cama ok?_

Também não tive nenhuma resposta, então eu caminhei devagar e tirei meu salto e subi na cama devagarzinho e abracei seu corpo pra ela saber que eu estava ali.

_- Q? Você esta me ouvindo? Por que a sua cabeça esta embaixo do travesseiro?_

_- A-ai é o meu pé B! E v-você esta abraçando a minha bunda!_

O bom do quarto estar muito escuro agora, era que eu tinha certeza que eu estava corando muito por ta segurando a bunda de Quinn, mas não foi com intenção, o quarto esta realmente escuro. Porem essa minha falta de atenção a fez rir, e eu já estava feliz de ter conseguido algum progresso. Então eu mudei de posição e deitei na cama de forma que agora eu estava de frente com ela e a abracei forte e sabia que assim logo ela falaria.

_- Eu nunca p-precisei dele B .. n-nos n-nunca precisamos dele .. e-eu sempre cuidei de B-bella sozinha e .. e eu fiz um bom trabalho n-não fiz B?_

_- Claro que você fez baby, você é a melhor mãe que eu conheço, Bella é linda, educada, inteligente e tudo isso graças a você Q!_

Eu fazia carinho pelo cabelo de Quinn e a confortava, mesmo não entendo por que ela começou a falar de Bella.

_- E-eu fugi p-pra ele n-não desistir de s-seus sonhos, p-por que eu n-não o amava, e e-eu não q-queria e-ele preso a n-nos .. eu n-não que-ria isso, m-mas agora ele e-esta lá e .._

_- Q baby de quem você esta falando?_

_- D-do pai d-de B-bella B ..._

_- Mas o pai da Bella não ta aqui!_

_- Puck é o p-pai dela B! Puck!_

Meu coração estava na boca com essa nova informação. Puck era o pai de Bella? O meu patrão Puck era o pai de Bella? Eu não tinha palavras pra responder a isso, e acho que Quinn pelo seus soluços de chorar não me ouviria, então eu a abracei mais forte e a fiquei consolando ate que ela se acalmasse. Quinn toda vida me escondeu quem era o pai de Bella, ela dizia que ele era um perdedor e que ela e Bella estariam melhores sem ele, mas Puck não era um perdedor, pelo contrario, ele era uma ótima pessoa e tinha um grande negocio, e eu não entendo como isso pode ter acontecido.

_- O-onde vocês se conheceram Q?_

_- N-na escola, no colegial, quando éramos lideres de t-torcida!_

_- Mas Q, eu estudei com você, ele nuca estudou com a gente!_

_- Ele era de outra escola, ele tinha amigos na nossa, e um dia numa festa nos ficamos e Bella aconteceu! Nós éramos jovens e estávamos se formando e ele não parecia querer nada com a vida, então eu menti pra ele que eu estava grávida de outro, e o resto você já sabe ... _

_- E você acha que ele .._

_- Minha reação ao vê-lo hoje, põe em prova que eu menti pra ele, e que Bella e sua filha, e agora ele pode, e-ele p-pode querer a g-guarda d-dela e .._

_- Shhhh, Q, calma, apesar do pouco tempo, eu sei que Puck é um cara legal, e eu não acho que ele faria isso, mas agora você não pode mais fugir q, você tem que conversar com ele!_

Não sei quanto tempo se passou no silencio do quarto, mas logo Quinn estava mais calma e tinha caído no sono. Eu me levantei devagar pra não acordá-la e fiz meu caminho pra sala pra pegar minha bolsa e fui pro meu quarto e me joguei na cama e tentei analisar tudo que tinha acontecido essa noite. Meu pensamento logo focalizou o rosto de Santana, e sua linda voz no palco cantando uma musica pra terminar seu namoro com Brooke. Eu não me sentia bem de ter sido o motivo do termino, mas ao mesmo tempo eu estava feliz que Santana não estava mais com alguém que a enganava e não a amava, pois ela merecia alguém que não pensaria duas vezes em fazer de tudo pra vê-la feliz acima de tudo. Lembrei também da minha luta com Brooke e senti uma pequena dor no lábio, pois um sorriso se espalhou no meu rosto ao lembrar que agora ela sabe que o que acontece quando se meche com alguém que eu amo. Eu a amo.

Dei um longo suspiro e me levantei caminhando ate o banheiro pra tomar um banho rápido, e minutos depois eu já estava deitada na minha cama, e por mais que eu estivesse com sono, e com o corpo cansado eu não conseguia dormir, pois algo ainda estava me incomodando. Me virei varias vezes na cama tentando encontrar uma posição melhor, ate que eu escutei o som de mensagem do meu celular e estiquei o braço pra pega-lo na mesinha ao lado da cama.

[ Hey Britt-Britt, estou em Puck, irei passar a noite aqui .. ele esta chateado com algo e fica murmurando algo sobre Quinn .. queria poder ter ido com você e cuidar do seu machucado ... então como não fui, põe um pouco de gelo ok? Boa noite Britt-Britt, te vejo amanha – Santana]

Um sorriso enorme se espalhou no meu rosto e eu rapidamente respondi a mensagem.

[ Hey San, eu também cuidei de Quinn, tudo muito complicado! Me desculpa se tiver que ir embora correndo! E meu machucado nem dói mais, ele ficara como uma lembrança que valeu a pena! Boa Noite San! – Brittany]

Depois que enviei a mensagem eu descobri o motivo de eu ter ficado incomodada na cama. Eu precisava falar com Santana e ter certeza que ela tinha ficado bem.

Dia Seguinte

_- Eu vou te trazer um algodão doce gigante Britty!_

_- Eu quero cor-de-rosa Bells, o maior que tiver!_

_- Eu e Mammy e Joe iremos procurar em todo o zoológico pelo maior Britty, né Mammy?_

Eu e Quinn sorrimos pra alegria de Bella sobre me trazer um algodão doce gigante, porem o sorriso de Quinn ainda tinha uma pontada de tristeza e acho que ela ainda não estava feliz com a ideia de Puck surgir na vida de Bella. Me despedi delas e fiz meu caminho pro meu quarto pra tentar arrumar algumas roupas, pois domingo era o único dia de fazer isso. Assim que entrei no quarto logo a vontade de fazer arrumação passou e eu não sei de onde tirei coragem pra fazer isso, mas a próxima coisa que eu estava fazendo era pegando meu celular e discando pro numero que eu tinha decorado na primeira vez que o tinha visto.

_- Alô? ... Alô ? Brittany? Alô ?_

E toda coragem tinha passado quando eu desliguei o telefone na cara de Santana. Droga, droga, droga Brittany, como você liga pra ela, e quando ela atende você desliga? E antes que eu pensar meu celular estava tocando e meu coração parou, pois eu sabia quem era sem mesmo ver o nome na tela.

_- A-alô?_

_- Alô Britt-Britt? __Esta tudo bem? Caiu a ligação?_

_- S-sim, caiu e depois meu celular desapareceu no meio do cobertor e ..._

_- No cobertor Britt-Britt? Você esta deitada?_

A risada de Santana me fez corar. Da onde eu tirei a idéia de falar que perdi o celular no meio do cobertor?

- Esta tudo bem Britt-Britt? Algo com seu machucado? Precisa de alguma coisa?

_- N-não, e-eu to b-bem, é que .. e-eu queria s-saber se v-voce esta o-ocupada hoje e .. q-queria fa-zer algo e .._

_- Estou super desocupada na verdade!_

_- S-sério? Serio mesmo?_

_- Sim Britt-Britt, serio o que você quer fazer? _

_- Você pode vir aqui? Q-quer dizer eu iria até você, m-mas eu não sei onde você mora ou Puck .. E-eu quero te levar num lugar especial!_

_- Estarei ai em meia hora ... devo usar alguma roupa especial?_

_- Sim, sim, sim, quer dizer não .. sem roupas especiais .. quer dizer só não coloca salto alto se não você vai afundar, e eu já fiz isso antes e não foi muito divertido! _

_- Ok, eu preciso ficar com medo de onde eu irei afundar? Ou é um tipo Wanky de afundar Britt-Britt?_

A gargalhada de Santana me fez ficar menos nervosa.

_- Não precisa se preocupar, você estará segura comigo San!_

_- Eu tenho certeza disso Britt-Britt!_

_- Ok, então a-até daqui a pouco certo? Meia hora certo? _

_- Sim Britt-Britt, meia hora! Até já!_

Ainda bem que eu estava sozinha em casa, pois o grito de alegria que eu dei depois que eu desliguei o telefone com Santana assustaria Quinn e Bella. Eu pulei na cama e continuei gritando, eu não podia acreditar que em meia hora Santana estaria aqui, e logo nos estaríamos saindo juntas. Eu sei que não e um encontro nem nada, mas o fato de ser eu e ela e sem se preocupar mais com Brooke, já é uma alegria.

Pontualmente meia hora depois Santana estava saindo de uma enorme Range Rover branca, que eu não sabia que ela tinha, e quando ela me viu seu sorriso se espalhou pelo rosto e eu tive certeza que não teria forcas nas pernas pra caminhar ate ela, pois ela estava com o cabelo preso num rabo de cavalo alto e usando uma legging preta com botas e uma regata branca e tenho certeza que ela estava sem sutiã, então esperei que ela viesse ate mim.

_- Heyy ... h-humm eu cheguei atrasada? Eu tinha certeza que eu .._

_- N-não, você esta no tempo certo, eu que desci antes pra te esperar!_

_- Oh .. ok .. então vamos? _

_- Vamos! Ah eu não sabia que você tinha outro carro!_

_- N-na verdade eu comprei semana passada, mas ainda tenho o outro .._

_- É um carro muito lindo e ... espera .. tem uma cadeirinha de criança .._

_- -H-humm .. eu achei melhor no caso de um dia Bella estiver com a g-gente e ..._

Eu tinha certeza que não haveria mais formas de eu amar mais Santana ate esse minuto, e a minha vontade era de abraçá-la e beijá-la ate não ter mais forças, por ela ter comprado um carro e ter colocado uma cadeirinha de criança pensando em Bella, e melhor ainda eu simplesmente queria beijá-la pelo fato dela pensando num futuro saindo comigo. Mas como eu não podia fazer isso, não ainda pelo menos, pois apesar dela não estar com Brooke, nos continuamos sendo apenas boas melhores amigas, então eu somente me aproximei e abracei fortemente. Quando me afastei e agradeci e disse que ela não precisava ter comprado um carro, que nos poderíamos chamar um taxi, ou andar de metro, que era divertido para Bella, eu a vi corando e meu coração acelerar por pensar na possibilidade dela estar assim pelo meu abraço.

Vinte minutos depois estávamos estacionando no parque nacional e fiquei surpresa que ela não conhecia esse parque e que também não tinha ideia que o parque ainda só estava aberto pela colaboração de voluntários no cuidado e alimentação dos animais.

_- Agora eu entendo o porque você pediu pra eu vir sem salto alto!_

_- Ah não ser que você queira brincar de atolar na lama, daí fica divertido!_

Eu sorri ao ver Santana com dificuldade pra caminhar em direção ao lago comigo. Um tempo depois estávamos de frente ao lago e eu respirei fundo sentindo a brisa e o cheiro das arvores e quando virei pra Santana ela me olhava com um sorriso no rosto e olhos brilhantes.

_- O-o que?_

_- Nada, só admirando a vista! _

Ela estava flertando comigo? Pois se sim, estava funcionando, pois seu comentário tinha me deixado corar com todas as cores de vermelho existentes se fosse possível, mas assim que tinha dito, ela desviou o olhar e apreciou a vista de verdade a nossa frente., entoa não tive certeza se foi um flerte.

_- Nós vamos fazer algum tipo de pic-nic? Por isso você esta com essa mochila?_

_- Humm, isso seria uma ótima ideia, mas eu não acho que teríamos sossego por causa deles!_

Apontei para a família de patos que vinha nadando em nossa direção e gargalhei quando Santana arregalou os olhos.

_- Nos viemos aqui pra alimentá-los, aqui, pegue o seu pedaço de pão San!_

Eu entreguei um pedaço de pão a Santana e sorri quando ela ainda olhava de olhos arregalados a família de patos agora caminhar ate nos atrás de alimentos.

_- E só partir em pedacinhos e jogar San, é divertido, assim ó!_

Eu sorri quando todos os patos vieram aos meus pés já que não conseguiram obter nenhum pão de Santana que estava congelada no lugar, me fazendo rir mais ainda.

_- Eu não sabia que você tinha medo de patos San!_

_- E-eu n-não tenho medo deles ... eu só n-nunca tive tão próxima de um a-antes e AHHHHHHHHHH_

Gargalhei quando Santana gritou alto quando um pato bicou o pão da mão dela e ela pulou assustada.

_- Ele bicou o meu dedo Britt-Britt !_

_- Ele só esta com fome San, ele não fez por mal!_

Eu abracei Santana sorrindo e senti que seu corpo suavizou ao meu toque causando um arrepio em mim. O resto do dia passou tranquilamente dentro do parque e Santana já alimentava os animais e ate chamava atenção de alguns dizendo que eles deviam ter outra dieta alem de pão.

_- Eu nunca imaginei que alimentar patos fosse tão divertido Britt-Britt!_

_- É por isso que eu sempre venho aqui, pois alem de divertido é relaxante é um dos meu lugares preferidos!_

_- Eu perdi tanta coisa ... esse tempo que estive com Brooke ... eu nem sabia que havia um lago nesse lugar ... e eu ..._

_- Agora você sabe San, e também sabe que nunca pode segurar o pão na mão por muito tempo que eles te bicam! _

_- E-eu não sou uma boa pessoa Britt-Britt .. e-ela tinha r-razão quando disse que eu não valia a pena e eu sou tipo mal q-quando eu quero e .._

_- Não San, você não é ... você é uma das pessoas mais bondosas que eu já conheci, carinhosa, atenciosa, prestativa, linda ... se as pessoas não enxergam isso em você como eu, então quem não vale a pena são elas!_

Meu coração batia rápido depois que eu falei todas essas palavras e eu sentia uma imensa vontade de chorar, e abraça-la e beija-la, pois eu ainda achava que palavras não eram suficientes pra mostrar a Santana o quão especial ela era pra mim. Nos ficamos nos olhando por um tempo ate que eu desviei o olhar para os seus lábios, e eu estremeci quando a vi passar a língua por eles lentamente.

_- Você é a primeira pessoa que me diz isso Britt-Britt ...e eu não sei como reagir, pois quando alguém me elogia, pois eu sei que estão mentindo e .._

_- Isso é outra coisa que você deve aprender sobre mim San, eu não sou uma boa mentirosa._

Santana sorriu pra mim, e o resto do tempo ficamos conversando com coisas aleatórias, e eu tentei ao maximo fugir do assunto Brooke.

- _Você quer comer alguma coisa? Eu percebi você secando o pão dos patos San!_

E mais uma vez me senti completa que eu conseguia fazer Santana gargalhar pelas coisas bobas que eu falava. E assim o dia foi passando e já era noite quando saímos do restaurante em direção ao carro.

_- Você esta com frio?_

_- S-sim um pouco!_

_- Você sabe? Eu meio que percebi que você nunca carrega um casaco com você quando você sai! E não me diga que é por que você não tem, pois pelo que eu me lembro você ainda esta com a minha jaqueta!_

_- Nossa é verdade, eu sempre separo pra trazer pra você, mas eu sempre acabo esquecendo!_

_- Tudo bem, pode ficar com ela, se me prometer usar e não passar mais frio! E ela fica melhor em você do que em mim!_

_- Então eu acho que vou aceitar, porque eu g-gosto do cheiro dela!_

_- Ohh, deve ser o novo sabão em pó que Quinn comprou!_

Eu falei alegremente e Santana parecia corada e nervosa com o que ela tinha falado.

_- O que foi San?_

_- H-hum .. nada, é que eu acho que quero o nome desse sabão em pó, pois sua jaqueta cheira a morangos e baunilha ..._

Santana não estava corando sozinha, pois eu estava um puro tomate ao perceber que ela se referia ao meu cheiro, por que realmente eu uso um creme de morango e baunilha no corpo todo dia. E pior ainda era a batida do meu coração ao imaginar Santana cheirando minha jaqueta esse tempo todo.

_- O-obrigada por me d-distrair hoje Britt-Britt, não pensa que eu não percebi!_

_- Na verdade minha intenção o tempo todo era te fazer feliz San!_

_- Eu não sou uma pessoa que aceita a solidão muito bem .. e devia ser ao contrario pois eu sempre afasto as pessoas de mim e ..eu na verdade tenho medo de acabar sozinha numa casa cheia de gatos e ..._

_- Você nunca me afastou, e eu já disse, somos amigas, se você se sentir só, você pode sempre vir, e podemos fazer outra noite do pijama! Bella vai amar!_

Já estávamos na frente do meu prédio e um silencio gostoso se espalhou entre nos.

_- O convite pra noite do pijama esta aberto pra hoje se você quiser!_

E mais uma vez Santana sorriu e esticou sua mão de modo que ela pegou a minha e começou a passear com os dedos na minha palma. Tentei não ficar nervosa e começar a tremer, pois eu não saberia onde me enfiar caso isso acontecesse, então fiz o possível pra não perceber que seu toque estava me trazendo a adrenalina suficiente pra puxar ela pelo braço e beija-la com todo o amor que eu tinha dentro de mim.

_- Obrigada Britt-Britt, mas eu acho que eu preciso me acostumar a ficar sozinha a noite .. não sei ... mas obrigada, você e muito boa pra mim .._

_- Eu sou boa em muitas coisas San ... _

Eu precisa me separar de seu toque ou definitivamente colar nossos corpos de uma vez, pois eu não estava segura do que mas eu poderia falar, pela reação de Santana arregalar os olhos e corar as minhas palavras e pensei em falar algo rapidamente pra não parecer que eu estava desesperada pelo calor do corpo dela.

_- Como abraços por exemplo .. eu sou muito boa em dar abraços San!_

Eu não precisei me mexer, pois logo que terminei de falar, Santana se aproximou e me abraçou com forca, enterrando seu rosto em meu pescoço, e eu sabia que ela podia sentir o arrepio que subiu na minha nuca com esse contato, mas não liguei, o importante era estarmos juntas, mesmo se não era da maneira que eu desejava.

Não sei como consegui entrar no apartamento, pois eu estava tremendo com a nova aproximação com Santana e eu estava frustrada sexualmente. Eu me sentia feliz, mas eu não sei mais por quanto tempo meu corpo aguentaria essa situação. Tive a sorte de mudar um pouco de pensamento com a alegria de Bella me contando como tinha sido o dia no zoológico e sorri muito com os olhares de Quinn em minha direção que dizia que ela estava curiosa de saber onde eu estava, e com quem, apesar de eu saber que ela já sabia as respostas.

Depois que Bella dormiu, contei por cima a Quinn como tinha sido, e ela me aconselhou que eu devia falar a Santana sobre meus sentimentos, mas eu disse que ainda não era a hora, pois ela ainda estava mal pelo termino com Brooke. Quinn bufou e revirou os olhos e disse que se eu não tomasse uma atitude ela tomaria por mim. Quinn é maravilhosa, uma irmã a mais que ganhei de presente, mas ela queria que as coisas fossem do jeito dela e isso me irritava as vezes, entoa tentei mudar de assunto e virei a conversa pro relacionamento dela e Joe.

Já era tarde quando deitei na minha cama, depois de um longo banho pra aliviar a tensão sexual, e quando eu estava quase pegando num delicioso sonho onde Santana sorria pra mim, ouvi meu celular tocando.

_- Alô?_

_- A-a-lo Britt-Br ?_

_- San? San esta tudo bem? San você esta chorando?_

_- V-vo-ce p-po-de fi-car no te-lefo-ne c-comigo a-ate e-eu dor-mir ?_

_- Claro san, claro que eu fico, mas voce esta bem? Aconteceu alguma coisa?_

_- É s-só q-que eu m-me sin-to m-melhor o-ouvin-do a s-sua v-voz_

_- Eu estou aqui San, qualquer coisa por você ... pra sempre ..._

_/_

N/A : sei que a maioria esperava um beijo Brittana pra esse capitulo, mas não se esqueçam que a san tinha um um amor doentio pela Brooke Bitch e tinha medo de perde-la pra não ficar pra titia rsrs ... porem ela sabe que algo na nossa Britt-Britt mexe com ela ... então a coisa começa a esquentar entre elas a partir do capitulo que estou escrevendo *.* ...

Agradeco a todas as reviews e as ASK no Tumblr ... e tentarei por vocês postar a cada 2 dias .. o que acham ?

Beijos

Nayariveraissofuckingperfect . tumblr . com


	12. Chapter 12

Capitulo 12

A claridade entrando pela janela do meu quarto em acordou, e isso me fez querer por um momento trocar a cortina do meu quarto por outra mais escura. Ainda sentindo um pouco de sono eu me aninhei no meu travesseiro pra tentar dormir mais um pouco, mas um pequeno ruído chamou a minha atenção. Levantei um pouco a cabeça pra ver de onde o barulho vinha e percebi que o barulho tinha diminuído quando eu levantei minha cabeça do travesseiro. Voltei a deitar e o barulho recomeçou então coloquei a mão por baixo do travesseiro e a primeira coisa que senti foi meu celular, me fazendo lembrar da noite anterior quando Santana me ligou chorando e pedindo pra eu conversar com ela.

Coloquei o telefone no meu ouvido e sorri ao escutar o ronco de Santana. Não era um ronco como os outros daqueles que você não consegue dormir devido ao barulho, este era diferente era suave do tipo que não te incomodaria e te faria feliz acordar com eles todas as manhas. Continuei ouvindo seu sono e mil pensamentos me passaram pela cabeça ao imaginar como linda ela seria dormindo, o que ela vestia, o lado da cama. Se ela dorme de barriga pra baixo ou de lado ou se ela dorme feito uma estrela do mar como eu, ocupando todo o espaço. Então me virei de lado e continuei ouvindo sua respiração sonhando que ela estivesse ao meu lado.

_- Hummm ... Briii ... briii ..._

Meu coração acelerou ao escuta-la resmungar. Será que ela estava me chamando?

_- S-san? San?_

Ela não respondeu, mas como sua respiração voltou no mesmo ritmo de antes, imagino que ela ainda estava dormindo, então sorri mais uma vez, pois eu não imaginava que dormir e acordar com a pessoa que você no telefone pudesse ser tão bom. Vendo que eu não conseguiria mais dormir, então desliguei o telefone e comecei a me preparar para o dia, pois eu tenho certeza que hoje meu dia seria mais feliz do que todos os outros. Depois de tomar um belo banho, decidi preparar um café da manha para quinne Bella, então caminhei ate a cozinha rezando para que elas ainda não estivessem acordadas, pra que eu pudesse fazer uma surpresa.

Separei os ovos, farinha e leite, e tentei lembrar o que mais eu precisava pra fazer panquecas. Quinn não me deixa cozinhar, e na verdade eu não sei fazer muitas coisas, pois as receitas em confundem as vezes, mas eu já vi ela fazendo algumas coisas e acredito que posso fazer também. Lembrei que Quinn amava bacon, então peguei algumas tiras na geladeira e peguei a frigideira pra poder frita-los, mas como eu não tinha certeza qual a temperatura, coloquei na maior pra poder ser mais rápido. Vibrei alto quando coloquei o bacon no fogo e nada explodiu, então resolvi começar a mistura da panqueca enquanto o bacon fritava. Eu estava tão feliz de esta fazendo tudo certinho que senti vontade de acordar Quinn pra ela se orgulhar de mim, porem quando eu estava prestes a colocar a massa da panqueca em outra frigideira uma fumaça preta estava saindo da frigideira e antes que eu pudesse correr pra apagar o fogo Quinn apareceu do nada com o cabelo por todo lado e colocando a frigideira dentro da pia.

_- Alguém esta tentando fazer o café da manha de novo né Britt?_

_- Mammy, esta cheirando mal aqui! Britty esta cozinhando de novo?_

Ambas Quinn e Bella estavam com o rosto amassado e cabelo loiro por todo o lado de dormir.

_- Eu juro que estava quase conseguindo, mas o bacon parecia querer ficar pronto antes de mim ...e _

Eu falei com um pequeno beicinho fazendo Quinn tirar a feição azeda e sorrir.

_- Ok, vocês duas sentem-se na mesa que eu vou preparar o café da manha!_

Tanto eu quanto Bella gritamos de empolgação e corremos pra mesa pra esperar nosso café da manha. Em poucos minutos tinha uma pilha de panquecas, ovos e bacon fritinho na nossa frente e assim que Quinn se juntou a nos, devoramos toda a comida. Depois de arrumar a cozinha enquanto Quinn preparava Bella para a escola, eu já estava no meu caminho para a star Dancing, onde eu tinha que ensinar uma rotina de ultima hora aos atores, e resolvi mandar uma mensagem de bom dia a Santana, já que ela ainda não tinha dado nenhum sinal de vida.

[ Eu amei conhecer o suave som do seu ronco San, e espero que tenha um ótimo dia! – Brittany]

Eu sorri pra minha mensagem e antes que eu pudesse guardar, ele vibrou com o som de uma nova mensagem.

[ Eu NÃO ronco, eu tenho rinite! Já esta no café? Bom Dia pra você também! – Santana]

Eu dei uma pequena gargalhada chamando a atenção de outras pessoas no metro, mas não me importe e respondi Santana no mesmo minuto.

[ Eu ate pensei em te ligar e te acordar, mas tava muito divertido escutar seu ronco de manha San! Hoje eu tenho uma nova rotina na star dancing, irei após o almoço pra café! ps: Você fala dormindo também! – Brittany]

Coloquei meu telefone de volta na bolsa e desci na estação e fui em direção a Star Dancing. Eu mal tinha colocado minha bolsa sobre a mesa e logo fui abordada por Kurt e Rachell me enchendo de perguntas das quais eu não sabia por onde começar a responder.

- Bom, eu não posso dizer por que Puck esta agindo estranho.. e eu não sei o motivo de Santana estar calma após o termino com Brooke, e eu .. eu estou super feliz, pois eu todos os dias estou feliz!

Respondi com um sorriso no rosto tentando fugir ao maximo de Kurt e Rachell, quando ouvi meu celular tocar com a chegada de uma mensagem novamente.

[ Eu não ronco e muito menos falo dormindo Britt-Britt, tenho certeza que era a televisão e não eu =x! Mas obrigado por me fazer companhia, mesmo com roncos e falações =p! – Santana]

Sorri mais ainda com sua mensagem, esquecendo por um minuto que Kurt e Rachell ainda estavam na minha frente e seus rostos diziam que eles sabiam de quem era a mensagem que eu estava lendo. E eu tive certeza que eu não iria conseguir esconder pelo menos o fato que minha alegria se devia a Santana.

_- Ok, ontem Santana e eu passamos dia juntas ... mas antes que vocês continuem gritando assim ... saímos como amigas ... fomos alimentar os patos!_

_- Espere? Voce esta dizendo que você e santana saíram juntas, não rolou nada entre vocês e ela te ajudou a alimentar os patos?_

_- S-sim .. p-porque?_

_- Britt, nos conhecemos Santana a anos e ela não sai com pessoas e alimenta patos e fica feliz com isso, e pior ainda ainda mais depois de ter terminado com Brooke, onde ela costuma ficar nervosa, furiosa e atacar todos a sua volta ..._

_- O que Rachell quer dizer Britt, é que Santana deve ter você mais que uma amiga! _

_- Mas n-nós somos apenas amigas, e eu já aceitei isso pessoal, então aceitem também!_

Eu meio que corri de Rachell e Kurt, e fui direto pro palco, mas como eles estavam me seguindo eu sabia que não ia consegui deixar de ouvir suas teorias sobre eu e Santana hoje. Eu queria de verdade que eles tivessem razão, que ela me visse mais como amiga, mas eu acho difícil, ela sempre foi apaixonada por Brooke e o que ela precisa agora é de uma amiga. Peguei meu celular novamente e digitei uma mensagem pra responder Santana.

[ Como eu te disse ontem eu faço qualquer coisa por você San! Olha agora vou começar a ensaiar, e tentar fugir de Rachell e Kurt ao mesmo tempo, então nos falamos mais tarde ok! S2 – Brittany]

Depois que todos já tinham a pratica da dança eu resumi o que aconteceu entre Brooke e eu no café e como ela tinha flertado comigo, explicando o por que Santana tinha cantado aquela canção e o por que elas haviam terminado. E mais uma vez eles insistiam que Santana estava se apaixonando por mim, isso se ela já não estava, mas eu não acreditava , mas eu não podia negar que queria muito levar nossa amizade pra algo mais serio, mas eu iria ser paciente e esperar ela me notar, pois eu não queria ser uma coisa de uma vez pois eu sabia que meu amor por ela era de verdade e era pra sempre. Depois de ver Rachell e Kurt chorar pela declaração que eu fiz por Santana me deixando envergonhada, eu me despedi deles indo pro meu turno no café que eu já estava atrasada. Olhei meu celular e vi que tinha uma mensagem de duas horas antes e sorri sabendo que era de Santana.

[ Precisa de ajuda pra se esconder? Ou alguém pra gritar com eles e falar que eles são xeretas? Me avisa quando terminar! – Santana]

Eu estava prestes a responder a mensagem quando fui surpreendida por uma voz rouca e única capaz de estremecer todos os meus sentidos. _- Você não me avisou que terminou de ensaiar ou se queria ajuda com Kurt e Rachell!_

Eu estava tão paralisada que acredito que foi o motivo de eu não ter corrido e pulado no corpo de Santana, pois vontade não me faltava.

_- S-san, que surpresa boa !_

_- Eu na verdade estou aqui a um tempo, vim falar com Puck e aproveitei pra assistir uma rotina que estava tendo no palco!_

_- V-você estava me espiando?_

_- Agora estamos kites, você me espiou dormindo essa manha!_

_- Eu na verdade não espiei, eu só ouvi seus roncos!_

_- Eu já te disse que era a televisão Britt-Britt!_

_- Ok!_

Santana e eu riamos e corávamos feito duas pessoas apaixonadas e as palavras de Kurt que talvez ela gostasse de mim da mesma forma que eu gostava dela ou a hipótese de que ela talvez tenha escutado toda a nossa conversa me fez corar mais ainda.

_- Q-quer uma carona?_

_- C-claro!_

O caminho pro café foi tranqüilo e com Santana me agradecendo a companhia pra dormir. Eu tentei descobrir se ela tinha escutado eu falar que a amo pra Rachell e Kurt, mas parecia que ela tinha ficado um bom tempo com Puck no escritório, então acredito que ela não chegou a ouvir.

_- Ah, eu queria te perguntar uma coisa San .._

_- Pode perguntar Britt-Britt!_

_- Humm .. é que você sabe mais coisas de mim do que eu sobre você e eu não sei nem onde você trabalha e você comprou um carro e colocou uma cadeirinha pra Bella e ..._

_- Isso eu não posso responder ... tem outra coisa que queira saber?_

Eu olhei pra Santana assustada, pois sua voz parecia que ela estava brava com a minha pergunta, mas seu rosto tentava esconder uma pequena risada, o que me deixou um pouco confusa.

_- P-por que você não p-pode me falar?_

_- Por que se eu te contar .. eu terei que matá-la, e acho que seria uma grande perda!_

Sim eu estava assustada e ao mesmo tempo preocupada, será que esse tempo todo eu estou apaixonada por uma agente secreta, ou uma espia? Fui tirada de meus pensamentos, quando ouvi Santana gargalhar ao meu lado e acredito que seja pela minha reação.

_- Não se preocupe Britt-Britt, eu nunca mataria você!_

E antes que eu pudesse sorrir ou mesmo perguntar novamente, nós tínhamos chegado em frente ao café e ela estacionou e desligou o carro. Olhei no relógio e vi que eu tinha apenas alguns minutos então sorri e agradeci Santana pela carona e tive a impressão que ela queria falar algumas coisa, mas ela suspirou e disse adeus e que me mandaria mensagem mais tarde.

O dia passou tranquilamente assim como o resto da semana e Santana e eu continuávamos a trocar mensagens diariamente e nos falávamos varias vezes por dia, e dormir pendirada no telefone tinha virado quase uma rotina, pois eu sabia o que significava cada ritmo de sua respiração ao dormir, se era um sonho bom um sonho agitado e ate mesmo quando ela brigava com alguém no sonhpo, pois ela sempre resmungava algo como bunda e Lima Higths, e tomei nota d elhe perguntar qualquer hora o que significava.

O natal estava chegando e com isso o tempo frio e as gripes de inverno, e pra minha surpresa ela desta vez tinha colocado Quinn de cama, que significava que quem tinha que ir as compras de natal com Bella era eu. Quinn parecia chateada por conta da minha alegria e de Bella por irmos sozinhas as compras, mas logo bella a beijou e disse que seria bom, pois ela poderia lhe comprar um presente surpresa. Eu estava terminando de calçar a bota em Bella quando meu telefone tocou aparecendo a fota de Santana na tela, e antes que eu pudesse pegar o aparelho Bella atendeu rapidamente.

- Sannyyyyyy! Eu e a Britty iremos ao shopping comprar o presente da mamãe você quer vir com a gente?

Tenho certeza que meus olhos quase saltaram dos olhos depois que Bella chamou Santana pra sair com a gente e eu pra tentar tirar o telefone da mão dela me desequilibrei e cai do sofá na rapidez.

_- Ahh não foi nada Sanny, a Britty que caiu do sofá pra tirar o telefone de mim!_

_- Bells, me da aqui .. O-oi San .. hey, oi!_

_- Hey Britt-Britt, você esta bem? Se Machucou?_

A risada de Santana me fez corar e ate esquecer a leve dor no joelho que senti ao cair.

_- Sim, n-não foi nada, e San, você não precisa ir com a gente, eu sei que deve estar ocupada, e Bella pensa que .._

_- Eu irei Britt-Britt, passarei ai pra pegar vocês em 10 minutos ok?_

_- O o q-que? Você vem? Você ta vindo?_

_- 10 minutos ok? Ate já!_

Eu ainda segurava o telefone chocada. Tinha tudo acontecido tão rápido que eu não conseguia processar.

_- Britty? Sanny vai chegar logo, Põe a minha bota!_

Agora eu processei, Bella tinha chamado Santana pra ir as compras de natal com a gente e ela estaria aqui em 10 minutos. E eu não poderia estar mais nervosa, pois quando olhei pra Bella ela tinha um sorriso enorme no rosto, como o de Quinn quando tem algo planejado em sua mente e que eu não tenho certeza que irei gostar.

Depois de alguns longos minutos com Quinn dando recomendações sobre andar de carro com Bella, agora eu me encontrava na calcada ao lado da Range Rover de Santana escondendo um sorriso, esperando ela tentar prender Bella na cadeirinha.

_- Precisa de ajuda San? _

_- Não, eu tenho isso ... é que eu nunca tinha colocado nenhuma criança numa cadeirinha e .. Pronto ...consegui, você esta segura agora pequena!_

_- Yupiiiii !_

Tentei não sorrir ao quão descabelada Santana tinha ficado em sua luta com a cadeirinha, mas antes que eu pudesse arrumar, ela mesmo deve ter percebido e arrumou o cabelo corando um pouco. O caminho para o shopping parecia uma festa animada, com o som ligado e Bella e Santana cantando canções de Natal juntas e eu nunca imaginei ter dias tão felizes depois que Santana entrou em minha vida.

- Sua voz é tão linda Sanny!

- Voce tem razão Bells, Santana tem a voz mais lkinda do mundo!

Santana agradeceu e corou com nossos elogios, e o resto do dia tinha passado rapidamente e nada poderia estragar o dia de hoje, mas antes que eu pudesse concluir meus pensamentos, ouvi Bella gritando de excitação e puxando Santana.

_- Olha, Sanny, olha, olha! Vamos patinar no gelo? Por favor Sanny?_

_Eu tentei não sorrir ao assistir Bella puxar Santana que tentava não cair e não deixar a menina cair ao mesmo tempo._

_- Bells, não puxa Santana assim, e primeiro você tem que perguntar se ela quer patinar com você!_

_- Mas você também ira patinar com a gente Britty, vamos, vamos por favor? Nos três?_

E foi isso, não tinha como dizer não a Bella, e agora estávamos sentadas colocando as botas de patinação. Quer dizer eu tinha colocado a minha e eu no momento colocava a de Bella, enquanto Santana tinha uma certa dificuldade em amarrar suas botas.

_- Pede pra Britty amarrar pra você Sanny, ela sabe tudo sobre amarrar botas!_

Eu e Santana sorrimos pra Bella, e depois da minha ajuda, nós estávamos na fila e éramos as próximas a entrar na pista.

_- Hey Britt-Britt?_

_- Humm ?_

_- Posso te contar um segredo?_

_- Claro San!_

_- É que .. é que eu nunca patinei no gelo antes!_

Santana tinha a cabeça baixa envergonhada, acredito que esperando ou eu rir, ou outra reação. Meu doía o coração vê-la parecer frágil assim.

- Entao eu acho que eu terei que te ensinar san! Aqui, segura a minha mao!

Não sei se era o frio ou o toque da mao de Santana, mas eu estava arrepiada, e eu não sei mais se eu seria capaz de ensinar Santana a patinar, pois eu mesmo não sabia se conseguiria ficar em pe de mao dadas com ela sobre o gelo.

_- Yupiiii, olhaa Britty, olha Sanny !_

Eu e Santana acenamos pra Bella que já dava a sua segunda volta na pista, então eu olhei pra Santana e sorri.

_- Preparada pra sua primeira aula senhorita Lopes?_

_- S-sim .. eu acho .. em falaram que a professora era muito boa!_

_- Sim, ser boa é uma coisa minha!_

E minha coragem tinha voltado, e com o reflexo do gelo, dava pra ver que Santana tinha ficado corada com o m eu comentário. Nos começamos devagarzinho a patinar pela lateral, e pra quem nunca tinha patinado Santana até que estava se saindo muito bem.

- Hey, eu acho que você me enganou! Você sabe patinar!

- E-eu acho que é porque você esta me segurando Britt-Britt, eu realmente nunca patinei!

- Você esta se saindo muito bem .. quer tentar sozinha?

Realmente eu não queria que ela aceitasse, pois não tinha sensação melhor no mundo de estar de mãos dadas com Santana na pista de patinação de gelo, mas eu queria que ela visse que ela estava se saindo bem.

_- N-não .. q-quer dizer, eu não s-sei se p-posso .._

_- Sim, voce pode, olha!_

Eu soltei a mão dela devagarzinho e agora ela deslizava sozinha e com um enorme sorriso no rosto. Eu fui acompanhando atrás dela e agora estávamos ambas rindo de como ela estava indo bem.

_- Olha Britty, olha Sanny o que eu sei fazer !_

Eu e Santana ambas viramos pra olhar Bella, mas em uma fração de segundos Santana se desequilibrou e a única coisa que eu vi era ela caindo em cima de mim.

_- Ai meu deus, ai meu deus, ai meu deus, Britt-Britt? Britt-Britt?_

Eu não conseguia responder, pois eu estava dando tanta gargalhada e quando abri os olhos e vi o olhar e de pânico pra mim e não seu se era a dor na queda ou o corpo de Santana sobre o meu no gelo, mas a única coisa que eu conseguia fazer era rir.

Santana deve ter percebido que eu estava bem, pois sua preocupação tinha ido embora e ela estava gargalhando junto comigo, e eu não sei o quanto tempo nos ficamos ali, mas depois que paramos de rir, olhávamos uma pra outra e eu estava congelada com o gelo observando sua beleza e sem pensar duas vezes eu estiquei a mão e coloquei um pouco do seu cabelo atrás da orelha, e assisti como ela passou a língua pelos lábios me fazendo estremecer.

_- Britty? Sanny? Vocês estão bem?_

_- S-sim Bells, estamos bem ..._

O caminho de volta pra casa foi animado como a ida, tirando o fato que eu tinha certeza que se Bella não tivesse nos chamado, Santana e eu teríamos nos beijado na pista de gelo. Nos despedimos de Santana e caminhei pro prédio com Bella, e fomos recebidas por uma Quinn em melhor aparência, acho que o remédio tinha tido efeito. Ficamos na sala um pouco contando a Quinn como tinha sido o nosso dia e depois que Bella se distraiu com seus brinquedos, Quinn ,me perguntou o que eu tinha comprado de Natal pra Santana.

_- E-eu não comprei nada .. quer d-dizer eu não sei o que dar a ela ainda!_

_- Britt? Faltam 5 dias para o natal!_

Agora eu estava na minha cama me virando de um lado pra outro e tentando achar algo que eu pudesse presentear Santana e nada vinha em minha mente. Comecei a lembrar de todas as nossas conversas pra ver se ela tinha mencionado querer algo , mas nada parecia ser tão perfeito pra se dar pra alguém que era mais que perfeita. Suspirei chateada e antes que eu pudesse mudar minha posição de novo, meu celular vibrou na mesinha e eu sorri já sabendo quem seria.

[ Todos os dias são ótimos quando estou com você Britt-Britt, e com Bella junto fica melhor! Obrigada pela aula de patinação, mesmo eu sendo uma péssima aluna! Puck tem sorte de ter uma coreografa de dança e professora de patinação no gelo pra emergências! Boa Noite –Santana]

E com essa mensagem eu tinha acabado de descobrir o que eu daria de presente a Santana.

Dia seguinte 

- Eu posso saber o motivos de voce ter me ligado ontem tarde da noite me pedindo pra esta aqui pontualmente as 07:00 da manha Britt?

- Kurt, eu preciso de você, pra uma dança e ..

- Britt? Você sabe que eu sou gay ne? E por mais que eu te ache quente e sua dança pode causar uma morte sexual eu ainda sou gay!

- O o q-que? Oh . não Kurt, eu não preciso de você assim eu preciso que você me ajude com uma musica, pra eu dançar pra Santana!

- Ahhhhhh .. por que você não me disse antes? O que estamos esperando? Vamos logo? Tenho uma lista de dança sexy que fará ela cair aos seus pés e ...

Eu gargalhava enquanto Kurt me puxava para sua sala e falava sem parar vários estilos de musicas legais para conquistar uma garota.

Mais tarde naquela noite

Eu estava tremendo, e por um momento eu me arrependi de ter chamado Santana e meus amigos aqui essa noite. Hoje era uma das grandes apresentações da star dancing, mas o que ninguém esperava era que eu faria parte dessa grande apresentação, e que eu estaria dançando no palco.

_- Ela chegou, esta sentada na primeira mesa com Puck, Rachell, Quinn e Joe! Ela será sua essa noite!_

_- Kurt, eu não estou dançando pensando nisso!_

Eu tentei não corar com as palavras de Kurt, mas ele percebeu e riu pra mim me desejando sorte e indo se juntar aos outros. Imaginei como estaria o clima na mesa com Quinn e Puck, mas eu acho que deveria estar bom, pois Quinn hoje foi conversar com ele, mas eu so saberia como tinha sido em casa quando chegássemos.

Meu estomago revirou quando o homem anunciou um numero especial e na seqüência chamou meu nome, e eu suspirei alto, pois era agora ou agora.

"Lay your head on my pillow

Lay your head on my pillow

Lay it down

Lay it down

Lay it down

Oh lay it down

Lay your head on my pillow

Yeah"

Fechei os olhos e deixei meu corpo rolar lentamente com a batida. Balancei meus quadris de uma forma sensual e a cada palavra da musica eu me sentia menos nervosa e eu começava a me entregar totalmente ao som. Quando a musica começou a acelerar eu sensualmente eu mexi os quadris, dando alguns passos pra trás e na seqüência pra frente ficando num posição agachada e sexy com os movimentos que eu fazia em torno do meu corpo com a mão.

"You're looking at me girl and I ain't talking about the look in your eyes

Me, my partna nem is giving a standing ovation girl tonight"

Agora todos os movimentos que eu fazia tinham uma certa rapidez e magia e eu abri os olhos olhando em todo o salão como se estivesse a procura de algo, e fiz uma expressão de desejo quando me movimentei rapidamente mais uma vez acariciando meu corpo e olhando diretamente nos olhos de Santana quando a encontrei. Sorri em pensamento quando a vi morder seus lábios e ela tentava de alguma forma não olhar para o meu corpo, então incentivada pela sua reação eu me agachei mais uma vez e balancei meus quadris de forma erótica sem nunca tirar meus olhos dos dela.

"And I'm gonna tell my friends I ain't coming out tonight

I'ma put this jimmy on and rock that body right"

Girei meu corpo de forma que parecia que eu estava flutuando em círculos e tentei o maximo me concentrar em meus movimentos pra não errar a coreografia que criei de manha e treinei durante todo o dia, mas sempre sem tirar meus olhos de Santana que parecia ter os olhos mais escuros que o normal a cada movimento que eu dava no palco. Então mais uma vez eu me abaixei de forma que eu de uma forma um pouco mais erótica corri minha mão pelo meu peito e estomago, e ao olhar pra ela novamente eu pude ver que ela tinha cruzado a perna fortemente e sua mão estava no meio entre sua coxa, me fazendo sorrir sensualmente pra ela quando a musica chegava ao seu fim.

"Wrap your hair girl, tie it up tonight"

E eu tinha voltado a minha realidade ao ouvir todos os aplausos das pessoas a minha frente, me fazendo corar de uma forma diferente. Eu agradeci vergonhosa e fz meu caminho fora do palco, caminhando em direção a mesa onde meus amigos aplaudiam e Santana ainda estava sentada com as pernas cruzadas e parecia um pouco desconfortável.

- Hey Britt, eu digo e repito, eu sou gay, mas eu totalmente fiquei excitado com sua apresentação, voce arrasou!

_ Sim Britt, Kurt tem razão, e com a minha experiência em movimentos corporais eu digo que voce é capaz de atingir digamos uma sensação um pouco digamos quente ao se apresentar dessa forma ... humm .. sensual! Voce estava ótima!

Sim, ela estava voce não achou santana?

- E-eh .. h-humm ...

Eu estava tão feliz com os elogios de meus amigos, porem ao ver a reação de santana, meu sorriso logo desapareceu ao imaginar que ela não tenha gostado. Talvez eu tenha exagerado, e talvez tenha sido um pouco vulgar demais e ela não goste disso.

_- Não sei o que santana pensa Britt, mas eu totalmente amei e a cada dia me orgulho de voce fazer parte da minha empresa! Voce estava quente e eu sei que sou seu patrão e .._

_- Eeeee nada Puckerman ! E Britt-Britt, você estava ótima! Realmente ótima!_

_E tudo parecia desaparecer ao meu redor e no momento era só eu e Santana elogiando a minha dança._

_- Essa dança na verdade é um dos meus presentes pra você!_

_- P-presente?_

_- Sim, o Natal ta é daqui três dias e eu achei que dançar pra voce seria um ótimo presente de Natal!_

_Santana me olhava como se estivesse vendo o Papai Noel em pessoa, e eu sorri pra ela pra ela ver que era de coração._

_- F-foi o melhor presente de Natal que eu já ganhei Britt-Britt! Obrigada!_

_- Desculpe atrapalhar essa tensão sexual entre vocês duas, mas eu tenho uma filha pequena em casa, então ... Britt podemos ir?_

_- S-sim, c-claro!_

Todos na mesa riram, fazendo eu e Santana corar, mas ficou claro pra mim que Quinn não fez por mal, ela ainda não se sentia a vontade com Puck ao redor, então eu me despedi de todos e de Santana que me abraçou e agradeceu novamente e disse que me ligaria mais tarde quando chegasse em casa. No caminho de volta pra casa o sorriso não saia do meu rosto ao lembrar da noite e de como Santana tinha reagido a cada movimento meu no palco, e eu estava certa que eu poderia por em pratica o meu próximo presente pra ela.

Em casa Quinn resumiu o seu encontro com Puck, dizendo que ambos concordaram em não apresentar Puck a Bella como pai de primeira, que seria bom eles se conhecerem e ele ser apenas um amigo de Quinn. Eu fiquei feliz que Quinn iria tentar, e não iria fugir novamente, ela disse que pensou bem e depois da conversa ela viu que Puck tinha mudado muito depois do colégio.

Véspera de Natal

- Bella eu já flaei que esses doces são pro jantar de Natal, e pra voce também Brittany!

- Ok mammy ..

- Ok Q ...

Eu e bella fizemos o nosso melhor olhar de arrependidas quando Quinn nos chamou a atenção, mas pelo seu revirar de olhos ela não acreditou muito na gente. Estávamos fazendo as ultimas compras de natal no mercado, e eu e Bella estávamos junto pra ajudar a carregar as sacolas. Nos caminhávamos conversando em direção ao nosso prédio. Não era muito longe, mas também não ficava muito perto, era digamos uma caminhada pra esquentar os ossos.

- Chamaram um taxi?

Tanto Quinn, Bella e eu olhamos assustadas pra voz vindo detro do carro ao nosso lado, mas somente Bella e eu gritamos e sorrimos ao ver santana com o vidro aberto e sorrindo pra nós.

_- Sannyyyy!_

_- Hey san, voce é taxista?_

Tanto Santana e Quinn riram de mim, enquanto Bella tentava soltar da mao de Quinn pra correr em direção a Range Rover de Santana. Quinn e eu tentamos dizer que estava tudo bem e que estávamos quase perto, mas Santana insistiu e Bella praticamente já tentava abrir o carro desesperadamente.

_- Calma ai pequena, eu irei colocar você na cadeirinha!_

Eu e Quinn assistimos Santana colocar Bella na cadeirinha e Quinn me deu um olhar brincalhão.

_- Ela não tem filhos, não namora ninguém que tenha filhos, e o caro dela tem uma cadeirinha pra filha da amiga de sua "amiga e você ainda tem duvidas se ela esta em voce?_

Tentei fazer Quinn parar de rir, mas Santana nos viu e fez uma cara de curiosidade pra nos.

_- O que foi? Perdi algo?_

_- Sim ... você per ..._

- NÃO, você não perdeu nada, Quinn so ta sendo extremamente chata pra saber se voce prendeu Bella direito na cadeirinha!

- Ahh sim, eu já peguei a pratica! Podemos ir?

Quinn revirou os olhos e entrou no carro ao lado de Bella enquanto eu fui na frente com Santana. O caminho foi tranquilo com Bella pedindo pra Santana cantar canções de natal de novo, mas acho que a presença de Quinn no carro estava a fazendo ficar envergonhada e incomodada.

_- Sanny ... então você pode cantar hoje a noite na nossa festa de Natal?_

Um silencio se formou no carro, e Santana estava em choque. Eu ia convidar Santana pra ir, mesmo achando que ela tinha outros planos melhores, mas eu esperava fazer isso sozinha, porem eu não tive alternativa a não ser fazer o convite oficial agora.

_- E-eu ia te convidar, mas você não precisa ir se não quiser, eu acredito que você tenha família e ..._

_- Eu posso ir sim! Minha família esta em Ohio de qualquer maneira e na verdade eu estava indo no mercado comprar porcarias pra comer essa noite então ..._

_- Ok, estão resolvido pombinhas, pois eu tenho um peru pra assar hoje, podemos ir mais rápido?_

_- Claro madame, o taxi já esta a caminho!_

Santana e Quinn nunca fora de conversar muito, mas sempre que uma estava próxima da outra a tensão era estranha e parecia que uma podia matar a outra com olhar, mas ao mesmo tempo como agora eu via Santana sorrir para Quinn pelo retrovisor e Quinn mostrar a língua pra Santana com um pequeno sorriso. Isso me confunde bastante. Quando chegamos ao apartamento, Bella insistiu que santana entrasse, então ela estacionou o carro e alguns minutos depois estávamos na cozinha ajudando Quinn a guardar e separar as coisas pra noite de Natal.

Nem sei quanto tempo passou, mas estávamos no quarto de Bella onde ela nos mostrava vários desenhos da escola e fez Santana sorrir muito ao mostrar alguns deles.

_- Olha Sanny, essa é você, eu e a Britty na pista de patinação._

Santana parecia encantada e eu daria tudo pra saber o que passava em sua mente nesse minuto. Algum tempo depois entre o quarto de Bella e ajudando Quinn, santana achou melhor ir pra casa tomar banho e se trocar, e eu tentei não parecer chateada, pois eu podia muito bem me acostumar a todos os dias da minha vida serem dessa forma, em casa, com as pessoas que eu mais amo. Avidei Quinn que iria acompanhar Santana ate o carro e eu fui começando a ficar nervosa por estar sozinha com ela novamente. Meu coração começou a fazer piruetas e uma imensa vontade de abraça-la e beija-la e dizer que eu a amava desde a primeira vez que eu a vi correu toda a minha mente, e antes que eu pudesse raciocinar o que eu estava fazendo eu a chamei.

_- Sim Britt-Britt?_

_- E-eu .. eu preciso te falar uma coisa..._

Ela me olhou com uma cara preocupada e toda a coragem de falar pra ela o que eu sentia desapareceu, e sem saber o que fazer, eu fiz a única coisa que parecia certo no momento. Eu me aproximei dela e segurei em seus braços, subindo lentamente ate o ombro, sem nunca tirar os olhos dela. Ela parecia nervosa também, mas seus olhos mudaram pra um tom mais escuro de castanho, e ela passou a língua levemente pelo seu lábio, que pra mim foi o impulso que faltava pra eu fazer. Eu me aproximei mais e minhas mãos agora uma estava em sua cintura, e outra delicadamente levantou seu queixo, e agora nossos lábios estavam separados por poucos centímetros.

_- Britt ... espera ..._

/

N/A: capitulo surpresa pra vocês pessoal, ... mas msm assim tenho certeza de que querem me matar ne? =(=(=( ... Mas vou contar um segredo ... hoje eu passei o dia tentando resumir 4 capítulos sem beijo, pra um com um quase beijo rsrs ... e escrever fic e trabalhar ao msm tempo não da muito certo, então espero que ele pelo menos não tenha saído tão chato, ou tão revoltante a ponto de me matarem por completo ... vcs pode me deixar meio viva pra tentar postar amanha ou depois o que vocês realmente querem? Me perdoam ? rsrrs

Me digam o que acharam rsrs

Qq coisa já sabe? Nayariveraissofuckingperfect . tumblr . com

ps: Alguem por Deus já viu o vídeo da performance da naya pro episodio de amanha? Alguém conseguiu não babar? Chorar? Sentir coisinhas naquele lugar ao ver naya dancando eroticamente daquele jeito? Pra quem ainda não viu aqui onde youtube watch?v=fuOic_O-5mg

Ahh e caso alguém ainda queira me matar, eu já morri com esse vídeo =P


	13. Chapter 13

Capitulo 13

_- Britt ... espera ..._

Eu não sei se tinha escutado direito, pois nossos lábios eram tão próximos que eu podia sentir o quão quente estava seu hálito e eu podia sentir o cheiro do seu gloss. Então eu me aproximei mais um pouco, mas congelei quando Santana se afastou dando um passo pra trás.

_- E-espera Britt .. é e m-muito c-cedo ..._

Sim eu tinha escudado certo, e agora eu estava fazendo o papel da pessoa mais idiota do mundo, e eu comecei a entrar em pânico, pois eu passei tanto tempo mantendo nossa relação numa ótima amizade, pra estragar tudo tentando beijá-la exatamente duas semanas depois que ela terminou o namoro com alguém que ela estava apaixonada. Eu sou tão insensível e uma péssima amiga pensando somente nas minhas vontades sem pensar na dela que ainda esta magoada com tudo.

_- M-me d-desculpe e-eu ...s-sinto m-muito .. e-eu ..._

E antes que eu fizesse mais alguma besteira, eu corri em direção ao prédio sem olhar pra trás. Eu percorri todo o caminho em direção ao apartamento chorando e me sentindo horrível por ter tentado beijar Santana desse jeito, de surpresa, sem pedir, colocando a nossa amizade em risco. Agora provavelmente ela vai me achar uma louca e talvez ate uma tarada, por me manter como amiga todo esse tempo pra no final tentar beijá-la. Ao entrar no apartamento, rapidamente corri por meu quarto e fechei a porta me jogando na cama e enterrei meu rosto no travesseiro chorando a minha estupidez.

_- Britt? Brittany?_

Escutei Quinn do outro lado da porta, mas eu não queria conversar agora.

_-Estou entrando Britt, você queira ou não!_

Senti a cama afundar ao meu lado e os braços de Quinn me abraçar, e isso me fez enterrar o rosto mais ainda no travesseiro e chorar mais ainda.

- _Hey querida, o que houve? Olha se Santana te fez alguma coisa ou Brooke, eu vou acabar com elas e _

_- E-eu ...t-tentei b-ei-já-la Q ...e-eu s-sou e-estup_

_- Hey, hey, hey, não diga isso Britt, você não é estúpida, você só a ama demais querida, isso não e estupidez!_

Eu me levantei e abracei Quinn com forca tentando não chorar, mas era mais forte que eu.

_- Britt? Não chora, você não fez por mal Britt, você esteve no amor com ela por tanto tempo, e nunca fez nada pra aliviar isso dentro de você, pois você estava sempre dedicada a vê-la bem, feliz, fazê-la sorrir, confortá-la pelo seu mal relacionamento com Brooke, você se tornou melhor amiga dela e em nenhum momento deu atenção ao seu coração Britt, e a prova é que eu tenho razão do que falo é que você esta chorando no meu colo por ter tentado beijá-la, e mais uma vez você pensa nela e não em você!_

Ouvir todas essas palavras de Quinn realmente me fez sentir menos culpada.

_- V-você é a m-melhor amiga do m-mundo Q!_

_- Ok, agora me diga algo que eu não sei, como que horas voce pretende levantar, lavar o rosto e se preparar pra nossa ceia essa noite? Já são 8 hs e nossos amigos chegarão ate a 00:00!_

_- E-eu p-posso fi-car aqui m-mais um pouco Q? Minha ca-beça dói um pouco .._

_- Pode, mas nem pense em fugir da nossa Ceia, pois Bella não te perdoaria por não ganhar presente!_

Eu e Quinn rimos, pois realmente Bella faria uma cena e tanto se não ganhasse presente de Natal. Então Quinn me deu outro abraço forte e saiu do quarto. Eu estava me sentindo melhor, mas minha cabeça doía muito pensando em tudo o que aconteceu e uma angustia correu meu corpo em perguntando se Santana ainda viria essa noite depois do que aconteceu, se ela ainda gostava de mim como amiga ou se ela ainda iria querer ser minha amiga. Me assustei quando Quinn voltou ao quarto com um copo e um comprimido de dor, e disse pra eu relaxar um pouco, e eu agradeci, pois eu não saberia o que fazer sem Quinn na minha vida.

Eu não sabia que tinha caído no sono ate sentir alguém se mexer ao meu lado na cama. Eu estava sonolenta, acredito que pelo efeito do remédio, então abri os olhos preguicosamente pra tentar ver que horas eram, mas como estava escuro, a única coisa que vi foi uma sombra de alguém deitado ao meu lado na cama. Eu sorri e agradeci a Quinn por ficar comigo, e mudei meu corpo de forma que eu estava deitada de frente a ela e a abracei, mas meu corpo congelou pois o tecido frio da jaqueta de couro que Quinn estava usando me assustou, e eu sei que Quinn não usa e nem tem jaqueta de couro, somente uma pessoa que eu conheço usa jaqueta de couro.

_- S-santana?_

_- Sua dor de cabeça passou Britt-Britt?_

_- O o q-que vo-cê .._

_- Eu cheguei a algumas horas, e Quinn me disse que voce estava com dor de cabeça e ficou me tratando mal a noite toda, ate que ela me deixou vir aqui ..._

Eu me levantei assustada pensando no que Quinn podia ter feito com Santana, mas relaxei quando senti sua mao me empurrar pra baixo na cama novamente.

_- Fica deitada mais um pouco, sua cabeça já passou?_

_-A-ainda dói um pouco, m-mas voce n-não precisa fi-car a-aqui San .._

_- Eu quero, me deixa ficar aqui com você?_

Eu acenei com a cabeça, pois eu não sabia como falar por um momento e meu coração começou a bater fortemente com Santana deitada ao meu lado na cama e o que isso significava, será que ela não estava brava ou será que ela estava arrependida? Senti ela se mexer ao meu lado desconfortável, e arregalei os olhos ao perceber que o quarto estava escuro e ela não podia ter visto a minha resposta.

_- C-claro San, pode ficar ..._

_- Eu ficarei! Aqui, beba isso!_

_- O que é isso?_

_- Quinn pediu pra te dar quando acordasse, ela disse que suas dores de cabeça são fortes!_

Quinn tinha razão, era raro eu ter dor de cabeça, mas quando elas vinham, me deixavam de cama. Eu me levantei e vi Santana acender meu abajur de modo que agora eu podia ver que ela tinha pequenas bolsas escuras embaixo dos seus olhos. Desviei o olhar por um momento quando ela me entregou o copo e o comprimido e quando eu tentei olhá-la de novo ela apagou o abajur.

_- Agora deite-se!_

Suspirei e deitei me perguntando se ela havia chorado, pois apesar dela esta forte ao meu lado, sua feição estava tão cansada, tão sofrida. E mai uma vez a lembrança de te tentado beijá-la tomou conta da minha mente.

_- Eu sinto muito pelo que fiz essa noite San ..._

_- Você não tem que se desculpar Britt-Britt_

_- M-mas eu quero, eu sei que não devia, e não sei o que pensei e agora você deve achar que eu sou louca e ,,_

_- Britt-Britt, você não tem que se desculpar .. e eu nunca no mundo irei achar que você é louca, pois o que você fez hoje eu ... e-eu penso em fazer t-todos os dias Britt-Britt ..._

O que? Eu escutei direito? Ela sempre quis me beijar? Eu estava paralisada e tenho certeza que não estava respirando quando ela continuou falando.

_- E-eu que devia me desculpar .. p-por que eu nunca pensei nos seus sentimentos ..._

Minha vontade nesse momento era correr e acender a luz e olhar nos olhos dela enquanto ela falava, mas eu não conseguia me mexer e nem formar nenhuma frase completa pra responder a tudo o que ela tinha dito.

_- O-ok ..._

_- Não Britt .. não esta ok!_

Me assustei com o movimento repentino de Santana levantando e acendendo o abajur, e agora com a claridade eu pude ver que ela estava com raiva, mas não era raiva de mim, parecia ser dela mesmo.

_- S-san nos não temos que falar disso e .._

_- E-eu p-preciso ... Britt eu ... Eu não sei Britt, é vo-cê ... tem algo sobre você .. e e-eu não sei o que é .. m-mas eu gosto e eu não consigo viver mais sem você Britt, eu não consigo mais passar um dia sem falar com você, ou sem te ver e eu ao m-mesmo tempo não posso ... p-por que a convivência com Brooke não me fez b-bem e eu t-tenho medo de você ser i-igual e .._

_- Eu n-não sou como ela San .. eu não sou como ela ..._

Em um momento eu a observava de longe apenas desabafar, e agora eu tinha me aproximado tanto que eu estava na sua frente segurando suas mãos, e ela parecia tão quebrada, tão triste, e eu não sabia o que fazer pra mostrar a ela que eu era diferente.

_- Eu não sou como ela San, pois a única coisa que eu quero é te ver feliz, eu quero te fazer feliz .._

Eu segurava sua mão tão intensamente e quando ela levantou o olhar e encontrou o meu, ambas sorrimos uma pra outra.

_- E-eu quero tanto acreditar em você Britt-Britt, e-eu na verdade acredito, mas ... só me de m-mais um t-tempo? _

_- Santana eu não sei se você reparou, mas eu sempre farei tudo por você, e eu me importo de verdade com você e mesmo que demore um século eu farei de tudo pra tirar a ferida que Brooke deixou no seu coração com o meu amor ... eu prometo...eu sempre farei as coisas de forma que faça você feliz ..._

E no momento que eu terminei de falar, Santana soltou minhas mãos e me agarrou de forma que nossos corpos estavam colados e eu não sabia se era as minhas lagrimas ou as dela quando nossos rostos se juntaram, mas eu sabia que agora seria o momento que eu mais esperava desde o dia que a conheci.

_- Brittyyyyyyyyyyyy! Você esta melhor ?_

Santana soltou de mim tão rapidamente que eu demorei a entender só percebendo o porque quando Bella pulou na minha cama indo para o colo de Santana.

_- Sannyyy eu não sabia que você estava aqui!_

_- Ei pequena, você estava tomando banho na hora que eu cheguei!_

_- Ohh, você fez a dor de cabeça de Britty passar?_

_- Eu acho que sim pequena .. eu acho que sim!_

Santana ainda com Bella nos braços me deu um sorriso tímido e ambas viramos em direçao a porta quando Quinn entrou gritando.

_-Izabella Fabrey, eu falei pra você não entrar aqui enquanto Brittany e Santana abrissem a porta!_

_- Mas mammy elas estavam demorando tanto e eu ainda nem ganhei meu presente e .._

_- E nada de eeee , vamos ? Agora!_

_- E-ehh na verdade Quinn, Britt e eu já íamos levantar ..._

Eu sorri pra Quinn e concordei, pois Santana tinha razão quando disse que tinha ajudado a minha dor de cabeça a passar.

_- Eu guardei comida pra você Britt, você deve esta faminta, e você Santana, tem sorte de eu ter guardado pra você também!_

_- Como se eu me importasse Quinn, aposto que seu peru ta cru!_

Espera, todos já tinham jantado? Por quanto tempo eu dormi? Fiquei tão espantada que nem dei importância pra Quinn e Santana se estranhando novamente.

_- M-mas que horas são?_

_- Já passa das 02:00 da manha Britt-Britt!_

_- O o q-que? Então quer dizer que h-hoje já é .._

_- FELIZ NATAL BRTTYYYYYYY !_

Eu tive duas ajudantes pra escolher uma roupa pra vestir, pois eu ainda não me conformava que eu tinha passado o Natal dormindo. Na verdade eu tive Bella me ajudando e Santana me observando com um sorriso tímido. Depois de pronta fui puxada por Bella pra sala e Santana seguia atrás, e fomos surpreendidas por nossos amigos todos sentados na sala conversando.

_- Nossa elas dera a graça da presença delas! Seria agora um Feliz Natal?_

_- Como se nos já não tivéssemos nos visto aqui Kurt!_

Sorri quando Santana sentou no sofá ao lado de Mercedes e Rachell e alegremente fiz meu caminho pra cumprimentar a todos. Fique surpresa quando descobri que Santana e Mercedes já se conheciam e faziam parte do mesmo grupo do coral com Kurt, Blaine, Rachell e Puck. Depois da insistência de Bella nos concordamos em abrir os presentes, e algum tempo depois de muita bagunça ela estava deitada entre mim e Santana dormindo com seu pijama Little Pony que Santana tinha dado a ela.

_- Eu realmente senti falta desses nossos encontros pessoal! Isso me lembra muito quando estávamos na escola e fazíamos reuniões como essa, é uma pena a gente ter se separado e cada um ter seguido um rumo, principalmente você Mercedes morando tão longe._

- Sim Rachell, você tem um ponto ai! Todos fazem muita falta, claro que coisas como o mau humor de Santana que é o único presente desde sempre, nós não sentimos!

_- Há há há .. tem mais alguma outra piada Kurt? Mas uma de natal dessa vez por favor !_

_- Ohh pessoal, eu sinto falta de todos vocês e estou surpresa que temos amigos em comum como Quinn e Brittany aqui, e claro agora o mais novo e namorado de Quinn, Joe! _

Vi como Quinn e Joe coraram com a informação de Mercedes que acho que não sabia que eles eram na verdade um rolo. O pensamento me fez sorrir e pensar que Santana e eu poderíamos estar como Quinn e Joe, ou talvez estávamos em direção a uma coisa real. Eu suspirei e sorri ao imaginar Santana e eu sermos um nós, e mesmo que demorasse, todo o tempo de espera valeira a pena, pois eu estava disposta a mostrar pra ela que eu queria fazê-la feliz. Eu estava tão perdida em pensamentos que peguei quase no fim o que Santana estava falando ao meu lado.

_- Será uma viagem curta!_

_- Sim, graças a Santana que tem um nome conhecido, não precisaremos divulgar muito, a menina é uma marca e tanto!_

_- Nossa, mas viajar ainda hoje num é cansativo?_

_Espera? Santana ia viajar com Mercedes? Santana trabalha com Mercedes? Ela vai viajar hoje?_

_- Você vai viajar San?_

O que no momento era um ambiente de conversa, depois de minha pergunta tudo era um silencio enorme. Olhei para os lados e vi que todos olhavam pra mim e Santana e acho que como eu todos estavam esperando o que ela ia falar.

_- S-sim .. eu irei hoje de manha com Mercedes pra LA divulgar seu disco! E-eu ia te contar m-mas ...mas só são quatro dias ... e _

_- Uau, eu nunca fui a LA antes!_

Tentei não demonstrar minha decepção com a viajem de ultima hora de Santana e tentei ficar empolgada com o local que ela iria, pois eu não queria parecer possessiva ou algo do tipo, e eu tinha prometido que eu haja o que houvesse esperaria por ela. Eu ainda sorria e Santana olhava por todo meu rosto a procura de algo em meu rosto quando Quinn praticamente gritou do outro sofá.

_- Você é a dona da Snixx Juice ?_

Demorei pra perceber que a pessoa que Quinn gritava era Santana, e meus olhos se arregalaram com o que eu tinha acabado de escutar. Então era por isso que Mercedes havia falado que Santana era uma marca. Olhei pra Santana espantada e ela estava muito corada e mexia com as mãos uma na outra nervosamente. Santana era famosa? Por isso ela tem todas essas roupas lindas e aqueles carros.

_- B-bom alguém aqui tinha que ficar por cima pra todos vocês serem todos muito talentosos não é?_

Todos na sala riram quando Santana disse isso, e eu ainda apesar de rir junto, ainda estava chocada.

_- E-entao você é a pessoa que leva os artistas da Star Dancing e faz eles ficarem famosos?_

_- Eu faço mais ou menos isso Britt-Britt!_

_- Eu agora me sinto como se tivesse vivido uma mentira ate hoje!_

_- Mas eu só dou chance a quem tem realmente talento, como Mercedes e Rachell!_

Todos riram do meu comentário e do de Santana que tentou parecer uma pessoa brava

_- Para tudo, para tudo, para tudo! Eu ouvi certo ou Santana acabou de me elogiar? Espera repete isso que eu vou gravar! Repete Santana por favor!_

Todos riram quando Rachell revirou a bolsa atrás de seu celular. E eu acho que não tinha mais como essa natal ficar animado. Em pensar que algumas horas atrás eu estava chorando [por ter tentado beijar Santana, agora estávamos aqui sorrindo com nossos amigos em comum, e ela tinha me pedido um tempo pra esperar por ela.

Já se passava das 05:00 quando todos começaram a se despedir e marcar pra fazermos isso de novo, e eu estava na cozinha colocando alguns copos na lava louca quando ouvi a voz de Santana.

_- Hey!_

_- Hey ..._

_- E-eu .. humm, estou indo Britt-Britt! Tenho uma reunião em poucas horas! _

_- a gente devia ter fugido pro meu quarto e você ter tentado dormir um pouco .._

_- Eu não seu se eu conseguiria dormir você estando do meu lado Britt-Britt!_

Eu devo ter feito um rosto de choque com as palavras de Santana, pois antes que eu falasse algo ela pegou na minha mão e tentou me acalmar.

_- N-não por causa de você Britt-Britt, mas eu acho que teria coisas melhores pra fazer do que dormir se você fosse comigo ... quer d-dizer .._

_- Shhh, eu entendi San!_

Eu sorri muito com o nervoso de Santana, mas ela tem razão. Eu não sei se eu conseguiria me controlar se Santana e eu fossemos pra cama dormir. Eu aproveitei que estávamos de mãos dadas e aproximei mais pra perto dela e nossos corpos estavam colados.

- Hey ...

- Heyy ...

Nos sorriamos timidamente uma pra outra e eu mais uma vez queria beijá-la e eu sabia que se avançasse mais eu não conseguiria parar, e eu não podia por tudo a perder duas vezes na mesma noite, então eu me aproximei mais tentando não cair na tentação ao ver Santana fechar os olhos com a minha proximidade e lentamente passar sua língua pelos lábios, então eu desviei e lhe dei um beijo molhado na bochecha, mesmo podendo sentir que ela estava pronta pra receber o beijo, eu iria esperar por ela tomar a iniciativa.

_- Feliz Natal San ..._

_- Feliz natal britt-Britt ..._

Quatro dias depois

_- Eu não vou parar de falar isso por que eu não me conformo que ela queria o beijo e voce não a beijou Britt!_

_- Quinn, isso já faz quatro dias! Esquece!_

_- Britt, mas era tudo o que você mais queria não era?_

Depois que todos foram embora na madrugada de natal, eu atualizei Quinn de tudo que tinha acontecido desde que acordei e vi Santana na minha cama, e desde lá ela fica falando que eu devia ter beijado Santana aquela noite de novo. Eu agradeci que o café estava vazio esta manha, pois Quinn estava me deixando frustrada e era capas de eu descontar em algum cliente.

_- Quinn, eu já falei que Santana ainda esta ferida com tudo e .._

_- Santana é uma ferida loirinha, eu já falei pra você que ela não vale a pena!_

_- B-brooke ..._

_-Que tipo de pessoa vale a pena se não ajuda nem a pesoa que luta por ela, pois pelo que eu me lembre, santana não te protegeu em nenhum momento quando voce pulou que nem louca em cima de mim ... _

_- Escuta aqui, louca é voce se acha que pode vir aqui e..._

_- Quinn essa briga é minha!_

_Eu já estava tao brava que não pensei duas vezes antes de dar a volta no balcão e enfrentar Brooke cara a cara._

_- Ohh tão apaixonadinha, tão bobinha ... mas algo me diz que voce não esta feliz ... o que é? Descobriu que Santana não é tudo isso que você pensa e .._

_- SANTANA É PERFEITA BROOKE!_

_- ELA É UMA CAUSA PERDIDA!_

_- ELA NAOÉ UMA CAUSA PERDIDA, ELA SO PRECISA DE ALGUEM QUE A AME E SE IMPORTE COM ELA, E NÃO UMA MULHERENGA QUE A FAZ SOFRER COMO VOCE!_

_- Ohhh .. então você se importa com ela? Você acha que você vai conseguir me substituir ? Há há há .._

Eu não tinha mais controle do meu corpo, e ao ouvir as ultimas palavras de Brooke eu não pensei antes de avançar pra cima dela, porem antes que eu pudesse fazer algo, Quinn me segurou e uma voz me fez ficar paralisada e todos os meus nervos acalmarem.

_- Ela não vai conseguir te substituir Brooke, por que não há nada de você dentro de mim, pois tudo que eu tenho já é tomado por Brittany ... então eu acho melhor você tirar a sua bunda suja daqui, entes que eu te mostre como fazemos em Lima high, porem eu acho que você sabe como é .. então, da o fora!_

E tudo tinha se iluminado quando meus olhos cruzaram com os de Santana, e sem pensar duas vezes eu corri em sua direção e pulei em seus braços.

_- Eu senti tanto sua falta San!_

_- Eu também Britt-Britt, eu também, muito!_

Nos ficamos paradas no meio do salão do café, e podem ter se passado minutos ou horas, não sei, mas eu só sabia que eu estava no lugar que eu mais queria estar, nos braços de Santana. Infelizmente o dever me chamou, e tive que ajudar Quinn no café, mas sempre que dava eu olhava pra Santana que toda vez tinha os olhos e o sorriso pra mim. Tentei não pensar na nossa situação atual, se continuamos amigas, ou se éramos algo como ficante, mesmo que não houvesse beijo ainda.

_- Britt, pode ir la sentar com ela, ficou tranquilo de novo! E vê se beija dessa vez!_

Tentei não corar ao comentário de Quinn e rezei pra Santana não ter escutado, então tirei meu avental e praticamente corri ate a mesa onde ela tomava um moccha latte branco.

_- Heyy .._

_- Heyy .._

_- Que horas você chegou? _

_- Não tem muito tempo na verdade ..._

_- Você veio direto pra cá?_

Meu sorriso se espalhou pelo rosto, quando Santana corou e acenou com a cabeça. Ela devia estar cansada da vagem, mas passou pra me ver antes, quer dizer, eu acho que ela veio pra me ver.

_- M-m eu dias não foram legais .. ninguém fazia o café do jeito que eu gosto em LA ..._

Sorri mais ainda com esse comentário.

_- Bom talvez na próxima vez eu possa deixar algumas misturas prontas pra você e .._

_- Ou talvez você possa ir c-comigo ?_

Tive certeza que minha mudança de cor para o vermelho não era só visível para Santana, pois olhando em volta do café eu vi Quinn rir de mim, e os amigos de Heather cochicharem pra ela a fazendo ficar com uma carranca.

- Seria mais fácil mesmo ao invés de você levar um monte de embalagens de café!

Santana gargalhou me fazendo sorrir junto com ela.

_- Aproveitando ... humm, onde você vai estar na noite de ano-novo?_

_- Ohh ... trabalhando! Como nos folgamos no natal, trabalharemos no ano novo aqui no café, e a noite tem uma grande apresentação na star dancing, e Puck faz questão da minha presença caso aconteça algo com os dançarinos!_

Eu falei apoiando meu cotovelo na mesa, e percebi que Santana parecia chateada com a minha programação.

_- Por que San? _

_- H-humm .. nada .. é que eu tenho essa grande festa que eu mesmo estou produzindo e eu odeio essas coisas, e eu t-tava pensando em te chamar pra ir c-comigo, quer di-zer, m-me fazer companhia e ..._

_- Você ta me chamando pra ir em um encontro com você?_

_- É .. e-eu meio que estou ..._

Minha vontade nesse momento era correr pro telefone e ligar tanto pra Will e Puck e pedir pra me darem a noite de ano novo de folga, pois ver Santana decepcionada dessa forma não fazia parte dos meus planos pra fazê-la feliz.

_- T-tudo bem Britt-Britt .. não será nada assim, apenas famosos e bêbados .. podemos ir so voce e eu outra vez!_

_- Sim, temos muito tempo!_

Eu ainda fiquei triste depois que Santana saiu do café. eu queria tanto poder ir cm ela, mas eu sabia que Will e Puck contavam comigo. Quinn ate disse que ela e Joe poderiam me cobrir, mas eu não podia privar Bella de passar o ano novo com a sua mãe.O resto do dia passou tranquilo, e Santana e eu trocamos mensagem a cada minuto e eu ria toda vez que ela escrevia algo como o quão irritada ela estava ao organizar o evento de ano novo. Eu queria tanto estar la com ela, então tentei pelo menos ver se conseguia convencer Puck a me dar folga, e eu falaria com assim que eu chegasse na star dancing amanha.

_- Por favor Puck? Só esse dia? Prometo nunca mais pedir folga pra sempre?_

_- Sinto muito Britt, por mais que eu ache quente essa atração que você e Satan tem, eu preciso do seu apoio aqui amanha!_

_- Mas Puck, essa é minha grande chance com ela! Ela falou que era um encontro!_

_- Britt, eu tenho certeza que ela vai te chamar pra outras coisa .. fica tranquila!_

_- Como você tem tanta certeza?_

Eu estava tão frustrada conversando com Puck e quando ele começou a rir, eu fiquei mais frustrada ainda.

- Do que você esta rindo?

- De você e de Santana! Pois você esta fazendo a mesma carinha de cachorro pidão que ela fez ontem pra mim quando teve aqui pedindo pra eu te liberar!

- S-santana veio pedir pra você me li-liberar?

- Na verdade ela veio exigir! Ela ficou horas discutindo comigo, mas eu sou um cara serio, nos não estamos mais no colégio e Snixx não me assusta mais!

Puck continuou a dar risada e eu não entendi nada o que ele quis dizer com a empresa de Santana não o assustar mais. Mas ao mesmo tempo eu estava me sentindo a pessoa mais feliz do mundo por saber que Santana apesar de não ter demonstrado muito queria tanto quanto eu a passar o ano novo juntas.

_- Me desculpa Britt, mas você é a melhor funcionaria que tenho aqui ok?_

_- Ok .. m-mas eu pos-s_

_- Não, sem sair mais cedo também!_

Essa luta definitivamente não era minha e eu tive que me conformar. E toda a esperança que eu tinha de começar algo com Santana quebrou. Por sorte Kurt apareceu e eu fiz um resumo de tudo que tinha acontecido desde a festa de natal, falei sobre a tentativa de beijo fracassada, dela deitada na cama comigo me pedindo pra esperar por ela, do quase beijo na cozinha na mesma noite, de todas as nossas trocas de mensagens fofas, do aparecimento de Brooke no café, onde Santana chegou evitando uma nova luta entre Brooke eu e indo toda Lima high, sobre o convite pro encontro na noite de ano novo e de minha frustração com Puck de não me liberar e ao mesmo tempo me fazer bem ao descobrir que Santana tinha tentado convencer ele também.

_- Uauu Britt, estou me sentindo viver uma novela mexicana real .. espera, deixa eu enxugar as lagrimas!_

Eu gargalhei ao ver Kurt realmente enxugar as lagrimas com a minha historia, pois realmente alguém de fora escutando a única coisa a fazer é chorar, pois nunca acontece nada de bom pra nos empurrar direto a felicidade.

_- Eu tenho certeza que Puck sabe que você orientou bem as meninas pra serem perfeitas amanha Britt, mas acontece que Puck tem medo de falhar e você é a única que pode levanta-lo se ele cair._

_- Eu não acho Kurt, uma vez eu tentei carregar Quinn e Bella e nos três fomos pro chão então ..._

_- O que quero dizer Britt, é que você é especial! Mas a única coisa que posso te dizer, é que não perca a esperança, pois é ela que te faz do jeito que é! É véspera de ano novo afinal!_

Cheguei em casa aquela noite e fui recebida pela alegria de Bella que contou tudo sobre seu dia com o novo amigo de Quinn. Olhei pra Quinn e ela sorriu nervosamente pra mim me dando um olhar que me contaria tudo depois. Depois de jantarmos um maravilhoso macarrão com queijo que Quinn havia feito, eu e Quinn estávamos na sala tomando um pouco de Che, e ela tinha um sorriso verdadeiro ao falar como foi o encontro de Bella com seu pai, que eles pareciam se conhecer desde sempre e que a menina tinha ficado encantada de como grande e forte Puck era. Eu fiquei feliz por Bella, pois Puck realmente era um ótimo cara,e tenho certeza que seria um ótimo pai.

Ano Novo

_- Ai ai Q, assim você vai arrancar todo o meu cabelo!_

_- Britt, se você quer arrasar hoje na sua noite de ano novo voce tem que ir com o cabelo apresentável!_

_- O que você quer dizer? Meu cabelo é feio nas outras noites? E outra, eu não tenho motivos pra arrasar essa noite, pois eu passarei longe de Santana, e de você e de Bella e ..._

_- Ok, 0k, escuta aqui, hoje você vai arrasar por que você vai dar o melhor de si pra tudo dar certo na apresentação na Star Dancing, depois você vai arrasar por que você vai sair de la e fará de tudo pra encontrar Santana e se ela estiver ocupada você ainda vai ta arrasando por que você terá eu e Bella toda pra você!_

Quinn tinha o dom de fazer eu me sentir melhor das melhores formas possíveis. Agora estávamos em casa se arrumando, pois cada uma tinha um compromisso diferente. Eu tinha que trabalhar, e Quinn iria passar o ano novo com Joe e Bella numa festa da igreja organizada pela família de Joe, e parece que hoje ela seria uma especial de apresentada oficialmente, o que estava deixando ela nervosa, mas mesmo assim ela ainda estava aqui me ajudando.

_- Já disse um milhão de vezes Q, mas você é a melhor amiga do mundo!_

_- E você é a minha Britt, agora vamos se não nos atrasaremos, eu espero que Bella não tenha sujado seu vestido!_

Saímos todos ao mesmo tempo. Eu estava tão feliz de ver Quinn, Bella e Joe juntos, eles pareciam tão felizes e eu acho que minha amiga finalmente tinha encontrado alguém que tenho certeza que seria bom pra ela e Bella. Eu cheguei na Star dancing e mandei outra mensagem pra Santana, mas não obtive respostas. Ela ontem tinha me dito que estaria enrolada o dia inteiro, e que a vontade dela era demitir todos os funcionários, mas acho que eu consegui acalma-la quando comecei a cantar uma canção de ninar no telefone pra ela com a intenção dela relaxar e fazê-la dormir, porem ela não dormiu, so deu bastante risada de mim.

_- Graças a Deus você chegou!_

_- O-o que houve Puck?_

_- Jennie, foi isso que aconteceu, ela torceu o pé e não poderá dançar essa noite!_

_- Oh Meus Deus, e ela esta bem?_

_- Esta medicada, quem não esta bem sou eu Britt, eu! O que eu farei? Essa é uma grande entrada pra novos fornecedores e .._

_- Puck?_

_- .. e seria uma grande possibilidade de novos parceiros ..._

_- Puck? Eu que ensinei a rotina esqueceu? Eu posso dançar no lugar de Jennie!_

_- M-mas Britt, eu preciso de você atrás tendo o controle e .._

_- Eu terei o controle do palco também! Confie em mim!_

E realmente imprevistos acontecem. Agora eu estava no camarim sendo maquiada por Kurt e Rachell ao mesmo tempo.

_- Não disse que coisas maravilhosas acontecem na noite de ano novo Britt?_

_- Kurt, Jennie se machucou na noite de ano novo!_

_- Eu sei Rachell, me refiro a mim, que tenho um homem, lindo, belo e cheiroso, estiloso com o cabelo mais lindo do mundo esperando por mim fora desse camarim!_

_- K-kurt, você e Blaine terminaram?_

_Eu olhei chocada para Kurt, e recebi alguns risinhos de Rachell com minha pergunta._

_- Não, Britt, eu me referia a Blaine o tempo todo, por que você não acha ele tudo isso?_

_- Sim, mas você esqueceu de citar todo o gel de cabelo e ..._

_- Heyy senhoras, as apresentações irão começar! Kurt primeiro, Britt entra com o grupo na terceira apresentação, e Rachell encerra com chave de ouro depois da 00:00._

Após a linda apresentação de Kurt, tentei não chorar pra borrar a maquiagem e verifiquei meu celular pra ver se Santana tinha respondido alguma mensagem, e fiquei triste quando não vi, queria pelo menos saber se ela estava bem, se tinha tudo se resolvido na sua festa, ou mesmo tentar anima-la um pouco. Talvez ela tenha esquecido o celular, pu talvez ela tenha conhecido alguém interessante na festa e se esqueceu de mim, e eu fui começando a ficar nervosa, mas tive a sorte de ser tirada de meus pensamentos por Puck.

_- Britt, e com você!_

Eu sorri pro nervosismo de Puck, e acenei com a cabeça. Olhei no relógio e eram 11:00 em ponto, faltava exatamente uma hora pra um novo ano, e que por ironia do destino eu não estaria com a pessoa que eu amava.

_- ISSO FOI INCRIVEL GAROTA! FOI INCRIVEL!_

Todos no camarim riram com a empolgação de Puck comigo, e todos ao redor me parabenizaram também pelo ótimo desempenho. Eu fiquei envergonhada, pois tudo que eu fiz foi fazer a mesma coisa de sempre, me entregar a musica e deixar meu corpo me levar. O salão da star dancing agora estava lotado de pessoas rindo, falando e bebendo,e eu não conseguia fazer nada a não ser olhar para o meu telefone verificando as horas, ou se Santana tinha respondido alguma mensagem minha.

_- Hey Britt? Esta tudo bem?_

_- O-oi ? S-sim, eu estou bem, eu s-só preciso ir no banheiro!_

Me levantei e sorri pra Kurt, Rachell e Blaine que conversavam algo sobre a musica que Rachel iria cantar a 00:00. Eu na verdade não queria ir ao banheiro, eu so queria ficar sozinha ao invés de ver todos a minha volta felizes e se beijando. Não que eu não estivesse feliz, eu apenas estaria mais ainda se Santana estivesse comigo. Caminhei ate a entrada da star dancing e pra minha surpresa estava vazia, e acredito que todos deviam estar la dentro esperando a contagem regressiva. Quando cheguei na calcada, eu dei um longo suspiro, sentindo a brissa fria da noite atingir meu corpo e sorri pra sensação gostosa. Olheu no relógio de novo e era 11:58, então dei outro longo suspiro e fechei os olhos e comecei a relembrar todas as coisas boas que aconteceram comigo este ano, como ser uma coreografa oficial, ter apresentado alguém especial pra minha melhor amiga, e vê-la feliz todos os dias, poder chegar em casa e ser recebida com um sorriso enorme de bella feliz por me ver chegar, por ter conhecido novos amigos e finalmente por ter me apaixonado, e pra minha alegria me apaixonado pela pessoa mais maravilhosa desse mundo.

_- Britt-Britt? _

10

9

8

Eu congelei, e a única coisa no meu corpo com movimento era a batida do meu coração junto com a contagem regressiva vindo das pessoas gritando dentro da Star Dancing. Eu não estava sonhando, era a voz de Santana.

7

6

5

4

Foi o tempo de eu me virar pra ter certeza se era ela, mas antes que eu pudesse reagir, ou sorrir, ou ate mesmo chama-la de volta eu congelei de novo, pois a visão de santana correndo em minha direção com um sorriso e lagrimas ao mesmo tempo, foi a única coisa que eu vi antes de sentir suas mãos em meu rosto e ela me puxando e me beijando com tanta vontade, tanto desejo que eu demorei alguns segundos pra retribuir de volta e beija-la da mesma forma que ela, faminta, molhada, desesperada, mas com todo amor que alguém pode ter dentro do peito. Não sei quanto tempo passou, mas quando ela se afastou eu choraminguei com a perda do seus lábios nos meus, e eu agora que tinha conhecido o seu beijo, o seu gosto, a suavidade deles, eu nunca mais ia querer parar de beija-la de novo, pois eu descobri que os meus lábios e os dela, foram feitos um para o outro. Abri os olhos lentamente e a vi ainda com lagrimas nos olhos, mas sorrindo muito, então retribui o sorriso e soltei um suspiro sentindo as pernas fracas, e acho que todo esse tempo eu estava sem respirar.

_- D-desculpa a demora Britt-britt .. mas eu fiz de tudo pra ser o seu ultimo e primeiro beijo do ano ..._

Tanto Santana e eu estávamos respirando com dificuldade após o beijo e eu não consegui responder, a única coisa que fiz foi puxa-la de volta a minha boca e beija-la com vontade, eu sorria no beijo, mordia seus lábios, explorava toda a sua boca com a minha língua quando ela abria a boca lentamente pra mim, e em cada gemido que saia de sua boca eu me inclinava mais e a puxava para mais perto de mim, pois eu continuava a tentar todas as formas de beijo possíveis e eu tentaria todas esperando que não tivesse um fim.

/

N/A: Eu ando muito boazinha não acham? Capitulo surpresa dois dias seguidos? Rsrsrs ...

Quero agradecer ao recorde de reviews que tive do capitulo passado, e agradecer a minha BFF Pii que comentou aqui pela primeira vez ( ate pq ela não tinha conta no site rs) por encher o meu saco todo dia pra escrever a fic ... rsrs .. sim ela realmente me enche o saco pessoal, ela entra cedo no skype e manda na janelinha ? ... que é pra eu colar pra ela tudo o que eu escrevo ...

E tambem a Ju Peixe pela recomendação, voce nao tme nocao de como me alegra saber que gosta do meu jeito de escrever, as vezes me empolgo tanto, e tenho coisa em mente que acho que exagero um pouco rsrs

E queria saber de verdade se alguém le no FF . NET

Enfim ... espero que eu tenha atendido as expectativas do primeiro beijo ... como sabem essa fic é uma tradução não igual a original, e eu escrevo a fic do meu jeito, baseada na original em inglês Coffee Breaks da where'smynaya, que é uma anja e me deixou escrever e compartilhar com vcs ;)

É isso ...até o próximo !

Sugestões, duvidas, criticas, ameaças de morte, aqui ou no Tumblr

nayariveraissofuckingperfect . tumblr . com


	14. Chapter 14

Capitulo 14

Eu imaginava que Rachell já havia cantado sua quinta ou sexta musica depois que tinha chegado a 00:00, mas eu estava muito ocupada apertando a bunda de Santana contra meu corpo que estava contra a parede neste minuto pra contar.

_- Ohhh Sann .. assim .. continue assim .. por favor ... hummmm_

_- Voce gosta disso hein ? Voce gosta quando eu faço isso Britt-Britt?_

_- Ohhhh .. hummmmm_

Eu gemi alto quando Santana levantou seu joelho entre minhas pernas empurrando pra frente e pra trás. Então eu comecei a balançar meus quadris juntamente com suas pernas e eu juro que eu poderia gozar a qualquer momento somente com esse movimento, somente por ser Santana que esta na minha frente, somente por que eu esperei por esse momento a muito tempo.

_- S-san eu ... e-eu pré-preciso de mais ..._

_- Oh yehh? Voce precisa de mais? O que você quer Britt-Britt? Do que você precisa?_

_- E-eu preciso .. ohh ... hummmm ... eu preciso de você dentro de mim San ...e ..._

_- Vamos sair daqui!_

_- S-sair? O-ok ..m-minha casa ou a s-sua?_

_- Muito longe, vamos para um Motel agora!_

Eu apesar de estar muito excitada eu não pude deixar de arregalar os olhos pra atitude de Santana. Na verdade eu sempre achei que nosso relacionamento, quer dizer, eu acho que depois desse beijo nos poderíamos estar num relacionamento, mas eu sempre achei que demoraria pra chegar nesse nível rápido de sexo. Mas que se importava, eu estava com a mulher que eu amava, a mulher que eu amava a tanto tempo pra mim mesmo, a mulher linda e muito quente que eu amo e que agora me puxa pela noite fria de ano novo em direção a um Motel, e estávamos prestes a ficar totalmente intimas uma da outra.

Me surpreendi quando não demos nem 10 passos e estávamos entrando por este prédio de aparência estranha. Eu juro que nunca tinha reparado que era um Motel ate hoje, e como mágica em poucos minutos estávamos nesse quarto aconchegante rodeado de espelhos e com essa imensa cama redonda no centro. Eu não tive tempo de olhar muito, pois a próxima coisa que eu senti, foi Santana me empurrando selvagemente na cama e com um sorriso diabólico no rosto. Um enorme arrepio correu por meu corpo e tenho certeza que ela podia ver como eu estava pronta pra ela, pois eu respirava pesadamente e meu peito subia e descia rapidamente. Eu tive a impressão de ver seus olhos escurecerem com a minha visão desesperada de antecipação.

_- Você esta pronta pra gritar pelo meu nome Britt-Britt?_

_- É t-tudo que eu mais q-quero essa noite San .. p-por favor, me foda ..._

Eu nunca fui de falar palavras sujas, mas também nunca imaginei que Santana seria tão dominadora na cama, e isso estava me deixando fora de si. Minha vontade era me levantar dessa cama e pular nela, arrancar toda sua roupa e provar cada parte do seu corpo. Mas eu estava tão congelada com seu olhar de fome para mim que eu não conseguia fazer nada a não ser gemer.

_- Você esta com muita roupa aqui .. Preciso cuidar disso Britt-Britt!_

Eu não sei como foi, mas eu em um minuto estava com meu vestido, e em outro eu estava totalmente nua, exposta em cima da cama e a única coisa que me acalmou foi o olhar encantado de Santana sobre todo meu corpo. Eu juro que fique mais molhada somente com a forma que ela estava me olhando, e pelo seu sorriso quando olhava fixamente para a minha parte intima eu sabia que ela podia ver o quão molhada eu estava pra ela.

_- Isso é tudo pra mim Britt-Britt?_

Ela me perguntou com um sorriso safado e passou a língua sedutoramente pelos lábios. Eu vi que ela queria que eu respondesse, mas eu não tinha voz, eu queria dizer a ela que era pra ela, que sempre seria tudo pra ela, por ela, mas eu não podia falar. Então um súbito desejo correu meu corpo e eu pulei da cama em direção ao corpo de Santana e segurei sua cabeça e levei em direção as minhas pernas.

_- Britt? Britt? BRITTANY ACORDA!_

_- Q-que? __O q-que? E-era um s-sonho? ERA UM SONHO?_

Meu coração parecia que eu tinha corrido uma maratona. Não, não podia ser um sonho, não podia ser, mas a visão de Quinn abrindo a janela do meu quarto e bufando pra mim dizia que eu realmente tive um sonho.

_- Serio Britt? Você beija Santana pela primeira vez ontem, e já tem seu primeiro sonho sexual?_

_- E-eu n-na_

_- Britt? Me diz com o que você podia estar sonhando se retorcendo e gemendo coisas como Ohh, yehh, assim .. uhhh .. ahhhh, mais rápido San? _

Eu nunca tive nenhum segredo com Quinn, e nos sempre falávamos de tudo, mas tudo que eu queria nesse momento era me enfiar num buraco e rezar pra ela esquecer o que ela tinha visto ou escutado dizer.

_- Oh Britt, não precisa se envergonhar. Na verdade eu culpo Santana por deixar você assim! Oh mulherzinha devagar essa que você foi se apaixonar hein?_

_- Q, não fala assim de Santana! Ela não é devagar, ela so saiu de um relacionamento ruim!_

_- Ok .. mas eu não estou aqui pra isso! Só vim garantir que você não chegue tarde, pois hoje você que abre o café lembra? _

_- Oh . sim, eu já tinha esquecido!_

_- Ok, então levante-se .. e talvez melhor você tomar um banho frio! Ah, e eu fiz panquecas pra você! Ate mais tarde, vou levar Bella na escola!_

A única coisa que eu fiz depois que Quinn saiu rindo do quarto foi me jogar de volta na cama e afundar meu rosto no travesseiro. Eu não queria panquecas, eu queria Santana, mas realmente Quinn tem razão, eu terei que tomar um banho gelado e provavelmente passar o resto do meu dia frustrada sexualmente. Mas por outro lado, eu estava mais feliz do que nunca, por que finalmente Santana e eu nos beijamos pela primeira vez ontem, depois de quase dois meses e meio esperando, hoje é o primeiro dia do ano novo mais maravilhoso que já tive, pois comecei com Santana me beijando e nos estamos juntas.

Aquele mesmo dia mais tarde

_- Saindo um Frappe de Vannila pra Vanessa!_

A manha tinha sido tranquila no café, e meu turno hoje na Star dancing seria de apenas 3 horas. Sorri pra quando a menina Vanessa veio retirar seu café. Ela nunca havia estado aqui antes, e ela era muito bonita.

_- Hey, esse é meu, eu sou Vanessa! Oh, voce tem belos olhos azuis!_

_- O-obrigada!_

_- eu sou nova na cidade, e quase não tenho amigos aqui! Ohh Uauu .. esse é o melhor Frappe que eu já tomei! Uma delicia!_

Eu continuei sorrindo para Vanessa. Eu estava acostumada a receber cantada das pessoas, mas eu acredito que ela estava apenas sendo legal comigo, afinal ela tinha se mudado e estava sem amigos.

_- Oh, voce se mudou a trabalho? Estudo?_

_- Ambos, e na verdade eu estou querendo ajuda pra achar um apartamento legal, pois ainda estou no hotel! Você sabe onde eu posso achar? Talvez você pudesse ir comigo?_

Eu estava prestes a responder quando ouvi o barulho de saltos familiares vir em direção ao balcão. Virei meu olhar na direção dos passos e sorri ao ver Santana caminhar em minha direção, pisando forte mais que o normal.

- Sinto muito novata, mas ela não pode ir com você, então eu acho melhor você achar outra pessoa pra ir com você, coisa que eu acho difícil com essa sua voz irritante e bolsa Prada falsa, pois a Britt-Britt aqui já tem compromisso pra hoje, amanha e pra sempre, então pegue o seu café e se manda daqui!

Tentei o maximo manter uma cara seria pra explosão de Santana, mas a garota Vanessa parecia em choque com suas palavras e acenava a cabeça freneticamente concordando com tudo que Santana falava e eu tenho certeza que deixei escapar um sorriso. Eu queria muito repreender Santana por tratar a garota assim, mas eu estava com o coração tão cheio de amor pelo seu ciúmes repentino que eu não pude deixar de achar fofo o que ela fez. Assisti a garota sair do café, e agora era apenas Santana e eu, e agora olhando em seus olhos, toda aquela mascara, toda aquela parede de proteção tinham quebrado, e era apenas a Santana tímida e com medo que eu não gostei do que ela fez na minha frente.

_- Eu não conhecia esse seu lado ciumento San!_

_- E-eu n-não t-te ._

_- E sinceramente eu achei super quente!_

Eu acho que o efeito do sonho erótico que tive com Santana essa noite ainda no saiu de mim, pois quando eu percebi, já tinha falado essas palavras pertinho de sua orelha num sussurro, e vê-la estremecer com isso, me disse que eu não fiz nada errado. Eu a cada dia me encantava mais com Santana em momentos como esse. Uma hora ela estava forte e decida, e agor la era tímida e nervosa. Isso me fez sorrir.

_- O q-que_

_- Você San!_

_- O o q-que tem e-eu?_

_- Você é linda!_

Tudo a nossa volta parecia ter desaparecido, era apenas eu e ela, e eu acho que eu não precisaria de mais nada na vida pra ser feliz.

_- Heyy .._

_- Heyyy ..._

_- Entao ... eu posso te preparar algo pra beber?_

_- Sim por favor ... e ... Eu também vim pra pedir outra coisa .._

_- Pode pedir tudo o que você quiser San!_

Mais uma vez tentei tirar as imagens do meu sonho da minha mente, e tentei focar apenas no que Santana queria sem esperar ser nada sexual.

_-E eu v-vim pedir pra você me c-chamar pra s-sair ..._

_- Te chamar pra sair? N-num encontro?_

Tentei não parecer surpresa, mas eu realmente estava surpresa com esse pedido. Não que eu não quisesse chama-la, pois eu gostaria de sair com Santana todos os dias da minha vida, não só sair mas tambem ficar em casa, ficar agarradinha vendo desenhos, eu queria passar todos os meus momentos com ela, conhecer tudo dela.

_- S-sim ... q-quer dizer .. como eu te chamei pra um encontro antes .. então eu a-chei m-melhor s-ser a sua vez de p-pedir, m-mas s-se voce n-não q-quiser ..._

_- Hoje as 8:00? Pode ser?_

_- H-hoje?_

_-Sim? Voce tem compromisso ou .._

_- N-ñao .. não .. as 8 esta ótimo! Esta ótimo! Eu te pego em casa? Ou na Star .._

_- Eu irei te buscar San! Eu que estou te chamando pra sair lembra?_

Eu tentei não parecer nervosa com essa conversa, mas eu estava tremendo. Eu iria sair com Santana essa noite, num encontro de verdade e tudo que eu ainda tinha em mente era aquele maldito sonho.

_- M-mas Britt-Britt você não tem carro e ..._

- Eu posso ir de taxi, e eu posso pedir o carro de Joe emprestado, e eu tenho certeza que ele emprestaria. Eu só preciso do seu endereço, pois eu não sei onde você mora, e talvez um mapa, e uma explicação, pois caminhos me confundem as vezes e ..

Eu percebi que estava divagando quando eu vi Santana rindo!

_- O que ?_

_- Você que é linda Britt-Britt!_

/

N/A: Capitulo curtinho eu sei, mas resolvi postar esse pedaço que estava pronto pra não deixar vocês frustradas que nem a nossa Britt-Britt no sonho LOL .. desculpa por isso meninas .. e me desculpa também se ofendi alguém com palavras sujas.. mas ao contrario da fic original, eu estou pensando em escrever algo mais picante, isso é se todas aceitarem .. senão eu sigo um caminho gostoso, porem mais razoavel =) ...

Obrigada tb a Jessie pela recomendação da fic =D ... voce é um dos motivos que estou postando hoje, pois dei risada quando disse que lia que nem maratona esse fic rsrs ... s2

Meninas todos os comentários de vocês são especiais pra mim, e desse ultimo eu realmente estava receosa, pois eu não segui muito dentro da original como foi o primeiro beijo rsrs .. enfim .. obrigada ... e pra deixa-las feliz apesar do capitulo curto, estou escrevendo a " DATE " nesse minuto rsrs ... *.* .. não vejo a hora de terminar e postar lol

Beijoss

TUMBLR nayariveraissofuckingperfect . tumblr. com


	15. Chapter 15

Capitulo 15

_- Britt foco no caminho, senão como você voltara aqui mais tarde se tiver distraída no celular?_

_- Eu to prestando atenção Joe, mas é que Santana esta sendo toda sentimental hoje e .._

_- Britt, eu entendo! Nós na igreja dizemos que o caminho do amor nos guia para a felicidade, mas se você não prestar atenção no caminho onde o seu amor mora, você nem por deus encontrara a felicidade!_

_- Ok, eu estou olhando Joe!_

[ San, Joe esta todo furioso falando citações da bíblia sobre o caminho ate a sua casa! Mas não, eu não direi nada sobre nosso encontro de hoje, será uma surpresa! xoxo Britt-Britt]

Tentei disfarçar quando respondi a mensagem de Santana, mas pelo olhar de Joe em minha direção eu sabia que ele tinha pego. Eu realmente não conhecia este lado da cidade, mas eu não acho que seria tão difícil de vir, era como se eu estivesse dentro de um enorme parque com toda essa quantidade de arvores, e nenhum sinal de casas e prédios por perto.

[ Agora não podemos nem mais trocar mensagem sem algum seguidor do Papa nos atrapalhar Britt-Britt? Ele tem sorte por estar te ajudando, senão eu já iria toda Lima High em sua bunda por atrapalhar minha curiosidade em descobrir onde você me levara hoje! - xoxo San]

Sorri pra resposta de Santana e guardei meu celular na bolsa, prestando atenção que Joe tinha feito uma curva onde havia uma placa escrita Habitação Privada.

_- Bom, já estamos no bairro de Santana, e meu irmão me emprestou este GPS, pra se caso você não lembrar como chegar, eu vou programar pra que ele te guie até aqui ok? E também, talvez você possa prestar atenção no caminho de volta, assim você poderá ver os detalhes de ruas ou outras coisas!_

Eu sorri e agradeci a Joe. Ele estava sendo muito bom e emprestar o carro pra eu sair com Santana esta noite, e ainda teve a boa vontade em vir comigo ate o endereço que Santana havia me mandado por mensagem ontem a noite. Joe realmente era um homem muito bom, e mesmo que as vezes ele falasse coisas que eu não entendia,como coisas que acontecem na igreja dele, eu não acho que ninguém no mundo seria bom o suficiente pra Quinn e Bella.

_- Olha Britt, é aquele prédio!_

_- Qual? Ohhhh ... uauuu!_

Eu ainda estava encantada vendo o verde das arvores que era o bairro de Santana, e fiquei surpresa quando Joe apontou o prédio, pois eu não imaginava que Santana morava num condomínio privado. Eu ainda estava de boca aberta olhando o quão lindo era o seu prédio, que demorei alguns segundos para perceber que ele era o único por aqui, não havia mais nada ao redor a não ser as arvores. Era tudo tão bonito que por um minuto me imaginei passeando com Santana por este lugar, e ate mesmo vi a imagem da gente fazendo uma corrida de manha com um cachorro de estimação. Corei com o pensamento, afinal, Santana e eu ainda não estávamos oficialmente juntas nem nada. Nos havíamos nos beijado na noite de ano novo, que foi o melhor beijo da minha vida, e tínhamos dado um pequeno selinho no café, que eu mal consegui identificar qual sabor de gloss que ela estava usando.

_- Britt?_

_- S-sim?_

_- Você prestou atenção em qual botão do GPS te traz ate a casa de Santana?_

_- B-botão? C-claro! Claro!_

Não, eu não tinha visto nada, mas tenho certeza que não tem erro chegar ate aqui, é so seguir pela cidade e quando as arvores começarem a parecer que nem a de parques, e seguranças de preto surgirem, eu estarei perto.

_- Brittyy, por que eu não posso ir com você e Sanny dessa vez?_

_- Bella, eu já falei que a Britt hoje ira num encontro de gente grande, não insista!_

_- Bells, se você for com a gente, como poderei te trazer um doce super surpresa mais tarde? Se você for, não será super surpresa!_

_- Um doce super surpresa?_

_- Sim, mas já que você quer ir, não será mais surpresa, então .._

_- YUPIIIII, ok, eu espero vocês aqui, mas esse doce super surpresa terá que ser o maior doce super surpresa ok?_

_- Combinado! Vou falar pra Santana que ela terá que me ajudar a carregar então!_

_- Ebaaaaa!_

Eu e Quinn demos risadas para a animação de Bella pulando em cima da cama. Nos estávamos no meu quarto e Quinn tinha insistido em me maquiar e arrumar meu cabelo.

_- Você estraga a minha filha sabia?_

_- Ela é pequena e ainda não entende sobre encontros Q!_

_- Sim, ela sabe muito bem sobre encontros, ela somente queria que você trouxesse alguma coisa pra ela B!_

Eu sorri, quando Bella fez uma cara suspeita pra mim depois que Quinn falou sobre ela.

_- Então B, você se lembra da nossa regra do colegial?_

_- Regra?_

_- Sim, nossa regra de quatro encontros ate finalmente chegarmos a letra S!_

_- Sapo começa com a letra S mammy! Britty vai ver um sapo?_

Quinn gargalhou com o comentário de Bella e eu corei furiosamente relembrando da regra que Quinn se referia. Porem, eu todos os dias imagino como seria ter finalmente essa parte com Santana. Mas eu sabia que teria que ser devagar, e eu estava disposta a começar a seguir essas regras, mesmo que eu nunca fui capaz de ir a 4 encontros pra depois acontecer. Mas com Santana era diferente, eu tenho certeza que eu seria capaz de nunca mais fazer sexo caso o nosso relacionamento não esteja indo por esse caminho, mas eu esperava que ele estivesse indo.

_- Ok Brittany, você pode fazer isso!_

Eu falava comigo mesma olhando no retrovisor do Chevrolet Cruze de Joe. Eu ainda não tinha ligado o carro, e já estava tremendo de antecipação. Olhei no relógio e eram 7 da noite, e eu fiquei de buscar Santana as 8. Eu tinha uma hora, tudo daria certo. Liguei o carro e coloquei a primeira marcha.

_- Ok, eu tenho isso ... é so ir devagar!_

Conforme eu ia seguindo pelas ruas, eu comecei a ficar mais confiante, pois eu me recordava de ter passado por alguns dos locais em volta quando Joe me trouxe. Passamos pela sorveteria, e pela estatua de cabeça engraçada na praça, e tenho certeza que o próximo passo era ir em direção a muitas arvores que lembravam um parque. Pensar nas arvores me fez pensar em flores, e como num choque eu parei o carro bruscamente recebendo algumas buzinadas dos carros que vinham atrás.

_- Como você pode se esquecer de flores Brittany? Como você leva alguém pra sair e não lhe da flores de presente?_

Fiz o contorno rapidamente e comecei a ir em busca de alguma floricultura mais perto. Tentei prestar atenção no nome das ruas que eu estava entrando, mas na segunda tentativa, eu já tinha esquecido a primeira. Alguns quarteirões depois, finalmente eu vi um quiosque de flores e vibrei batendo a mão na direção do carro.

_- Boa Noite querida! Em que posso ajuda-la!_

_- Oi, Boa noite! Eu sou Brittany, e eu quero um buque pra alguém muito especial!_

_- Claro Brittany, me diga se essa pessoa especial é da família, ou um amigo, ou_

_- N-nos estamos nos conhecendo ... nos somos amigas, mas eu quero que sejamos mais que isso .. então .._

_- Oh .. me diga como é essa pessoa especial, e eu lhe direi quais são as flores especiais como ela pra você presentea-la!_

_- A Senhora conversa com as flores?_

_- Sim querida, e eu sei que cada pessoa tem varias maneiras de ser, assim como um arranjo de flores!_

Eu abri um sorriso enorme pra senhora a minha frente, comecei a pensar como descrever Santana pra levar a flor especial como ela.

_- H-hum .. ela é muito doce ... muito carinhosa ... e uma pessoa linda de coração ... mas ela não mostra muito esse lado pra ninguém .. mas eu consigo ver tudo isso sem esforço nenhum ... é como se suas paredes se quebrassem quando esta comigo ... mas ela sofre quando elas se fecham e as pessoas tem medo dela e se afastam ... e ela pensa que ninguém gosta dela, e que as pessoas apenas mentem pra agrada-la ... mas no fundo ela é boa, muito boa, ela é sensível, e que ser amada como qualquer pessoa ... _

Descrever Santana não estava saindo do jeito que eu queria, e pela reação da senhora a minha frente fiquei com medo de não existir uma flor que fosse especial como Santana. Mas ela era, ela pra mim era maravilhosa como todas as flores desse quiosque todas juntas.

_- Bem, pelo que vejo a sua pessoa especial, e dura por fora e macia por dentro certo?_

Eu sorri pra senhora e concordei com a cabeça animadamente que ela tinha me entendido um pouco.

_- Sim senhora! Dura por fora e macia por dentro, como um pirulito de chiclete!_

Eu não entendi por que a senhora gargalhou, mas a próxima coisa que ela fez, foi dar a volta pelo balcão e correr atrás de alguns vasos pegando diferentes tipos de flores, e uma mais linda que a outra. Ela pegou algumas amarelas, alaranjadas, rosas, vermelhas e alguns lírios de um tom dourado. Ela moldava as flores como se fosse mágica e a próxima coisa que ela estava fazendo era embalando tudo num lindo arranjo em formato de coração.

_- Para uma mulher, existe dois tipos de buques que são mais especiais que os outros Brittany! O do primeiro encontro, e o do casamento!_

Um arrepio correu por todo meu corpo quando a palavra casamento saiu da boca da senhora, e eu me senti muito feliz imaginando um dia poder casar com Santana. Me despedi alegremente da senhora e em poucos minutos eu já estava fazendo meu caminho pra casa de Santana. Olhei no relógio e eram 7:40, e o nervoso começou a tomar conta de mim ao perceber que eu não tinha ideia de onde eu estava.

- É isso ... o GPS!

Apertei o primeiro botão que tinha no GPS e vibrei quando a tela acendeu!

" Olá motorista, meu nome é Kiki, qual rota seguir?"

- Ohh .. oi Kiki, eu sou Brittany, e eu quero ir na casa de Santana, estou meio atrasada!

" Qual rota seguir?"

_- Kiki? Eu preciso ir pra Santana! Eu já falei!_

" Rota metrô Santana"

_- O- o que? Metrô Santana? Não Kiki, Santana é a minha Santana, a casa dela ok?_

" Nova rota, casa de Santana"

Suspirei aliviada quando Kiki GPS entendeu meu pedido e indicou a direção na tela. Eu não entendia muito dessa tecnologia, e ate sentia um pouco de dó por não pode me comunicar melhor.

_- Então Kiki, o que você faz da vida fora fazer rotas?_

Kiki não me respondeu, e achei melhor não incomoda-la, pois se ela resolvesse se abrir e precisar de ajuda, eu não saberia como ajuda-la.

Eu já sorria com a quantidade de arvores ao meu redor, e quando Kiki me informou que eu tinha chegado ao meu destino, um dos seguranças do condomínio de Santana já abria a porta do carro pra mim.

_- Boa Noite Senhorita! Em qual apartamento a Senhorita vai!_

_- Oi, hey, eu sou Brittany, e eu estou aqui pra buscar Santana! Santana Lopez!_

_- Pois não Senhorita, queira me seguir, a Senhorita Lopez esta a sua espera!_

Queria agradecer ao segurança, mas ele não parecia muito feliz e falava numa espécie de radio com outra pessoa. Peguei o buque de flores e acompanhei o segurança, que me guiou ate outro segurança que me guiou ate o elevador do prédio. Eu tentei ao maximo não tocar em nada pelo caminho com medo de quebrar, pois tudo aqui parecia ser feito de cristal, e eu não me dava muito bem com coisas como cristal. Quando a porta do elevador se abriu, toda a minha tensão tinha desaparecido ao ver que Santana estava me esperando na porta de seu apartamento. Tenho certeza que meu sorriso não cabia dentro de mim ao vê-la, mas antes de sair eu me despedi do segurança, porem ele não respondeu.

_- Eles não podem ser amigos aqui Britt-Britt!_

_- Oh ..._

Eu tentei não parecer chateada, mas logo que senti a mão de Santana pegar na minha, eu meio esqueci por que eu parecia chateada.

_- Heyy ..._

_- Heyy ..._

Eu definitivamente tinha esquecido tudo depois que os lábios de Santana se juntou aos meus num beijo molhado. Eu estava perdida no gosto e na forma de seu beijo, ate que me lembrei das flores.

_- S-ão pra mim?_

_- Claro! Um buque especial, pra alguém muito especial!_

_- Obrigada Britt-Britt ...bom, acho melhor entrarmos e colocá-las na água certo?_

Ela se afastou de mim tentando esconder sua vergonha, mas eu a segurei pelo braço e a trouxe de volta ao meu corpo e a beijei mias uma vez. Agora que eu tinha experimentado o seu beijo eu nunca mais ia deixar passar uma oportunidade sem beijá-la.

_- Ok, podemos entrar agora!_

Eu segui Santana sorrindo quando ela tentava disfarçadamente recuperar o ar depois do meu beijo surpresa, mas assim que coloquei os pés dentro de seu apartamento eu meio senti minhas pernas amolecer com a textura macia do enorme carpete branco que cobria toda a sala, e tive a sensação que se pudéssemos caminhar em nuvens, a sensação seria exatamente essa, pisar como se estivesse flutuando. Enormes sofás de couro preto dividiam uma sala e tenho certeza que essa televisão era maior do que a do cinema do shopping. A outra sala era repleta de instrumentos musicais, tinha um piano de cauda num canto, e diversos tipos de violão e guitarra pendurado na parede, assim como vários discos de ouro , prata e bronze, e ao me aproximar vi que alguns tinham o nome da Snixx Juice e outros eram de famosos artistas que trabalhavam com Santana. Eu ainda não estava acostumada a saber que Santana era famosa, e fiquei de boca aberta vendo todas as nomeações. Pensando em não derrubar nada da parede eu me afastei e caminhei em direção a varanda.

_- Uauuu ...da pra ver a cidade toda daqui San .. e eu acho que eu, Quinn e Bella moramos ali naquele meio inclusive ..._

_- San?_

_- Santana?_

Olhei em toda a volta e não vi Santana em canto algum. Acho que fiquei tão entretida vendo seu apartamento que ela deve ter ido colocar as flores em algum lugar. Caminhei em direção ao corredor que eu imagino que levaria a outros cômodos e sorri mais uma vez com a maciez do carpete, e imaginei como seria pisar descalça nele.

_- Como foi o tour pela minha sala?_

_- Hey .. ai esta você!_

Sorri ao ver Santana na cozinha enchendo um grande vaso de água, e ao mesmo me senti envergonhada por suas palavras, mesmo que ela parecesse feliz com minha xeretisse.

_- D-desculpa San, é que é tudo t-tão lindo e aconchegante.. e o tapete lembra nuvens .. e .. o oq-que foi?_

Santana me olhava com uma expressão de como se ela estivesse prestes a compartilhar a mais emoção da sua vida.

_- V-você acha minha casa aconchegante?_

_- Sim, claro, tudo aqui lembra você, e cheira muito bom como você, e eu me sinto em c-casa ..._

O seu sorriso fez o meu sorriso e se falar de como maravilhoso era seu apartamento a fizesse sorrir sempre eu iria agora ver todos os outros cômodos. Mas antes que eu pudesse sequer olhar para o restante da sua cozinha, Santana estava me empurrando contra o balcão de mármore negro e me beijando como na noite de ano novo. Definitivamente beijar Santana tinha se tornado o top das minhas coisas favoritas a fazer. Sua boca era tão viciante, e se encaixava tão perfeitamente com a minha que eu estava começando a precisar de mais. Eu sem muito esforço levantei Santana em cima do balcão e ambas gememos quando meu corpo se encaixou entre suas pernas e eu continuei a beijando ferozmente.

_- Hummm... _

_- Ohhh .. hummm B-britt ... _

Eu precisava de mais, eu precisava sentir Santana, então eu diminui o ritmo de nossos beijos e lentamente desci meus lábios eu seu queixo, seu pescoço, não querendo deixar nenhuma marca, não ainda pelo menos, pois eu só queria senti-la e seu gosto era tão bom, era tão viciante que eu ousei mais um pouco e deslizei minha língua passeando de lado a lado de seus pescoço e minhas mãos agora desciam para seus quadris se arrastando em suas coxas.

_- A-ai m-meu ... B-brit .. e-eu .._

_- Vo-ce te-m um gos-to t-ão b-bom S-san... tão b-bom .. tão che-irosa, t-ão lin-da ..._

Eu estava tão hipnotizada com o gosto e aroma de Santana que eu já tinha levantado metade de seus vestido, de forma que eu podia sentir seu calor na pele da minha mão, e eu queria tanto poder olhar pra baixo e ver suas pernas nuas mas eu não conseguia tirar minha boca de seu pescoço. E foi quando eu aprofundei mais meus beijos em seu pescoço e eu começava a descer para seus peitos, Santana me parou.

- B-brtt ... e-eu ..

Ambas estávamos ofegante, e eu não entedia o que santana queria, mas meu desejo, e sentindo seu calor e sei cheiro dentro de mim me fez voltar a beija-la novamente. Eu sabia que estava suando, pois senti uma pequena linda escorrer pelo meu pescoço.

_- Br-britt .. p-por f-favor .. de-vemos p-parar .._

_- Hummm ..._

_- B-bri .. ohhhh .. p-por favor ..._

Eu senti suas mãos segurar meus pulsos no momento que eu tinha tocado seus peitos pela primeira vez. E pela primeira vez meu coração acelerou, mas não pelo desejo, e sim pelo nervoso pelo fato de que Santana não queria continuar uma coisa e eu não a ouvi, eu continuei e ela não queria que eu continuasse. Eu me afastei desesperadamente e percebi que em algum momento eu tinha tirado meu salto, pois eu estava descalça.

_- A-ai meu Deus S-san, m-me desculpa .. e-eu não .. eu queria .. q-quer dizer eu queria .. mas .._

_- Britt ?_

_- E-eu não te ouvi .. e seu cheiro .. e seu gosto .. e tudo sobre você ..e _

_- Britt-Britt?_

_- E-eu não s-sei o que .._

Eu ainda divagava quando senti seus lábios no meu novamente, mas dessa vez era um beijo diferente, era calmo, carinhoso, e Santana sorria, e falava ofegante enquanto me beijava.

_- Heyy (Kiss) vo-cê (kiss )não fez na-da (Kiss)de erra-do (Kiss)_

_- M-mas eu .._

_- (Kiss) shhhh ... (Kiss) .. eu quero Britt-Britt (Kiss) ... voce me deixa louca de de-sejo (Kiss) mas eu não estou pronta ainda ..._

Eu soltei um longo suspiro e sorri no meu ultimo beijo em Santana. Eu estava frustrada, mas ao mesmo tempo feliz que Santana sentia o mesmo desejo que eu sentia por ela. E como eu já tinha dito uma vez, eu vou esperar o tempo que for por ela.

_- E-ntao eu acho melhor nós irmos .. ficar sozinha aqui com você ..._

_(Kiss)_

_- H-ummm .. sim Britt-britt ... __(Kiss) .. vamos .._

Depois que eu arrumei meu cabelo depois de Santana ter dito que parecíamos como se tivéssemos feito um sexo selvagem, eu matei pelo menos a minha vontade de pisar descalça pelo carpete da sala, fazendo Santana gargalhar e dizer que eu era a primeira pessoa a correr e pular em sua casa. Agora nos encontrávamos no carro no caminho ao restaurante que eu tinha escolhido enquanto santana revirava o porta-luvas do carro de Joe a procura de algo decente pra ouvir.

_- Me lembra de trazer meu ipod da próxima vez Britt-Britt, pois eu não quero que nossos encontros sejam ao som da Santa Missa cantada pelo namorado estranho de Quinn. _

Eu não pude deixar de rir com a revolta de Santana, e também não deixei passar despercebido o fato que ela quer sair comigo de novo.

_- Não, na verdade nós iremos com o meu carro, quer dizer, eu tenho dois certo? Então você pode ficar com um, pois pelo menos você tem um bom gosto musical!_

_- Oh, então você só confia no meu gosto musical pra usar o seu carro San? E quanto ao confiar em mim guiando!_

_- Eu confio em você guiando também Britt-Britt, mas eu só quero te avisar que essa Kiki esta repetindo rota errada a alguns minutos!_

_- Ohh_

Eu tentei não ficar envergonhada, quando olhei pra Kiki GPS e ela estava piscando uma luz vermelha e dizendo que eu estava no caminho errado, fazendo Santana gargalhar quando foquei a minha atenção em explicar onde era o restaurante novamente, e meio que esqueci da direção fazendo o carro ao meu lado buzinar.

_- Você nunca mais vai querer sair de carro comigo ... _

_- Britt-Britt, andar de carro com você foi a uma das melhores coisas que eu já fiz, e eu vou totalmente querer fazer isso de novo! ... E .. vo-ce sabe muito bem como ir para os lugares certos Britt-Britt ... pois .. não sei se você percebeu, mas eu estou com um chupão no pescoço .._

Eu arregalei os olhos quando Santana inclinou a cabeça me mostrando uma marca vermelha em seu pescoço, e eu corei lembrando do nosso momento quase intimo algumas horas antes.

- Voce me faz ter as melhores experiência Britt-Britt!

Como alguém poderia se concentrar em dirigir com Santana sexy linda perfeita sentada ao lado? Mas por sorte estávamos próximas ao restaurante quando Kiki alertou que faltava apenas alguns metros. Santana já tinha vindo a este restaurante asiático que eu escolhi, e fiquei surpresa ao saber que era do pai de uma de suas funcionarias da Snixx Juice, que eu não me lembro o nome agora, se era com T ou J.

Tínhamos acabado de pedir a sobremesa, e agora nos estávamos sentadas uma do lado da outra e eu acariciava a mão de Santana que estava na minha coxa. Nos conversamos sobre coisas aleatórias como as pessoas que ela não vê talento algum, mas as vezes por nome ou marca, ela precisa ligar ao nome dela, o que a faz com raiva,e eu falei sobre meus planos de me tornar uma coreografa conhecida e um dia abrir o meu próprio estúdio de dança. Depois que Santana comeu metade da minha sobremesa e eu comi metade da dela, ela tentou pagar pela janta, mas eu praticamente corri pelo restaurante com o cartão na mão, fazendo alguns casais que estavam no salão olhar pra nos. E agora andávamos de mãos dadas em direção ao carro de Joe.

_- Eu me diverti muito essa noite Britt-Britt ... nosso encontro hoje entrou pro meu top 5!_

_- Oh! Você tem um top 5 Senhorita Lopez?_

_- Ahamm ..._

Eu vi como Santana corou, mas eu estava nervosa com a possibilidade de alguma dessas posições de seu top 5 poderia ter algo a ver com Brooke. E acho que Santana percebeu isso, pois ela parou e olhou pra mim sorrindo segurando minhas duas mãos.

_- A primeira vez foi quando eu entrei no café e você estava conversando com os sacos de café ... eu ate achei que deveria ter alguém embaixo do balcão, mas quando me aproximei eu vi que eram os cafés ..._

Santana me segurou quando eu tentei esconder o meu rosto de vergonha, e me abraçou me dando um beijo na bochecha. Eu não podia acreditar que ela tinha visto aquilo, quer dizer, eu estava entediada, e esse dia foi o dia que eu me apaixonei por ela.

_- A segunda foi quando eu entrei no café, e você tentava cuidar de uma pessoa nervosa que na verdade estava nervosa pela sua proximidade com ela ..._

Santana gargalhou e eu tentei não fazer uma cara confusa, tentando relembrar esse dia, e depois de um tempo lembrei de Heather estar vermelha e eu achar que era febre.

_- A terceira foi quando eu voltei no café uma tarde, pois eu tinha esquecido de comprar Muffins para Brooke, e voce e Quinn gritavam o meu nome como loucas e inventaram que era uma canção, pois eu pesquisei e não existem canções com meu nome!_

_- AI MEU DEUS SAN! Esses não são melhores encontros top 5, e sim as melhores vergonhas com Brittany top 5!_

Eu tentava sair do abraço de Santana, mas ela continuava a rir e me abraçar mais forte dando beijos em meu pescoço pra me acalmar.

- Shhh ... eu não terminei ... a quarta foi quando seus olhos brilharam quando te pedi pra escolher a minha bebida, e toda vez ate hoje seus olhos brilham, quando eu digo pra voce escolher por mim ...

Mesmo estando morrendo de vergonha por Santana me ver em algumas situações, eu não tinha como não me apaixonar mais por ela do que agora, então eu a beijei de boca aberta, e antes de quebrar o beijo eu mordi suavemente seu lábio inferior a fazendo gemer.

_-É uma honra poder escolher o que vai te satisfazer pela manha San!_

_- Wankyy ..._

Nos duas rimos.

_- A quinta foi quando .._

_- Espera ... esse não era um top five?_

_- H-humm ... eu acho que terei que aumentar pra 10, ou 20, ou 100 ... pois eu acho que na verdade estar com você é sempre a melhor coisa de sempre Britt-Britt ..._

E mais uma vez meus lábios estavam no dela, e a gente se beijava e gemia desesperadamente. Eu passei minha língua em seus lábios e quando ela abriu a boca levemente eu não resisti e fiz o passeio por dentro de sua boca, sentindo o gosto, sentindo a textura suave de sua língua, conhecendo o céu de sua boca. Mas eu sabia que nos devíamos parar, nos estávamos no meio da calçada em frente ao carro de Joe, e ela ainda não estava pronta pra ir alem de nossos beijos.

_- A-cho melhor n-nos irmos ..._

_- S-sim ... e-eu também a-acho B-britt ..._

Ambas estávamos ofegantes, mas eu a beijei uma ultima vez e segurei sua mão caminhando pro carro, e depois que estávamos sentadas, eu liguei Kiki GPS e pedi o caminho pra casa de Santana novamente.

" Rota Metrô Santana"

/

N/A ... heyy pessoal ... desculpem a demora do capitulo ... e me desculpem que ela não saiu do jeito que eu queria .. mas espero que tenham gostado rsrs ... Na verdade eu mudei ela quase toda .. pois a fic original tem muitos capítulos so falando das primeiras DATE delas, mas eu estou resumindo devagar pra vocês, e mudando algumas coisas pra ficar engraçado e nem sempre a mesma coisa rsrs ..

Aqui eu usei a piada do Metrô Santana, que fará sentido pra quem mora em São Paulo, ou conhece a Cidade e anda de metro rsrs .. pois na fic original, Kiki mostra o caminho pra casa de Santa (papai Noel) e mostra o mapa do polo norte pra Britt LOL ...

Obrigada aos novos leitores e obrigada a Jessie tb que me mandou uma ótima musica pra capítulos futuros e que eu vou usar totalmente na fic rsrs

ps .. pra quem le a Fic The Blue lagoon Returns, eu não desisti dela .. ela esta aqui, na outra janelinha do Word olhando pra mim rsrs .. mas eu ainda não consegui terminar o capitulo .. mas em breve estarei postando também!

Qq coisa já sabem =) nayariveraissofuckingperfect . tumblr . com

Bjusss


	16. Chapter 16

Capitulo 16

_- Mas você ja disse isso a uma hora atrás …_

_- Eu sei Britt-Britt, mas realmente eu não imaginei que esse mala fosse me dar tanto trabalho!_

_- Mala? Você vai viajar? _

Duas semanas haviam se passado desde que eu e Santana fomos em nosso encontro no restaurante, e desde então, nós nos víamos todos os dias independente do horário, mesmo se fossemos apenas tomar um sorvete. Nesse minuto eu estava em casa, tive o dia de folga no café e estava começando a ficar entediada de não fazer nada, e Santana tinha prometido vir me ver, mas um garoto que tinha tudo pra ser a nova estrela teen, estava tendo um ataque de estrelismo deixando ela irritada.

_- Eu queria poder te beijar agora Britt-Britt .. tanto ..._

Eu ouvi Santana rir do outro lado da linha e não entendi, porem quando ela disse que queria me beijar eu corei e suspirei.

_- Eu também queria que você estivesse aqui me beijando San ..._

_- Eu vou ... mas antes eu preciso de um jeito de fazer esse idiota assinar o contrato, e eu irei correndo depois de chutar a bunda dele ... porque você não vai correr no parque? Você me disse uns dias atrás que sentia falta de correr na pista de lá!_

_- Sim, eu vou fazer isso! Obrigada San, você sempre diz algo que me anima!_

_- Você faz o mesmo por mim Bab-ritt, Britt!_

Meu coração acelerou quando Santana gaguejou e tive a impressão que ela ia me chamar de babe. Mas acho que eu entendi errado, pois ultimamente eu ando querendo chamar ela de algum nome carinhoso, mas tenho medo de assustá-la.

_- Você me liga quando estiver vindo?_

_- S-sim Britt-Britt, eu ligo!_

_- Ok, eu irei ao parque agora!_

_- Vejo você mais tarde!_

Assim que desliguei meu telefone eu caminhei ate o quarto e coloquei meu tênis de corrida, e em poucos minutos eu já estava na minha caminhada ao parque ouvindo as musicas que Santana havia colocado no meu Ipod de alguns artistas que ela fez audição. Eu tinha corrido durante uma hora quando parei numa barraquinha e comprei uma garrafa de água, e achei melhor voltar pra casa , pois Santana logo viria. Eu estava acostumada a dançar todos os dias, e meu corpo era acostumado a todo esforço e movimento, mas de alguma forma eu estava esgotada, e quando entrei pela porta do meu apartamento a primeira coisa que fiz foi me jogar no sofá.

_- Hu-hummm ..._

_- Tão (Kiss) linda .. (Kiss)_

Eu estava tendo um sonho tão bom. Santana fazia um rastro de beijos entre meu queixo e pescoço, e mesmo que fossem beijos carinhosos, um calor invadiu meu corpo indo diretamente para minha parte sensível entre as pernas.

_-Hu-humm ... t-tao b-bomm ... e-eu q-quero m-mais …_

_- Você (Kiss) quer mais beijos (Kiss) Britt-Britt?_

Não me lembro de ter tido um sonho que parecia tão real em toda a minha vida, pois eu podia sentir o cheiro cítrico do cabelo de Santana e a maciez de sua mão sobre meu cabelo, e tenho certeza que sua respiração estava ofegante e seu peito subia e descia sobre o meu, já que ela estava deitada sobre mim no sonho.

_- C-como (Kiss) eu p-posso (Kiss) te beijar (Kiss) se você não acorda (Kiss) dorminhoca ? (Kiss )_

Espera? Eu não estou sonhando? Santana acabou de me chamar de dorminhoca? Eu abri os olhos assustada, e Santana riu com a minha reação.

_- Tava tendo um sonho bom?(Kiss) Era eu no seu sonho? (Kiss)_

_- Hu-hummm .. totalmente era você ... _

Ela continuava me beijando, explorando meu pescoço e estava começando a ficar difícil se controlar com Santana em cima de mim. Cada dia é mais difícil, quando momentos como esse quando o joelho da mulher que você ama esta pressionado contra seu ponto mais intimo. Mas antes que eu pudesse reagir a sensação, Santana se afastou e sorriu pra mim.

_- Desculpa.. eu cheguei aqui e não resisti, você estava muito linda dormindo pra eu não querer te encher de beijos ..._

_- Você pode me beijar em qualquer momento que quiser San!_

Nós sorrimos, e ela deitou a cabeça no meu peito e começou a acariciar meu rosto, meu cabelo, e meu coração batia forte nessa nova sensação que era ter Santana tão perto de mim, pois era a primeira vez que ambas estávamos deitadas. Quando eu me aconcheguei melhor no sofá de forma que eu pudesse dar uma posição melhor a Santana, eu percebi que eu ainda estava de tênis e que eu tinha chegado suada da corrida, fazendo Santana se assustar quando eu me levantei rapidamente.

_-O q-que foi Britt-Britt?_

_- San? Eu estou suada, e de tênis e provavelmente fedida, eu preciso de um banho e .._

Não pude terminar minhas palavras pois Santana novamente estava me beijando com fome, e toda a intenção que eu tinha de levantar r tomar banho foi embora quando senti o corpo de Santana deitar em cima do meu no sofá.

_- Hu-hummm ..._

_- Nhammmyy ..._

Eu gemi e sorri ao mesmo tempo quando Santana lambeu uma trilha entre minha orelha e meu pescoço fazendo sons de que estava saboreando a comida mais deliciosa do mundo. Meu coração começou a bater mais rápido quando percebi que a posição que nos encontrávamos agora não era nada comparado com o das ultimas semanas, onde Santana sempre me parava quando as coisas começassem a esquentar. Santana parecia determinada e suas mãos corriam por todo meu corpo, fazendo com que meu corpo começasse a sentir formigamentos e querer mais atrito, então em um rápido movimento eu virei Santana de forma que agora ela estava por baixo no sofá, e dando uma ultima olhada em seus olhos para pedir algum tipo de permissão, eu deduzi pelos seus olhos mais escuros do que o normal que eu poderia continuar o que estávamos fazendo, então eu fiz um pequeno movimento com meus pés para remover meus tênis e em segundos eu tinha minha boca na boca de Santana meu joelho entre suas pernas a fazendo gemer alto.

_-Hu-humm ...Bri ...hummmm_

_- S-san .. e-eu_

_- BRITTYYYY ! SANNYYYYY _

E banho que eu pensava em tomar a minutos atrás parecia cair sobre a minha cabeça nesse segundo, com a diferença é que a água era mega gelada, e sentindo o corpo de Santana congelado embaixo do meu, eu tenho certeza que ela sentia a mesma coisa.

_- Britttyyy ! Sannyyy, o que vocês estão fazendo?_

_- Bella, eu falei que era pra você me esperar e ... OH MEU DEUS !_

Tanto Santana e eu pulamos do sofá e ficamos em pé enfrentando uma Quinn chocada cheia de sacolas de mercado, enquanto Bella corria pra abraçar Santana e eu! Assisti quando Santana pegou Bella no colo e corava furiosamente, e enquanto Quinn abria e fechava a boca querendo dizer algo mas não parecia encontrar palavras, então eu assumi que era melhor eu dizer algo pra melhorar a situação constrangedora.

_- N-nós estavanmos jogando Twister!_

Pela reação de Santana e Quinn, eu acho que minha escolha de jogo não parecia ser apropriada, pois Quinn revirou os olhos irritada, e Santana me olhava como se duas cabeças de dinossauro tivessem acabado de nascer na minha testa.

_- Yupiiiiiiii .. eu posso jogar Twister com Britty e Sanny, mammy?_

Sim, e agora tudo parecia piorar a situação.

_- NÃO! E você não poderá jogar Twister ate que você tenha 30 anos Isabella! 30 anos!_

Depois de ajudar Quinn com as compras e convencer Bella a pintar desenhos ao invés de jogar Twister, eu agora me encontrava no banheiro tomando um merecido banho. Suspirei alto quando senti a água correr pelo meu corpo e me perguntei se Santana e eu teríamos ido até o fim enquanto nos beijávamos no sofá. Lembrar da mão de Santana correndo meu corpo me causou um arrepio pelo corpo novamente e por mais que eu soubesse que amava Santana e fosse esperar ela estar pronta o tempo que fosse eu sentia falta de sexo, e eu não tinha tido nada com ninguém desde que conheci Santana e nos tornamos amigas, e eu precisava de alguma forma de libertação no meu corpo. Deixei a água correr pelo meu corpo e lentamente levei minha mão direita entre as pernas, gemendo em quão sensível eu estava e quão boa era a sensação. Comecei a girar meu dedo lentamente em meu clitóris, e sorri em imaginar ser os dedos de Santana, girando um pouco mais rápido. Eu acelerei o movimento um pouco mais rápido e trouxe minha outra mão correndo pelo meu pescoço e descendo ao meu peito dando uma leve apertada, sempre imaginando ser o toque de Santana, o que me fazia gemer com o pensamento, e foi so eu acelerar um pouco mais o movimento e imaginar ser a boca de Santana no lugar, pra eu finalmente sentir minha libertação.

Depois de me ensaboar e lavar meu cabelo, eu sai do chuveiro enrolando a toalha em meu corpo e meu coração quase salta pela minha boca ao olhar pelo espelho e ver Santana deitada na minha cama olhando em minha direção. E mais uma vez meu coração batia forte mais dessa vez era de nervoso ao perceber que eu tinha acabado de me tocar com a porta do banheiro aberta e que Santana talvez pudesse ter escutado ou ate mesmo visto. Dando um longo suspiro eu caminhei devagar em direção ao meu quarto e Santana ainda tinha o mesmo olhar n=indecifrável em minha direção.

_- H-hey .._

Eu não tive nenhuma resposta de Santana, e quando eu tentei falar algo novamente, eu me assustei ao vê-la se levantar rapidamente e vir em minha direção me abraçando forte. Eu não sabia o que tinha acontecido e o que fez Santana ter essa reação, eu somente a abracei de volta com todo o carinho que eu podia passar pra ela. Ela continuou me abraçando forte mão ao mesmo tempo ela começou a chupar meu pescoço furiosamente me fazendo gemer e estremecer, pois eu me dei conta que eu ainda estava enrolada somente numa toalha.

_- Eu estou entrando e espero que vocês não estejam jogando Twister novamente!_

Santana se afastou de mim antes que Quinn entrasse no quarto, e eu fiquei em pe sem saber o que tinha acontecido, se Santana tinha me visto ou ouvido eu me tocar, e se esse era o motivo dela ter me beijado desta forma, mas eu não pude pensar em nada pois Quinn já estava dentro do quarto falando com a gente e Santana concordava com ela em alguma coisa que eu não prestei atenção. Agora ambas caminhávamos pela rua com Quinn e Bella em direção a doceria onde Quinn iria encomendar o bolo de aniversario de Bella. Santana e eu caminhávamos de mãos dadas pela rua, mas não tínhamos trocado nenhuma palavra desde o acontecimento quarto banheiro, e toda vez que nossos olhos se cruzavam ela desviava o olhar e corava. Aproveitei que Quinn caminhava na frente com Bella a puxando de animação, e apertei a mão de Santana a fazendo olhar pra mim, e eu quase esqueci o que eu ia falar quando ela me deu um sorriso tímido, mas brilhante.

_- Heyy .._

_- Heyyy ..._

_Sorriamos uma para a outra, mas algo ainda me incomodava sabendo que santana talvez tivesse me visto no banheiro e talvez ela queria falar algo comigo._

_- S-san .. Mais cedo no banh_

_- Britt-Britt .. depois nós falamos sobre isso ok?_

_- O-ok!_

Um gelo congelou meu coração com as palavras de Santana. Ela definitivamente deve ter visto algo, e agora deve estar achando que eu sou estranha ou uma louca por sexo. Eu comecei a entrar em pânico, por não saber o que Santana me falaria. E se ela não quisesse nada comigo depois disso?

- Brittyy, Sannyy, vem logo, vamos escolher meu bolo!

- Estamos indo pequena!

Santana segurou forte minha mão, levando toda a minha preocupação sobre o que falaríamos mais tarde, mas mesmo assim eu estava com medo. Nos agora estávamos dentro da doceria, e sorriamos quando Bella explicava com olhos brilhantes pra atendente como ela queria o bolo dela em formato de arco-íris e nuvens, mas tudo seria de chocolate, e a atendente falava que bolo em formato de arco-íris tinha que ser colorido. Depois de tudo resolvido, Quinn foi ate o caixa pagar pela encomenda enquanto eu Santana e Bella nos sentamos numa mesinha do lado de fora da doceria, onde tínhamos cada uma um pedaço de bolo cortesia da loja para experimentar. Sorri quando santana ajudava bella a cortar seu pedaço de bolo e meu coração se encheu com a visão, mas antes que eu pudesse continuar meus pensamentos uma voz que eu esperava não ouvir nunca mais em minha vida falou sarcasticamente atrás de mim.

_- Nunca reparei que essa doceria tinha uma vista tão linda!_

_- Serio mesmo Brooke? Você não vê que eu não quero nada com você?_

_- Eu não me referia a você quando falei em linda vista loira!_

Meu sangue subiu quando Brooke falou com voz debochada e piscou na direção de Santana.

_- Ela também não quer nada com você Brooke e .._

_- Jura? Não é o que parece, pois eu não ouvi nada da boca dela ate agora! O que é Santana? Alem de perder o juízo por me trocar por essa garçonete, agora você perdeu sua linda voz também?_

E mais uma vez eu perdi o controle e avancei pra pular em Brooke, mas fui segurada por Quinn que surgiu de algum lugar me segurando, quando ouvimos pela primeira vez a voz de Santana que tinha Bella no colo.

_- Juízo eu perdi quando eu te conheci e nós começamos a namorar Brooke, então eu acho melhor voce dar o fora daqui e nos deixar em paz!_

_- Isso não é você que decide Santana, nos fomos feita uma para a outra ... vejo você em breve!_

Eu tentei correr em Brooke novamente mas Quinn me segurou forte.

_- B, não vale a pena! Vamos embora!_

Vi Quinn caminhar ate Santana e pegar bella de seu colo, voltando a ficar ao meu lado.

- Britty, eu não gosto daquela moça!

Eu dei um beijo e Bella, e disse que ela não iria mais incomodar a gente, mas algo dentro de mim quebrou quando ela disse que ela e Santana e ela foram feitas uma para a outra. Caminhamos em silencio de volta ao apartamento, e Quinn vendo o silencio disse que ia subir pra dar banho em bella, deixando eu e Santana a sós. Santana parecia tão quebrada quanto eu, e parecia estar em profunda briga com ela mesmo.

- San .. eu

- Não Britt-Britt .. eu só .. eu só ... humm .. podemos ir pra m-minha casa?

- Eu não posso, tenho ensaio na Star Dancing daqui a pouco ...

- Oh ..

Santana suspirou fundo, e olhava meu rosto como se estivesse procurando as palavras pra me dizer.

- eu posso ir depois do ensaio ...

- O-ok .. eu vou busca-la depois que terminar então! Tudo bem?

Eu acenei e me despedi de Santana, pois eu sentia como se estivesse prestes a chorar, e eu não queria fazer isso perto dela. Então eu me virei e caminhei em direção ao prédio.

_- Britt-Britt?_

Parei quando Santana me chamou, e enxuguei uma pequena lagrima que caia do meus olhos antes de me virar em sua direção, e quando me virei fui recebida pelos seus lábios nos meus, num beijo molhado e dedicado, e que tinha mandado embora toda a angustia que eu estava sentindo com os acontecimentos de hoje.

_- Até mais tarde Britt-Britt .._

/

N/A : Obrigada novamente por todas as reviews pessoal .. fico muito contente com todas =) ... Como sempre mudei algumas coisas da fic original, pois acho que faria mais sentido pra entender rsrs ... esperam que estejam preparadas pra jogar um pouco de Twister no próximo capitulo ? lol

Qq coisa já sabem! Nayariveraissofuckingperfect . tumblr . com

ps: Obrigada Jessie pelas dicas sempre

Bjusss


	17. Chapter 17

Capitulo 17

_- Eu não estou implicando B, eu só estou dizendo que ela nunca reage rápido quando aquela bruxa esta por perto, ela espera você defende-la!_

Desde que eu tinha entrado no apartamento pra me trocar, Quinn insistia em me dizer que Santana não era madura o suficiente pra se defender de Brooke sozinha.

_- Quinn, ela teve uma historia complicada com Brooke, e ela se defendeu sim, ela fez Brooke ir embora não fez?_

_- Sim B, fez, mas a ultima palavra ainda foi da bruxa!_

Eu sabia que Quinn gostava de Santana, mas as vezes ela parecia procurar algo pra criticá-la, principalmente quando as duas estavam juntas, uma sempre esta provocando a outra. Terminei de arrumar meu cabelo e dei um grande beijo em Bella que estava na sala fazendo alguma espécie de desenho onde cada convidado de sua festa iria se sentar em volta de um arco Iris que eu imaginava ser o seu bolo.

_- Olha Britty, você e Sanny vão se sentar aqui do meu lado e desse outro vai sentar Mammy, Joe e Noah, meu novo amigo!_

Olhei pra Quinn depois que Bella mostrou o desenho onde Puck estava na mesa com a gente, e seu olhar me disse que ela estava preocupada. Quinn disse que não sabia como dizer a Bella que Puck era seu pai, e achava melhor continuar dizendo que ele era um amigo ate ela descobrir alguma forma de fazê-lo.

_- Uauu Bells, eu e Santana ficaremos bem perto do bolo, assim poderemos comer ele todo!_

_- Nãoooo Brittyy, vocês não podem comer todo o meu bolo!_

_- Mas Bells, eu gosto muito de bolo arco-íris! E Santana também, então nos temos que comer ele todo!_

_- Ta bom, então tenho que pedir a Mammy comprar 2 bolos arco Iris!_

_- Combinado! Agora eu tenho que ir trabalhar Bells, ate mais tarde!_

_- Ate mais tarde Britty, manda um beijo pra Sanny!_

Sorri com a forma que Bella associava Santana a mim, e corri em direção a Star Dancing, pois eu estava mega atrasada.

_- Aqui esta Supergirl!_

_- Já te disse que você é meu unicórnio favorito Kurt?_

Eu estava esparramada no chão depois de 2 horas intensas de ensaio com os dançarinos e Kurt gentilmente me trouxe uma garrafa de água.

_- Estava falando com Rachell e Blaine e definitivamente hoje seria o dia perfeito pra irmos na nova balada no fim da rua Britt! E quando digo irmos, me refiro a você, Quinn, o menino Jesus , Noah, e claro a luz de todo o brilho dos seus olhos Santana!_

_- Eu ia amar sair com vocês Kurt, mas eu e Santana iremos conversar hoje e não sei se ela .._

_- Espera? Conversar? Aconteceu algo desde a ultima atualização que você me passou da minha novela favorita que é a descoberta do amor de vocês que é claro e aberto a todos menos a vocês mesmas?_

Eu gargalhei com o comentário de Kurt, e quando estava prestes a responder, fui cortada pela voz de Noah, e pra minha surpresa Santana estava ao lado dele.

_- O que é tão engraçado senhoritas?_

_- Sempre é uma honra ser tradado como uma dama por você caro Noah, mas Britt e eu aqui estávamos falando a respeito da nova balada no final da rua, e claro que eu estava dizendo a ela que todos nos poderíamos ir hoje dançar um pouco e beber com os amigos!_

_- Na verdade eu estava dizendo pro meu unicórnio que hoje Santana e eu já temos compromisso!_

Eu sorri e olhei na direção de Santana que estava um pouco corada quando Puck a cutucou fazendo um som de chicote.

_- Eu tenho certeza que Santana aqui não é de negar uma balada, e vocês estarão juntas la de qualquer forma não é?_

_- Então esta combinado, nos encontraremos la a 00:00! Mandarei mensagem a Blaine dizendo que todos concordaram!_

_- Heyy .. espera la! Eu não concordei com nada, e como a Britt disse eu e ela temos planos e se ela não quiser ir pra balada, nós não iremos e .._

_- Por mim tudo bem San, eu não me importo de dançar um pouco hoje a noite com nossos amigos!_

_- O-ok .._

Eu achei fofo a forma como Santana apontava o dedo entre Puck e Kurt, dizendo que nos não iríamos a algum lugar se eu não quisesse, e o sentimento de que havia algo estranho entre nos cada vez mais ia sumindo. Claro que eu queria conversar com ela, saber se ela tinha visto algo, e também saber se ainda havia algo entre Brooke e ela, mas eu acho que a gente poderia fazer isso depois da balada ou amanha, mas fui tirada de meus devaneios, quando mais uma vez Puck fez um ruído de chicote na direção de Santana a fazendo ficar mais irritada.

_- Puck se você não parar com esse maldito ruído eu vou ser obrigada a .._

_- Ok, ok, acho que esta resolvido! Britt, você fala com Quinn e o menino Jesus certo? Ate mais tarde!_

Ri quando Kurt levantou e arrastou Puck junto com ele em direção aos camarins, deixando apenas Santana e eu no palco, e eu me perguntei quando meu coração iria se acostumar a ter Santana tão próximo.

_- Heyy .._

_- Heyy ..._

_- San, nós não temos que ir se você não quiser, nós já tínhamos planos afinal!_

_- Não Britt-Britt, nos podemos ir, eu sei que você ama sair com nossos amigos e ama dançar .. é só que .._

Santana tinha o olhar fixo em seu sapato, e eu comecei a ficar preocupada que houvesse algo que ela não queria, como talvez sair comigo pra balada.

_- Você não quer ir junto comigo San?_

_- O- o q-que? Não .. quer dizer, sim, s-sim Britt-Britt, eu quero ir com v-voce e quero estar junto com você lá .. m-mas é que eu estou p-preocupada ..._

_- Preocupada ?_

Santana ainda olhava seus sapatos e apertava suas mãos uma na outra, e eu nunca tinha visto ela assim antes, nem mesmo quando ela discutia com Brooke, e nem quando elas terminaram o namoro Santana parecia tão nervosa.

_- San, olha pra mim?_

Eu me aproximei de Santana e envolvi meus braços em sua cintura.

_- E-eu estou preocupada com Quinn!_

Tentei não arregalar os olhos e não parecer surpresa, mas acho que Santana percebeu e novamente desviou o olhar do meu, pois eu não pude entender o motivo que Santana podia estar preocupada com Quinn.

_- Heyy, olha pra mim ... porque Quinn te preocupa?_

_- É q-que Q-quinn é a sua família Britt, e eu, eu sinto como se eu não agradasse ela de todas as f-formas, e eu tenho medo de e-errar de novo, p-pois ela sempre esta me observando e .. eu q-quero q ela goste de mim como B-bella gosta, mas sempre a-acontece algo e eu sinto que eu desapontei ... e ir na balada com ela hoje eu na..._

_- San babe, olha pra mim, hey olha pra mim ... Quinn gosta de você, eu te garanto, as vezes ela pode ser super protetora quando se trata de Bella e de mim, mas eu tenho certeza que ela gosta de você, como tenho certeza que um dia nos tornaremos melhores amigas, nos três, como uma trindade profana!_

Eu fazia carinho em ambas as bochechas de Santana enquanto eu falava, mas ela parecia chocada em vez de aliviada. Será que eu tinha dito algo que ela não gostou ?

_- S-san? Você ouviu o que eu disse?_

_- V-voce me chamou de babe ..._

Eu não sabia que tipo de sentimento eu estava sentindo, mas a única coisa que eu queria era que um buraco aparecesse e eu pudesse me esconder de Santana nesse momento.

_- D-desculpa, eu não p-perc_

_- Britt-Britt, não se desculpe .. e-eu gostei ... eu gostei que você me chamou assim .. p-porque eu tem um tempo que quero te chamar de babe também!_

_- Você queria me chamar de babe ?_

_-Simm .. eu queria te chamar de babe!_

_- Você pode me chamar de babe .._

_- Eu quero que você me chame de babe também ..._

_- Minha babe .._

_- Minha babe .._

Ainda bem que o buraco não apareceu, se não ia poder relembrar de tanto que é bom o beijo de Santana, e eu me perguntei como eu conseguia ficar longe dele por tanto tempo. Ficamos nos beijando por um tempo, e eu ainda sentia todo tipo de choque no corpo quando a língua de Santana passeava dentro da minha boca. Ela era tão macia, e às vezes parecia que nossas línguas foram feitas pra estar juntas com a forma que elas dançavam em sintonia. O beijo foi ficando mais intenso, e em poucos segundos eu já tinha pressionado Santana contra o piano no palco, fazendo eu me dar conta de onde estávamos e o que estávamos prestes a fazer, quando senti a mão quente de Santana apertar minha bunda.

_- San babe .. estamos no palco!_

_- Hu-humm... mas eu quero você babe .. e Puck terá sorte do show grátis que iremos dar se alguém assistir!_

Eu sorri no beijo com as palavras de Santana, mas então me dei conta que ainda tínhamos uma conversa em aberto, e que imaginar alguém nos assistindo da platéia, me fez lembrar a cena logo cedo no meu quarto. Então eu me afastei somente para que nossas bocas se separassem e sorri quando Santana resmungou como criança.

_-San ... hoje de manha, no b-banheiro ..._

Senti Santana suspirar e me abraçar forte enterrando o rosto no meu pescoço quando eu comecei a falar, mas eu precisava saber, eu precisava saber se aquilo a tinha incomodado, ou se ela me achava estranha ao ponto de estar com ela e não conseguir esperá-la pra ter sexo.

_- V-voce viu, ou ouviu alguma coisa?_

Senti Santana ficar tensa, mas ela fez um pequeno movimento com a cabeça confirmando. Meu coração começou a bater forte, mesmo eu tendo quase certeza que ela tinha visto ou ouvido.

_- E-eu posso explicar babe .. eu... q-quer dizer, eu desde que te conheci, eu não tive olhos pra mais ninguém, e eu não penso em mais ninguém alem de você, e ter você perto de mim tem sido difícil San .. m-mas não um difícil ruim, um difícil bom, pois eu sinto tanta coisa boa em torno de você .. e ..e eu me toquei imaginando ser vo-ce... e .. e a-agora você deve achar que eu sou uma louca por sexo e uma tarada de ..._

Eu não pude terminar minha divagação, pois Santana tinha me beijado furiosamente e todo o meu raciocínio pra poder lhe da uma explicação tinha evaporado da minha mente, agora era somente eu, ela, e sua língua envolvendo todo o céu da minha boca.

_- F-foi a cena (kiss) mais quente (kiss) que eu já escutei babe( kiss) . e eu queria (kiss) entrar la (kiss) e poder ser a pessoa (kiss) que fez você e sentir bem babe (kiss) ... mas .._

_- Foi você (kiss) San.. era você o tempo todo (kiss) ... eu consegui porque eu estava pensando em você ..._

_- OH MEU DEUS! PROCUREM UM QUARTO! Ou melhor não, pois pelo que sei ambas confirmaram a presença na balada esta noite com Kurt, que me enviou uma mensagem dizendo pra estar pronta por volta das 11:00 hs, pois ele e Blaine iriam passar pra me buscar, e _

_- SOME DAQUI HOBBIT!_

Eu não sei se foi a explosão de Santana com Rachell, ou se foi a expressão de pavor de Rachell com a explosão de Santana que me fez gargalhar, ou se foi o dato de Santana estar bem e ter gostado do fato de eu me tocar no banheiro pensando nela, e saber que ela queria ter feito aquilo por mim. Eu não conseguia parar de rir, e talvez na verdade eu só estava desabafando toda a angustia que eu estava sentindo com tudo que aconteceu hoje. Eu ainda ria quando vi Rachell rindo comigo,e Santana tentando manter um olhar serio em sua direção, mas eu vi que ela estava se esforçando pra não rir junto também.

01:00 na Balada

_- Nos não temos culpa que você demorou quase duas horas procurando o que vestir Britt!_

Eu nesse momento tentava andar em meio à multidão dentro da balada a procura do único rosto familiar que me faria feliz essa noite. Depois que Rachell tinha nos interrompido, Santana tinha me levado ate em casa pra que eu pudesse me trocar e ir pra balada mais tarde. Ela queria ter vindo me buscar, mas como eu tinha combinado por mensagem com Quinn, eu disse que iríamos com Joe, e nos encontraríamos la.

_- Eu não tenho culpa se todas as minhas roupas tem vida própria e resolveram sumir essa noite Q!_

Tenho a impressão que Quinn respondeu alguma coisa num resmungo, mas minha concentração agora estava na linda morena apoiada no bar recebendo uma bebida. Deus, esses vestidos apertados que Santana usava deveria ser proibido, ou na verdade só eu tinha que ter o direito de vê-la vestida com eles. Olhei ao lado dela, e vi Blaine e Kurt rindo de algo que Santana falava sobre a bebida, então me aproximei um pouco mais e quando os meninos me viram eu fiz sinal pra que eles não falassem que eu estava ali. Eu me aproximei lentamente e envolvi meus braços em sua cintura pra fazer uma surpresa.

_- Heyy Babe AWWWWWWWW !_

_- Oh meu D-deus Britt .. me desculp_

_- Pelo menos eu não preciso me preocupar se alguém quiser pegar você na balada babe ... você tem um ataque forte de cotovelada ... _

Eu sorri quando Santana praticamente quase me pegou no colo e me sentou no banquinho do bar, olhando todo o meu corpo procurando algo que estivesse quebrado. Essa sua reação me fez rir, e eu queria confortá-la dizer que estava tudo bem quando ouvimos Quinn gritar ao nosso lado.

_- Qual afinal de contas é o seu problema Santana? Você quer machucá-la? Você quer matá-la?_

_- N-não .. e-eu não v-vi_

Senti Santana tensa ao meu lado e tentei dizer a ela que Quinn realmente não estava brava. Quinn gostava de assustar as pessoas com seu berro e olhar de Quinn Mortal, principalmente pra quem nunca tinha visto. Mas antes que eu falasse algo ela começou a gargalhar.

_- Santana, relaxa esta tudo bem, eu vi que foi um acidente, e pra sua sorte foi uma defesa boa achar que era alguma estranha, mostrando que você é fiel a Brittany! Mas que isso sirva para que você veja o que acontece se você machucá-la de verdade!_

_- E-eu..e-eu .._

_- Quinn, não é legal falar com Santana assim!_

Eu dei um olhar mortal a Quinn e olhei pra Joe pra que ele me ajudasse a amenizar o clima.

_- Sim Quinny, não é justo assustar ela assim, deixe elas serem algo oficial, daí você pode fazer o que quiser!_

_- JOE!_

Eu amava ver Quinn e Joe juntos, mas dificilmente um contrariava o outro.

_- E-esta tudo bem babe, eu sei que Quinn esta querendo o melhor pra você .. e eu prometo fazer isso de todas as maneiras possíveis._

Santana me chamar de babe na frente de todos pareceu ter o mesmo efeito bobo em quem via a cena, pois toda a implicância de Quinn a minutos atrás foi esquecida e a única coisa que eu ouvia ao redor era som de " Uh la la " e " é o amorr " quando envolvi Santana pela cintura e a beijei docemente.

_- Toda essa declaração Saphic é muito linda e ótima pra um dia quem sabe talvez eu possa pedir algum conselho pra vocês sobre um futuro papel num musical Gay, porem, eu acredito que viemos pra cá hoje pra beber e dançar então, o que estamos esperando?_

Todos deram risadas exceto Santana que revirou s olho pra Rachel, e caminharam em direção a pista de dança, mas Santana me segurou de forma que ficamos pra trás.

_- Heyy_

_- Heyy ..._

Ela me beijou novamente, me fazendo sorrir no beijo, e ficamos um tempo assim somente se deliciando com os lábios uma da outra, dando pequenas mordidas, e brincando com nossas línguas. Nos ainda nos beijávamos quando ela interrompeu o beijo dando risada, me fazendo choramingar.

_- Você não nega que é uma dançarina Britt-Britt!_

_- Humm .. (Kiss) ... porque ? (Kiss)_

_- Por que (Kiss) você esta me fazendo dançar junto com você babe, eu to praticamente parecendo um fantoche enquanto nos beijamos._

Eu sorri ao ver que eu realmente estava balançando meu corpo e como meus braços estavam em volta do corpo de Santana, e ela estava balançando junto comigo.

_- É que eu (Kiss) amo essa musica (Kiss)_

_- Você ama (Kiss) todas as musicas (Kiss) babe ..._

Eu realmente amava todos os tipos de musica, e esta em especial me fez sentir uma adrenalina maior, então eu me afastei de Santana e sorri quando ela fez um beicinho de desaprovação, mas logo seu olhar foi mudando pra um olhar de puro orgulho e desejo, quando ela percebeu que meus movimentos junto com a batida da musica eram somente pra ela.

" Come take my hand

I won't let you go

I'll be your friend

I will love you so deeply

I will be the one to kiss you at night

I will love you until the end of time "

Eu dançava de uma forma sensual, movimentando minhas pernas na batida da música, sem nunca tirar os olhos de Santana, e sorri quando ela se apoiou no balcão do bar, como se tivesse com dificuldade de ficar em pé sozinha, quando eu me aproximei e levei meu dedo ate a minha boca e passando minha língua em meus lábios no refrão que eu seria a única a beija-la essa noite.

"I will be your baby

Promise not to let you go

Love you like crazy

Say you'll never let me go"

Sorri quando ela virou de vez um copo de whisky, no momento que eu bati meu cabelo e girei meus quadris em sua direção.

" Baby, come on

get up on this

Show me that you really want it

I wanna be the one to love you

Baby lets go (Let's go)

I wanna provide

this loving that you're giving

I ain't frontin' on this love

can you you let me love you from your head to toe

Baby let's go "

Tudo em volta de mim e Santana havia desaparecido. Era somente eu, ela e a musica. Era eu, o desejo e a musica. Eu podia sentir seu desejo pela forma que eu estava dancando pra ela, entao eu me aproximei mais sem nunca perder meu ritmo e a envolvi pela cintura, a segurando de uma forma selvagem quando ela se aproximou pra me beijar, entao continuei dancando sobre o corpo dela.

" Can't you see me?

I just wanna love you

Can you feel me, baby?

I just wanna be with you

I just wanna live for you

I'll never let you go

Bring your love to me "

E a próxima coisa que eu sabia, é que meu corpo estava contra o balcão do bar e eu estava sendo beijada por Santana de uma forma faminta, ela me beijava na boca, no rosto, meu pescoço, e eu agradeci que eu estava de certa forma apoiada no balcão, pois toda a força das minhas pernas tinham ido embora no momento que eu senti a mão de Santana deslizar dentro da minha blusa e caminhar ferozmente ate meus peitos me fazendo gemer alto.

_- Britt ... babe .. tão sexy pra caralho ..._

_- Ohh .. S-sann ... ohhh ..._

_- MENINASSSS TEQUILAAAAA !_

Fomos tiradas de nossa bolha de tensão sexual por Kurt e o resto do pessoal chegando com varias bandejas de Tequila, e sentindo Santana endurecer e enrugar a testa, eu sabia que ela iria pular no pescoço de Kurt pra matá-lo, então eu a segurei e dei um beijo de boca aberta.

_- Nós terminaremos isso mais tarde San ..._

Suspirei e senti Santana mais calma depois de minhas palavras e meu beijo.

_- V-voces .. (Icc) ... não po-dem ficaaar (Icc) so-zinhas que já vão jo-gar ( Icc) Tw-twiiisssterrr ..._

Tanto eu e Santana coramos com o comentário de Quinn sobre o Twister, mas por sorte ninguém sabia que Twister era o mesmo que sexo pra nós.

_- Hey Britt, eu não imaginei que Quinn fosse tão engraçada bêbada! Aonde ela viu Twister por aqui? _

_- Garanto pra você Kurt, que Quinn tem as melhores historias de bebedeira, e as de ressaca também! _

_- Bom pelo menos ela não parece ser do tipo que chora como alguém que estou acostumado!_

_- Chorar? Quem chora quando bebe?_

Tentei prestar atenção na resposta de Kurt, mas quando vi Santana caminhando de uma forma sexy pra mim segurando a tequila, sal e limão, meu coração começou a acelerar.

_- Britt- Britt?_

_- S-sim ?_

Eu tinha idéia do que Santana estava prestes a fazer, mas no momento que ela segurou a minha mão e colocou o sal entre meu polegar e o indicador, e lentamente passou a língua pelos lábios para chupar o limão eu respirei fundo e tentei não gemer no momento que sua boca lambeu o sal em minha mão e eu senti a maciez e a quentura de sua língua me chupando, antes que ela virou a tequila num gole.

_- Melhor Tequila que eu já provei!_

Então não sei de onde tirei forças, mas eu envolvi meus braços em seu pescoço e a puxei chocando nossos lábios num beijo profundo. Beijar Santana era tão bom, que ate a tequila parecia saborosa no momento que sua língua encontrou a minha e explorou toda a minha boca, e eu agradeci não estar bêbada, pois da maneira que tudo aconteceu, a forma que Santana tinha chupado a minha mão e pensar em como eu me sentiria com sua boca em outras partes do meu corpo, me fez estremecer e eu poderia desabar.

_- Ow, ow, ow .. isso .. foi .. tãoo .. GAYYY!_

Todos riram com as palavras de Kurt, fazendo eu Santana corar. Não demorou muito pra todos estarem mais animados que o normal, e eu sorri na forma que Santana e Quinn pareciam ser as melhores amigas de infância do jeito que elas riam juntas.

_- Brit-t .. babe .. não tem graça vo-ce não beber com a g-gente!_

Sorri com Santana bêbada, e tentei lhe dizer que tequila não me fazia muito bem, mas Quinn me cortou quando se segurou em Santana pra ficar em pé, fazendo todos em volta rir.

_- Britt (Icc) vira stripperrrr (icc) com te-quilaa ..._

_- Ohhh que interessante Britt .. Talvez você deva tomar alguns goles e .._

_- Pra mer-da com seus comentários P-puckerman ... (icc) .. Deixa minha Britt-Britt em paz .._

Meu corpo estremeceu com Santana dizendo que eu era dela, e tudo bem que ela estava sobre efeito do álcool, mas era tão confortante ouvir isso, pois eu queria ser dela,e eu quero que ela seja minha, só minha.

_- Ok pessoal, ver vocês todos bêbados é divertido, mas meu corpo necessita de reparos no banheiro, alguém vai?_

_- E-eu vou La-dy Hummel!_

_- Quer eu vá com você babe? (kiss)_

Sussurrei no ouvido de Santana que estava apoiada no meu corpo e eu não sabia como eu estava em pé, pois o seu cheiro sobre mim me deixava mole.

_- Nãooooooo ... (icc) e-eu v-vou com San-santana... não vou deixar ter twis-terr no banheiro ..._

Vi como Quinn levou Santana de mim, e sorri quando Santana lhe deu um olhar mortal, e voltou pra me dar um beijo na bochecha, mas no mesmo minuto ambas estavam rindo e caminhando bêbadas para o banheiro junto com Kurt. Olhei em volta em nossos amigos e vi Kurt tentar fazer Blaine que estava mais bêbado que Quinn e Santana juntas tomar um copo de água, mas sem sucesso, pois Blaine não parava de dançar e pular completamente fora do ritmo da musica, enquanto Puck e Joe, pareciam estar numa reunião tensa de negócios, e eu imagino que o assunto era Quinn e Bella, e quando procurei por Rachell, ela estava rindo e dançando com uma garrafinha de Ice. Eu estava prestes a me juntar a Rachell, mas uma musica de Rihanna começou a tocar, e eu automaticamente fui pra pista de dança.

"_Na-na-na come on, come on_

_Come on, I like it, like it_

_Come on, come on, come on"_

Eu amava essa música da Rihanna, mas como Santana disse, eu gostava de todas as musicas que me deixava dançar, me soltar, me sentir livre.

"_I like it, like it [Na-na-na] come on_

_Come on, come on, I like it, like it_

_Come on, come on, come on_

_I like it, like it." _

Eu girava meu corpo de forma que a musica pedia, e conforme eu me virei eu vi um rapaz se aproximar nervosamente de mim, e automaticamente ele começou a dançar comigo da mesma maneira que eu estava minutes atrás.

_- V-voce dança muito bem ..._

_- O-obrigada ..._

A musica estava muito alta, e não dava pra saber se ele tinha dito algo a mais do que a minha dança, porem eu estava impressionada com a forma que ele se movimentava e me perguntei se ele fazia aula de dança ou ate mesmo era um coreógrafo como eu. Continuamos dançando um de frente pro outro, e estava divertido, pois eu gosto de dançar com as pessoas, e eu não vi nenhum problema em dançar com ele, afinal eu estou aqui com Santana e eu sou lésbica, e ele em nenhum momento enconstou e mim na dança.

_- Você dança muito bem também!_

_- O-obrigado ..._

_- QUEM DIABOS É VOCE? E PORQUE ESTA DANÇANDO COM A MINHA BRITT_BRITT ?_

Eu não precisei abrir os olhos pra saber que a pessoa gritando ente mim e o rapaz era Santana.

_- N-não .. e-eu .. ca-calma .._

_- SOME DA NOSSA FRENTE ANTES QUE NUNCA MAIS VOCE DANCE NA SUA VIDA SEU IDIOTA!_

Eu assisti como Santana entrou na minha frente e empurrou o rapaz longe que correu assustado. Eu me senti mal por ele, pois Santana não precisava se preocupar, eu estava com ela, e o rapaz nem encostou em _mim._

_- Santana, não começa ..._

_- NÃO CO-CO MECA O QUE HUMMEL? ENTAO EU TENHO QUE DEIXAR QUALQUER UM VIM E D-DANCAR COM A MINHA G-GAROTA?_

Eu vi quando Quinn se aproximou de nós e segurou minha mão e a próxima coisa que estava acontecendo era Santana me abraçando e chorando ao mesmo tempo.

_- E-eu n-não g-gostei ... v-voce é m-minha .. e .. e .. ele .. não p-pode d-dancar c-com v-voce b-ba-be .._

_- E lá vamos nós! Rachell traga água!_

Eu não entendi o que Kurt estava falando, pois minha única preocupação era Santana desabando de chorar no meu colo.

_- Hey babe .. por que você esta chorando? Não chora por favor, eu não queria nada com ele San, eu estou aqui com você babe ..._

_- E-ele não p-pode ... não p-pode ..._

Santana enterrou o rosto no meu pescoço e eu a abracei forte sentindo suas lagrimas correr em mim, e não sabendo o que fazer eu olhei em volta de nossos amigos procurando ajuda com o olhar.

_- Relaxa Britt, Santana é uma bêbada emocional .. ela chora com qualquer coisa, e sempre eu, ou Rachell ou Puck temos que cuidar dela a madrugada toda._

_- N-não ... não s-sou ..._

_- Shhhhh babe .. eu estou aqui ok?_

Tentei não me preocupar ao ver Santana tão sensível dessa maneira, ao contrario de todos a nossa volta que pareciam estar acostumados. Olhei pra Quinn que dormia no banquinho do bar apoiada em Joe, e vendo o estado de Santana eu suspirei e sabia que a balada tinha acabado.

_- Foi tudo muito bom, e o melhor é que hoje a encomenda de lagrimas é toda sua Britt. Eu levarei vocês embora com o caro de Santana e amanha eu devolvo ok?_

Eu acenei concordando e abracei Santana que ainda chorava. O caminho pra minha casa foi rápido. Kurt e eu riamos de como Santana e Blaine estavam parecendo dois bebês dormindo no carro. Quando chegamos acordei Santana que resmungou algo como não querer ir à escola e algo como sonhar com uma dança mágica. Entrei em casa com Santana apoiada em meu ombro, e assim que Joe nos viu, veio correndo ajudar.

_- J-jesus ? Eu e-estou no céu?!_

Sorri com o fato de santana achar que Joe era Jesus. Assim que entramos no meu quarto, agradeci a Joe, e Santana se jogou na cama e agarrou meu travesseiro respirando fundo, e mesmo que ela estivesse bêbada a imagem de vê-la no meu quarto, na minha cama e com meu travesseiro me fez por um momento querer pular em cima dela e senti-la de todas as formas possíveis. Então pra não fazer besteira, eu fechei a minha porta, e caminhei ate meu gaveteiro tirando dois pijamas de dentro pra que pudéssemos nos trocar.

_- B-brit-Brit ?_

_-To aqui San .._

_- V-voce esta b-brava c-comigo?_

_- Não babe, por que eu estaria brava com você ?_

Eu tinha caminhado ate minha cama e me deitado ao lado de Santana quando ela me chamou, e assim que ela me sentiu do lado dela, ela deitou em meu peito e começou a chorar de novo.

_- E-eu não d-deixei v-voce d-dancar .. c-com e-ele ..._

_- San babe, eu não queria dançar com ele, porque eu já tinha dançado com você .. eu so quero dançar com você babe, com mais ninguém ..._

Santana se aninhou mais em meu peito e eu senti o seu sorriso e sua respiração mais calma.

_- A gente precisa se trocar .. você quer que eu te ajude, ou você consegue?_

_- E-eu con-sigo ..._

Eu ri quando Santana teve dificuldade de se levantar de cima de mim, e antes que eu pudesse levantar pra pegar nossos pijamas, ela estava tirando seu vestido pela cabeça, ficando somente com uma calcinha e sutiã preto de renda, e quem teve dificuldade de levantar com essa visão agora era eu.

_- Cadê pijama babe ?_

_- E-eu v-vou pegar ..._

Me levantei tão rápido que tropecei no sapato de Santana, quase caindo, então peguei o pijama e lhe entreguei. Eu sei que não devia ficar olhando, mas eu sempre tive certeza de que o corpo de Santana era escultural, ela era tão linda, tão perfeita, que eu não conseguia parar de olhar, só saindo do meu transe quando o rosto de Santana ficou pálido e ela magicamente correu pro meu banheiro pra vomitar. Corri atrás e quando ela se ajoelhou no chão eu segurei seu cabelo pra trás e esfreguei suas costas lentamente.

- Esta tudo bem San, pondo tudo pra fora você vai melhorar ...

Esperei ela terminar, e depois a ajudei a se levantar. Abri a porta do espelho e lhe entreguei uma escova de dente extra que eu tinha, e coloquei pasta. Tudo tinha acontecido tão rápido que só tinha me dado conta que Santana ainda estava de calcinha e sutiã na minha frente quando ela escovava o dente, e tenho certeza que fiquei corada novamente com a visão. Depois que Santana lavou a mão e o rosto, eu caminhei com ela ate a cama, e ajudei ela colocar meu pijama de patos, tomando cuidado pra não tocar em seu corpo perfeito. Ajudei ela com o shorts, e logo ela deitou na cama e eu a cobri, fazendo meu caminho pro banheiro do corredor pra me trocar.

_- B-britt-britt?_

_- Oi babe ?_

_- Você não vai dormir comigo?_

Meu coração disparou. Será que ela queria o que eu estava pensando?

_- E-eu n-não a-acho que n-nos d-devemos S-san .. e ..._

_- Britt .. eu q-quero abraçar ... não t-twistter .._

_- O-oh .. c-certo .. o-okk .. s-simm .. e-eu vou dormir com você San .._

E quando eu achava que não havia mais formas de amar Santana, ela me surpreendia novamente sendo adorável dessa maneira. Eu acho que nunca seria capaz de dizer não a nada que ela me pedisse se toda vez ela fizesse essa carinha. Então eu fui ate o meu banheiro e me troquei rapidamente, lavando meu rosto, mãos e escovando os dentes na sequencia, e voltando o mais rápido possível pra cama com Santana. Meu coração ainda não podia acreditar, que Santana estava na minha casa, na minha cama, e vestida no meu pijama de patos, e a única coisa que eu podia pensar agora era que eu não queria isso só hoje, eu queria pra sempre.

_- Boa Noite Babe ..._

Eu sorri grande quando senti Santana se aninhando no meu pescoço, e mesmo não tendo certeza que eu conseguiria dormir com essa proximidade, eu a segurei de volta envolvendo meus braços em volta dela e a puxando mais perto de mim.

_- Boa note babe ..._

Na Manha Seguinte

Acordei com o corpo de Santana cobrindo o meu completamente, e pela primeira vez na minha vida eu tinha certeza que tinha tido a melhor noite de sono da minha vida. Abri os olhos lentamente procurando meu relógio, e como eu temia, já era quase hora de levantar pro trabalho, e eu ia perder todo o conforto do corpo de Santana sobre o meu. Fechei meus olhos novamente, tentando me lembrar de tudo que aconteceu na noite passada, de nossas danças, dela sendo toda carinhosa, ciumenta, sensível, chorona, alegremente alcoolizada, e meu coração começou a bater forte. E se Santana estava toda carinhosa, e grudada em mim pelo efeito do álcool, e se ela não gostar dessa proximidade que nossos corpos estão agora que ela deve estar sóbria? E se ela acordar e surtar que estamos de pijamas na mesma cama?

_- H-hum ...Britt-Britt? _

Eu abri os olhos e abaixei a cabeça de forma que eu pudesse olhar Santana deitada em meu corpo. Eu sorri pra imagem, pois eu acho que nunca poderia me acostumar a quão Santana e linda, de como tão natural é sua beleza que eu queria ter meu celular perto agora so pra poder tirar uma foto. Eu envolvi meus braços em suas costas e acariciei pra cima e pra baixo levemente.

_- B-britt-Brit ..._

Ela murmurou de novo e eu sorri quando eu vi um pequeno biquinho se formar em sua boca. Então eu me inclinei um pouco de forma que eu consegui dar um beijo em sua cabeça, sem nunca deixar de acariciar suas costas.

_- Bom Dia babe ... _

_- H-humm ... Bom Dia babe ..._

_- V-voce quer deitar na cama? Eu não quis te acordar .. mas você parecia tão confortável em cima de mim .. e .._

_- H-humm ..Britt-Britt .. você esta divagando babe .. e pensando muito ...isso me acordou ..._

_- D-desculpa .. e-euu .._

_- Babe .. eu nunca dormi tão confortável em toda a minha vida ... se eu soubesse que seria tão bom eu já teria usado você como meu colchão pessoal a muito tempo_.

Não pude deixar de gargalhar com a forma que Santana falou, e mais uma vez eu me inclinei pra beijar sua cabeça a abraçando mais forte perto de mim.

_- H-humm .. e seus beijos são o melhor remédio também ... pois minha cabeça some a dor cada vez que seus lábios encostam nela ..._

_- Eu vou pegar um comprimido pra você San.. _

_- Remédio é ruim .. eu prefiro você .. você é mais gostosa ..._

Eu gargalhei e pulei de forma que joguei Santana pro outro lado da cama quando ela deu uma pequena mordida no espaço entre meus seios. O olhar de Santana mostrou que ela não acreditou que eu tinha jogado ela, então antes que eu pudesse fazer algo, ela estava pulando em cima de mim e me prendendo pelos pulsos na cama tentando achar uma forma de me morder novamente.

_- S-sann .. p-para ba-be .. i-isso faz c-cocegas ..._

_- Isso é pra vo-ce sa-ber que nunca po-de me jogar de no-vo ..._

Eu estava rindo tanto, mas eu não podia deixar Santana me vencer, então de alguma forma eu enrolei minhas pernas em seu corpo e em um movimento eu a virei de forma que eu estava no topo e ela estava presa pelos pulsos.

_- Eu posso fazer o que eu quiser com você babe ..._

_- Wankyy ..._

Eu ainda não entendia o que essa palavra significava, mas pelo sorriso que ela me dava e seu olhar selvagem, eu tive certeza que eu estava corando furiosamente, e antes que eu pudesse falar alguma coisa, ela levantou sua perna esquerda de forma que sua coxa bateu entre minhas pernas me fazendo gemer, e eu me senti envergonhada que eu fiz um barulho tão alto somente por Santana encostar a coxa em mim.

_- Humm .. interessante é que eu acho que eu posso fazer o que eu quiser com você também Britt-Britt ... ahh .. e só pra te avisar, eu gosto de ficar por cima ..._

Santana terminou de falar e no mesmo segundo ela tinha me virado e novamente eu estava sendo presa na cama por seu corpo.

_- Então acho que teremos um problema San .. eu gosto de ficar por cima também ..._

Eu sorri e a virei novamente, colocando minha perna direita entre a sua a fazendo gemer da mesma maneira que ela havia feito comigo. Afundei meu rosto em seu pescoço trançando um caminho com minha língua ate sua boca, e sorri quando ela abriu as pernas e levantou a cabeça me dando mais acesso para o que eu estava fazendo. Porem quando Santana fez isso, eu me levantei e caminhei em direção a porta rindo da forma como Santana ficou indignada e choramingou com minha saída.

_- B-ba-be? O-onde v-voce esta indo?_

_- Bacon San, você não sente o cheiro de bacon?_

_- B-bacon?_

_- Sim, Quinn deve ter acordado, ela faz o melhores ovos com bacon do mundo de café da manha!_

_- V-voce esta me t-trocando por bacon?_

Não pude deixar de rir como Santana estava chocada, mas mesmo sentindo que se tivéssemos ficado na cama, e ultrapassaríamos a segunda base, eu tinha medo de ir alem do limite e ela ainda não estar pronta. Então caminhei ate a cama e a abracei dando um beijo em sua bochecha.

_- Eu não troco você por nada nessa vida San, mas eu realmente estou com fome e o bacon de Quinn e a paixão secreta do meu estomago.. então .._

Eu sorri e Santana ainda parecia chocada com as minhas palavras, mas ela aceitou rapidamente quando ofereci a minha mão para que ela me seguisse ate a cozinha. Minutos depois estávamos sentadas no balcão da cozinha e Joe servia uma enorme quantidade de bacon pra Quinn que parecia não estar recuperada da bebedeira ainda.

_- Q-quantas pessoas vão tomar café da manha aqui Britt-Britt?_

Santana me perguntou e antes que eu pudesse responder, Joe deu um sorriso brilhante e respondeu.

_- Minha Quinny é louca por bacon, e ela diz que eu sou capaz de deixa-los mais gostosos quando eu frito, pois foi assim que nós nos conhecemos, eu lhe servi de graça uma porção extra de bacon na lanchonete!_

_- Super Romântico!_

Tentei não sorrir quando Santana revirou os olhos, e voltei minha atenção a Quinn que parecia não pentear o cabelo há dias. Conversamos normalmente enquanto comiamos nosso café da manha, e depois de tudo arrumado, eu caminhei com Santana de volta pro meu quarto enquanto Quinn ia buscar Bella na casa de Mercedes com Joe.

_- Hey babe .. sua cabeça ainda dói?_

_- Hum pouquinho Britt-Britt .. eu acho que vou pra casa, daí tomo um banho e tomo um comprimido talvez possa resolver ..._

_- Você quer tomar banho aqui? Eu posso te emprestar uma roupa e podemos ficar o sábado todo agarradinhas, tendo beijos doces, vendo filmes e (Kiss)_

_- Beijos doces ? (Kiss)_

_- S-sim .. (Kiss) .. beijos doces .. (Kiss)_

_- Eu gosto (Kiss) dos seus beijos doces (Kiss)_

_- Eu também gosto dos seus beijos doces (Kiss)_

Mais uma vez beijar Santana virava algo a mais que beijos doces, e antes que ficasse difícil de resistir novamente eu me afastei suspirando e caminhei ate o banheiro em busca de algum comprimido pra ela. Minutos depois eu lhe entregava o comprimido e um copo de água, e na sequencia caminhei ate meu armário para separar uma toalha de banho e um conjunto de moletom da minha faculdade que era o meu favorito pra lhe emprestar.

_- Hey San, aqui esta uma toalha e roupas ... _

_- Obrigada Britt-Britt! (Kiss) _

Assisti Santana caminhar pro banheiro e assim que ela entrou, eu me joguei na cama e suspirei fundo. Parecia inacreditável Santana estar aqui em casa comigo, na verdade parecia inacreditável Santana ter dormido comigo essa noite, e mesmo que ficasse cada vez mais difícil a tensão sexual entre a gente, eu nunca tinha me sentido tão confortável em toda a minha vida. Meu coração acelerou no momento que ouvi o chuveiro ligar, e não pude tirar de minha mente como ela estava apenas uma porta de distancia de mim completamente nua, usando meu sabonete, meu shampoo, meu óleo corporal, que todo esse pensamento estava tendo o efeito entre minhas pernas que eu mal percebi que já tinha se passado algum tempo, e que eu não ouvi Santana desligando o chuveiro e abrindo a porta caminhando ate em minha direção vestida em meu moletom, e com uma toalha na cabeça, me fazendo quase ter um ataque cardíaco.

Vinte minutos depois, eu já havia tomado meu banho e estávamos abraçadinhas na cama enquanto alguma coisa aleatória passava na televisão, mas eu e Santana estávamos mais ocupadas tendo nossos beijos doces, mordiscando e explorando a pele uma da outra, sentindo o cheiro, ate que fomos interrompidas por Bella que entrou no quarto em êxtase mostrando o vestido que ela usaria no dia seguinte em seu aniversario.

_- Uauuu Bells, você será a verdadeira princesa Disney amanha! Esta preparada pro grande dia?_

_- Simmmmmm .. e agora mammy e eu iremos preparar as lembrancinhas! Você e Sanny querem ajudar?_

_- So se eu puder comer alguns doces, pequena!_

_- Mas Sanny se você comer os doces, amanha as pessoas vão sentir falta nas lembrancinhas ..._

Eu e Santana rimos do biquinho que Bella fez, e caminhamos junto com ela pra sala onde Quinn estava cercada por doces, sacolinhas, brinquedinhos e fita cor-de-rosa, e pelo seu rosto a ressaca ainda lhe fazia companhia. Horas mais tarde eu tentava convencer Santana a passar a noite novamente, mas ela disse que tinha que passar na Snix Juice pra resolver uma emergência, e ela teria que ir pra casa de qualquer forma pra trocar de roupa pra poder estar na festa de Bella amanha.

_- Babe, por mais que eu prefira mil vezes estar em suas roupas, eu preciso ir em casa .._

_- Ahh mas você pode ir, e voltar San .._

_- Não tem mais nada no mundo que eu queira do que passar mais uma noite com você e te usar de cama gostosa Britt-britt, mas eu realmente tenho que assinar esse documento pra Mercedes ..._

_- Eu posso ligar pra Mercedes e dizer que eu preciso de você comigo se não eu não posso dormir ..._

Santana gargalhou, mas nenhuma das minhas tentativas funcionou, e agora já tinham se passado quase cinco horas que Santana tinha ido embora e eu ainda não tinha conseguido dormir,ate que escutei o toque de mensagem do meu celular e sorri sabendo de quem era, e eu poderia dormir sossegada.

[ Levei mais tempo que eu esperava na Snix Juice, mas já estou em casa, minha cama ficou dura de repente e meu único conforto é estar vestida com seu moletom e ele ter o seu cheiro ... Boa Noite Britt-Britt - Santana]

Dia de Festa

_- Britt? Você viu Bella? ou Noah?_

_- Relaxe Q, Bella esta sentada naquela mesinha do fundo com seus amigos da escola, e Puck esta a caminho junto com Santana!_

_- Ai meu Deus .. eu acho que não temos guardanapo suficientes .. eu já volto!_

Eu nunca tinha visto Quinn tão nervosa em toda a minha vida, mas eu acredito que seu jeito mega organizado esta deixando ela desse jeito. Estamos aqui no salão desde cedo e tenho certeza que arrumamos tudo e tinha guardanapo o suficiente para que todos aqui pudessem levar para suas casas se quisessem.

[ Já chegamos! Estamos estacionando babe! - Santana]

Sorri pra mensagem do meu celular e caminhei para a entrada do salão, dando uma pequena olhada em Bella que mostrava sorridente seu vestido para seus amiguinhos. Eu não sabia que Bella tinha tantos amigos, e eu acho que ela devia ser popular em sua escolinha, pois eu acredito que a escola infantil inteira esta aqui com seus familiares.

_- Heyy Britt-Britt!_

_- Heyy babe ... hey Puck!_

Sorri e dei um pequeno beijo em Santana, e sorri mais ainda quando Puck não me respondeu e parecia que estava num local onde toda a sua vida fosse ser colocada em prova.

_- Ele não abriu a boca o caminho todo ate aqui Britt-Britt, e sinceramente eu não sei como ele não desmaiou no estacionamento!_

_- É a p-primeira vez que eu vou numa festa de c-criança .. e é a primeira vez que e festa de c-criança é da minha f-filha !_

_- Sim Puckerman, e sua filha esta fazendo 5 anos, então você não deveria estar vestido como se ela fosse se casar!_

Eu tentei não gargalhar quando vi Puck afrouxar a gravata que ele estava usando juntamente com seu terno, e antes que falássemos mais alguma coisa, Quinn surgiu do nada e parecia tão nervosa quanto Puck estava. Eu e Santana observamos o clima entre ambos e achamos melhor deixa-los a sós, caminhando em direção a mesa onde Mercedes, Rachell, Kurt, Blaine e Joe estavam.

_- Eu ainda não posso acreditar que Bella é filha de Puck! _

Eu sorri quando Kurt iniciou uma conversa.

_- Sim, eu acredito que foi a única coisa certa que ele fez naquela época, olha como ela é linda!_

Mercedes falou enquanto tomava um gole de seu refrigerante.

_- Puck esta muito nervoso, ele tem medo que Bella não goste dele quando descobrir que ele é seu pai!_

Rachell disse em resposta a Mercedes.

_- Você sabe quando Quinn irá dizer a ela babe?_

_- Ela disse que primeiro quer fazer da presença de Puck um tipo de rotina, pra que ela se acostume com ele, mas eu tenho certeza que Bella ira amar saber que Puck é seu pai, olha como eles parecem uma família feliz!_

Todos viraram pra imagem onde Puck tinha Bella no colo mostrando algum presente que tinha ganhado e Quinn assistia a interação com um sorriso no rosto.

_- Sim, mas pra todo momento feliz, sempre terá alguém que não estará!_

Todos olharam confusos quando Kurt falou, mas quando Santana apertou minha coxa, acenando pro local onde Joe servia refrigerante pra um dos amiguinhos de Bella, eu pude ver que ele não estava feliz. Um bom tempo depois, a festa corria normalmente, Puck se sentia mais a vontade,e Joe parecia mais feliz depois que Quinn se juntou a ele e o apresentou como namorado pros familiares dos amigos de Bella. Eu andava pelo salão de mãos dadas com Santana, ajudando Quinn a ver se todos estavam sendo servidos ate que um grupo de adolescentes, que eu acredito serem irmãos mais velhos dos amigos de Bella, pararam na nossa frente com olhos arregalados.

_- Heyy .. v-voce é Santana Lopez certo? D-dona da S-snix Juice ?_

Vi como Santana acenou e sorriu confiante, e sorri quando os meninos a nossa frente entraram em êxtase com sua afirmação.

_- Uauuu .. voce é mais quente pessoalmente .. hey .. nós dois somo bonitos, e eu pareço ter 16, mas tenho 20, eu sou um ótimo cantor sabia? _

_- Oh yeh? Estou impressionada, então por que você não me mostra agora o que você pode fazer, e talvez poderemos conversar mais tarde?_

O menino ficou de todas as cores de vermelho possível, não esperando a resposta de Santana, e ri da forma que todos seus amigos começaram a rir tirando sarro dele, quando ele saiu correndo de vergonha.

_- Babe esse menino acabou de ter o coração partido pela pessoa que era sua ídola ... isso não se faz ..._

Eu falei cutucando Santana brincando e ela sorriu me abraçando e dando um selinho nos lábios.

_- Humm .. então você prefere que eu vá la dar esperanças a ele, e ouvi-lo cantar pra mim com sua voz horrível e pare de te beijar dessa forma ? (Kiss)_

_- N-naoo .. eu prefiro que você fique aqui comigo, pois você também é a minha ídola ...(Kiss)_

_- Vocês duas totalmente são meu shipp favorito, mas Quinn esta chamando pra cantar parabéns agora!_

Nos rimos da maneira que Kurt falou e nos separou empurrando em direção a grande mesa do bolo onde a maioria das pessoas já se encontravam.

- Brittyyyy ! Sannyyyy!

Bella veio correndo em nossa direção pulando no colo de Santana primeiro, e depois pedindo pra vir pro meu colo.

_- Heyy Bellss, sua festa é a melhor festa de aniversario de todas sabia?_

_- Simmm ... agora vamos cantar parabéns e podemos comer o bolo Britty!_

_- Hummm .. eu e Santana amamos bolo do tipo arco-ris e iremos comer ele inteiro então!_

_- Vocês não pode comer tudo Brittyy, vai dar dor de barriga!_

Eu e Santana riamos ainda de Bella, depois que ela desceu de meu colo e correu em direção ao centro da mesa ao lado de Quinn e Joe pra cantar parabéns.

_- Qual o sabor desse bolo tipo arco-íris babe?_

_- Baunilha com Chocolate ...é o meu favorito ..._

Sorri e puxei Santana pra mais perto de mim, de forma que ela estava na minha frente e eu a abraçava por trás.

_- Nhamyy! É o meu sabor preferido também!_

Nós riamos na mesa com nossos vendo a reação boba de Puck ao ganhar o terceiro pedaço de bolo de Bella, que disse que ele era seu mais novo melhor amigo. Eu me deliciava com o bolo quando de repente Santana se levantou e disse que já voltava me deixando confusa, e fazendo Quinn que se aproximava da mesa levantar os olhos desconfiada. Eu ainda estava preocupada que Santana não tinha retornado, mas não quis parecer pegajosa de ir atrás dela pra ver o que tinha acontecido, então eu continuei tentando prestar atenção em alguma discussão entre Puck e Rachell sobre mais musicas que ela poderia cantar no show.

_- Mammy? Por que aquela moça amiga de Sanny veio na minha festa? Eu não gosto dela ..._

As palavras de Bella fizeram meu coração congelar, e sem ouvir a resposta de Quinn ou de quem mais tenha falado na mesa, eu me levantei e caminhei por todo o salão a procura de onde Santana estava, e o pior, estava com Brooke. Vendo que não havia sinal de nenhuma das duas dentro do salão, eu caminhei em direção a saída e as vi na calcada. Brooke tinha as costas virada pra mim, e parecia estar falando alguma coisa da forma que suas mãos se movimentavam, enquanto Santana tinha a cabeça baixa olhando algo na calçada como se estivesse envergonhada ou algo assim, fazendo meu coração doer.

_- Você não pode ter deixado de me amar Santana! Amor como o nosso não acaba assim, ou você é estúpida de achar que aquela garçonete preencheu o vazio que você sente de mim?ela nunca vai te amar mais do que eu faço Santana .. nunca e .._

_- CALA A SUA BOCA BROOKE! ISSO É UMA MENTIRA, QUEM VOCE PENSA QUE É PRA SABER O TAMANHO DO MEU AMOR POR SANTANA? _

Eu não sou violenta, mas essa mulher me tirava do sério, e eu não pensei duas vezes antes de empurrar ela longe de Santana e ficar frente a frente com ela.

_- Alem de garçonete você é barraqueira loirinha ?Imagino as capas das revistas com a manchete principal "Barraqueira do Café, diz que ama Santana Lopez dona da Snixx Juice" _

_- Britt-Britt babe.. vamos entrar e ..._

_- HÁ HÁ HÁ não me diga que agora vocês se chamam de nome carinhoso? Santana você nunca foi capaz de fazer um sexo gostoso, e agora me diz que chama a " loira barraco de babe " ?_

Eu não aguentava mais, uma fúria tomou conta do meu corpo e a próxima coisa que eu sabia era eu avançando em direção ao pescoço de Brooke, e eu teria matado ela se não fosse um par de braços me segurando pela cintura.

_- O QUE DIABOS ESTA ACONTECENDO AQUI?_

_- OH BARBIE, VOCE NÃO VE QUE EU TENTAVA TER UMA CONVERSA CIVILIZADA AQUI COM SANTANA QUANDO ESSA BARRAQUEIRA CHEGOU QUERENDO ME BATER?_

_- SUA VAGABUNDA, COMO VOCE OUSA INVADIR A FESTA DA MINHA FILHA E ..._

No mesmo momento que Quinn me soltou, e pulou pra bater em Brooke, novos pares de braços cercaram tanto ela quanto a mim, e acredito que era Joe e Puck, por que ambas estávamos sendo carregadas facilmente, e eu me debatia tentando avançar em Brooke, que tinha os olhos arregalados por um momento.

_- DA O FORA DAQUI BROOKE!_

_NÃO PUCK, ELA TEM QUE FICAR E VER COM OS OLHOS DELA QUE ELA NÃO MEXE COM O QUE É MEU! _

Eu ainda me debatia, mas em algum momento Brooke tinha deixado o local, e eu senti o calor familiar dos braços de Santana sobre os meus, e só assim eu me acalmei e senti Puck me colocar de volta no chão. Eu e Santana nos abraçamos e eu queria que tudo que tinha acontecido tivesse sido somente um pesadelo, mas sentindo suas lagrimas nos meus ombros, eu sabia que era real.

_- Ok pessoal, vamos voltar pra dentro, Bella deve estar procurando você Quinn!_

Ouvi Puck falar, e quando virei meu olhar em sua direção, vi que todos os nossos amigos tinham assistido o que aconteceu, e Quinn tinha um olhar mortal em Santana, mas ela se virou e entrou no salão de mão dadas com Joe, e seguida por todos que nos deram um ultimo olhar e sorriram, caminhando de volta ao salão nos deixando a sós. Eu e Santana ainda estávamos abraçadas, e quando vi que todos já tinham entrado eu soltei um longo suspiro que eu nem sabia que estava segurando.

- B-britt .. e-eu

- Esta tudo bem san ... esta tudo bem ...

- N-não esta tudo b-bem ...toda vez é isso . e eu nunca f-faco nada e voce tem que me d-defender ...

- San babe ... eu sempre vou defender você, sempre, eu nunca vou deixar ninguém te machucar, você é minha San ...

Santana me beijou docemente, e eu retribui com todo o amor que tinha dentro de mim. Eu ainda estava furiosa, mas eu sabia que Santana não tinha reagido, por que Brooke tinha falado coisas que a tinha ofendido.

_- Sim .. eu sou só sua Britt-Britt ..._

_- Minha ... só minha ... _

De alguma forma, depois que voltamos ao salão, tudo parecia normal, e não havia clima estranho. Tiveram alguns comentários de Kurt e Rachell sobre como Brooke era louca, e até todos rimos juntos quando falaram que Quinn e eu devíamos investir em luta de MMA feminina. Até o clima entre Quinn e Santana havia dado uma pausa na tensão, e ambas riam juntas de todos os comentários, fazendo com que os momentos ruins fossem embora e que nos terminássemos de ter um fim de festa agradável.

Três dias depois

_- Eu ainda não em conformo Britt!_

_- Eu sei Q, tem exatamente três dias que você me fala isso!_

Eu suspirei em derrota, tentando tomar meu café da manha tranquilamente, mas desde o aniversario de Bella, Quinn insistia em me irritar com o fato de Santana não fazer nada em relação a Brooke.

_- Mammy, voce esta deixando Britty triste !_

_- Eu não estou triste Bell .. só estou cansadinha!_

_- Bella, vai buscar sua mochila no quarto por favor?_

_- Ok mammy!_

Assisti como Bella saiu da cozinha e me preparei pras próximas palavras de Quinn, pois pra ela querer tirar Bella do ambiente, é por que vinha mias falação.

_- Britt amor, eu não quero te deixar triste, mas eu não entendo qual a dificuldade de Santana cortar Brooke de uma vez já que ela esta com você!_

_- Bom Q, nem todo mundo tem o olhar Quinn Mortal como você, e nem tiveram anos de experiência na escola em como aterrorizar um idiota._

_- B, isso me ofendeu! Mas eu ainda acho que ela tem que se defender sozinha!_

Eu sorri da falsa cara de ofendida de Quinn, e suspirei de frustração.

_- Eu sei que você esta falando pro meu bem Q, de verdade, mas Santana ainda precisa de tempo, ela vivia numa falsa relação, e era colocada pra baixo o tempo todo. _

_- Eu sei B ... mas sei lá .. ela não parece se esforçar pra virar a pagina e ver como você é diferente de Brooke ..._

_- EU NÃO ME IMPORTO Q! EU IREI ESPERAR O TEMPO QUE FOR POR ELA!_

Vi como Quinn arregalou os olhos pra mim com minha explosão e me senti mal por isso, afinal ela apenas estava querendo me proteger de sofrer.

_- M-me desculpa Q ... m-me desculpa, é só que eu sei que ela está tentando, eu sinto .. e .. eu sei que ela não vai terminar isso dando um soco na cara de Brooke .. e nem de uma hora pra outra vai se abrir totalmente pra mim ... pois Brooke teve um grande espaço em sua vida e destruiu tudo de mágico que santana acreditava entre elas .. e eu chequei no momento que o coração de Santana estava em ruínas ... mas Q ... eu quero conserta-lo, eu quero esperar o tempo que for .. mas eu quero conserta-lo Q .. por que eu a amo .. e tudo que eu quero é mostrar a ela que eu posso faze-la feliz .._

Olhei pra Quinn e ela tinha lagrimas nos olhos, e a próxima coisa ela estava ao meu lado me abraçando.

_- Eu que te devo desculpas Britt ... eu entendo e mesmo sabendo que eu implico, eu gosto muito de Santana, pois ela é a primeira pessoa que faz você ter os olhos e o sorriso mais brilhante quando esta por perto, então eu sempre estarei disposta a dar alguns socos por ela, se isso significar você estar feliz!_

Depois de deixarmos Bella na escola, eu e Quinn caminhávamos em direção ao café, quando meu celular tocou e sorri vendo que era Santana me ligando.

_- Heyy Babee ... _

_- Heyy Britt-britt ... estou com saudades ..._

_- Eu também estou babe ... está tudo bem ai? Deu certo o contrato?_

Santana tinha viajado no dia seguinte ao aniversario de Bella pra resolver assuntos da Snixx Juice, e todos os dias nos falávamos por celular, mensagem, contando como estava sendo o nosso dia.

_- Ah eu estou irritada, o idiota do menino foi pego com drogas no carro, e esta preso, mas a sorte é que não tínhamos assinado ainda, e ele não tem nada ligado ao meu nome ..._

_- Ohh babe .. você não tem que se estressar com isso, não é culpa sua ele não ter que o oriente pra não fazer coisas erradas! E como você disse você não assinou nada, então ninguém vai te incomodar, e se fizerem, eu posso te esconder no meu quarto pra mim!_

Tentei não ligar pras caretas que Quinn estava fazendo pra mim na rua, e sorri amplamente ao ouvir que tinha conseguido fazer Santana gargalhar.

_- Eu estaria protegida em qualquer lugar do mundo estando com voce Britt-Britt!_

_- Eu me sinto da mesma maneira babe ... e eu queria poder te beijar agora ..._

_- Eu também babe .. mas se você esperar algumas horas, eu acho que poderei realizar sua vontade ..._

_- V-voce esta voltando San?_

_- Sim! Estou no aeroporto na verdade!_

Ouvi Santana gargalhar novamente, e mais uma vez Quinn revirou os olhos quando eu gritei de felicidade no meio da rua, pois a única coisa que eu queria desde que Santana viajou era poder beija-la novamente.

_- Eu nunca mis ficarei tanto tempo viajando de novo, eu quase morri babe e .._

_- Q-quase morreu? Como assim quase morreu? O que aconteceu babe?_

Mais uma vez Santana gargalhou me deixando confusa, e Quinn tinha um olhar levantado pra mim parecendo curiosa.

_- Britt babe, eu quase morri de saudades de você .. e Meu Deus, conversar com você mesmo por telefone acalma qualquer stress. _

Tentei não corar que não tinha entendido as palavras de Santana, mas me lembrei que ela não podia me ver e corei mais ainda, fazendo Quinn ao meu lado rir.

_- Babe? Britt-Britt?_

_- Ahm? S-sim ?_

_- Voce nao me respondeu …_

Arregalei os olhos ao perceber que eu tinha ficado perdida em pensamentos enquanto santana ainda falava comigo.

_- D-desculpa babe .. eu me distrai ..._

_- Eu perguntei se você quer ir em casa hoje a noite .. eu posso cozinhar o jantar ... e _

_- É claro que eu vou babe, mesmo que não tenha nenhuma comida eu vou ver você hoje a noite ..._

_- Estou morrendo de saudades babe .._

_- Eu também San .. muita ... _

Eu ainda continuava sorrindo depois que desliguei o telefone com Santana, fazendo Quinn tirar sarro de mim fazendo comentários de que se não houvesse comida, pelo menos eu poderia jogar Twister, me fazendo corar com a hipótese de isso realmente poder acontecer.

Mais tarde naquela noite

Meu sorriso não cabia em meu rosto no momento em que a porta do apartamento de Santana abriu e ela pulou em meus braços me beijando furiosamente. Eu agradeci pelas minhas habilidades de dança e minha força, pois eu tenho certeza que teria derrubado Santana no chão e caído por cima dela, com a forma que ela se inclinava em meu corpo tentando aprofundar o Maximo que ela podia os beijos em minha boca.

_- Humm (Kiss) eu senti (Kiss) falta (Kiss) disso) .._

Eu não respondi e sorri, dando a chance dela explorar mais ainda minha boca com sua língua, tendo o efeito quente entre minhas pernas quando ela levemente mordeu minha língua puxando pra ela. Não sei quanto tempo se passou, mas eu estava começando a ficar sem ar, qiuando santana se afastou um pouco, me fazendo acredirar que ela estaba sem ar também.

_- Woww ... vou começar a vir mais vezes se for sempre recebida assim babe ..._

Santana corou e sorriu pra mim, e mais uma vez ela diminuiu a distancia e me beijou. Mas dessa vez era um beijo delicado, amoroso.

_- V-coce que entrar babe? (Kiss)_

Eu ainda não tinha me dado conta que estávamos no hall do apartamento, e que Santana ainda estava no meu colo quando ela falou. Então eu caminhei com ela e fechei a porta com meu pé a fazendo gargalhar por não ter deixado ela andar ainda.

_- Britt, você esta me fazendo sentir um bebê!_

_- Você é o meu bebê San .. Meu sexy quente bebê .. _

Eu a coloquei no sofá e deitei por cima dela continuando nossos beijos doces de antes.

_- Hummm (Kiss) que cheiro bom é esse babe (Kiss)_

_-É voce Britt-Britt ... (Kiss) tão bom … _

Santana e eu demos risadas, pois ambas sabíamos que eu me referia ao cheiro que vinha da cozinha e não ao meu. Nós nos levantamos do sofá e caminhamos ate sua cozinha, onde o cheiro agora parecia mais delicioso ainda.

_- Não se impressione com o cheiro babe .. tem um bom tempo que eu não cozinho, mas é somente um Arroz con Pollo, receita de minha abuela!_

Ate o cheiro tinha sumido da minha mente quando vi a forma que a boca de Santana movimentou falando em espanhol

_- Vinho tinto ou branco babe?_

_- Eu tenho certeza que esta maravilhoso babe ... e vinho Tinto por favor ..._

Santana tinha arrumado a mesa e colocado velas fazendo tudo ser muito romântico no momento em que brindamos.

_- A nós!_

_- A nós babe ..._

Santana pegou meu prato e me serviu, fazendo o dela na sequencia. Nos sorriamos uma pra outra, e eu dei a primeira garfada, não me intimidando em cantarolar de satisfação com o quão maravilhoso era o sabor.

_- Nhhammm babe .. isso é tão .. hummm ... _

Agradeci que era somente eu e Santana no apartamento e não estávamos em um restaurante, pois eu comia como se estivesse a meses sem comer nada, a fazendo sorrir e corar.

_- E-eu nunca tinha cozinhado pra alguém antes .. q-quer dizer .. uma vez eu tentei fazer pra Brooke, mas ela não veio e .. e .._

_- Bom, perda a dela, pois a partir de agora você esta oficialmente fazendo sempre os jantares!_

Tentei cortar a conversa e não me irritar pensando em como Brooke tratava Santana na época que estavam juntas. Depois que tínhamos terminado de jantar, eu ajudei ela a retirar os pratos e colocar na lava-louças, e em poucos minutos estávamos ambas sentadas no sofá de sua sala de musica ouvindo uma canção de algum cantor iniciante que tinha deixado uma demo com Santana e que na verdade cantava muito bem.

_- Ele é muito bom San!_

_- Sim .. mas ainda estou analisando, depois do que aconteceu na viagem, eu estou mais rígida em escolher artistas .._

_- Eu achei a voz dele muito boa ... mas eu ainda acho que e melhor voz que eu já escutei é a sua San!_

Eu e Santana estávamos deitadas no sofá,e eu estava entre suas pernas onde ela passeava os dedos pelo meu cabelo.

_- Canta uma musica comigo?_

Eu em levantei de forma que ainda estava deita, mas de frente pra Santana que riu com minha reação.

_- C-cantar? Eu n-não sei cantar babe .. minha voz é h-horrivel .._

Santana continuou rindo e se levantou do sofá caminhando ate o piano no canto da sala, me fazendo choramingar com a distancia.

_- Vem cá Britt-Britt ?_

Eu sorri e me levantei seguindo Santana ate o piano, sentando ao lado dela que sorria pra mim e iniciava as primeiras notas de uma musica que eu logo reconheci qual era, então suspirei fundo e cantei os primeiros versos.

" You make me happy whether you know it or not

We should be happy that's what I said from the start

I am so happy knowing you are the one

That I want for the rest of my days

For the rest of my days

Your, all of my days"

Santana sorria lindamente pra mim, mas eu tinha certeza que eu tinha desafinado em todo primeiro verso, porem ela continuou tocando indicando pra eu continuar a cantar.

" You're lookin' so cool you're lookin' so fly

I can't deny that when I'm staring

You down right dead in the eye

I wanna try to be the person you want

The person you need

It's hard to conceive

That somebody like you could be with

Someone like me"

Meu coração acelerou forte quando Santana se juntou a mim cantando os últimos versos, e ela nunca deixava o sorriso de seu rosto. Então eu me aproximei mais e deitei minha cabeça em seu ombro, continuando a cantar.

"You're lookin' so fresh

It's catching my eye

Why oh why did I not see this before

The girl I adore was right in front of me

And now I'll take a step back and look in your eye

And ask why it took so long to see

We're meant to be"

Eu estava tão hipnotizada pela voz de Santana cantando junto comigo, que eu deixei ela cantar o próximo verso sozinha para que eu pudesse observa-la melhor.

"I'm happy knowing that you are mine

The grass is greener on the other side

The more I think the more I wish

That we could lay here for hours and just a reminisce

Ooh ooh"

Ela terminou a canção, e eu sorri amplamente pra ela a abraçando de uma forma que eu nunca mais queria deixa-la ir.

_- Isso foi tão lindo babe, você tem uma voz linda ..._

_- Eu acho que ficou bom porque voce cantou comigo Britt-Britt, devemos fazer mais duetos como esse logo!_

Eu gargalhei do jeito que Santana falou serio sobre nossas vozes juntas. Nunca no mundo minha voz chegava aos pés da dela, mas ao mesmo tempo eu senti meu peito inchar e minhas bochechas corar de tanto amor por ouvir que ela queria fazer isso mais vezes comigo.

_- Quer fazer outro dueto agora babe?_

Eu perguntei me aproximando dela, traçando um rastro de beijos entre seu ouvido e sua boca, e pela seu gemido eu percebi que ela tinha gostado do que eu fiz. Eu ainda a beijava quando ela começou novamente tocar as primeiras notas de outra canção.

" I don't need a beat for me to touch you, cuff you up and love you

listen to me I could make it louder or bring it down to a whisper like damn.

Honey, why you rushin'? I like it when you're cussin'

Especially when it's dirty, it turns me on like damn."

Eu nuca tinha escutado essa música, mas a forma como Santana usava sua voz roupa pra canta-la, eu automaticamente senti um desejo enorme dentro de mim e me aproximeis mais continuando meu rastro de beijos agora em seu pescoço e usando minhas mãos pra sentir sua cintura descendo ate suas pernas.

"We could do a little bit of role play

spread 'em for the teacher, baby, or you'll get a bad grade

We could keep it just like this

but if you want somethin' to rock to, I can drop the beat like this"

_- Ohh .. Briitt … h-hummm …_

Eu sorri quando Santana gemeu na música e desafinava algumas notas no piano quando eu arranhei suas pernas de uma forma sexual, e lentamente passava a língua por sua orelha a fazendo se contorcer e gemer mais alto.

"When I lay you on the bed

I ain't playin', I'ma do exactly what I said

Kiss you on the collarbone, right up to your neck

Get you beggin' for some more, it's the best and nothing less, baby

I don't need a- ...

Eu não deixei Santana terminar o refrão, pois meu desejo foi maior e em um movimento eu virei sua cabeça pra que eu pudesse beija-la totalmente. Nossos beijos eram necessitados, de uma forma que nunca tínhamos beijados antes, e em um movimento eu puxei as pernas de Santana é a puxei para o meu colo.

_- H-humm ..._

_- O-ohh .. babe .. hummm _

Nos ainda nos beijávamos furiosamente e sem pensar duas vezes eu deixei minha mão mergulhar em suas costas sobre sua camisa e me afastei o suficiente para poder retira-la por sua cabeça. Sorri quando Santana choramingou com a distancia, me ajudando o mais rápido a tirar sua própria camisa, e no mesmo segundo ela me beijava da mesma forma de antes. Meu coração batia rapidamente com a sensação de Santana estar de top less no meu colo, e a forma como sua língua estava em minha boca eu tinha certeza que isso viraria algo mais do que pegação desta vez. Meus pensamentos foram cortados quando Santana saiu do meu colo e se levando me fazendo gemer com a visão perfeita de seu corpo na minha frente e ao mesmo tempo choramingar pela perda de contato, e antes que eu pudesse falar algo, ela pegou na minha mão e me puxou em direção ao corredor de seu apartamento que eu acredito que levava ao seu quarto, fazendo meu coração bater mais ainda do que já estava.

Eu nunca tinha entrado no quarto de santana antes, porem eu não tive nem tempo de olhar ao redor, pois a visão de uma santana em pé em frente a sua cama, vestida apenas de calça e sutiã pra mim, não me deixou pensar em mais nada a não ser a vontade de correr e joga-la em cima da cama e sentir seu corpo inteiro perto do meu. Nós olhávamos nos olhos da outra e nossa respiração era ofegante, então eu dei o primeiro passo em sua direção, agradecendo Santana ter retribuído o beijo quando eu juntei nossos lábios num beijo de boca aberta. Lentamente eu caminhei puxando Santana comigo, ate que sua perna encontrou a borda da cama e eu a deitei, automaticamente subindo em cima dela na sequencia, sem nunca quebrar nossos beijos.

_- H-humm .. B-britt .. britt BA-be .. e-eu .._

Eu tinha meus lábios no pescoço de Santana a beijando em todo local, e em segundos eu lambia e mordiscava seu peito em volta de seu sutiã rendado a fazendo gemer alto. Eu sorri com a maneira que ela rebolava seus quadris em meu corpo a procura de mais atrito, e isso me incentivou ir mais alem do que estávamos e agora eu beijava seu estomago e passava a língua por toda sua barriga e em volta de seu umbigo.

_- Tão boa (Kiss) San .. g-s-to tão bom .. babe ..._

_- Ohhh babe ... e-eu p-preciso .. ohhh ... humm .. preciso de mais babe .. hummmmm_

Santana não precisou pedir duas vezes e a próxima coisa que eu estava fazendo, era abrindo o botão e o zíper de sua calca jeans, a deixando em segundos somente de calcinha e sutiã. Eu ainda não podia acreditar que eu estava deitada em cima de uma Santana semi nua gemendo por mim, que eu só percebi que eu a estava admirando mais que o tempo necessário quando ela me puxou selvagemente para outro beijo furioso. Eu não sei se foi Santana ou eu que gemeu quando nossos corpos se tocaram no momento do beijo, mas eu tinha perdido completamente o foco quando seu calor invadiu meu corpo.

_- B-ritt babe .._

_- Ohh San ..._

Senti Santana tentar tirar minha camiseta, então rapidamente eu me levantei e eu mesmo arranquei a juntamente com a minha calça, sorrindo quando Santana choramingou a distancia entre nós, e agora éramos nós duas apenas de calcinha e sutiã, e não aguentando mais eu me deitei sobre ela e envolvi suas pernas em minha cintura, e a beijei novamente, usando minhas mãos pra retirar seu sutiã.

_- Você é tão linda babe ..._

Eu sabia que somente vendo a imagem de Santana sem sutiã na minha frente que eu poderia totalmente chegar em meu êxtase. Seus seios eram tão perfeitos, tão redondos e eu não pensei duas vezes antes de me deitar por cima dela e chupar com todo desejo um de seus mamilos, enquanto minha outra mão acariciava seu outro peito.

_- O-hh .. bri. .. babe .. ohh ..britt .. hummm ..._

Soltei o mamilo de santana indo automaticamente saborear o outro, e ouvindo Santana gemer meu nome eu desci minha mão ate sua calcinha, sentindo o quão quente e molhada Santana estava pra mim.

_- Ohh san ... babe .. voce esta tão molhada ...hummmm_

Eu continuava a passar minha mão em sua calcinha quando Santana me puxou pra ela novamente e me beijou com forca, então sem perder mais tempo eu coloque minha mão por dentro de sua calcinha e gemi alto em sua boca quando meus dedos deslizaram facilmente em seu clitóris. Eu movimentei meus dedos lentamente, e logo encontrei um ritmo quando Santana movimentava seus quadris junto comigo.

_- H-hummmmmm _

_- Ohhh .. babe .. m-ais r-rapido .. hummm_

Eu não tinha muito espaço, pois Santana ainda estava de calcinha, mas eu não podia parar agora, então me mudei um pouco afundando meu rosto eu seu pescoço e num movimento eu escorreguei dedos dentro dela lentamente, e aos poucos fui aumentando a velocidade. A forma como Santana gemia, quase estava me trazendo ao meu êxtase, então eu usei meu polegar pra massagear seu clitóris, que foi o suficiente pra fazê-la gozar.

_- Ohh .. babe .. isso .. foi .. hummm_

_- Sim babe .. foi ... perfeito ..._

Santana e eu ainda ofegávamos juntamente, e mesmo que ela não tinha feito nada em mim eu me sentia realizada. E não sei quanto tempo passou, mas eu lembro de ter adormecido com um sorriso enorme no rosto e com Santana dormindo de conchinha em mim.

/

N/A: Espero que não tenham desistido da historia, e nem que desistam depois deste capitulo, mas eu meio que tentei cumprir minha promessa de Twister nele, pois como viram ele é enorme, e se eu fosse dividi-lo em 3, vocês iriam me matar kkkkk ...

FELIZ PASCOA A TODOS PESSOAL, e eu quero realmente saber o que vocês acharam dele, pois eu resumi o maximo que eu pude, e eu realmente fiz a cena de Twister pela minha imaginação! e a musica da balado vcs podem encontrar aqui /watch?v=OJBfv9CHlcw

Beijosss

E qq coisa já sabem nayariveraissofuckingperfect . tumblr . com

watch?v=OJBfv9CHlcw


	18. Chapter 18

Capitulo 18

_- Huummm ..._

Gemi sonolenta e abri os olhos lentamente me deparando com uma parede escura. Espera, as paredes do meu quarto não são escuras, elas são de um tom quase rosa claro, então eu não estou no meu quarto. Fechei os olhos e suspirei fundo, tirando minha mão debaixo do travesseiro, que era mais fofo e macio do que o normal parecia ser seda, me fazendo ter certeza novamente que não era o meu quarto. Lembrei-me calmamente da noite passada, e um sorriso veio aos meus lábios, quando lembrei do meu jantar com Santana, de nos abraçadinhas no sofá conversando, dela cantando pra mim enquanto tocava piano e a realidade bateu em mim juntamente com um arrepio gostoso que correu meu corpo ao relembrar que Santana e eu tivemos a nossa primeira vez ontem em sua cama. Eu estou em sua cama.

_- B-babe .. ?_

Ouvi Santana murmurar e meu coração acelerou e um sorriso enorme veio aos meus lábios quando percebi que o peso na minha cintura não era do edredom, e sim dos braços de Santana, e eu tenho certeza que em algum momento da noite tanto ela e eu havíamos tirado nossos sutiãs, pois o calor do peito nu de Santana estava fazendo meu braço em chamas.

_- B-ritt ... _

Meu rosto estava quente, e tenho certeza que eu estava corada com essa sensação, mas ouvindo ela murmurar meu nome mais uma vez, eu me virei de forma que eu pudesse ficar de frente pra ela, e sorri com a imagem de Santana de olhos fechados com um meio sorriso no rosto. Eu nunca iria me acostumar com sua beleza, mesmo que seu cabelo estivesse por todo o lado no travesseiro ela nunca esteve tão linda. Olhei em volta em seu corpo e seu peito estava coberto pelo edredom de modo que eu não pude vê-lo, só senti-los mais perto, quando seus braços me puxaram mais perto dela, fazendo com que eu desse um pequeno gemido quando nossas peles nuas se juntaram.

Quando meu olhar voltou ao seu rosto, senti meu rosto corar novamente, ao perceber que ela estava me observando com um pequeno sorriso, e eu me envergonhei ao ser pega tentando olhar seu corpo através do edredom. Mas quando ela novamente me puxou mais perto dela, de forma que nossos rostos estavam apenas a centímetros de distancia, toda a vergonha passou, e somente ficaram os arrepios ao sentir seu peito se juntar ao meu, e eu tenho certeza que seus mamilos estavam tão duros quanto o meu.

_- Bom dia linda ..._

Eu sorri pra careta que Santana fez quando ouviu o próprio som rouco de sua voz.

_- Oh Deus ..desculpa por ter que ouvir o quão horrível minha voz é de manha babe ..._

Eu sorri mais ainda e me aproximei dando um beijo em seus lábios.

_- Eu não se como eu pude viver ate hoje não sabendo o quão sexy sua voz é pela manha San!_

Nos duas sorrimos e de alguma forma nos abraçamos mais fazendo nossos corpos não ter espaço nenhum. Nos olhávamos uma para a outra com sorrisos bobos no rosto e eu tenho certeza que se eu pudesse acordar todos os dias assim com Santana ao meu lado eu seria a pessoa mais feliz desse mundo.

_- Você é tão linda pela manha San ..._

_- Humm .. só pela manha ?_

Ela sorriu e eu sorri junto, não percebendo como a forma que eu falei tinha saído estranho.

_- Você é a mulher mais bonita que eu já conheci babe ... em todas as horas .. de todas as formas ..._

Eu sabia que estava sendo apaixonada máster, mas antes que eu pudesse falar mais alguma coisa Santana juntou nossas bocas num beijo mais demorado dessa vez. Ela gemia toda vez que puxava meus lábios para sua boca e no mesmo segundo os capturava de novo saboreando tudo dentro da minha boca.

_- Hummmm ..._

Meu batimento cardíaco já estava a mil quando ela deu uma pequena mordida em minha mandíbula e suas mãos escorregaram das minhas costas nuas para a minha bunda, e a imagem do que aconteceu na noite anterior veio a minha mente novamente e que estávamos prestes a repetir tudo de novo, mas antes que eu pudesse concluir meus pensamentos ela se afastou poucos centímetros e suspirou dando um pequeno sorriso. Ficamos alguns minutos apenas olhando uma para a outra, acariciando a pele, sorrindo de uma forma encantada pela presença uma da outra e eu me perguntava o que ela estaria pensando, quando ela mesmo me fez a pergunta.

_- O que esta pesando Britt-Britt ?_

_- No que você estaria pensando ..._

Nos duas rimos e suspiramos.

_- Eu perguntei primeiro ... então ..._

_- Em você ... _

Eu respondi e ela deu um grande sorriso, então eu continuei.

_- ... Na noite passada ..._

Ela sorriu e desviou o olhar timidamente, enterrando seu rosto no meu pescoço.

_- Grandes mentes pensam da mesma forma ... _

Ela respondeu e eu não entendi. Ela quis dizer que ela estava pensando a mesma coisa que eu? Como se ela soubesse que eu não tinha entendido, ela se afastou de meu pescoço e voltou a olhar nos meus olhos com o mesmo sorriso tímido.

_- ... a noite passada foi ... _

_- Surpreendentemente surpreendente? _

Santana gargalhou comm a minha resposta. Era tão bom ouvir sua risada e saber que eu era o motivo de faze-la sorrir.

_- Sim .. alguma coisa como isso babe ... Surpreendentemente surpreendente ..._

Eu observei quando ela se afastou um pouco e pegou seu celular, voltando pra mim na sequencia.

_- Esta com fome?_

Eu não pude deixar de olhar para o vão entre seus seios quando ela me perguntou se eu estava com fome, a fazendo rir.

_- Tenho certeza que sou bem mais saborosa babe .. mas eu realmente posso te fazer umas torradas, já são 10:30, e nos não comemos nada desde ontem as ..._

_- NÃOOOOOOO_

Pulei da cama tão rapidamente que ate me esqueci que eu estava só de calcinha correndo em volta do quarto de Santana a procura das minhas roupas, deixando Santana com um olhar preocupado.

_- O-ok ... eu faço ótimas panquecas se você não quiser as torradas babe ..._

Parei por um minuto vendo como Santana estava em choque achando que eu não queria comer suas torradas.

_- San babe, eu tenho certeza que tudo que você faz é maravilhoso, mas eu entro no trabalho em meia hora ..._

Eu respondi pulando no lugar na tentativa de por minha calça, e quando eu olhei pra ela, parecia que ela tinha se animado por um minuto, mas no mesmo estava triste novamente.

_- Oh ... eu achei que íamos passar o dia todo aqui juntinhas, agarradinhas, jogando Twister ..._

Minha vontade no momento em que Santana falou essas palavras com um olhar de filhotinho pidonho, era de retirar toda roupa que eu tinha acabado de vestir e pular no colo dela e ama-la pelo resto do dia. Principalmente levando em conta o fato que ela estava seminua na minha frente, pois a única coisa que impedia eu de ver seus seios nus era o edredom cinza que ela estava segurando sobre o peito.

_- Eu realmente tenho que ir San .. _

_- Eu talvez possa falar com Puck pra te dar o dia de folga?_

_- Eu acredito que Puck hoje deixaria já que não tem nenhum show a noite, mas meu trabalho hoje é no café babe ... _

_- Ohh ..._

Me aproximei de Santana e lhe dei um pequeno beijo nos lábios a fazendo suspirar.

_- E outra coisa, você também não tem que ir trabalhar hoje?_

_- Naaa .. eu não quero ir .. estou muito triste ..._

Não pude deixar de rir com toda a manha que Santana estava fazendo, e a beijei novamente, fazendo ela se agarrar em meu pescoço e automaticamente o edredom que escondia seus seios da minha linha de visão cair. Não pensei duas vezes antes de me afastar de seus lábios e olhar diretamente neles, e pela risada que escutei santana dando tenho certeza que eu estava de boca aberta e olhando o tempo mais que o necessário. Ela tinha os peitos tão perfeitos, eles era bem maior que os meus e seus mamilos eram de um tom escuro que me fez lembra um delicioso chocolate, então eu automaticamente passeia a língua pelos meus lábios.

_- Britt-Britt ... v-você pode toca-los se você q-quiser..._

Minha respiração que estava um pouco ofegante devido a visão de seus lindos seios, agora estava fora de controle sabendo que eu tinha a permissão de toca-los se eu quisesse, mas eu sabia que se eu começasse algo aqui, eu não seria capaz de terminar, e Quinn contava comigo hoje no trabalhos, então a muito custo eu suspirei e me afastei de Santana ganhando outro olhar triste dela.

_- San b-babe .. eu quero muito toca-los, eu quero prova-los pois eu tenho certeza que eles tem gosto de chocolate, mas eu realmente preciso ir ..._

Santana deu uma pequena gargalhada, e tenho certeza que ela estava meio corada com meu comentário, mas ela deu um longo suspiro e acenou com a cabeça, concordando que eu tinha que ir.

_- Acho que podemos fazer isso mais tarde então ... ahh ... e você fica linda vestida com minha camisa Britt-Britt!_

Eu terminava de calçar minhas botas quando Santana falou, e eu me dei conta que eu estava vestindo a camisa de Santana ao invés da minha, pois na correria de me trocar pra não me atrasar eu acabei pegando a primeira que eu vi no chão. Tentei não corar furiosamente, mas outra gargalhada de Santana me disse que ela estava se divertindo com meu jeito atrapalhado.

_- Britt babe .. pode ir trabalhar com ela .. fica melhor em você!_

Eu estava congelada, não sei se pelo fato de Santana querer que eu vá trabalhar com sua camisa ou com o fato dela estar em pé na minha frente de topless me dando um pequeno beijo nos lábios. Eu não sabia o que fazer ou falar, quando ela se afastou e pegou minha própria camisa do chão e começou a vestir, e o calor entre minhas pernas com essa visão só aumentou, pois Santana vestindo a minha camisa, era a coisa mais sexy do mundo.

_- Eu vou te levar até o trabalho babe ... então como eu fico na sua camisa?_

Tenho certeza que todas as pessoas dentro do café se assustaram com minha entrada desesperada no Café, e que ninguém se quer imaginava que eu estava assim por estar atrasada, por um certa morena linda não me deixar sair do carro enquanto ela não estivesse satisfeita de explorar toda a minha boca com sua língua, mesmo eu tendo certeza que ela só iria ficar satisfeita se eu concordasse em voltar pro apartamento dela com ela. Esse pensamento me fez subir um calor pelo corpo ao relembrar do sexo incrível que tivemos na noite passada, mas antes que pudesse aprofundar mais meus pensamentos, fui cortada pela voz de Quinn atrás do balcão.

_- Brittany S. Pierce, são quase 11:30 da manha! E mesmo entendendo que você deve ter tido um sexo incrível essa noite, eu não posso cuidar desse café sozinha!_

_- C-como você sabe que eu tive um sexo incrível Q? Você leu minha mente?_

Quinn não me respondeu e só deu risada me falando algo sobre meu brilho ou algo assim, me deixando mais confusa, pois eu não me lembro de ter colocado nenhum brilha antes de vir trabalhar. Depois que guardei minha bolsa, e lavei as mãos, eu fiz meu caminho ate o balcão, colocando meu avental e dando uma olhada em volta no movimento, percebendo que todos me olhavam diretamente nos olhos e cochichavam entre si. Ate os amigos de Heather que olhavam pra mim cochichavam e davam risadinhas, fazendo sua amiga bufar de revolta sobre uma revista que estavam lendo. Eu comecei a ficar nervosa com essa sensação e me perguntei se aqui todos sabiam que eu tinha tido sexo com Santana essa noite me fazendo corar.

Três horas haviam passado desde que meu turno começou, e a cada minuto as coisas ficavam mais estranhas, pois cada pessoa que vinha ao balcão fazer o pedido ao me plhar arregalava os olhos surpresa, ou me davam olhares de indignação, enquanto outras sorriam e davam um sinal positivo como se me conhecessem de algum lugar, mesmo eu nunca nem tendo visto nenhuma delas.

_- Hey Q? Tem alguma coisa no meu rosto?_

Eu estava começando a e sentir mal com os olhares, e me perguntei se havia algo em mim de diferente pra todos agirem assim.

_- Tirando esse chupão no seu pescoço, esta tudo normal B!_

_- O-o q-que ? E-eu estou com um c-chupão ? E v-voce não me falou n-nada por que?_

Quinn apenas revirou os olhos e continuou a preparar um café de um senhor que de alguma forma não tirava os olhos de mim. Tirei meu avental por um momento e caminhei ate o banheiro pra dar uma olhada no espelho o tamanho da marca que Santana havia deixado, pra levantar o olhar de todas as pessoas pra mim hoje, e para minha surpresa me encontrei sorrindo com a lembrança da noite passada novamente, e imaginando sua boca em outras partes do meu corpo também.

_- Hey Sexy Girl, aqui tem um pouco de maquiagem! Volta logo que hoje de alguma forma parece ter mais clientes que o normal nesse café!_

Eu peguei a base que Quinn me ofereceu e voltei para o espelho passando um pouco sobre a marca, fazendo meu caminho na sequencia para o balcão com um chupão escondido no rosto e um grande sorriso. Mais algum tempo tinha passado, e mesmo que eu tinha coberto a minha marca com maquiagem, os olhares continuavam, e mesmo Quinn estava confusa com o que estava acontecendo, me falando que o único motivo deveria ser o chupão, porem ele agora estava coberto nem parecendo que eu tinha tido um sexo incrível.

_- Ou talvez esse brilho esteja fazendo as pessoas te olharem Britt, esta fazendo você mais bonita!_

_- Q, eu não passei brilho hoje e ..._

_- Heyyy Garotas! Como estão indo?_

Eu e Quinn fomos tiradas de nossa conversa com a entrada triunfante de Kurt no café, e eu juro que esse garoto entendia de moda e estilo como ninguém, pois quem mais no mundo vestiria um terninho que lembrava uma girafa viva.

- definitivamente nós precisamos de uma noite das garotas! Voces sabem, limpeza de pele, filmes, falar dos rapazer, e de santana no seu caso Britt ...

Eu e Quinn rimos e logo concordamos em ter uma noite divertida de meninas com Kurt, mas antes que pudéssemos marcar uma data, fui cortada por um cliente que como todos os outros pareciam chocados ao me ver. Depois de servi-lo, voltei ao balcão onde Kurt mostrava uma revista a Quinn que parecia chocada com o que via, assim como todos que estiveram no café hoje.

_- Eu juro que não sei o que esta acontecendo com todos hoje e ..._

_- BRITTANY! VOCE ESTA NA REVISTA!_

_- ... parece que há algo com meu rosto e ..._

_- BRITTANY? OLHA ISSO!_

Eu não estava entendendo o choque de Quinn e nem por que Kurt ria e tomava seu café normalmente como se o choque de Quinn fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo, ate que eu olhei a revista que Quinn estava me mostrando e meu coração parou com a foto da primeira pagina onde eu e Santana nos beijávamos no parque a alguns dias atrás.

_- M-mas o q-que .. c-como ? ..._

_- BRITTANY! ESTA NÃO É A ÚNICA! OLHA ISSO!_

Eu estava muito confusa, porque eu e Santana estávamos nos beijando nas paginas de uma revista, e Quinn parecia uma louca revirando as paginas enquanto Kurt parecia inabalável tomando seu café tranquilamente. Arregalei os olhos quando Quinn colocou numa pagina onde havia diversas fotos minha e de Santana juntas em diferentes dias, e cada uma delas tinha uma legenda falando onde estávamos e quanto tempo ficamos no local. Meus olhos quase pularam pra fora do meu rosto quando vi que a revista inteira era praticamente tudo sobre Santana e eu.

" **Parece que finalmente a Proprietaria sexy da snixx Juice Santana Lopez encontrou alguém pra substituir a linda Cirurgia Chefe do Hospital Geral Brooke Petterson "**

_- B-brooke é u-uma ci-cirurgia?_

Agora a louca parecia eu revirando as paginas lendo tudo o que a matéria dizia. Brooke era uma cirurgia chefe do hospital geral? Quando no mundo eu poderia substituí-la? Eu sou uma atendente de café e acabei de começar a coreografar profissionalmente.

" **A lesbica assumidissima Santana Lopez é vista quase todos os dias trocando beijos mais que picantes com uma linda loira misteriosa nos arredores da cidade!" **

" **Seria essa quente e gostosa loira misteriosa o motivo do termino do casal lesbico mais querido do estado? Não percam nossa próxima edição com mais detalhes dessa novo casal sensação" **

_- K-kurt .. e-eu ..._

_- Humm .. melhor café de sempre ... e Britt .. eu não sei qual é a sua surpresa, você sabe que santana sendo dona da Snixx Juice é tipo uma celebridade a lá Kim Kardashian mas no quesito GAY! Ahh e essa é a minha foto favorita!_

Eu ainda não acreditava no que estava acontecendo, e eu não vi em qual momento que Quinn conseguiu outra revista e lia a matéria tão chocada quanto eu. Olhei a foto que Kurt apontou e éramos nos duas abraçadas no dia em que fomos encomendar o bolo de Bella, e eu não pude deixar de sorrir com o quão bem nos duas juntas ficávamos realmente. Por um momento eu achei que não tinha nada a ver o fato de eu me comparar com Brooke e imaginar que eu nunca chegaria aos pés dela, mas ao virar a ultima pagina eu quase engasguei com a imagem desta manha de eu e santana saindo juntas em seu carro de seu apartamento.

_- I-ISSO F-FOI H-HOJEEE !_

Vi que Quinn e Kurt riram com meu choque, mas não os dei atenção, e corri meus olhos ate o fim da pagina onde tinha uma legenda.

" **Santana Lopez é vista saindo de seu apartamento esta manha, nada mais nada menos do que na companhia da Loira quente e ainda misteriosa" **

- C-COMO ELES V-VIRAM ISSO? F-FOI H-OJE KURT!

- Ossos do oficio Britt querida ... eles precisam alimentar nós fãs de casais gays famosos!

Kurt e Quinn continuavam rindo, ao contrario de mim que estava prestes a chorar, enquanto continuava a ler as legendas.

" **Nós perguntamos na alguns vizinhos, e muitos disseram ver a Loira Sexy nos arredores do condomínio, e parece que os barulhos vindo do apartamento da empresaria Santana Lopez, perturbou a maioria deles." **

_- O-o -q-que ? É m-mentira .. quer d-dizer .. f-foi alto .. m-mas ela m-mora na c-cobertura e ..._

" **Segundo alguns vizinhos mais ousados, parece que o barulho soava como alguém gritando muito alto o nome da proprietária da Snixx Juice Santana Lopez" **

_- O QUE?_

Eu não podia mais com toda essa matéria mentirosa da revista, e a fechei com mais forca que o normal.

_- Isso prova o chupão que você chegou esta manha Britt ... Santana fez você gritar alto!_

Eu não podia acreditar que isso estava acontecendo. Eu peguei a revista de Quinn, ganhando um olhar de reprovação dela, e a joguei no lixo junto com a de Kurt. Mas minha raiva só os fizeram rir mais ainda, o que me deixou mais furiosa.

_- ELA QUE GRITOU O MEU NOME! EU FUI A ATIVA ESSA NOITE!_

Ambos continuaram rir mais ainda, e eu só sabia que Santana e eu teríamos que ter uma conversa muito seria esta noite.

/

N/A: demorei né? Rsrs ... desculpa pessoal de verdade, mas aqui esta .. é curto, mas pretendo escrever mais o próximo .. porem logo logo essa historia estará no fim =( ... (quer dizer, não totalmente no fim, pois ela tem uma sequencia na versão em inglês que eu pretendo escrever pra vocês também rsrs ...

Beijos a todos e espero que a nossa Naya ter feito um instagram e colocado fotos pra GNT quase todos os dias compense todas as coisas ruins q sabemos sobre os spoiler de Glee ...

Outra coisa que ando achando chato na net tb, é que muitas pessoas estão revoltadas com a gravidez da Hemo .. e eu não acho isso legall ...antes de ser atriz e interpretar uma bissexual, a Heather é uma pessoa normal como nós, e é hetero, e merece ter toda a felicidade do mundo com a pessoa que ela escolheu. Sendo homem ou mulher, gay ou hetero... eu acho que todos merecem respeito e privacidade em sua vida ...

É isso por hoje rsrs ..

Qq coisa já sabem: nayariveraissofuckingperfect . tumblr . com


	19. Chapter 19

Capitulo 19

_- SANTANA LOPEZ!_

Me surpreendi com meu próprio grito no telefone, pois nem tenho certeza se era Santana que tinha atendido seu celular, mas eu estava tão brava com toda essa historia de estarmos na capa da revista que eu não me segurei e peguei o telefone e disquei o numero de Santana assim que joguei as revistas no lixo.

_- Hummmm ... A-alô ? _

_- San? Você estava dormindo?_

Santana respondeu o celular num sussurro, me fazendo levantar a sobrancelha e olhar no relógio na parede atrás do balcão do café. Eram exatamente 15:30. Ela estava realmente dormindo?

_- Hummm ... não ... t-talvez ... simmm ?_

Como alguém no mundo poderia ser tão fofa? Mas eu não podia perder o foco do motivo que eu estava ligando, Santana precisava me esclarecer algumas coisas.

_- San, você não pode dormir agora, antes você precisa me explicar uma coisa!_

_- Humm ... eu estou com sono babe ... hummm ..._

_- San acorda! Agora!_

Tentei fazer o som da minha voz o mais irritado possível, mas era impossível com santana sendo toda manhosa no telefone.

_- Hummm ... explicar o que babe?_

_- Você sabe o que San ..._

_- Britt babe, eu não sei do que você esta falando! E por que você ta brava, eu não quero que você fique brava comigo ..._

Ela parecia tão pequena quando olhou pra com olhos de filhotinho perdido, que minha vontade era esquecer tudo e abraça-la, beija-la e sussurrar em seu ouvido que eu nunca poderia ficar brava com ela, mas eu não podia.

_- E eu também não gosto da forma como os clientes passaram o dia me olhando como se eu fosse alguma espécie de alienígena de três cabeças contruido por um robô pra uma serie japonesa San._

_- O que ?_

A voz de Santana agora era mais firme, e eu pude imaginar em minha mente ela se sentando na cama com o rosto amassado e cabelo por todo lado, e um calor bateu entre minhas pernas ao imaginar quão sexy ela era ao acordar.

_- Kurt veio aqui hoje e me trouxe uma revista onde eu e você estamos na capa e temos uma matéria de 10 paginas!_

_- Ahh .. é isso? Até que eles demoraram!_

Santana estava rindo? Como ela podia estar rindo com essa noticia? Ela estava acostumada com isso?

_- Você não esta brava com isso San?_

_- Eles são uns babacas Britt-Britt, babacas e persistentes! Quer dizer, eu sei que tudo isso tem haver com o meu trabalho e por eu ser uma lésbica incrivelmente quente! Quando eu estava com Brooke, todos os dias eram uma noticia diferente a cada hora, e eles nos chamavam de "Brooketana" e como a vida de uma das donas de gravadora mais famosa do mundo e a cirurgia chefe do hospital geral eram perfeitas juntas! ... Mal sabia eles que era um verdadeiro inferno a nossa vida por trás das câmeras!_

Santana continuou a falar, mas a única frase que continuou em minha mente foi "uma das donas de gravadora mais famosa do mundo e a cirurgia chefe do hospital geral eram perfeitas juntas", e uma pontada de tristeza tomou conta de mim quando eles descobrissem que a atual namorada de Santana era uma garçonete e uma coreografa de um show de talentos.

_- Babe? Britt?_

_- O-oi ?_

Eu fiquei tão perdida em pensamentos que eu nem percebi que Santana tinha terminado de falar e estava me chamando.

_- O que você estava pensando babe?_

Eu queria poder lhe dizer que eu tinha acabado de descobrir que não tinha nenhuma forma de eu se encaixar em sua vida, pois eu nunca seria nenhuma cirurgia famosa, nunca seria rica, e eu nem mesmo tinha um carro. E a única coisa que eu era capaz de fazer por conta própria era dançar, nada alem de dançar. Mas eu não podia dizer isso a ela.

_- N-nada .. eu estava apensa me lembrando que a matéria da revista dizia que seus vizinhos ouviram de prazer, principalmente gritos chamando o seu nome!_

A gargalhada que Santana deu, me fez esquecer todas as minhas preocupações, e tentando fazer ela rir mais ainda eu continuei.

_- Eu também achei engraçado babe, pois eu tenho certeza que quem fez toda aquela gritaria foi você!_

Ela continuou gargalhando, e eu tinha certeza que meu sorriso estava iluminando todo o salão do café.

_- Eu queria muito você agora aqui comigo Britt-Britt ... que horas você sai?_

_- Daqui exatamente meia hora !_

_- Heyyy, isso é exatamente em 10 minutos, você quer que eu vá te buscar?_

Eu sorri como a forma que Santana estava animada, e não pude deixar de rir, fazendo Quinn que terminava de atender um cliente no balcão levantar a sobrancelha pra mim.

_- Sim San, mas eu estou com um pouco de fome, podemos comer algo?_

_- Eu acho que posso arrumar algo pra você comer babe ..._

_- Sim babe .. eu pela noite passada eu sei que é delicioso ..._

_- OH POR FAVOR! NÃO PRECISO SABER DOS DETALHES DE ONTEM!_

_- Quinn?_

_- Quinn?_

Santana e eu falamos ao mesmo tempo quando ouvimos a voz de Quinn no telefone com a gente, me fazendo olhar em volta do salão do café e a ver segurando o outro telefone que ficava próximo a porta de entrada do café.

_- Britt-Britt? Por que diabos Quinn esta na linha?_

_- Oh Santana eu não preciso de autorização pra usar o telefone, e pra informa-las que é proibido jogar Twister pelo mesmo!_

_- Quinn desligue o telefone, Santana e eu não estávamos tendo sexo!_

_- Babe, Quinn quer nos irritar, ela sabe que não estávamos fazendo nada, mas acho que podíamos começar a fazer, já que ela não sai da linha!_

_- Ohh NÃO! NÃO SE ATREVAM!_

_- Desliga o telefone Q!_

_- OK, OK .. tchau pra vocês!_

Vi como Quinn colocou o telefone na base e voltou a limpar as mesas em volta do salão.

_- Desculpa por isso babe .._

_- Não se preocupe babe .. eu to aprendendo a jogar o jogo de Quinn!_

Fiz uma careta quando vi Quinn se aproximar de mim com um sorriso no rosto.

_- Hey B? Que tal nos três irmos jantar naquela lanchonete que queríamos ir outro dia?_

_- Quinn esta na linha de novo babe?_

_- Ah não, ela esta nos chamando pra jantar mais tarde, você quer?_

_- Oh, sim, podemos ir!_

_- Santana topou Q!_

Escutei Santana rir na linha e Quinn voltar satisfeita pro seu trabalho.

_- Se vamos comer mais tarde, quer dizer que você não vai querer nada agora babe ?_

Corei com a pergunta de Santana, pois a voz sensual que ela fez eu sabia que ela estava falando de outra coisa.

_- Bom, talvez ate de tempo, mas como já passou da hora de eu sair ..._

_- OH MEU DEUS, ESTOU NO MEU CAMINHO BRITT-BRITT! _

30 minutos depois

_- Ohhhh b-babe .. m-mais r-rapido .. ohhh ... _

No momento que passamos pela porta do apartamento de Santana, ela pulou no meu colo e começou a me beijar desesperadamente, e em poucos minutos estávamos nuas no meio de sua sala sobre seu carpete de nuvens e eu tinha dois dedos dentro dela bombeando dentro e fora.

_- Hummm .. eu.. seu e-estou t-tao p-perto brit ... bri .. hummm_

_- Hummm babe ... eu amo estar dentro de você assim ... hummmm _

Santana ainda não tinha me tocado, mas eu sentia como se estivesse perto do meu orgasmo sempre que ela gemia e gritava meu nome de prazer, então eu usei meu polegar e comecei a fazer círculos em seu clitóris a fazendo levantar seu quadril por mim e gemer mais alto ainda, e em alguns minutos ela tinha desabado em seu tapete de nuvem tentando acalmar sua respiração ofegante. Eu deitei por cima dela e fiz um rastro de beijo em seu pescoço e queixo, provando o gosto doce de seu suor, e sorri quando ela puxou minha cabeça em direção a sua boca me beijando com vontade. Eu ainda tinha meus dois dedos dentro dela, então eu me afastei alguns centímetro so para poder olhar seu rosto quando eu retirei meus dedos de dentro dela lentamente, e o aperto entre as minhas próprias pernas aumentou ao vê-la fechar os olhos e morder o lábio inferior quando retirei tudo.

- Voce gostou disso babe ?

- Humm ... v-voce é tão ... tão ... uauu ..

- Sim .. eu sei babe .. só as revistam não sabem ...

Santana gargalhou com meu comentário e me puxou novamente num beijo desesperado, me fazendo gemer alto quando sua perna roçou meu clitóris. E antes que eu percebesse o que tinha acontecido, Santana tinha me virado de forma que ela estava por cima de mim e tinha um sorriso diabólico no roso me fazendo gemer com a visão de seu peito nu.

_- Quem está na posição ativa agora babe?_

Eu gemi e arqueei as cosas quando Santana lentamente esfregou sua bunda em meu clitóris e num ataque de ansiedade eu a puxei pra mim apertando seus peitos pois eu precisava senti-la novamente de todas as maneiras.

_- Não, não não Britt-Britt ... é a minha vez .. _

Choraminguei e levantei meus quadris pra ela a procura de atrito, pois ela tinha me empurrado de volta pro tapete e meus seios agora se sentiam frios sem os dela o cobrindo. Santana sorriu e eu resmunguei mais uma vez quando ela saiu de cima de mim, me fazendo segura-la pelo braço pra ela não ir.

_- Não toque Britt-Britt ..._

Eu sabia que Santana estava me provocando, mas eu não tinha controle sobre meu corpo e eu precisava de qualquer atrito dela agora.

_- S-san babe .. p-por f-favor ..._

_- O que bae ? Humm … você esta tão molhada .. tudo isso é pra mim ?_

_- OHHH SANTANA ! Hummmm ... _

Eu gritei quando Santana passou lentamente seu dedo sobre minha entrada e deslizou ate meu clitóris. Eu continuava levantando meu quadris em sua direção, mas ela os forçava pra baixo e sorria. Eu não conseguia respirar quando senti sua língua correr meu estomago e subir para o meu peito, chupando meu mamilo direito e usando sua língua pra brincar com ele.

_- Não me toque Britt-Britt ..._

Choraminguei mais uma vez e tirei minhas mãos dela e agarrei os fios de pelo de sei tapete de nuvens e tinha certeza que pela minha forma eu tinha um punhado deles em minhas mãos. Vendo que eu não ia mais toca-la ela voltou agora para o meu mamilo esquerdo e eu não podia mais aguentar, eu precisava dela.

_- S-san b-babe .. eu ..e na... OHHHHHH..._

Meu corpo inteiro pulou quando Santana sem aviso nenhum colocou dois dedos dentro de mim, ainda mantendo sua língua brincando com meu mamilo. Eu podia sentir seu sorriso quando eu automaticamente comecei a balançar meus quadris em sua mão pra ela começar a bombear. E assim ela fez, ela começou num ritmo lento e aos poucos aumentou me fazendo gemer alto e querendo trazê-la mais perto de mim, mas eu estava com medo de toca-la e ela parar de fazer o que estava fazendo.

_- S-san b-babe .. hummm .. ohh .. e-eu .. po-posso te hum .. t-tocar ? ohhhhh_

Senti sua língua subir de meu mamilo ao meu pescoço e em segundos estava em minha boca, lambendo e chupando tudo o que ela podia.

_- P-pode (Kiss) hummm ..._

Sem pensar muito se o que ela disse era a autorização para toca-la, eu a puxei mais em cima de mim e aumentei a velocidade de meus quadris em suas mãos. Eu não sabia se eram os meu gemidos ou os dela, mas no momento que ela roçou seu polegar em meu clitóris eu senti minhas pernas estremecerem e eu sabia que tinha chegado ao meu limite, desabando embaixo dela e respirando pesadamente. Uma vez que minha respiração tinha se acalmado e sendo que em momento nenhum Santana tinha parado de chupar e lamber todo meu pescoço, queixo, e rosto, como se estivesse me saboreando eu comecei a rir.

_- I-isso foi incrível San ... _

Senti o sorriso de Santana em meu pescoço e ela se afastou um pouco, o suficiente para que pudéssemos olhar uma nos olhos da outra.

_- Pena que temos somente mais 40 minutos ate encontramos Quinn ...precisamos tomar banho pois tenho certeza que estamos parecendo ovelhas por causa do pelo do tapete branco. _

_- Humm .. seriamos duas ovelhas sexy quentes ... (Kiss) ... podemos tomar banho juntas ? (Kiss_

_- S-simm .. babe ... podemos .. (Kiss)_

1 hora depois

_- San babe .. estamos atrasadas!_

_- Eu sei Britt-Britt, mas quem insistiu em ter uma quarta rodada depois de dizer que o que fizemos no chuveiro era o suficiente?_

_- Eu não tenho culpa que você quis se trocar na minha frente e demorou mais tempo que o normal pra vestir uma calcinha!_

Santana gargalhou com minhas palavras, quando finalmente entramos na lanchonete onde Quinn estaria nos esperando.

_- Ate que enfim resolveram aparecer! O que houve? Suas pernas deram algum tipo de nó no jogo de Twister?_

_- Não som uma, mas quatro vezes Q!_

_- OH MEU DEUS BRITT!_

_- Britt babe, você não deve falar essas coisas a Quinn, que ela vai querer começar a participar!_

Eu e Santana rimos com a forma que Quinn corou e fez uma careta. Ela resmungou coisas como nunca na vida e outras coisas que eu não prestei atenção, pois a mão de Santana em minha coxa quando nos sentamos estava me fazendo ficar muito quente novamente. Nos conversamos sobre coisas aleatórias e mesmo que eu ainda não entendia a forma como Santana e Quinn levavam a sua amizade eu estava feliz de vê-las tentando se entender. Nossa bebidas tinham chegado e eu fui trada da minha atenção quando um grupo de adolescentes próximo de nos riam e apontavam seus celulares pra nossa mesa.

_- O que foi babe?_

Como não respondi, antana voltou seu olhar pra onde eu olhava e viu os adolecents que continuavam a apontar os celulares pra nos.

_- Britt-Britt, não se preocupe, essas fotos ficam um dia ou dois na mídia, e depois todos esquecem! _

_- Ohhh eles estão tirando fotos de nos? Vocês acham que eu vou aparecer também?_

As palavras de Quinn chamou minha atenção, e quando me virei ela estava arrumando o cabelo e se sentando direito na cadeira.

_- Claro que não, eles só querem casais quentes, eles vão cortar sua cara feia!_

Tentei esconder meu sorriso quando Quinn fez uma cara de ofendida e Santana gargalhava, mas, não pude me controlar quando elas faziam uma pequena guerra de guardanapos jogando uma na outra.

_- Quem se importa afinal ... Ah Britt, Bryce ligou ontem a noite! Se desculpando por perder o aniversario de Bella!_

Eu sorri grande para o comentário de Quinn!

_- Ohh ela perguntou por mim? Eu ando tão ocupada que não tive tempo de ligar pra ela, estou tão triste!_

_- Quem é Bryce?_

Sorri e sentei mais perto de Santana quando a vi com uma sobrancelha levantada esperando a minha resposta.

_- Ohh, é a minha irmãzinha, ela tem 12 anos!_

Santana relaxou com minha palavras, me fazendo rir e fazendo Quinn revirar os olhos.

- H-hum .. eu não sabia que você tinha uma irma!

- Sim, eu tenho somente uma irma de sangue! E Quinn!

Santana agora tinha as duas sobrancelhas enrugadas, e antes que eu pudesse explicar, Quinn se antecipou.

_- Quando eu fiquei grávida de Bella, meus pais me expulsaram de casa, e os pais de Britt me chamaram pra morar com eles, então eu sou tipo uma filha também!_

_- Voce é nossa família Q!_

_- Ohh, eu vejo de onde Britt é tão generosa então!_

Corei com o comentário de Santana e dei um beijo em sua bochecha.

_- Estou com saudades deles, já fazem dois anos desde a ultima vez que eles vieram!_

_- Sim, Bryce falou a mesma coisa!_

Santana apertou minha coxa e sorriu pra mim enquanto eu conversava com Quinn. Falar sobre família me fez curiosa sobre a sua, ela nunca falava de ninguém de sua família, a não ser de Puck que não era de sangue, mas ela o considerava um irmão.

_- Você tem irmãos também San?_

Santana de um gole em sua bebida, como se estivesse pensando como responder.

_- Sim, tenho uma irma mais velha, mas apenas um ano de diferença!_

Sorri e esperei que ela continuasse a falar sobre sua irma, mas ela abaixou a abeca e voltou a beber a sua bebida. Olhei pra Quinn que tinha e ela tinha o mesmo olhar confuso que o meu.

_- E seus pais? Eles também são perfeitos como você é?_

_- Eles tem os seus momentos!_

E nesse momento percebi que a família de Santana era um assunto delicado a se falar, então deu uma ultima olhada pra Quinn e como se ela lesse meus pensamentos resolveu mudar de assunto.

_- Ontem eu vi Brooke, quando fui buscar Bella na escola!_

Fiz uma enorme careta, mas Quinn fingiu não notar, pois ela falava diretamente a Santana me fazendo querer desaparecer por um momento pela péssima troca de assunto.

_- Essa mulher não tem como ser mais inconveniente, ela piscou pra mim e eu estava com Bella vocês acreditam?_

O fato de que Brooke pareceu ter chamado a atenção de Santana que levantou a cabeça pela primeira vez desde o assunto sobre sua família, me deixando desconfortável e imaginar que ela ainda sentia algo por Brooke.

_- Ela piscou pra você com o olho esquerdo ou direito?_

_- Sei lá, acho que foi o direito, mas que diferença faz? _

_- Da pra piscar com os dois olhos?_

Eu ainda estava incomodada com essa conversa, mas me bateu curiosidade de saber se e possível piscar com os dois olhos, então eu comecei a fazer o teste pra saber se eu conseguia!

_- Britt babe ... para com isso .. o que você esta tentando fazer?_

Eu ainda tentava piscar com ambos os olhos fazendo tanto quanto Santana e Quinn gargalhar!

_- Britt-Britt, as pessoas tão olhando, vão achar que joguei sal em você!_

Todos nos na mesa rimos do comentário de Santana, e quando eu descobri que realmente da pra piscar com ambos os olhos, Santana respondeu a pergunta de Quinn.

_- Se ela piscou com o direito, ela estava apenas te provocando, pois Brooke só pisca com o esquerdo quando ela quer algo de verdade!_

_- E como voce sabe disso?_

Quinn perguntou e eu senti o clima pesado começar de novo em nossa mesa.

_- Eu prestava a atenção quando Brooke olhava para as meninas na rua ... e era sempre com um olho diferente ..._

_- Espera! Você observava a sua ex-namorada flertar ao seu lado e nunca fez nada sobre isso?_

_- Quinn ? Por favor ?_

Quinn não me deu atenção e Santana tinha o olhar em seu copo vazio na sua frente.

_- Não ..._

_- Okey ... eu cansei de ficar calada ..._

_- Quinn .. por favor ..._

_- Não Britt, essa conversa precisa acontecer! Voce esta namorando com ela!_

Suspirei baixo e olhei pra santana que olhava Quinn e eu não conseguia saber que tipo de olhar que era.

_- Todas aqui estamos farta de Brooke sempre arrumar algum tipo de baixaria ao nosso redor, e eu estou cansada de assistir minha irma sempre te defender santana e voce nunca fazer nada! Ela fala que vai te ter de volta e voce fica calada, ela provoca o tempo todo e ate fez Brittany bater nela, e brittany nunca gostou de brigas em toda a sua vida, mas ela lutou por voce, e o que voce fez? NADA! E sabe o que mais? Eu sei o por que voce não faz nada! Voce ainda ama Brooke!_

_- QUINN! PARA AGORA!_

_- Britt-britt .. esta tudo bem .. deixe-a terminsar!_

_- Você esta vendo? Olha ai, mais uma vez ela te defende!_

Minha vontade era de chorar, como uma noite gostosa com as duas pessoas que eu amava, tinha se tornado tão pesada? Eu olhei pra Santana, ela aparentava querer chorar também, mas ela não iria fazer isso na frente de Quinn.

_- Não me leve a mal Santana, eu amo ver como Britt é feliz com você, mas ao mesmo tempo eu não suporto a ideia de vê-la ser uma coisa que não é somente pra te proteger e estar ao seu lado!_

_- Quinn, já chega!_

_- Britt, pare de defende-la, ela tem que parar de ser medros..._

_- EU NÃO TENHO MEDO!_

Santana gritou e um silencio parecia tomar em volta de todo o estabelecimento. Eu dei uma pequena olhada em volta, mas parecia que ninguém estava a par do que acontecia na nossa mesa, nem mesmo os adolescentes que tiravam foto estavam mais lá. Olhei pra Santana e ela tinha um olhar frio, e encarava Quinn da mesma forma que Quinn a encarava, era se como elas soubessem o que a outra estava pensando.

_- Prove!_

Quinn falou e sorriu, e eu não podia mais deixar essa briga se aprofundar.

_- Chega, vamos embora! Quinn, eu não quero você falando coisa pra minha namorada!_

Quinn se levantou da mesa e seguiu ate o caixa. Santana se levantou e pegou sua bolsa caminhando atrás, e meu coração apertou por ela não me esperar pra segurar minha mão. Pagar a conta levou apenas 5 minutos, mas foram os cinco minutos mais longos e angustiantes de minha vida, pois nenhuma de nos três falávamos nada e Santana ainda não tinha dirigido seu olhar pra mim. Eu amo Quinn, e sei que ela falou exatamente tudo que eu sempre tive vontade de falar e saber, mas eu não podia pressionar Santana sobre isso, eu sabia sua historia com Brooke, e eu disse que iria esperar o tempo que fosse pra ter ela pra mim, porem agora a impressão que dava, é que todas essas questões de Quinn a tinha afastado de mim completamente.

Depois que saímos da lanchonete, Quinn foi embora, se despedindo de mim e dando um olhar pra Santana, mas não disse nada. E agora meu coração batia fortemente, sabendo que era somente eu e ela sozinhas.

_- San ... não ligue pra Quinn ..._

_- Esta tudo bem Britt-Britt ..._

_- Nós estamos bem ?_

Eu me aproximei de Santana e peguei suas mãos com as minhas. Ela tinha o olhar baixo em seus pés, e eu não podia dizer o que ela estava sentindo.

_- Sim Britt-Britt .. estamos bem ..._

_- Quinn não é uma pessoa má, ela só se preocupa comigo por que ela me ama, da mesma forma que eu me preocupo com você ..._

_- Esta tudo bem Britt-Britt ..._

Ela soltou minhas mãos e andou em direção ao carro, e minha angustia só aumentou quando eu a segui de cabeça baixa, pois eu sabia que nada estava bem.

/

N/A ... capitulo de domingo pra vocês .. espero que gostem rsrs ..

Gente, que mês de abril esta sendo esse pra nossa Naya hein? *.* ... todo dia é um assunto novo sobre ela, e todo dia novas fotos .. e ate saiu uma preview das fotos nuas que ela vai sair que me deixou tremendo rsrs ... e o tal do Big Sean que confesso que acho os dois fofos juntos rs ... mas o tweet dele dessa madrugada me deixou meio com o pé atrás ... mas sei lá .. vamos ver o que dá!

Meu TUMBLR ta ai pra quem quiser ver tudo quanto é foto que saiu dela na ultima semana ... e pra quem quiser fazer perguntas tb! nayariveraissofuckingperfect . tumblr . com

Ate mais !


	20. Chapter 20

Capitulo 20

É a primeira vez na minha vida que eu ouço uma musica e eu não sinto meu corpo se mexer ao som dela. É como se algo estivesse errado. Talvez seja a musica errada, ou talvez eu seja a errada. Tudo estava errado. Não tendo mais forcas eu sentei no chão em frente aos espelhos que cobriam as grandes paredes do salão de dança da Star Dancing, dobrando meus joelhos ate o peito e abraçando minhas pernas em busca de algum conforto. A musica e a dança não estavam me ajudando nesse momento como eu queria, então eu dei um longo suspiro tremulo, fechei os olhos, e fiz o possível pra segurar as minhas lagrimas. Eu não podia chorar, eu queria mas não podia.

_- Britt? _

Ouvi alguém chamar meu nome, mas como a voz não era da pessoa que eu esperava, eu não me incomodei em abrir os olhos, e continuei abraçando minhas pernas mais forte ainda.

_- Britt querida, o que você esta fazendo aqui hoje? É o seu dia de folga!_

A voz ficava mais próxima de mim, e em segundos senti alguém se posicionar na minha frente e colocar as mãos nos meus braços, fazendo as primeiras lagrimas que eu tinha segurado com tanto esforço sair.

_- Britt? Olhe pra mim, por favor, me diga o que esta acontecendo? Hey Britt, não chore minha linda, não chore ..._

Eu assim que senti Kurt me puxar para seu corpo eu desabei. Quanto mais ele me abraçava e falava pra eu não chorar, eu chorava mais.

_- Ok, eu sei que você precisa chorar, chorar é bom, eu sei, eu só não entendo o por que você esta molhada e cheirando Fanta Laranja, mas isso não importa, pode chorar, eu estarei aqui quando você estiver pronta pra falar!_

As palavras de Kurt nesse momento me fez sentir confortável, como se ele de alguma forma com seu brilho de unicórnio mágico, estivesse me dizendo que eu poderia falar pra ele todos os meus mais secretos segredos. Então eu me afastei um pouco de seu ombro, somente pra que eu pudesse olhar em seus olhos por um momento, e tentando não soluçar muito por causa do meu choro, eu lhe perguntei a minha maior duvida desde que eu me apaixonei por Santana.

_- P-por que e-eu na- sou boa o su-suficiente pra e-ela Kurt? P-porque eu não posso co-completa-la da m-mesma mane-ira q-que ela m-me comple-ta? _

**Três dias atrás**

Eu estava sentada no balcão da cozinha me debatendo se eu devia ou não ligar pra Santana novamente. Fazia três dias desde que saímos pra jantar com Quinn, e três dias que ela ainda estava agindo de forma estranha comigo. Ontem foi quarta-feira, e desde que começamos a namorar, todas as quartas e sextas almoçaríamos ou jantaríamos no Breadstix , mas ontem 15 minutos antes do horário que costumávamos nos encontrar pra ir juntas, ela me ligou dizendo que estaria ocupada no trabalho e que não poderia ir. Nos nunca tínhamos quebrado a nossa rotina, era quase sagrado nosso encontro de quarta e sexta até hoje, porem eu acreditei nela, se ela estava ocupada no trabalho eu entedia, pois eu sabia que seu trabalho era estressante as vezes, e também, ela sempre me esperava quando eu tinha um dia corrido trabalhando em dois empregos.

Tentei ligar novamente, era quase 18:30, e geralmente é a hora que ela me liga me chamando pra ir a casa dela, ou que ela vai atrasar, mas estará vindo até a minha com algo pra nos jantarmos. Mas ela não atendeu, e o telefone tocou ate cair na caixa postal, e eu senti um frio na barriga, pois essa era a primeira vez que eu tinha caído em sua caixa postal. Bom, talvez ela tenha esquecido na bolsa, ou deixou para vibrar, pois eu as vezes faço isso também, e quando olho tem varias ligações perdidas e mensagens dela. Desliguei antes de ouvir o sinal pra deixar recado, e pulei do balcão, caminhando ate o sofá, me jogando nele sem tirar os olhos do meu celular esperando que talvez ela retornasse quando visse que eu tinha ligado.

Talvez tenha passado quinze minutos, ou mais, ate menos, mas meu coração não agüentou mais a espera, então novamente eu disquei seu numero, e pra minha tristeza, caiu na caixa postam novamente, porem eu esperei ate o fim do sinal desta vez.

" _Hey babe ... sou eu ... Humm eu não sei falar com uma caixa postal, pois acho que é a primeira vez que eu falo com a sua, mas eu sei que de alguma forma ela vai te passar meu recado ... pois se você não atendeu você deve estar super ocupada ... eu estou com saudades babe ... bemm ... eu estou com muita saudades ..."_

Desliguei o telefone com um pequeno sorriso, mas o aperto no meu peito não tinha ido embora, e eu olhei em volta do apartamento procurando algo que eu pudesse fazer pra não pensar se Santana me responderia, mas antes que eu pudesse planejar algo, meu celular vibrou em minha mão e o nome na tela fez toda a dor que eu sentir ir embora.

_- San babe .. oi .. heyy ...hey ...humm .. você esta bem?_

_- Oi .. sim .. eu vi sua ligação agora, me desculpa, eu esqueci o celular no carro .. e ... eu esqueci ..._

_- Ohh .. eu sei .. eu já fiz isso também, mas eu esqueci em cima do teto do carro, e isso me fez ficar sem celular uma semana inteira ..._

A risada de Santana por um momento me fez pensar que as coisas estava começando a ficar normal, mas ela ainda não tinha me respondido se estava tudo bem com ela.

_- Você esta bem San?_

_- S-sim .. só cansada .. um pouco ..._

_- Você quer vir pra cá? Podemos pedir comida chinesa e eu te faço uma das minhas massagens especiais e ..._

_- E-eu acho que vou ficar em casa essa noite ... eu acho que já vou d-dormir na verdade ..._

_- San babe,são 19:10, você vai dormir já?_

_- S-sim .. eu sei .. e-eu to realmente cansada hoje ..._

_- Oh .. ok ... então tenta descansar bem .. toma um banho quentinho e talvez um tylenol ... a gente se fala amanha babe .._

_- Sim .. eu farei isso ..._

_- Boa noite babe .._

_- Boa noite ..._

**Dois dias atrás**

Eu olhava ansiosamente para o relógio que marcava 12:37. Santana toda quinta feira vem as 12:45 e eu estava ansiosa para vê-la, pois parecia que eu não a tinha a visto a semanas. Eu esperava que ela tivesse descansado bem essa noite, e que talvez pudéssemos conversar. Olhei no relógio novamente e marcava exatamente 12:39, então eu dei uma pequena olhada no meu visual, pra ver se não havia nenhuma mancha de cabe na roupa, e se meu cabelo estava no lugar certo, pois sempre tem algum vestígio de chantilly em mim quando chego em casa, mas deve ser porque eu sempre estou comendo ele escondido.

Meu coração dispara quando ouço o sino da porta indicando que alguém estava entrando, mas quando me viro, não era quem eu estava esperando, porém meu sorriso não saiu do rosto quando eu vi Heather e seus amigos entrando.

_- Heyy Heather! Heyy amigos de Heather!_

Todos me cumprimentam e sorriem com exceção de Heather que estava vermelha e olhando fixamente para os seus pés. Eles começaram a fazer os seus pedidos e depois que eu anotei tudo, fui preparar dando uma outra olhada no relógio, e vi que marcava 12:41. Ótimo eu ainda tinha quatro minutos, antes que Santana chegasse, mas antes que eu pudesse começar a preparar as bebidas, o telefone do café tocou.

_- Café Especial Boa tarde! Aqui é a Brittany falando!_

_- O-oi .. sou eu ..._

Meu coração parecia que ia saltar pela boca e meu olhos estavam mais largos do que o normal quando ouvi a voz de Santana do outro lado da linha. A primeira reação que eu tive foi olhar para o relógio, ele marcava 12:43.

_- Hey babe ... aconteceu alguma coisa? Você ta bem?_

_- S-simm .. estou bem .. eu só .. eu só queria ouvir a sua voz ..._

Toda a minha preocupação desapareceu e se transformou no maior sorriso que eu podia dar com as palavras de Santana, mas eu sabia que ela não estava feliz, pois suas palavras saíram no mesmo tom cansado de ontem, parecia que ela estava perdida em seus pensamentos.

_- Logo você ouvira minha voz pessoalmente babe, são 12:44, você esta chegando?_

_- E-eu não p-posso hoje B-britt .. eu estou estressada e .._

_- Ocupada, sim eu já sei ... você tem falado isso nos últimos dois dias San ..._

Minhas palavras saíram com um pouco de raiva, mas eu não queria que soasse assim, eu não sabia o por que ela estava agindo dessa forma, e o silencio na linha me deixava mais confusa ainda, mas eu não podia brigar com ela.

_- Desculpa babe .. eu .. eu sei que seu trabalho é estressante, e ocupado ..e .. não sei, talvez a gente possa se ver mais tarde então?_

_- S-simm ... se der eu te ligo ..._

_- Ou talvez amanha você queira vir comigo buscar Bella na escola, sexta você costuma sair cedo da Snix Juice, podemos levá-la pra tomar sorvete e .._

_- Eu tenho uma reunião amanha Britt-Britt ..._

_- V-voce não pode remarcar?_

Eu sabia que uma fila enorme se acumulava no balcão do café, mas eu estava tão perdida com a forma que minha conversa com Santana estava saindo que eu não conseguia me concentrar em mais nada. Eu não queria pressioná-la a estar comigo, mas tudo isso tava ficando muito confuso pra mim.

_- E-eu acho melhor não Britt, que quero terminar logo com essas coisas que estão me estressando!_

O que ela quis dizer com terminar logo as coisas? Eu queria tanto que ela conversasse comigo, e me falasse o que ela estava sentindo, dizer que ela não precisava fazer nada sozinha.

_- San ... você sabe que pode dividir seus problemas comigo babe .. eu farei de tudo pra ajudar ..._

_- E-eu sei ... confia em mim .. mas é que eu preciso mesmo resolver algumas coisas do meu jeito ... _

_- Eu sei San, mas é sempre bom ter alguém q .._

_- Eu tenho que desligar agora, assim que eu resolver tudo eu te ligo ok? T-tchau!_

_- T-chau ..._

Ela já tinha desligado o telefone quando respondi. Dei um longo suspiro e tentei não pensar nessa conversa estranha que tive cm Santana. Voltei para o balcão e vi Heather falando com alguns clientes que pareciam estar bravos pela demora, e quando ela me viu ela me deu um pequeno sorriso como se me dizendo que estava tudo bem. Os outros clientes pareciam acalmar quando me viram preparar as bebidas, e acho que seja pelo fato que eu não parecia feliz como de costume, eu não sou muito boa em esconder meus sentimentos.

**Mais tarde na mesma noite**

Eu estava deitada no sofá, com todas as luzes do apartamento apagadas, sem musica, sem televisão. Quinn tinha saído com Bella e Mercedes, mas acredito que elas logo estarão de volta, mas eu tinha o tempo suficiente pra tentar entender o que estava acontecendo comigo e Santana. Eu as vezes queria poder ler as pessoas, assim como Quinn faz, e poder ajudar Santana com o que a esta incomodando, mas eu nunca fui muito boa nisso, tanto que eu sempre tive Quinn pra me dizer se a pessoa estava sendo legal ou não comigo. Eu ainda não tinha chegado a nenhuma conclusão quando ouviu a fechadura da porta destravar e os passos de Bella correndo, entrar no apartamento, seguido pela voz de Quinn.

_- Britt? Por que essa escuridão toda?_

_Fiz uma careta quando as luzes foram acesas , quebrando o meu momento de reflexão._

_- Britty, você esta dormindo? Você esta triste?_

_- Bella, por que você não vai guardar suas coisas no quarto e lavar as mãos? Logo começaremos a fazer o jantar!_

_- Ok mammy!_

Dou um pequeno sorriso a Bella e assisto quando ela caminha pro seu quarto carregando algumas sacolas, ao mesmo tempo que Quinn senta no sofá ao meu lado, de forma que ela esta de lado sobre meu corpo deitado e segurando minhas mãos que estavam no meu estomago.

_- Britt? O que esta acontecendo? Você estava no escuro, e você tem medo do escuro!_

Eu não respondi, mas eu tinha certeza que Quinn não sairia do meu lado ate ela ter certeza do que eu tinha, e se eu estava bem.

_- O q-que eu fiz pra e-ela me evitar desse j-jeito Q?_

Eu não queria chorar, mas assim que as primeiras palavras saíram de minha boca, eu não consegui segurar mais. Eu chorei mais ainda quando senti Quinn deitar sobre meu corpo e me abraçar fortemente.

_- B, você não fez nada querida ... você não fez nada, acredite em mim ... ela só deve ter muita coisa o que pensar .. só isso ..._

_- V-voce fez ela ficar a-assim Q .. v-voce que fez ela q-querer pensar .._

_- Eu sei que sou uma cretina B ... mas alguém tinha que abrir os olhos dela e mostrar que a vida continua ..._

_- M-mas ela n-não estava p-pronta Q ... e-ela .._

_- B, eu pensei nisso também, mas a forma como Santana e eu somos parecidas é tanta, que eu não pensei em dizer essas coisas pra ela duas vezes B, e sabe por que? Por que se alguém tivesse me dito isso quando eu precisei, eu hoje seria alguém mais segura de mim mesmo!_

_- M-mas ela esta me e-evitando .. e .._

_- Ela esta tentando lutar com ela mesma B, e se ela é como eu, tenho certeza que ela não vai desistir e encontrar uma forma de lidar com toda essa merda de Brooke!_

_- E-ela não precisa estar s-sozinha Q, e-ela tem a m-mim ..._

_- B? So ela pode se desapegar de Brooke, so ela ... _

**Sexta a tarde do dia seguinte**

Eu já tinha me conformado um pouco que hoje seria mais um dia sem ver Santana, e me concentrei nas palavras que Quinn tinha me dito na noite interior. Mas algo dentro de mim doía, em pensar que Santana estava lutando com si mesma, e que eu não podia fazer nada pra ajudá-la, e isso me machucava, pois eu sempre queria ajudar Santana, eu sempre queria estar com ela, e poder fazer de tudo pra vê-la feliz. Eu sabia que Quinn estava certa, mas eu precisava dar esse espaço pra ela, mesmo que eu sentisse muita falta dela, de seu sorriso, de seus olhos, de seus beijos, de seu cheiro, eu sentia falta de tudo sobre ela, e tem sido apenas três dias, três longos dias. Peguei as bebidas preparadas por Joe no balcão e caminhei pra entregar para os clientes, fazendo o possível pra sorrir, e não demonstrar minha tristeza.

_- Saindo um Latte Caramelo pro Arthur!_

Sorri quando o rapaz retirou seu copo comigo, e logo na seuqiencia eu peguei o outro copo para ler o nome.

_- E saindo um Chocolate Branco Quente pra S..._

Eu não consegui terminar de ler o nome, e foi por pouco que não derrubei toda a bebida quente sobre meus pés quando eu a vi se aproximar do balcão.

_- É .. é meu ... _

Santana me deu um pequeno sorriso e pegou o copo da minha mão, causando um arrepio de energia sobre meu corpo na hora que nossos dedos se tocaram. Tenho certeza que meus olhos estavam brilhando e que todos no café podiam ver como minha felicidade tinha se alterado pro status mega ultra feliz.

_- Heyy ..._

_- H-heyyy .. h-heyy_

_- Como eu senti falta da sua linda gagueira ... _

Não sei como aconteceu, mas só percebi que eu estava em choque quando Santana caminhou atrás do balcão onde eu estava e me deu um pequeno beijo nos lábios.

_- Hey Britt, pode se sentar com Santana, eu dou conta aqui um pouco!_

Não consegui agradecer a Joe, mas tenho certeza que Santana o fez por mim enquanto caminhávamos ate uma das mesas que estavam desocupadas, e eu agradeci que o local não tinha muita gente, e das poucas pessoas ninguém parecia ser um paparazzi. Eu ainda estava em choque pela sua proximidade e pelo seu beijo, e todos os meus pensamentos e duvidas de minutos atrás haviam desaparecido por completo. Nós nos sentamos e pela primeira vez eu pude olhar em seus olhos sem receio, e o que vi me deu um frio na barriga. Santana tinha enormes olheiras e tinha o rosto abatido, como se não estivesse dormindo, ou tivesse chorado antes de vir aqui. Sem pensar duas vezes eu estiquei a minha mão e peguei a dela que estava segurando seu café, e deu uma leve apertada, fazendo com que ela olhasse pra mim e eu sorrisse automaticamente.

_- Eu amei a surpresa ..._

Ela deu um sorriso fraco, e tomou um gole da sua bebida me dando um sorriso fraco desta vez.

_-E-eu sinto muito babe .. eu .. eu sei que estou distante .. e .. e que esta tudo um caos no trabalho .. e eu estive pensando feito louca em tudo ... e as coisas que Quinn me falou ... eu quero descobrir ... eu q-qeuro mudar ... eu s-sinto muito .._

_- Babe .. eu já te falei, você não precisa mudar ... Quinn quer que as coisas aconteçam rápido .. mas esse é o nosso relacionamento babe .. nosso ... você não tem que provar nada ... eu sei como você é, e eu já te disse que eu vou esperar por você .. o tempo que for ... pois o nosso relacionamento só diz respeito a mim e você ... _

_- V-voce é tão paciente comigo babe .. obrigada ... _

_- Namoradas fazem isso San .. apoiam ... _

Eu sabia que estava sorrindo grande, pois quando vi que Santana estava se aproximando pra me beijar, eu tentei sorrir e doeu um pouco, pois eu já estava no limite do maior sorriso a se dar a alguém. Foi um beijo leve, mas o suficiente para as borboletas em meu estomago acordarem e voar pelo meu corpo. Como eu senti falta desses lábios, e como se lesse meu pensamento Santana segurou meu rosto e aprofundou mais o beijo me fazendo sorrir mais uma vez.

_- Humm .. (Kiss) como eu senti falta dos seus beijos Britt-Britt ...(Kiss)_

_- E-eu também ... principalmente quando ele tem gosto de chocolate branco ... (kiss) _

Ouvir a risada de Santana era tão gratificante, que eu não queria nada alem de falar coisas bobas como essa só pra vê-la sorrir.

_- Ohh babe .. Quinn esta indo com Joe e Bella hoje, voce quer vir, podemos alugar um filme e .._

_- Eu tenho uma reunião hoje babe .. eu te falei lembra?_

E toda a tensão entre a gente tinha voltado novamente.

_- S-sim .. eu me lembro .._

_- Britt-Britt, não faz beicinho por favor?_

_- E-eu não sabia que eu tava fazendo beicinho .. mas tudo bem .. é melhor eu voltar pro trabalho .. nos falamos a-amanha San ..._

Eu me levantei de forma que pudesse sair da mesa, mas antes que pudesse dar o primeiro passo Santana me segurou pela mão, e me puxou de volta, mas dessa vez me sentando ao lado dela.

_- Britt-Britt .. não fica brava comigo ... por favor ... _

Eu nunca poderia ficar brava com ela. Eu só estava magoada por ela parecer tão perdida e não me dar espaço pra ajuda-la, então eu simplesmente sorri e lhe dei um abraço forte, eu a segurei de forma que talvez ela sentisse que eu estava ali do seu lado e talvez todo o peso de seus ombros pudessem ir embora de uma vez.

**Mais tarde na mesma noite**

_- Britt? Tem certeza que não quer vir conosco? Acho que será bom sair um pouco, mudar a mente, e podemos ter sorvetes arco-iris!_

_- Yupiiii, vamos Brittyy?_

Sorri quando Bella tentou correr em minha direção fazendo Quinn derrubar a jaqueta que ela tentava colocar na menina para poderem sair.

_- Eu acho que hoje eu vou passar o sorvete sabor arco-íris Bells .. mas talvez você possa me trazer um pouquinho do seu?_

_- Eu irei trazer Britty! Não dorme antes da gente chegar ta?_

_- Tá!_

_- Tem certeza que ficara bem?_

_- Sim Q, eu ficarei!_

Depois que Quinn e Bella saíram, eu me afundei mais ainda no sofá. Eu sei que eu disse que não estava brava com Santana, mas a cada minuto que passava eu me sentia mais frustrada. Eu sei que Santana tem um monte de coisas que pensar e resolver consigo mesmo, mas eu não consigo tirar de dentro de mim a sensação de que ela não quer me contar algo, e que esta me afastando aos poucos dela. Tentei assistir alguma coisa na TV, e me virei de todas as posições possíveis no sofá, mas nada estava ajudando. Então olhei no relógio, e já eram quase 7:00 da noite, e com um suspiro percebi que eu ainda não tinha comido nada durante o dia. Resolvi comer alguma coisa na rua, talvez dar uma volta e ver pessoas ao redor tirasse meus pensamentos longe de Santana. Vinte minutos de caminhada depois, eu estava me sentindo melhor,e um pouco mais faminta, então parei numa lanchonete próxima ao parque, e vez de me sentar nas mesas como de costume, resolvi sentar nos banquinho em volta do balcão e peço o menu pra que eu possa escolher um lanche.

Eu não sei se era o fato de eu estar pensando muito em Santana, que de alguma forma eu estava ate ouvindo sua voz enquanto eu lia o menu, e cheguei ate pensar que era devido ao fato de eu estar sem comer a muito tempo, mas o som da voz de Santana começou a ficar mais nítido aos meu ouvidos e de repente meu coração começou a bater fortemente em meu peito ao olhar por cima do menu e ver pelo reflexo dos espelhos a minha frente, que Santana estava sentada a algumas mesas atrás de mim, e que ela não estava sozinha. Tentei piscar algumas vezes pra ver se eu não estava tendo alucinações, mas eu so confirmei mais ainda que realmente Santana estava na mesma lanchonete que eu, sentada numa mesa junto com Brooke.

Tentei de todas as maneiras vendo a cena a minha frente algo que pudesse justificar Santana estar sentada aqui com sua ex-namorada, mas tudo parecia desabar dentro de mim que o obvio era que Santana tinha me dito que tinha uma reunião hoje, por isso ela não poderia ficar comigo, e agora ela estava aqui com Brooke. E agora e me sentia mal, por que eu não sabia o que isso significava, eu não sabia o que elas estavam conversando, e há quanto tempo elas estavam aqui se falando e ate mesmo se isso vem acontecendo bem antes. Eu tentei desviar meu olhar delas, mas eu não conseguia, era mais forte que eu, que nem o garçom a minha frente perguntando se eu já tinha escolhido meu pedido foi capaz de me fazer parar de olhar para elas.

_- E-eu só q-quero uma F-fanta L-laranja p-por favor ..._

Não sei ao certo o que o garçom me falou, pois em nenhum momento eu tirei meu olhar da mesa onde Santana e Brooke estavam sentadas, mas não demorou nem um minuto ele estava de volta com meu refrigerante. Eu despejei lentamente um pouco da bebida no meu copo, tentando não tremer muito, e me encolhi no banco de forma que e pudesse de alguma forma me tornar invisível por um momento, mas eu sabia que era impossível, e novamente eu me peguei olhando em direção a mesa delas, e eu congelei. Santana estava sorrindo, ela estava sorrindo, mas não de uma forma comum quando você sorri para as pessoas, ela estava usando o meu sorriso, o sorriso que ela só usava pra mim.

Tentei o possível na tentar chorar, então fechei os olhos segurando as lagrimas e pensei o melhor possível, que devia ser apenas qualquer sorriso, mas quando eu abri os olhos novamente Santana e Brooke estavam se abraçando e a cena foi o suficiente pra eu perder todos os meus sentidos e a próxima coisa que eu sabia que estava acontecendo era o copo de refrigerante caindo sobre mim e indo pro chão fazendo um grande barulho e no mesmo segundo Santana estava na minha frente com as mãos na minha coxa, procurando em meu rosto algo por algo que ela tivesse perdido a muito tempo.

_- Britt-Britt? Britt-Britt babe? _

Eu sabia que ela estava falando comigo, mas eu não conseguia me mover, eu não conseguia falar, tudo que eu sabia era que Santana estava aqui com Brooke, sorrindo e a abraçando, e a única coisa que isso podia significar era que realmente Quinn tinha razão e que Santana ainda era apaixonada pela sua ex-namorada, e que eu estava coberta de refrigerante e chorando como criança.

_- Babe ... Você esta bem? Por que você esta aqui? E seu refrigerante babe ..como..._

_- N-NÃO M-ME CH-CHAME DE B-BABE ..._

Eu gritei e empurrei as mãos de Santana de minha coxa, e com alguma forca que eu não sei de onde tirei eu corri da lanchonete deixando Santana pra trás.

**De volta ao tempo presente**

_- Britt querida, é claro que você é suficiente pra ela .. quem te falou o contrario? Nunca vi Santana tão feliz, tão solta e tão bem humorada nesses últimos meses, e olha que eu conheço ela a anos!_

_- M-mas Brooke é linda .. e .. e ela é famosa, e é medica ..e ... e-ela pode fazer santana sorrir .. e ..e-la é rica ..._

_Brittany, se sua preocupação é por Brooke ser rica, eu posso lhe informar que Santana tem mil vezes mais dinheiro do que Brooke, então ela não precisa de mais ..._

_- M-mas B-brooke .._

_- Brittany, ninguém da a mínima pra Brooke, ela é uma vadia! Tudo bem que ela é medica e tem algum dinheiro Britt, mas ela não é você, ela não é doce, nem gentil, e ela não é capaz de fazer Santana ser humana pela primeira vez na vida como você faz, ela não foi capaz de fazer Santana feliz como você faz. Santana nunca te magoaria .. eu aposto que ela somente estava tentando resolver as coisas ... Ok? Não se preocupe com Brooke ... ela nunca vai chegar aos seus pés! Ok?_

_-O-ok ..._

**Dia seguinte**

Eu tenho sido acordada a vinte minutos com meu celular tocando sem parar, mas eu não tive nenhuma vontade de me levantar. Eu sabia que era Santana, pois desde o acontecido da ultima note, ela vem me ligando e mandando mensagens sem parar, mas eu não sinto como querer falar com ela agora, eu ainda não estou bem certa sobre as palavras de Kurt, e eu ainda acho que Santana teve alguma recaída com Brooke.

_- Britt ... estou entrando!_

_- eu estou dormindo Q ..._

_- Não você não esta dormindo, e você vai levantar dessa cama agora!_

_- Q, eu não vou sair de casa hoje, eu estou com muito sono e .._

_- Ok, se você não levantar eu irei agora ate a casa de santana e lhe darei um soco no meio da cara e .._

_- V-voce n-não pode fazer i-isso Q_

_- Sim, eu posso, e eu vou ... _

_- N-naoo Q .._

_- Ok .. então levanta a sua bunda daí, toma um banho, se arruma e vai conversar com Santana, pois eu não aguento mais ela ligando no meu celular atrás de você !_

_- E-eu não quero falar com ela q .. n-não ainda p-pelo menos ... _

_- Sim, voce quer falar com ela, e eu tenho certeza que ela tem um monte de coisa pra te falar e explicar B! _

_- Q .. por favor .. me deixa sozinha ..._

_- Ok .. mas não diga que eu não avisei!_

Eu tinha certeza que Quinn ou ligaria pra Santana, ou iria ate a casa dela pra lhe dar um soco, quando ela saiu do meu quarto bufando e pisando forte no chão, mas assim que ela saiu eu ouvi pequenos passos se aproximando da minha cama e o colchão afundar levemente com o corpo de Bella se aproximando do meu.

_- Britty ? Por que você esta tão triste?_

Quando Bella me abraçou e me perguntou o por que eu estava triste, a minha vontade era de chorar, mas eu não podia fazer isso na frente de Bella.

_- S-so algumas coisas boba Bellss .. não se preocupa ok? Já já passa ..._

_- Que tipo de coisas bobas Britty? Eu posso te ajudar!_

Eu sorri e abracei Bella mais perto de mim, e me perguntei se eu devia me desabafar com uma menina de cinco anos, pois Bella me fazia sentir bem nesse momento.

_- Sabe aquela moca que vimos no dia que compramos seu bolo de aniversario? Santana abraçou ela e isso me deixou triste ... _

_- Ohhh ... _

Sorri de novo quando Bella parecia estar desvendando um mistério em sua cabecinha, e me surpreendi quando ela deu um enorme sorriso e me abraçou mais forte.

_- Britty, era um abraço de despedida, você não precisa ficar triste com isso!_

_- U-um abraço de d-despedida Bells ?_

_- Sim Britty! Um abraço de despedida!_

_- F-faz sentido .. e-eu acho .. _

Será que realmente era um abraço de despedida? Claro que Brooke fez uma grande parte da vida de Santana, e ela podia se abraçar, mas mesmo assim tinhas outras coisas, como ela me ignorar e não me contar sobre estar saindo com Brooke. Mas talvez Bella tinha razão.

_- Você é uma ótima conselheira amorosa Bells ..._

_- Os adultos que complicam tudo Britty!_

De alguma forma Quinn não tinha nem ligado nem ido ate a casa de Santana, e me pareceu que ela tinha escutado toda a conversa entre mim e Bella no quarto, pois quando ela voltou, ela abraçou Bella e parecia que nunca mais ia soltar, fazendo todas nos rirmos. Depois que tomei um banho e me troquei, resolvi dar uma volta no parque, eu precisava por meus pensamentos e duvidas em ordem antes de falar com Santana, então achei melhor não trazer meu celular, para que eu pudesse pensar direito.

Fazia um tempo que eu estava sentada na beira do lago, alimentando os patos com pipoca,q eu eu tinha comprado do senhor da barraquinha, e eu ainda não sabia o que dizer a Santana quando nos encontrássemos. Pois a única coisa que eu pensava, era como eu sentia a sua falta, e como eu queria que nada disso tivesse acontecido, e que ela pudesse estar aqui comigo agora e eu pudesse lhe dizer como eu a queria, e como ela era importante pra mim.

- H-hey ...

Essa voz era a definitivamente a cura para todas as minhas angustias. Meu coração estava acelerado, pois Santana de alguma forma estava atrás de mim, como se meu desejo tivesse se realizado.

_- E-eu imaginei q-que você estaria aqui ... e .. e .. eu estava te ligando ... e .. P-posso sentar com você bab-Britt?_

Eu não me virei pra olhar pra Santana, mas eu concordei com a cabeça e em segundos ela estava sentada ao meu lado. Ela parecia tão frágil, tão perdida, e tudo que eu queria era abraça-la e dizer que estava tudo bem, mas eu sabia que tínhamos que conversar.

_- E-eu não entendo você San ... uma hora voce esta bem .. outra hora distante, daí você volta e me beija ... e depois você esta jantando com B-brooke e a abraçando ... _

Depois que as palavras saíram, eu suspirei e olhei pra ela pela primeira vez, e meu coração quebrou ao ver como ela tinhas os olhos inchados de chorar, e parecia não ter dormido durante a noite.

_- V-voce quer voltar pra ela? E por isso que você esta agindo assim? T-tudo b-bem se você quiser San .. _

_- NÃO! N-não é isso que você esta pensando ... eu quero você Britt, eu realmente quero ficar com você, e eu tenho tentado fazer isso direito, fazer isso certo, mas eu não consegui .._

_- Você a ama ?_

_- NÃO ! .. Naoo eu não a amo .. o amor acabou Britt . acabou quando você entrou na minha vida ... mas ninguém entende, e acham que eu estou presa no passado com Brooke .. e isso machuca, por que pela primeira vez eu estou pensando pra fazer algo certo, e não consigo, pois todos desconfiam de mim, desconfiam da minha fidelidade a você ... eu so me encontrei com Brooke ontem porque eu queria terminar tudo entre a gente direito babe .. pois Quinn estava certo quando eu não fazia as coisas pro mim mesmo, esperava os outros, então eu a chamei pra que pudéssemos terminar e cada uma seguir sua vida de forma certa .. mas eu fiz tudo errado, e fiz você sofrer ... e .. _

_- San ? .._

_- Me deixe terminar babe .. por favor ..._

Meu coração estava partido de ver as lagrimas saírem do rosto de Santana, mas ao invés dela enxuga-las, ela segurou minhas mãos e continuou a falar.

_- Ontem nos abraçamos por que Brooke disse que ia parar de nos provocar e que ela estava cansada também, e que nunca esteve pronta pra relacionamento serio, ela quer curtir. Ela ate nos chamou pra jantar, pra que ela possa te pedir desculpas pessoalmente ..._

_- E o sorriso ?_

_- S-sorriso?_

_- O meu sorriso San ... _

_- Seu sorriso? Eu não entendo babe .. que sorriso?_

_- Voce tem um sorriso especial pra mim .. onde sua covinha aparece e todos os seus dentes aparecem e sua bochecha fica corada, e é uma das coisas que eu acho mais atraente em você ... e eu chamo de meu .. porque você só da esse sorriso pra mim San .. quando você me vê depois de um longo dia de trabalho, ou quando eu experimento um novo sabor de sorvete, ou quando eu corro descalça pelo seu apartamento, parecendo que estou num tapete de nuvens ... mas ontem você deu o meu sorriso pra ela ... e eu achei que esse sorriso era so pra mim ... e .._

_- Britt-Britt ? A única hora que eu sorri ontem a noite foi quando Brooke me perguntou se voce me fazia feliz babe .. e eu respondi com um sorriso ...pois so de ouvir seu nome, mesmo que tenha vindo da boca dela, me faz feliz babe .. _

Agora eu que chorava, por todas as palavras de Santana, e que queria falar, que ela também me faz feliz, mas eu não conseguia, então ela me abraçou e eu afundei meu rosto em seu pescoço.

_- Eu quis pra sua casa ontem, eu estava feliz em te falar que estava tudo resolvido, e que Brooke não ia mais interromper,mas daí eu escutei o barulho do copo, e eu vi você la ... e .. e me desculpe por ter te deixado longe babe .. você queria me ajudar e eu te empurrei longe ..._

_- E-eu não gosto de violência San ... não me empurra mais ... _

Nos duas chorávamos entre lagrimas e eu nunca tinha me sentido tão feliz. Santana beijou meu pescoço e eu sorri a puxando mais perto de mim.

_- Você me perdoa babe ?_

Eu continuava a rir, e a chorar, é claro que eu a perdoava, eu acho que mesmo que ela me dissesse que queria voltar com Brooke, eu a perdoaria, pois a única coisa que eu quero é vê-la feliz.

_- Só se você me der um beijo ..._

E eu tive minha resposta quando seus lábios se juntaram ao meu num beijo molhado de lagrimas e sorrisos. E eu tive certeza que a partir de agora, nada mais iria atrapalhar Santana e eu.

/

N/A: mais um domingo de atualização rsrs ... me desculpem a demora e espero que gostem =)

Obrigada a BrittanaForever pela recomendação! Fiquei muito feliz =D

Qq coisa já sabem ... nayariveraissofuckingperfect . tumblr ...

PS. Lembrando também pra que não sabe, que a nossa querida Naya Perfeita Rivera tem um TUMBLR oficial agora, confirmado por ela mesmo no Twitter ... sigam ela nayarivera .tumblr


	21. Chapter 21

Sei que tem sido um longo tempo .. mas eu tive motivos para o sumiço pessoal ... eu perdi uma pessoa mais que especial na minha vida pra sempre, de uma forma horrível, e eu não tinha inspiração pra voltar aqui esse tempo ... pra ser sincera eu ainda estou processando tudo que aconteceu, mas acho que escrevendo um pouco poderia ser uma ótima distração ...

Me desculpe de verdade, mas pra alegrar um pouco vocês(talvez eu acho!) la no final da historia eu tenho uma surpresa pra vocês! Bom, agora divirtam-se com a historia!

Capitulo 21

_- Uh lá lá, alguém parece que acordou com flores, fadas e borboletas essa noite!_

Eu não posso deixar de rir ao comentário de Kurt, e caminhei em direção ao palco onde ele parecia estar se alongando.

_- Hey Kurt! Sim, eu estou feliz hoje!_

_- Sim, sim, então parece que tudo correu bem com você e Santana no parque ontem certo?_

_- Sim, definitivamente! Quer dizer ela ainda esta fazendo o possível pra nao me contrariar em nada e mostrar que ela gosta de mim, mas eu entendi que tudo que aconteceu foi um mal entendido, e Bella como sempre tinha razão!_

Kurt sorria amavelmente pra mim enquanto eu falava, e eu estava prestes a continuar contando a ele o resto da historia quando me lembrei que eu não tinha contado a ninguém ainda que eu e Santana fizemos as pazes no parque ontem.

_- S-será que Santana lhe contou o que aconteceu ontem Kurt? Pois eu não contei a ninguem e .._

_- Britt querida, quando você vai se acostumar a sua fama instantânea? _

Eu fiz uma careta confusa a resposta de Kurt, mas meus olhos se arregalaram quando ele tirou de seu bolso de trás uma revista enrolada, com um enorme sorriso no rosto.

_- Eu amo a forma que essas revistam podem me atualizar sobre a vida das minhas amigas!_

Kurt me jogou a revista e eu abri rapidamente folheando as paginas, quando de repente meu coração deu um salto quando uma foto enorme de Santana e Brooke abraçadas tomava uma página inteira.

" **Seria este um reecontro Brooktana? O que aconteceu com a Loira Sexy Mistério? "**

_- Eles ainda não sabem meu nome? Serio? Eles nos seguem as escondidas e não conseguem nem saber o meu nome?_

Eu perguntei chocada pra Kurt, mas eu não pude deixar de sorrir ao apelido que me deram.

_- Talvez seja ate bom Britt, pois você tem sorte deles ainda não terem te seguido ate em casa e nem no seu trabalho!_

Eu aceno pra Kurt em concordância e continuo a ler o resto da noticia. No restante da pagina, eram fotos aleatórias de Santana saindo de seu condomínio, e dela em um posto de gasolina abastecendo seu carro. Santana estava de óculos de sol a maioria das fotos e sua cabeça sempre baixa, e eu tinha certeza que ela estava triste e eu me senti mal por ser um pouco do motivo da sua tristeza. Virei a próxima pagina e mais uma vez meus olhos se arregalaram ao ver uma foto onde parecia que eu tinha acabado de derrubar meu refrigerante no chão, e outra onde Santana sorria ao olhar em minha direção.

" **Nâo pessoal, a Loira Sexy Mistério não desapareceu, ela só estava no lugar errado e na hora errada" **

Corri as paginas novamente e suspirei a ver varias fotos de Santana ajoelhada no chão olhando numa direção fixa, e ela estava tão arrasada, parecia que estava prestes a chorar, e eu deduzi que isso aconteceu depois que eu corri da lanchonete.

" **É pessoal, parece que as coisas não saíram bem como a linda empresaria Santana Lopes esperava dessa vez! O que será que vai acontecer depois disso?" **

_- KURT! Por que diabos você continua comprando essas malditas revistas e por que diabos voce esta mostrando elas a Brittany?_

Tanto eu quanto Kurt pulamos ao som do grito de Santana atrás de nós. Elas estava linda em um vestido curto azul apertado, e sua mão estava em sua cintura, enquanto seu olhar eu tinha certeza que era capaz de perfurar Kurt a qualquer momento. Fiquei preocupada se realmente ela poderia fazer algo ao meu unicórnio Kurt, mas logo esqueci quando ela se virou pra mim e piscou amorosamente, deixando de lado completamente seu rosto furioso.

_- H-hey babe .. eu trouxe isso pra você ... _

Não pude deixar de rir ao ver o olhar chocado de Kurt, com a mudança de humor repentina de Santana de furiosa a tímida ao me entregar um buque de margaridas, e me fazer me apaixonar mais por ela com essa surpresa. Andei em direção a ela e dei um beijo em sua boca e sorrir ao vela dar um pequeno gemido.

_- Obrigada babe .. elas são lindas!_

Ela sorriu e me puxou de volta para que pudéssemos voltar a nos beijar, e eu sentia como se estivesse derretendo ao seu toque e seu abraço, e me perguntei se em algum dia eu iria me acostumar ao contato com o corpo de Santana junto ao meu.

_- Na verdade eu acho você bem mais bonita do que elas babe ... _

_- Eu juro por Deus que minha diabetes esta nas alturas nesse exato minuto com todo esse doce de vocês meninas ..._

Definitivamente eu tinha esquecido que Kurt ainda estava aqui, e pela reação de Santana ela também, pois seu corpo estremeceu e parecia que um grande escudo de aço tinha se formado em volta dela, então eu a puxei mais perto de mim e comecei a acariciar sua nuca levemente pra tentar acalma-la, pois eu não queria que ela pulasse em Kurt e o machucasse.

_- Eu vou falar uma ultima vez Kurt! É melhor você não mostrar mais essas revistas a minha Britt-Britt aqui, entendeu?_

_- Heyy, eu ainda não tinha terminado de ler!_

Santana ainda estava calma sobre meu carinho, mas mesmo assim ela conseguiu arrancar a revista da mão de Kurt e rasga-la no meio.

_- Eu não entendo o porquê você compra essas revistas se você tem amizade com a gente e pode nos perguntar qualquer coisa Kurt!_

Sorri quando Kurt arregalou uma sobrancelha no momento que repreendi Santana e ela recuou, bufando em derrota pra mim.

_- Ok, ok ... tudo bem .. Aqui esta.. acho que 20,00 reais da pra você comprar outra revista certo?_

Abracei Santana mais forte, e tentei não rir de como ela estava tentando se manter com um ar bravo, mas eu sabia que ela não iria ficar assim por muito tempo com a forma que eu estava a abraçando.

_- Ohh ... muito obrigado Santana? A revista custou apenas 1,99, mas obrigado mesmo assim! Pois vou aproveitar e tomar um lanche com seu dinheiro! Tchau meninas, foi bom vê-las!_

Abracei Santana mais forte quando ela tentou correr atrás de Kurt, depois que ele disparou em direção a saída com seus 20,00 reais.

_- ESPERO QUE VOCE ME TRAGA O TROCO E UM RECIBO!_

Sorri com a forma com a qual Santana tentou ser brava ao gritar, mas no fundo eu sabia que ela não estava coisa nenhuma.

_- San babe ... você é uma boa pessoa ... você devia deixar as pessoas verem isso!_

Eu falei no ouvido de Santana, e sorri quando senti que ela deu um pequeno gemido e se virou de forma que ela estava de frente pra mim.

_- Eu só gosto de ser uma boa pessoa pra você Britt-Britt ... _

Eu ri quando Santana falou com voz de neném e enterrou o rosto no meu pescoço, me fazendo arrepiar com a sensação. Toda a tensão realmente tinha ido embora depois de nossa conversa de ontem, e nem parecia que tínhamos nos desentendido. Eu estava feliz que estava tudo bem com a gente agora, e de como depois de tudo Santana parecia um pouco mais aberta pra mim, como me trazendo flores hoje, e ate mesmo assistindo desenhos da Disney como ontem depois de nossa conversa, depois que chegamos em seu apartamento. Eu sorri mais ainda quando santana não se separou de mim e parecia que a vida dela dependia de respirar sobre meu pescoço, mas eu realmente precisava voltar a ensaiar.

_- San babe ? ..._

_- Hummm ... ?_

Santana se agarrou mais em mim e suspirou alto em meu pescoço.

_- Você vai vir me ver dançar hoje a noite?_

_- Humm ..._

_- Isso é um sim .. um não ?_

Eu tentei falar serio, mas ao sentir o sorriso e Santana em meu pescoço eu também sorri.

_- Sim babe .. eu estarei aqui ..._

_- Yessss ... eu acho que você totalmente vai amar essa nova coreografia e então eu preciso muito voltar a ensaiar pra nada sair errado, e mesmo que eu prefira ficar aqui com voce respirando no meu pescoço o resto do dia, eu quero que tudo saia perfeito na dança essa noite e ..._

Eu parei de falar quando Santana olhava pra mim com um pequeno sorriso no rosto e seus olhos pareciam mais escuros do que o normal. Um leve arrepio passou pelo meu corpo com a forma que ela tinha o olhar fixo nos meus lábios, e minha garganta secou quando ela lentamente colocou suas mãos em minha cintura me puxando pra ela. E antes que eu pudesse falar algo, ela tinha me puxado e nossos lábios estavam conectados num beijo desesperado. Eu tinha me esquecido de quão bom é a sensação do corpo de Santana junto ao meu, de quano delicioso é o gosto de seu beijo, e ao sentir sua língua explorando minha oca, eu meu segurei forte em seu corpo porque eu poderia cair no chão de como minhas pernas tremeram com a sensação maravilhosa que sua língua quente e macia era.

_- Hummm . ohh .. s-san_

Eu não sei como e quando aconteceu, mas santana já tinha me empurrado de forma que eu estava sentada sobre o balcão de maquiagem atrás do palco, e automaticamente eu apertei minhas pernas em sua cintura a apertando mais sobre meu corpo, e em nenhum momento nossas bocas se separaram. Eu percebi que minha respiração estava ofegante quando santana se apastou de minha boca, mas no mesmo segundo desceu para o meu pescoço, dando beijos e lambendo desesperadamente, e a sensação de sua língua brincando com um ponto em especial em meu pescoço, teve um efeito enorme entre as minhas pernas e eu sem pensar comecei a empurrar meu quadril em sua cintura a procura de algum atrito. Eu puxei o rosto de santana de volta a minha boca, e agora eu a beijava desesperadamente e minha língua brigava com a dela, ambas querendo o controle. Eu não sei se foi ela ou eu que gemeu, mas no momento que ela correu suas unhas pelas minhas costas, eu aproveitei pra mordeu o mesmo ponto que me deixava louca e seu pescoço, a fazendo estremecer. Eu sabia que não podíamos estar fazendo isso aqui, principalmente com o fato de qualquer pessoa poderia entrar a qualquer momento e pelo fato que Santana não era uma pessoa controlada quando se tratava de sexo. Mas isso estava tão bom, e eu não iria demorar muito a gozar com a forma que eu empurrava meu centro na perna de Santana. Eu só precisava de um pouco mais, e como se Santana lesse a minha mente ela tirou sua mão esquerda de minhas costas e lentamente deslizou pra minha barriga e desceu para o cós de minha calça procurando um caminho para entrar. Minha respiração ficou mais ofegante e eu comecei a balançar em antecipação sentindo sua mão descer lentamente fazendo o caminho entre minhas pernas, e quando seus dedos encontraram o lugar que eu mais precisava eu gemi alto e deitei minha cabeça em seu ombro pra abafar os gritos que eu queria dar. Eu acredito que Santana estava rindo de minha reação, mas eu não tive certeza, pois a única coisa que eu queria era ela dentro de mim.

_- Hummm babe .. voce esta tão molhada ... _

_- S-sann ... p-por f-favor .. e-eu .._

_- Você gosta disso Britt-Britt ?_

Minha cabeça ainda estava no ombro de Santana e estava quase impossível de segurar meus gemidos, principalmente com Santana passeando seus dedos entre meu clitóris e minha entrada me provocando.

_- S-san ...b-bab .. OHHHHHHHH ..._

Eu gritei quando Santana sem aviso colocou dois dedos dentro de mim, então cocecou a bombear dentro e for a lentamente. Eu podia sentir seu sorriso em meu ombro enquanto ela continuava seu movimento dentro e fora de mim.

_- Ohh babe .. a-assimm .. humm ... m-mais .. _

_- Kurt? Onde você colocou meu sapatos e ... QUE MERDA É ESSA?_

Eu não sei como meu coração não saiu pela boca, mas a próxima coisa que eu sabia, era que eu tinha pulado no colo de Santana de susto enquanto meu olhar estava arregalado para Rachell que estava parada de frente pra nós com um olhos fechado e um meio aberto nos olhando com pavor.

_- ISSO SO PODE SER UMA PIADA DO INFERNO! O QUE VOCE ESTA FAZENDO AQUI HOBBIT? PORQUE DIABOS VOCE NÃO BATEU NA PORTA?_

_- Desculpa Santana, mas eu não acho que seja uma piada eu entrar no meu camarim, e nem que eu precise bater na porta sendo que eu repito que este é o meu camarim! _

Eu tentei olhar em volta pra ver se realmente estávamos no camarim de Rachel, e pela quantidade de estrelas coladas nas paredes, no teto e nos moveis, eu acho que ela tinha um ponto. Senti o corpo de Santana tenso depois que ela me colocou no chão com cuidado e eu podia ver que ela estava corada, mas tentou o possível não mostrar isso e começou a discutir com Rachell novamente. Eu tentei esconder um sorriso ao ver que santana estava envergonhada como eu.

_- ISSO NÃO É DESCULPA PRA VOCE ENTRAR SEM SE ANUNCIAR HOBBIT! _

_- Santana eu estou no meu camarim, eu não costumo anunciar a minha entrada no meu camarim e ..._

_- POUPE-ME DA SUA CONVERSA FIADA ANÃO! VOCE COMPARTILHA ESSE CAMARIM COM OUTROS ATORES, ENTAO NÃO VENHA QUERER SER UMA ESTRELA COMIGO E ..._

Ver santana e rachell discutir não estava me ajudando, e eu sabia que Santana e eu não cnseguiriamos mais terminar o que começamos.

_- Agora eu estou sexualmente frustrada ..._

Eu so percebi que eu tinha falado em voz alta, quando Santana e Rachell pararam de brigar e me olharam de olhos arregalados.

_- ISSOÉ CULPA SUA HOBBIT! ENTAO E MELHOR NVOCE SUMIR DAQUI PRA QUE EU POSSA FAZER A MINHA BRITT-BRITT ALI FELIZ SEXUALMENTE, A NÃO SER QUE VOCE QUEIRA FICAR AQUI E ASSISTIR, DAÍ TALVEZ VOCE POSSA APRENDER ALGO PRA MOSTRAR PRO GIGANTE BOBAO QUE VOCE CHAMA DE NAMORADO ..._

Eu sabia que Santana era conhecida por seu jeito cruel de ser com as pessoas, mas eu nunca tinha assistido ela gritar com alguém antes, e o que me surpreendeu foi o fato de Rachell so ouvir e fazer caretas engraçadas o tempo todo e parecia não se importar enquanto santana gritava. Eu sinceramente se alguém falar dessa maneira comigo eu saio correndo e choro pro resto da minha vida.

_- Brittany, você se lembra da única regra que Noah lhe deu antes de começar a trabalhar aqui?_

Eu me assustei quando Rachell falou meu nome, pois Santana ainda gritava com ela insultos que eu nunca nem tinha ouvido falar, mas que não a abalava nem um pouco. Entao eu balancei a cabeça negativamente, pois eu não me recordava de nenhuma regra.

_- Ele disse, nada de sexo nos camarins .. e o que isso quer dizer? Que você quebrou essa regra!_

_- CALA A BOCA ANÃO! BRITTANY É UMA EXCESSAO! _

_- Não Santana, ela não é uma excessao!_

_- SIM ELA É! ELA É A MINHA NAMORADA, E TRABALHA PRA PUCK QUE É MEU MELHOR AMIGO! E EU DUVIDO QUE ELE VAI ACHAR RUIM DE ALGO, POIS ESSE LUGAR VIROU DE MERDA A SENSACAO DO MOMENTO DEPOIS QUE A MINHA NAMORADA LINDA, TALENTOSA E QUENTE COMECOU A TRABALHAR AQUI!_

_- Eu não teria tanta certeza Santana! Você sabe como minhas palavras são compridas o suficiente pra convencer alguém e ..._

E novamente elas estavam discutindo, e eu comecei a entrar em pânico pois eu não queria ser demitida so por que eu tava tento um momento de sexy-lady com a minha namorada no camarim. E eu amava esse trabalho e não queria perde-lo. Então eu caminhei ate santana e segurei sua mão que estava tensa e com o dedo apontado na cara de Rachell.

- San babe .. eu não quero ser demitida!

- V-você não será demitida babe ...

A fisionomia de Santana mudou totalmente quando ela se mudou pra me dirigir o olhar e me respondeu docemente.

_- OK ANÃO, VOCE VENCEU .. O QUE VOCE QUER PRA FICAR CALADA?_

_- Primeiramente eu gostaria que você não me chamasse mais de anão e .._

_- NÃO! O QUE MAIS?_

_- Em segundo eu gostaria muito que voce cantasse essa noite e ..._

_- NÃO ... O QUE MAIS? _

Eu fiquei surpresa que Santana não aceitou cantar, apesar de ainda estar rindo que ela iria continuar a chamar Rachell de anão.

_- Por que voce não quer cantar babe? Voce ama cantar?_

Meu olhos estavam focados em Santana, mesmo que tenha sido Rachell que respondeu, e argumentando sobre Santana não conseguir aceitar nenhum acordo.

_- Por que hoje não é dia de cantores livres, pois ela tem medo que ela pode estar nas primeiras paginas de amanha que alguém foi melhor que ela cantando no palco!_

Por um momento eu pensei que Santana voaria no pescoço de Rachell, ,mas pra minha surpresa ela bufou e segurou minha mão.

_- Pra sua informação anão, eu não vou cantar por que eu não posso mesmo ilhar na sua cara agora, sabendo que você é o motivo da minha Britt-Britt aqui esta frustrada sexualmente, e sabendo que no placo eu seria capaz de olhar pra você e te matar na frente de todo o publico e ..._

_- Ok .. me desculpe por entrar no meu camarim se pedir licença, ou bater, ou fazer qualquer tipo de anuncio por meio de fumaça, e por ter deixado sua namorada na vontade, mas será que por favor Santana, você poderia nos dar o privilégio de cantar essa noite e .._

_- Ok HOBBIT, agora vai embora, porque eu e minha namorada linda, talentosa e quente temos algo pra terminar aqui .._

Tentei não sorrir pro rosto chocado de Rachell quando Santana virou de costas pra ela e me agarrou apertando a minha bunda, saindo correndo na sequencia.

**Mais tarde naquela noite**

_- Quinn ? Você pode me ajudar aqui?_

Eu corria pela casa em busca de Quinn pra que ela me ajudasse a fechar o zíper de meu vestido. Eu sei que era pra eu estar pronta a um tempo atrás, mas quando Santana resolveu me trazer em casa e tivemos uma pequena sessão de amasso, ate que tivemos que parar pois ambas iríamos nos atrasar para nossas apresentações esta noite.

- QUINN?

_- Estou aqui, estou aqui ... Espero que toda essa euforia não seja pelo fato que Santana esteja cantando essa noite Britt, pois eu tenho certeza que ela estará cantando algo mega depressivo como a forma que a ex-namorada a traia todo esse tempo e ..._

_- Quinn, não começa por favor! Tudo o que aconteceu entre Santana e eu foi um mal entendido eu já te falei!_

_- Sim, eu sei, mas isso não muda o fato que ela ainda não sabe o que quer da vida dela, ou mesmo sabe como seguir em frente com você sem te deixar triste e ..._

_- Quinn .. por favor ?_

Dei um pequeno sorriso quando Quinn revirou os olhos e parou de falar de Santana. Eu sei que ela somente esta olhando para o meu bem, e não quer me ver sofrer, mas eu sei que santana se sente da mesma forma como eu me sinto sobre nosso relacionamento e tenho certeza que as coisas irão melhorar.

_- Bella já esta dormindo?_

_- Sim, ela capotou no sofá! Acho que o dia dela com Puck foi divertido em todos esses parques que eles resolveram explorar, que estou ate surpresa que toda essa sua gritaria não a acordou!_

Quinn tinha um olhar amoroso ao falar de Bella e Noah, e acho que finalmente eles estão começando a ter uma convivência normal, e logo Bella ira saber que ele é seu pai. Quinn e eu caminhamos ate a sala, depois de eu dar uma ultima conferida em meu cabelo, que por sorte ainda estava super encaracolado. Quando chegamos na sala, Marley estava pegando Bella no colo pra leva-la ao quarto e Quinn estava a procura de seu celular.

_- Hey Britt, voce esta linda!_

_- Obrigada Marley, hoje é um grande dia!_

_- Sim, e tenho certeza que sua apresentação será incrível!_

_- Hey, Joe já esta la embaixo!_

Meu coração começou a acelerar de antecipação com a grande noite quando Quinn faliu que Joe já nos esperava no carro, eu não sabia se era pela minha apresentação, ou se era pelo fato de saber que Santana cantaria essa noite.

**Star Dancing**

_- Heyy Britt-Britt?_

Eu estava sentada numa mesa reservada por Kurt para nossos amigos, quando ouvi a voz de Santana me chamar. Eu sorri ao vê-la, e tenho certeza que me apaixonei mais por sua beleza nesse momento. Ela estava vestindo um apertado vestido vermelho, e usando saltos pretos, e seu cabelo estava solto e encaracolado como o meu.

_- Heyy babe .. voce esta linda!_

_- Não babe . você esta linda ... você sempre é mais linda .._

Ela se sentou ao meu lado e antes que ela falasse mais alguma coisa discordando do meu elogio a ela, eu a puxei para um beijo nos lábios.

_- Não vamos brigar por isso babe .. nos duas estamos lindas com nossos cabelos gêmeos ondulados! _

Santana gargalhou e me abraçou mais apertado.

_- Eu senti tanto sua falta babe ..._

_- Eu também San, mesmo nos termos nos separado apenas por 2 horas!_

_- Foram as 2 horas mais longas da minha vida babe ... Humm .. Quinn e Joe não vinha com voce e por isso que você me dispensou e me fez te levar em casa?_

_- Sim, eles vieram e foram ate o bar pegar bebidas! _

Santana virou a cabeça em direção ao bar, onde Quinn revirava os olhos pra algo que Joe tinha dito a ela.

_- San babe .. Quinn ainda esta chateada com você .. pelas coisas que aconteceram ... mas não ligue pra ela, pois o que importa é eu e você estarmos bem ..._

_- T-tudo bem Britt-Britt .. eu entendo e ..._

_- Entende o que Santana? _

Tanto santana e eu pulamos com o aparecimento repentino de Quinn, e eu tentei segurar uma risada ao ver que Quinn também se segurava pra não rir do olhar de pânico de santana e tentava se manter seria.

_- H-hey Quinn ... Joe ?_

_- Olá Santana!_

_- Hey Santana. Tem um tempo que não te vejo! _

Joe se encolheu com o olhar de leão que Quinn lhe lançou ao ver ele tentando puxar assunto com Santana.

_- Hey, que bom que chegaram, pois o show já vai começar! Sentem-se!_

Eu disse de uma forma doce, pois o clima agora estava ficando realmente pesado. Em algum momento durante as apresentações, eu tive a sensação que Santana e Quinn estava dando olhares de choque uma para a outra, mas talvez seja so impressão minha, pois quando elas olhavam pra mim elas sorriam e Santana me dava um beijo na bochecha.

_- Ah sim, que musica que você vai cantar hoje Santana? Quinn comentou que você estaria cantando e ..._

Realmente eu não via pessoa melhor pra estar namorando Quinn, pois Joe não tinha nenhuma noção do perigo que ele corria ao falar certos tipos de coisa. Ele mal percebia que Quinn o olhava mortalmente por dizer algo que ela disse. Porem Santana sorriu com a pergunta e olhou pra mim brilhantemente.

_- Vocês terão que esperar e ouvir!_

_- Oh sim? Por que voce estaria com medo de dizer pra gente que musica esta cantando antes ou ..._

_- Quinn ?_

_- Britt, eu só espero que ela não cante outra musica a " La Brooke" ou .._

_- MAS QUE DROGA QUINN! ESSA E UMA NOITE IMPORTANTE PRA SANTANA, E É UMA NOITE INPORTANTE PRA MIM, E VOCE COMO MINHA MELHOR AMIGA EU QUERO QUE VOCE FACA PARTE DA MINHA ALEGRIA E DA MINHA NAMORADA! SEJA LEGAL UM POUCO POR FAVOR?_

Por um momento eu achei que todos em volta da star Dancing estavam com os olhares sobre a nossa mesa, mas graças que ninguém sequer percebeu que eu tinha explodido na mesa. Joe tinha os olhos arregalados e Quinn parecia estar envergonhada, enquanto santana tinha a boca levemente aberta e seus olhos estavam de um tom mais escuro que o normal, e quando ela passou a língua sobres seus lábios, eu senti um arrepio em minhas partes intimas, pois parecia que ela tinha gostado do meu estouro e a qualquer momento pularia em mim pra me beijar loucamente.

_- D-desculpa Britt ...e-eu ... desculpa ..._

_- Não sou só eu que quero ouvir desculpas Quinn!_

_- Britt-Britt babe .. esta tudo bem .. ela não precisa me pedir desculpas ... Quinn eu sei que eu mexi com voce ao fazer Brittany sofre, mas eu quero que você acredite que eu não queria fazer isso, e todos os dias eu estou fazendo de tudo e mais um pouco pra recompensar meu erro com ela. Ela é sua melhor amiga, e sua irma, e eu so quero faze-la feliz pra sempre, então eu acho que você pode tentar confiar em mim e parar de me furar com o seu olhar ..._

Eu tenho certeza que meus olhos estavam de uma mesma cor escura como os de Santana, pois o que eu sentia dentro de mim agora, era uma mistura de orgulho, de desejo, e minha única vontade nesse minuto era de puxar Santana pela mão e leva-la daqui e correr minha boca por todo seu corpo pra ela entender e sentir como eu me sinto.

_- Eu gosto muito dela Quinn .. e eu sei que ela gosta de mim da mesma forma, mas se pra isso eu tiver que provar pra você também, eu vou fazer, mas eu gostaria muito que deixássemos toda a merda que Brooke causou com todos nós pra trás e que possamos ser boas amigas ..._

Joe e eu olhávamos de Santana para Quinn esperando qualquer reação. Eu peguei na mão de Santana por baixo da mesa e ela apertou a minha de volta, enquanto Quinn parecia lutar contra as palavras que queriam sair de sua boca.

_- BOA NOITE SENHORAS E SENHORES! Acabei de ser informado que tem uma convidada mais que especial na plateia e ela nos dara a honra de uma apresentação surpresa essa noite, então para a nossa alegria, com vocês a grande voz da nossa maravilhosa, executiva, produtora, e linda, Santana Lopes, Senhoras e Senhores!_

Meu coração estava a mil por hora quando o apresentador falou o nome de Santana e continuou todo o discurso, e a próxima coisa que eu sabia, era que Santana estava se levantando e me dando um pequeno beijos nos lábios, e caminhou em direção ao palco. Santana estava sorrindo e falando algo que eu não conseguia entender, pois as pessoas em volta riam e aplaudiam ao mesmo tempo, entoa sem pensar eu em levantei e caminhei em direção a lateral do palco, onde eu poderia vê-la e ouvi-la melhor.

_- e isso é o que eu quero provar a mim mesmo pessoal ... _

E foi tudo que eu a ouvi dizer, antes que ela agarrou o microfone com a mão direita e começou a cantar.

"You've been on my mind

I grow fonder every day

Lose myself in time

Just thinking of your face

God only knows

Why it's taken me so long

To let my doubts go

You're the only one that I want"

Não era só meus olhos e meus ouvidos que estavam encantados. Todo meu corpo parecia reagir a forma como Santana estava cantando. Seus olhos estavam fechados e ela tinha tanta paixão em sua voz. No final do verso ela abriu os olhos lentamente e ela olhou diretamente pra mim dando um enorme sorriso.

"I don't know why I'm scared

I've been here before

Every feeling, every word

I've imagined it all

You'll never know, if you never try

To forgive your past, and simply be mine"

Ela encolheu um pouco os ombros ao cantar os próximos versos, mas seus olhos agora estavam em direção a plateia. E todos em volta parecem estar em êxtase de quão perfeita é a voz e a interpretação de Santana.

"I dare you to let me be, your

Your one and only

Promise I'm worth it

To hold in your arms

So come on

And give me a chance

To prove I am the one who can

Walk that mile

Until the end starts"

Santana sentou num banquinho quando começou os próximos versos e segurou o microfone com as duas mãos, e ela cantava como se quisesse provar algo a alguém, porem ela não precisava provar nada, pois Santana era tudo o que eu queria, ela sempre iria ser tudo o que eu queria pra mim, e por um momento eu queria poder estar na mesa e ver qual era a reação de Quinn. Eu ouço meu nome ser chamado atrás de mim, e vejo que é uma das dançarinas com qual eu irei me apresentar mais tarde, mas por sorte ela so queria tirar alguma duvida, e eu voltei minha atenção a Santana e sua canção.

"I know it ain't easy

Giving up your heart

I know it ain't easy

Nobody's perfect (Giving up your heart)

trust me I've learned it (I know it ain't easy)

Giving up your heart (nobody's perfect)

I know it ain't easy (trust me I've learned it)"

Ela se levanta lentamente, mas sua cabeça é baixa, como se estivesse com medo de algo, e ela começa a caminhar pra sair do palco.

" So I dare you to let me be your

Your one and only

I promise I'm worth it

To hold in your arms"

Santana desce as escadas e caminha em minha direção, e eu automaticamente me desencosto da parede e descruzo os braços a olhando com os olhos arregalados. Eu não sabia o que ela queria, ate que ela pegou minha mãe e segurou firme me puxando na sequencia em direção ao palco. De repente tudo começou a ficar quente, e eu não sabia se era o fato de Santana esta cantando segurando minha mãe e me levando para o palco, ou se eram as luzes que agora pareciam mais iluminadas do que o normal. Ela cantava e sorria pra mim e era como se ela estivesse me implorando algo pela maneira que ela me olhava intensamente.

"So come on

And give me the chance

To prove I am the one who can

Walk that mile

Until the end starts"

Santana se aproxima mais de mim e agora sua mão direita esta em minha cintura, e seu braço esquerdo esta entre meus seios onde ela segurando o microfone e cantando o ultimo verso com um enorme sorriso no rosto, e eu tenho certeza que esse momento não tem uma pessoa sentada na plateia, ate mesmo Quinn eu acredito que esteja de pé, pois eu mesmo que estou em pé, tenho vontade de pular e aplaudir e beija-la ao mesmo tempo. Santana ainda sorri pra mim quando ela termina, mas uma pequena lagrima escorre pelo seu olho, quando as ultimas notas do piano desaparecem, e a única coisa que eu penso em fazer, é enxugar a lagrima com meu polegar e sorrir o maior sorriso que eu tenho, que é somente pra ela, e em seus olhos quando ela sorri de volta eu posso ver tudo o que ela sente dentro dela, ela esta me mostrando que ela esta tentando ser forte, que ela esta lutando, que ela não quer mais Brooke se metendo em nossa vida, ela não quer fazer nada pra me magoar e não magoar Quinn, e que ela quer provar pra mim e pra si mesma que ela esta tentando encontrar o caminho pra tudo. Eu queria dizer que ela não precisa provar nada, mas eu sabia que palavras não iriam sair, então eu fiz a única coisa que eu podia, eu a beijei intensamente, sem me importar que estávamos em cima do palco, e que o som de aplausos ainda ecoavam por todo o salão. Pois pra mim esse momento era como se fosse somente Santana e eu. E nada mais importava.

/

N/A: heyy ... =) ... primeiramente espero que tenham gostado ... segundo eu queria dizer que essa historia ta chegando ao seu final =(=( .. porem ela tem uma sequencia da versão em ingles, e caso vocês estejam interessadas, eu posso fazer uma versao em portugues com a autorização da autora!

Terceiro eu queria dizer que eu ainda não assisti aos 4 ultimos episódios de Glee, porem eu sei oq aconteceu, e as especulações de que a Heather saiu da serie devido a sua gravidez, e que a Naya terá uma namorada seria na 5 temporada ... porem pra mim, dentro do meu coração, Brittana será pra sempre ... so isso =)

Quarto tem muita gnt me perguntando sobre a minha outra fic, e quero dizer que eu tenho alguma coisa escrita dela, e que eu vou voltar a atualizar, e pretendo fazer isso no próximo feriado, que eu irei viajar, e não terei internet, por isso terei mais que tempo de sobra pra por a imaginação no ar.

Quinto .. eu ainda estou triste com as coisas que aconteceram na minha vida pessoal ... pore, ... eu não posso fazer nada, a não ser esperar o tempo passar .. eu acho ...

E sexto .. eu queria presentea-las com um sorteio .. mas não sei como fazer isso, e queria ajuda de vocês .. eu ganhei duas revistas ALLURE, onde a Naya aparece naquela foto pelada que esta na internet, .. e eu queria dar uma de brinde pra vocês aqui do NYAH ... rsrs ... alguém ta afim de ganhar e quer me ajudar a encontrar uma forma de sortea-la? Rsrs ... a foto da revista vocês podem ver nessa foto do meu instagram ( instagram p/ZJrGW7TBOw/ e nessa instagram p/ZJyNMozBJv/

E a musica cantana nessa fic é a One and Only da Adele ... indico voces ouvirem enquanto leem a cena rs

Beijos .. espero respostas sobre o interesse na revista =)


	22. Chapter 22

Capitulo 22

_- Só você quer ter voz Santana? Isso foi INCRIVEL!_

Santana e eu sorrimos quando nos aproximamos da mesa onde Joe gritava de emoção e nossos outros amigos ainda aplaudiam a apresentação de Santana.

_- Ok ok .. Joe, eu percebo que você gostou, mas ta muito apertado aqui!_

_- Hey Joe, abrace a sua namorada, não a minha por favor? _

_- Oh, sim me desculpe Santana, Brits .. eu me empolgo as vezes quando eu realmente gosto de algo!_

Eu sorri com orgulho ao ver a emoção de Joe, e ao olhar pra Quinn ela tinha um pequeno sorriso no rosto e eu me perguntei se um dia ela e Santana seriam boas amigas e iriam se abraçar assim. Quer dizer, seria um dos dias mais felizes da minha vida se as duas pessoas que eu mais amo se desse bem. Meus pensamentos foram interrompidos quando Joe arregalou os olhos e olhou em direção a Quinn que vinha caminhando lentamente em direção a nos, e meu coração acelerou em antecipação por medo que novamente ela e Santana começassem uma discussão.

Eu me aproximei de Santana para segurar sua mao, mas antes que eu pudesse, ela já tinha cruzado seus braços sobre o peito, e eu me senti mal, pois mesmo em pouco tempo, eu conheço Santana o suficiente pra saber que ela so usa essa posição quando ela não tem ideia de como se defender caso algo saia do controle.

_- Parece que eu te julguei mal Santana ... quer dizer .. essa musica que voce cantou ... realmente foi lindo ... comovente na verdade ... _

_- O-obrigada Quinn ... fico feliz que você tenha gostado! Eu estava basicamente quase que cantando pra você na verdade ... _

_- Você cantou como coração, e as palavras saiam da sua alma .. isso prova que você é uma excelente artista! Isso prova o porquê você é considerada uma das melhores produtoras do pais! _

Tanto Joe e eu olhávamos de boca aberta a conversa entre Quinn e Santana, e eu não sabia ao certo o que estava acontecendo, mas estaria Quinn realmente elogiando a minha Santana? Eu tenho a sensação que eu perdi algo na musica, pois Quinn parece muito calma, que ate assusta, e ela só é calma assim quando esta bêbada, ou quando é algo relacionado com Bella.

_- Sim, sim Quinn .. eu sempre estou nas revistas e sei muito bem o que dizem!_

Um enorme sorriso abriu em meu rosto. Santana tinha descruzado os braços e pegou a minha mo dando um pequeno aperto, e isso me mostrou que ela estava a vontade ao redor de Quinn e sua confiança estava de volta.

_- Talento não é sinônimo de arrogância Santana! _

Pronto, agora elas estavam se alfinetando, e isso era um sinal bom, pelo menos no mundo de Santana e Quinn esse estilo de conversa é normal.

_- Quando se é uma mulher na indústria da musica, tudo é valido Quinn ... e minha Britt-Britt aqui,parece não se importar coma minha arrogância! Certo babe? _

_Eu apenas sorri e apertei sua mao mais forte, não querendo falar nada que deixasse essa conversa estranha entre as duas ficar sombria de repente._

_- Viu Quinn, ela gosta!_

Santana me abraçou e me deu um beijo na bochecha, me fazendo fechar os olhos com a sensação de seus lábios em minha pele, e quando abri Quinn tentava esconder um pequeno sorriso, e usava Joe como proteção.

_- Pro seu governo Santana! Eu realmente gosto de você e a Britt juntas, e eu acho que você se encaixa perfeitamente no quesito de fazer minha Irma feliz para sempre e tal, mas isso não significa que eu aceito as coisas que você faz e nem nada, e quero que saiba que eu ainda estou de olho em você! _

Sinto Santana endurecer sobre o meu corpo, e tento olhar duramente pra Quinn que tinha um tom mais calmo do que o normal, e um sorriso puxava em seu lábio.

_- Mas prometo não ser mais tão dura com você, pois eu sei que você teve uma experiência de merda no amor, e eu tenho certeza que agora você encontrou a pessoa mais que perfeita pra te mostrar que o amor realmente vale a pena! _

Eu tenho certeza que eu estava corada, e uma lagrima amecava escapar do meu olho com as palavras de Quinn. Ela sempre foi tão protetora, e agora falando essas coisas e tipo que dando a sua bençao pro meu relacionamento com Santana, me fez ama-la mais do que eu amava, então eu soltei um pouco do abraço de Santana e a abracei com força.

_- Eu te amo Q!_

_- Eu também de amo B! E você Santana .. cuida dela!_

_- É o que eu mais quero Quinn! E eu cuidarei de você também, e de bella,pois vocês as a família de Brittany!_

Quinn estremeceu em meu abraço com as palavras de Santana, e eu ao me afastar um pouco percebi que ela estava emocionada com o que tinha escutado, então eu a abracei mais forte novamente e puxei Santana para que nos três déssemos um abraço em grupo.

_- Vocês mulheres são tão estranhas!_

Nos três gargalhamos ao comentário de Joe, que eu por um momento tinha esquecido que estava presenciando toda a conversa.

**Alguns dias depois**

_- Hey Britt, vem ver isso?_

Eu estava terminando de esterilizar os copos na maquina,quando ouvi Quinn me chamar do caixa do café. Enxuguei minhas mãos e caminhei ate o balco e vi que ela tinha uma revista em mãos e folheava as folhas rapidamente.

_- Quinn? Voce esta comprando revistas de fofoca como Kurt? _

_- Não Britt, deixaram essa recista aqui no balcão ... olha essa foto!_

Quinn levantou a revista e meus olhos se arregalaram com a imagem cobrindo toda a capa de Santana e eu se beijando no palco da Star Dancing.

" **E finalmente descobrimos que a Loira Misteriosa e na verdade Brittany S Pierce, coreografa sexy da Star Dancing, cujo qual o dono e nada mais nada menos que o melhor amigo da Produtora Santana Lopez, Noah Puckerman! Ela não perde tempo não e mesmo pessoal? " **

_- O que eles querem dizer com ela não perde tempo Q? Eles acham que eu sou um tipo de bola da vez? _

_- Eu acho que não B, na verdade eles so querem vender revista e inventam essas frases que confundem a vida de quem se esta sendo noticiado, não se preocupe. E outra, eu tenho certeza que nenhum desses paparazzi sabe realmente o que acontecia entre Santana e Brooke em quatro paredes e .._

_- Ai meu Deus Q, para que eu nem quero pensar nisso também, muito menos saber!_

_- Britt, eu não quis dizer isso, e estou dizendo que eles colocam noticias sem realmente saber o que acontece na vida dos famosos de verdade. Eles não sabem que Brooke traia Santana e a fazia sofrer, pois isso nunca saiu em noticia nenhuma! _

Eu acenei com a cabeça formalizando as palavras de Quinn.

_- Olha, aqui eles falam sobre seu trabalho!_

Senti um aperto no peito antes de me aproximar mais de Quinn para que eu pudesse ler a noticia, pois eu tinha certeza que eles estaria me detonando, pois nunca no mundo eu iria chega aos pés de uma cirurgia chefe de hospital. Olhei a pagina da revista e tinha uma foto minha, onde eu estava de braços cruzados e observando Rachell no placo, que fazia um alongamento, e olhei rapidamente para a legenda da foto.

" **Depois de uma breve entrevista com o proprietário da empresa de caça talentos Star Dancing, Noah Puckerman, descobrimos que a nossa Loira quente do momento realmente se chama Brittany S Pierce, e que realmente ela e a Lesbica assumida e quente Santana Lopez proprietária de uma das maiores e mais famosa produtora musicais Snixx Juice são um casal, veja a seguir trecho da entrevista " **

_**- " Ela foi uma das melhores contratações que eu fiz desde que inaugurei este lugar! Ela ter entrado pra equipe, e também na vida da minha amiga foi maravilhoso! Eu devo o sucesso desses últimos meses todo a Brittany, pois ela é talentosa e ama o que faz, e eu estou surpreso que ela não tenha coreografado toda a sua vida, pois essa garota entende de dança como ninguém" – E ai pessoal, acho que isso soa como um aumento de salário a nossa Loira Quente! "**_

_- Uauu .. isso foi realemente Noah que falou será Q?_

_- É o que diz a legenda B! Enfim, voltemos a vida real então! Voce pode mesmo buscar Bella pra mim hoje?_

Assisti Quinn fechar a revista e jogar longe, me deixando confusa, mas percebi que Quinn ainda não estava muito a vontade com toda a historia do pai de Bella ao redor.

_- Sim claro, eu sinto falta da minha noite B&B ! _

Eu respondi animada, mas antes que eu pudesse falar mais alguma coisa o sino da porta do café tocou anunciando a entrada de um cliente. Eu dei a volta ao caixa, pra atende-lo já que Quinn tinha ido tirar os bolinhos do forno.

_- Bom Dia! Qual seu pedido?_

_- Eu quero um ... umm .. oh meu Deus ..._

_-Não temos essa bebida senhor mas .._

_- Oh meu Deus, você é Brittany S Pierce ... Oh meu Deuss .. é você mesmo?_

_- S-sim ? eu sou Brittany?_

Eu estava confusa com a reação desse rapaz, e quando Quinn veio verificar o que estava acontecendo, ela tinha o mesmo olhar que o meu em direção ao rapaz. Eu dei uma pequena olhada ao meu crachá, para verificar se era realmente o meu nome nele, mas antes que eu pudesse pensar m algo mais ele começou a gritar de novo.

_- Você é Brittany S Pierce das revistas! Das revistas! Oh meu deus, você é a namorada de Santana Lopez ! Olha eu tenho todas as revistas de vocês! Você pode autografa-las por favor? _

Eu estava de boca aberta a toda essa informação, e ao olhar pra Quinn ela parecia que tinha sido raptada e levada para outra dimensão. Eu não pude nem pensar em nada, pois o rapaz tinha colocado varias revistas sobre o balcão e sorria largamente pra mim com uma caneta levantada em minha direção.

Olhei pra Quinn novamente e ela agora revirava os olhos e caminhava em direção ao forno novamente, me deixando sozinha com o rapaz e suas revistas, e eu não tive escolha a não ser sorrir e começar a assinar uma por uma me perguntando se a partir de agora meu relacionamento com Santana seria sobre fotos e revistas, autógrafos e pessoas me perseguindo.

**Mais tarde naquela noite**

_- Hey Bells ... o que você quer fazer hoje a noite? Bem, algo qui dentro, pois esta chovendo muito hoje!_

_- Hummm .. podemos fazer cookies? _

_- Que deliccia .. nhammy .. claro que podemos, mas eu acho que não sei fazer cookies Bells! _

Eu não sabia quem parecia mais desapontada, se era Bella ou eu, pois eu também queria muito comer cookies esta noite.

_- Já sei! Vamos pedir a Sanny, ela sabe fazer cookies deliciosos!_

Antes que eu pudesse falar algo, Bella pulava no sofá euforicamente.

_- Liga pra ela Britty! Liga pra ela Britty! _

_- O-ok ..._

Eu não pude deixar de sorri pra Bella me pedindo aos pulos pra ligar pra Santana, mas mesmo assim eu ainda queria saber de onde Bella sabia que Santana sabia como fazer cookies. Eu caminhei ate a mesinha da sala, e peguei meu celular, discando o primeiro numero gravado.

_- Hey babe ... esta tudo bem? _

_- Hey babe .. sim esta tudo bem .. eu e Bella queríamos saber se você quer vir aqui em casa, é a nossa noite B&B de novo!_

_- Algo me diz que eu não posso perder outra noite B&B, então sim, eu irei até ai! _

_- Ela vem Bells! _

_- EHHHHHHHHHHHHH! _

Eu e Bella gritamos e pulamos juntas, e eu quase esqueci que Santana ainda estava na linha.

_- Britt-Britt babe?_

_- Oh, sim, estou aqui San .. ah babe .. você pode trazer manteiga de amendoim?_

_- Ela quer cookies novamente?_

_- Ahamm .. ainda temos M&Ms da outra vez porem! _

_- Ok ! Manteiga de Amendoim na lista de compras! Algo mais?_

_- Humm ... deixa eu ver ... não ... eu me contento so com seu lindo rosto e seus beijos doces de menina ... ahh e tenha cuidado pra vim ... esta chovendo forte! _

Sorri ao ouvir Santana rir, e tenho certeza que ela estava corada. Desliguei o telefone e peguei bella que ainda tava pulando no sofá e rodopiei ela no ar a fazendo rir alto.

_- Yupiiiiii !_

**20 minutos depois**

_- Estou indooo!_

Eu corri o mais rápido pra abrir a porta pra Santana, pois tudo que eu mais queria era beija-la e dizer como eu senti sua falta, mas ao abrir a porta a reacao que eu tive não era nenhuma das que eu queria, e sim eu comecei a rir estericamente!

- Voce esta rindo de mim babe?

- Ohh babe ..vem ca, deixa eu pegar uma toalha pra você...

Eu não pude deixar de rir com a imagem de Santana encharcada e seu cabelo bagunçado para todos os lados, mas logo que ela me viu rindo e fez um beicinho de filhotinho sem dono eu logo me arrependi e tentei controlar o riso.

- Eu não ganho um abraço so porque eu to feia?

_- Ohh babe, você por mais que tentasse, nunca conseguiria ficar feia, vem ca, deixa eu te dar um abraço, e um beijo (Kiss) , e outro beijo (kiss) e ... San você esta me deixando toda molhada! _

Eu ri quando Santana me ergueu no abraço!.

_- Essa é a minha intenção desde sempre Britt-Britt! _

Santana me colocou no chão e me deu um longo beijo sugando meus lábios em sua boca, me fazendo estremecer.

_- Cade a pequena?_

_- Sannyyyyy!_

Eu nem precisei responder que Bella tinha ido vestir seu pijama, quando a mesma veio correndo do quarto em direção a Santana e pulou no seu colo.

_- Oh meu Deus Sanny, você pulou na piscina antes de vir?_

_- Será que eu vim aqui hoje só pra você e a Britt rirem de mim ?_

Tanto bela e eu tentamos esconder nossas risadas, mas no fim, Santana acabou rindo junto com a gente.

_- Voce quer algumas roupas antes de começarmos San?_

Sim Britt-Britt, eu estou começando a ficar com frio!

_- Bells, enquanto eu vou pegar uma roupa seca pra Santana, você vai arrumando as almofadas e cobertas na sala e alguns desenhos pra gente assistir mais tarde ok?_

_- OK BRITTYYY!_

Eu segurei Santana pela mao e caminhei a levando em direção ao meu quarto. Fui ate a minha cômoda e segurei dois tipos de camiseta pra Santana escolher, mas ambas caem da minha mao ao mesmo tempo quando meu olhar corre o corpo de Santana apenas de calcinha e sutiã no meu quarto.

_- Depois de todo esse tempo você ainda fica de boca aberta quando me ver semi nua babe?_

Santana tinha um sorriso diabólico ao me perguntar isso, e se não fosse pela fraqueza em minhas pernas e Bella na sala, eu tenho certeza que eu pularia em seu corpo e beijaria todas as partes possíveis e impossíveis dela.

_- San babe ... eu nunca irei me cansar de te ver com ou sem roupas no corpo, mas pra prevenir e melhor você vestir alguma antes que eu faca algo não apropriados para menores nesse minuto. _

Eu nem sei se o que eu joguei para Santana eram as partes certas da roupa, pois eu estava muito excitada pra pensar em outra coisa a não ser empurrar ela na minha cama e fazer amor com ela o resto da noite.

_- Melhor com essas roupas?_

Eu sorri ao ver que minhas roupas era compridas nela, mas mesmo assim ela parecia mais sexy do que nunca. Então eu me aproximei dela e a beijei, com todo amor que eu pudesse ser capaz de transmitir no beijo. A boca de Santana se encaixava tão perfeitamente com a minha, ela era tão suave, tão macia, tão gostosa, que toda vez que eu puxava seus lábios nos meus, parecia nunca me satisfazer e eu repetia direto o movimento.

_- H-hummm ... a-acho melhor nos paramos babe .._

_- S-simm ... simm San .. vamos voltar la ..._

_- OKKKEEYYY ... O que temos que fazer primeiro?_

Bella e eu estávamos usando uma espécie de avental e observando Santana que estava concentrada lendo uma receita em seu celular.

_- Hummm ... pré aquecer o forno em 280 graus ... adicionar as gotas de chocolate ... e esperar ... bemm isso e fácil ... _

Eu dou risada quando Santana não parece tão certa sobre a receita que ela esta lendo. Ela caminha em minha direção e levanta na ponta dos pés pra me dar um pequeno beijo e caminha na direção de Bella na sequencia que esta sentada no banquinho separando os M&MS por cores que segundo ela e mais gostoso assim. Meu peito se aquece ao ver a imagem das duas se dando tão bem, e isso me faz imaginar que Santana ser'a ótima para nossos filhos. Quer dizer seus filhos, ela será uma ótima mãe para seus filhos, eu me repreendi pelo meu deslize.

_- Brityyyy, não pode comer os M&Ms antes!_

_- Mas Bellss, eu queria muito comer antes porque eu amo chocolate! Aposto que San esta morrendo de vontade de comer um também, certo babe?_

_- Humm .. eu acho que sim, mas so se Bella deixar!_

_- Hummm .. okey, mas so um!_

Eu e Santana rimos da bravura de Bella protegendo seus M&Ms, então eu peguei um e caminhei ate Santana.

_- Abre a boca babe ..._

Santana sorriu e abriu a boca lentamente pra eu colocar o M&Ms, mas no momento que eu ia por, eu desviei a minha mao e comi antes dela.

_- Brittany, isso não vale! Era pra mim, agora Bella não vai me deixar comer mais!_

Eu tentei não rir pro jeito que Santana falava serio olhando na direção de Bella que olhava pra nos duas tentando saber o que aconteceu.

_- Pequena, a Britt comeu o único M7Ms que eu podia comer e agora eu fiquei sem!_

_- Poxa Bells, desculpa, a San não tem culpa, posso dar outro pra ela, e eu prometo que não vou comer dessa vez!_

_- Humm, ok, mas esse é o ultimo!_

Santana e eu tentamos não rir, então eu peguei um M7Ms vermelho e levei ate a boca de Santana, que parecia ter o olhar mais escuro que o normal ao olhar meu dedo segurar o M&M. Eu lentamente levei o chocolate ate sua boca, mas o que eu não esperava era Santana não so levar o chocolate em sua boca, mas sim meus dois dedos juntos, e eu estremeci ao sentir sua língua lentamente rodear meus dedos me fazendo segurar um gemido de prazer.

Santana parecia saber perfeitamente o que ela causava ao meu corpo, pois a forma que ela fez um pop ao deixar meus dedos sair de sua boca e o olhar selvagem que ela tinha pra mim, e no mesmo minuto agir como se nada tivesse acontecido. Eu soltei um enorme suspiro e apertei minhas pernas tentando me acalmar e não puxar Santana pelo braço e transar com ela sobre a mesa da cozinha, fazendo Bella sofrer um trauma com a cena pro resto de sua vida.

_- Bom, nos temos 15 minutos! O que vocês querem fazer? _

Santana perguntou pegando Bella no colo, e piscando maliciosamente pra mim, me fazendo gemer em frustração.

_- Vamos assistir a Princesa e o Sapo?_

Santana e eu concordamos e mesmo que já tivéssemos assistido umas 50 vezes esse desenho, e todas com Bella presente, nos nunca poderíamos negar nada com ela sendo toda animada. Bella deita de barriga pra baixo sobre as almofadas no chão e balança as perninhas alegremente a espera de começar o filme, enquanto Santana e eu sentamos no sofá e eu deito em seu ombro fazendo ela automaticamente envolver seus braços sobre meu ombro.

_- Como foi seu dia hoje babe?_

Santana sussurra em meu ouvido, e eu acredito que seja pra não incomodar Bella e seu desenho.

_- Ah, foi normal, a única novidade é que eu fiquei sabendo que a Loira quente que namora a famosa Santana Lopez, chama Brittany S Pierce, e ela é uma ótima coreografa! Voce sabia isso babe? _

_- Nossa, eu não sabia, ela é realmente quente como dizem?_

_- Sim, e dizem que ela sabe se mexer como ninguém! _

_- Eu tenho certeza que ela não chega aos seus pés babe ... (Kiss)_

Santana sorri e se levanta do sofá caminhando em direção a cozinha. E em questão de minutos ela esta de volta com uma bandeja recheada de cookies coloridos, fazendo eu e Bella gritar de alegria. Não muito tempo depois, o filme estava perto do fim, e Bella estava dormindo tranquilamente entre Santana e eu.

_- É melhor levarmos ela pra cama babe .._

_- Sim .. você me ajuda?_

_- Claro!_

Santana pegou bella no colo, enquanto eu andei na frente PA arrumar a cama e acender o abajur. Depois que eu puxei o edredom, Santana colocou ela na cama e a cobriu dando um beijo na testa de Bella e eu fiz a mesma coisa na sequencia . Nos sorrimos uma pra outra e fizemos nosso caminho pra fora do quarto de mãos dadas.

- Voce vai ser uma ótima mãe um dia Britt-Britt ...

Um arrepio correu meu corpo com a frase de santna, pois eu me lembrei que eu pensei a mesma coisa sobre ela um tempo atrás da cozinha. Eu sei que estamos juntas um pouco mais de 4 meses, e que é cedo pra ter esse tipo de pensamento, e pra não assusta-la. Mas ela falando isso pode ser que ela deve ter pensado a mesma coisa que eu, e isso fez um sorriso enorme crescer eu meu rosto.

_- Você também babe .. você será uma ótima mãe como eu ..._

/

N/A: Heyy .. cá estou eu de volta rs … queria agradecer a todas as pessoas que me deixaram mensagem de força e carinho pra mim , e dizer que eu tentei responder a cada uma em particular, mas não consegui ... porem irei tentar de novo .. pois uma em particular me fez chorar e sorrir como uma criança RS ... Obrigada de verdade

Sei que esse capitulo não teve muita emoção,mas tenho certeza que o próximo ira deixar voces felizes,assim como meu próximo assunto =p ...

Sobre o sorteio, eu tive uma ótima ideia! Eu quero que vocês me respondam nesse capitulo o motivo que vocês querem ganhar essa revista, e a melhor resposta que irei falar quando postar o próximo capitulo ganha a revista de presente sem nenhum gasto =) ... E pra dar uma animadinha em quem não conseguir, eu já estou providenciando a nova revista Glow com a Naya na capa,e se vier as duas que eu pedi, uma eu sortearei aqui de novo!

Alguém sente falta de sexy lady times? =D

Aguardem o próximo .. estarei escrevendo uma cena quente assim que postar esse capitulo! Beijos, e não esqueçam de me falar caso tenham interesse o motivo de querer ganhar a revista da Naya!

Fuii


	23. Chapter 23

Capitulo 23

**Uma semana mais tarde**

"**Brittany? Brittany?"**

"**Sorria pra nós Brittany"**

"**Como você se sente ao estar namorando uma das mulheres mais quentes de Nova York? "**

" **Você pretende coreografar shows como de Rihhana ou Beyonce? **

"**Brittany? Você esta linda hoje!"**

Eu agora entendo porque Santana vive revoltada e xingando os paparazzi, pois eles realmente sabem ser persistentes. Um pequeno alivio tomou conta de mim quando eu corri as escadas da Star Dance entrando e fechando a porta fazendo com que os gritos dos fotógrafos do lado de fora desapareceu. Já fazem três dias que eles me seguem pra todo lugar e eu estou começando a ficar realmente irritada com tudo isso, mas sei que tenho que me acostumar, pois esse é o preço a pagar por te se apaixonado pela lésbica mais quente e cobiçada do país.

_- Hey Britt! Muito trabalho pra chegar ate aqui de novo?_

Sorri ao ver Kurt acenando pra mim de uma das mesas do salão.

_- O de sempre na verdade, eles me seguem, fazem mil perguntas e me elogiam! A diferença é que hoje um deles se ofereceu pra carregar minha mochila, mas eu agradeci por puro medo dele sair correndo e vender as minhas coisas no ebay._

- Eu tenho certeza que ele faria isso!

Kurt riu e eu voltei meu caminho para os camarins pra guardar minha mochila e começar meu alongamento com os dançarinos quando ele me chamou novamente.

_- Hey britt? _

_- Sim ?_

_- H-umm .. rachell meio que me falou o que aconteceu ..._

Eu voltei em direção a mesa e sentei ao lado de Kurt pensando em como explicar a ele o que eu tinha feito.

_- Sim, eu me senti muito mal na verdade, mas eu não esperava que aquela comida Vegan que rachell comia com tanto gosto fosse na verdade horrível. Eu não queria ter cuspido tudo na cara dela Kurt Vegan e ..._

Kurt tentava segurar uma gargalhada e ao mesmo tempo parecia confuso com tudo que eu estava lhe falando, e eu percebi que talvez ele não estivesse querendo saber sobre esse mal entendido com Rachell.

_- Voce não estava falando disso ne Kurt?_

_- Não Britts, mas isso também foi muito engraçado! Rachell tem que parar de insistir para as pessoas comer aquela gororoba! Eu na verdade estava falando o que ela viu no camarim, com você e Santana!_

_- Oh Sim! Santana ficou furiosa com Rachell, mas eu não deixei ela ficar frustrada sexualmente muito tempo, pois logo depois que Rachell saiu, nós c..._

_- Ok, ok Britt, poupe-me dos detalhes por favor!_

_- Mas Kurt, foi você que perguntou e .._

_- Sim, eu sei Britt, mas na verdade eu estou curioso pra saber em que pé vocês duas estão, pois pelo que vejo seus momentos quentes de meninas esta ocorrendo sem problema nenhum, tirando o fato de vocês terem feito no camarim de Rachell! Você já disse que a ama?_

_- Nós fizemos um acordo, e estamos indo devagar, depois de toda aquela confusão Brooke! Eu acho que ainda não e o momento sabe?_

_- Nossa, mas vocês estão juntas a cinco meses já não e?_

_- Quatro! Quatro meses, três semanas e cinco dias! E de toda a forma ela ainda não se libertou totalmente de Brooke, e por isso essa noite iremos jantar as três juntas!_

_- e por que Diabos você vai fazer uma coisa dessas? Brooke é uma pessoa horrível Britt? E já fez tudo o que fez e .._

_- Eu sei Kurt, mas Santana acha que resolvendo as coisas como adultos seria melhor, e mostrando a Brooke que ela seguiu com a sua vida e esta feliz, possa fazer alguma mudança na mente da bruxa!_

_- Sei la Britt, eu não acho que isso é uma boa idéia, e nem acho que possa dar certo!_

_- Santana parece estar convencida, e disse que precisa de mim ao lado dela pra ela ficar bem, então eu ficarei bem também, e nada que Brooke faça essa noite ira nos prejudicar!_

_- Britt você sabe que você não precisa fazer tudo que Santana lhe pede ne?_

_- Mas eu gosto quando ela me pede as coisas Kurt, principalmente na cama quando estamos em alguma posição que ela quer que eu esteja por trás dela e .._

_- OK! Humm .. OK Britt .. espero de coração que tudo ocorra bem essa noite então! E você tem meu telefone, se precisar de algo, sabe onde me encontrar!_

_- Obrigada Kurt, você é o melhor unicórnio do mundo!_

O ensaio tinha sido um sucesso como sempre, e todos os dançarinos assim como Rachell estavam em êxtase sobre a próxima apresentação. Agora eu me encontrava abraçada com Santana embaixo de uma arvore enquanto esperávamos dar o horário de Bella sair da escola.

_- Eu não acredito que as chuvas pararam e finalmente o vera parece querer aparecer San! Estou tão feliz que poderemos ir a praia!_

_- Eu também Britt-Britt, eu não agüentava mais o frio! Porem agora vou ficar irritada com o calor estragando meu cabelo!_

_Eu ri ao comentário de Santana e a abracei mais forte fazendo ela gemer de satisfação._

_- San babe ... você fica linda de qualquer jeito!_

_- Quero ver você falar isso depois de ver ele crespo do calor!_

_- Mesmo que você apareça na minha frente com o cabelo parecendo o Mufasa, eu sempre vou te achar linda babe!_

_- Eu vou lembrar isso quando me convidarem pra fazer uma participação na peca do Rei Leão então! _

Nós rimos e eu a apertei mais ainda sobre meu corpo.

_- Eu na verdade estou ansiosa pra te ver em um biquíni babe!_

_- Britt-Britt, você já me viu nua, e eu duvido que outra imagem ficaria melhor de se ver!_

Eu gargalhei e estava prestes a beliscar Santana na cintura quando ouvimos o grito de animação de Bella vindo de longe ao nos ver.

_- Britty! Sanny!_

Eu e Santana sorrimos uma para outra ao ver a alegria de Bella correndo ate nós.

_- Heyy Bellss!_

Eu falei alegre enquanto Bella pulava no meu colo alegremente. Eu a abracei e na seqüência eu a inclinei para que ela pudesse dar um beijo em Santana que tinha um lindo sorriso no rosto assistindo a nossa interação.

_- Hey pequena! Como foi a escola hoje? Fez muitos desenhos?_

_- Sim Sanny, estão todos na minha mochila! Quando chegar em casa eu te mostro todos!_

Calmamente fizemos nosso caminho pra casa, e por algum motivo as ruas pareciam estar mais cheias, coisa que Santana disse que deveria ser devido a saída da escola. Bella estava entre mim e Santana segurando nossas mãos e no momento que paramos no semáforo pra atravessar a rua eu me assustei com um clarão bem na nossa frente, fazendo com que Bella apertasse a minha mao forte e pela reação de Santana a dela também.

" **Senhorita Lopez? Senhorita Pierce?" (flash)**

"**Sorriam pra foto por favor? Vocês estão lindas hoje!" (flash)**

"**Quem é a garotinha? Seria sua fila Brittany?" (flash)**

"**Santana, você olha mais quente do que nunca hoje sabia?" (flash)**

"**Como é estar no top list dos casais mais quentes do verão?"(flash)**

"**Seria esse mesmo o fim de Brooktana e o começo de Brittana?" (flash)**

"**Ei garotinha, como é seu nome?" (flash)**

_- Pequena, não olhe pra eles, apenas ignore-os ok? _

Santana parecia nervosa ao falar com Bella que agora estava em meu colo. Eu duvido que Bella tenha entendido, pois com todos esses fotógrafos ao nosso redor era demais pra uma criança de cinco anos processar tudo.

_- Britty eu to com medo .._

Bella falou e deitou no meu ombro e eu podia senti-la tremer em meu colo. Eu comecei a entrar em pânico, pois eu não sabia o que fazer nessa situação. Tudo bem que Santana e eu sempre fomos abordadas pelos paparazzi, e estávamos acostumadas, mas agora era diferente, pois Bella estava com a gente. Tentei olhar pra Santana, mas ela me puxava rapidamente pela mao em busca de alguma saída longe dos fotógrafos, e tudo pareceu ficar em câmera lenta no momento que um dos homens entrou entre mim e Santana querendo tirar uma foto de Bella e eu acabei perdendo o equilíbrio e caindo no chão com Bella no eu colo.

"**Brittany me desculpe você esta bem?" (flash) **

**"Brittany querida? Você se machucou?" (flash)**

"**Sua filha esta bem Brittany?" (flash)**

Tudo de repente ficou uma loucura, e cada vez mais os fotógrafos se acumulavam em cima de mim e fazendo Bella chorar mais ainda. O homem responsável por me fazer cair, do nada surgiu na minha frente com uma câmera e batia fotos descontroladamente, e antes que eu pudesse fazer mais alguma coisa a voz de Santana quebrou todo o local.

_- SEU IDIOTA, VOCE NÃO ESTA SATISFEITO COM O QUE VOCE CAUSOU? VOCE NÃO VE QUE ESTA ASSUSTANDO A CRIANCA? É MELHOR VOCE SAIR DA MINHA FRENTE AGORA ANTES QUE VOCE NUNCA MAIS NA SUA VIDA TENHA OLHOS E OUVIDOS PRA MANTER ESSE SEU PESSIMO TRABALHO DE PERSEGUIR A VIDA DAS PESSOAS, POIS EU MESMO IREI FAZER COM QUE VOCE PERCA AMBOS SE VOCE NÃO DESAPARECER NESSE MINUTO! E TIRA AS MAOS DA MINHA NAMORADA PORQUE EU NÃO VOU ME IMPORTAR DE ARRANCAR OS SEUS DEDOS TAMBEM SEU IMBECIL!_

A explosão de Santana pareceu assustar a maioria dos fotógrafos, e ao mesmo tempo assustar Bella mais ainda.

_- Hey pequena, não chora ok? Me desculpa ter gritado tanto, isso não vai acontecer, e esses homens não vão mais incomodar a gente ok._

Sorri quando Santana se ajoelhou e pegou Bella que ainda chorava do meu colo e na seqüência ofereceu sua mão pra eu levantar do chão. Seu olhar pra mim parecia tão quebrado, e eu podia ver que ela tentava segurar algumas lagrimas ao olhar meu joelho que eu percebi que tinha um pouco de sangue. Nos caminhamos rapidamente para meu apartamento, e somente dois fotógrafos ainda nos seguiam, mas com uma boa distância. Santana segurava Bella que estava deitada em seu ombro esquerdo, e sua mão direita segurava a minha firmemente como se de alguma forma pra eu não me perder dela.

Foi um alivio quando finalmente chegamos em meu prédio e entramos pela porta do apartamento. Coloquei minha bolsa e a de Santana em cima da mesa juntamente com a mochila de Bella, enquanto assistia Santana sentar no sofá ainda com a menina em seu colo. Agradeci por Quinn não estar em casa ainda, pois eu não sei qual seria a sua reação ao ver a filha dela em pânico desse jeito.

_- O que vocês acham de tomarmos um potão de sorvete? Bells e eu posso fazer tipo banana split pra você o que acha? _

- Sim, sim Britty eu quero!

Sorri quando Bella levantou do ombro de Santana e sorriu pra mim com seus olhinhos já brilhando novamente. Vi Santana sorrir e dar um beijo na cabeça de Bella a deixando no sofá e caminhando ate a mesa procurando algo em sua bolsa. Nós não tínhamos trocado muitas palavras no caminho ate aqui, e eu sabia que Santana estava se fechando em seu mundo novamente, e isso estava me fazendo sentir mal. Ela pegou seu celular e começou a digitar desesperadamente, então caminhei ate ela e passei meus braços em sua cintura a abraçando forte por trás.

_- San babe .. não foi culpa sua ..._

_- Britt .. eu ... é claro que é culpa minha .. eu não sei como eu deixei eles fazerem isso com você e Bella e .._

_- San ... não foi culpa sua, e você os mandou embora não mandou? Você fez da maneira certa babe, se você reagisse de outra forma como indo toda Lima Hight neles, talvez assustasse Bella mais ainda ..._

Eu falei docemente e afundei meu rosto na curva de seu pescoço sentindo a maciez e seu cheiro, e por Deus eu juro que cada dia que passa eu fico mais viciada nele. Sorri quando ela esticou mais o pescoço me dando mais acesso e eu podia sentir os pelinhos de seus braço arrepiados.

_- Britt, e se isso acontece de novo? E se eles começam a perseguir Quinn e Bella, e se algo acontece com você e eu não estou la, eu nem sei o que eu sou capaz de fazer se te machucarem de novo e ..._

Foram tantas sensações ao mesmo tempo com Santana divagando na minha frente, que a única coisa que me veio em minha mente, foi vira-la em meus braços e beijá-la com todo amor, pra que ela sentisse que nada de mal poderia acontecer, que estávamos bem, e ela não precisava mais ficar preocupada. Ela demorou pra me beijar de volta, mas quando fez, eu deixei escapar um pequeno gemido quando sua língua invadiu minha boca em busca da minha.

_- Britty ta pronta a banana split?_

O pequeno gemido agora vinha de santana, mas acredito que seja pelo fato que eu me afastei quando ouvi a voz de bella.

_- Não se preocupe babe, nos falaremos disso mais tarde ok? Agora senta la com Bella pra ver se ela ta melhor e logo eu levarei nosso sorvete!_

_- Ok .. mais tarde terei mais beijos doces também? _

_- Sim, se você me prometer não ficar mais nervosa assim .._

_- Mas babe, como eu não vou ficar nervosa, quando esses malditos paparazzi prejudicam as pessoas que eu amo?_

Tentei não agir chocada quando a palavra amo saiu da boca de Santana, pois ela na verdade estava falando de um modo geral de amor certo?

_- Babe, você é famosa .. então você tem que se acostumar! _

Quinze minutos depois estávamos sentadas no sofá dividindo um pote de banana split enquanto assistíamos desenho. Olhei pra Bella que tomava seu sorvete quietinha, e fiquei triste ao ver que ela ainda parecia amedrontada sobre o que tinha ocorrido. Senti a mão de Santana em minha coxa e quando virei ela olhava pra Bella da mesma maneira que eu olhava, e vi que ela devia estar pensando a mesma coisa que eu, e antes que eu pudesse dizer algo, Santana pegou a colher de sorvete e trouxe ate minha boca, mas para a minha surpresa ela melecou todo o meu nariz de sorvete me fazendo rir e gritar em choque.

_- Sannn ! Hey Bells, o que Santana fez comigo? Tem algo no meu nariz? _

Bella se virou rapidamente e quando ela viu o sorvete no meu nariz e Santana rindo e incentivando ela a dizer que não tinha sido ela, Bella abriu o maior sorriso do mundo novamente.

_- Não Britty, seu nariz esta normal!_

Santana continuou a rir e fazia sinal de jóia pra Bella que ria também.

_- Nossa e eu achando que você era minha amiga Bells!_

_- Mas ela é mais minha amiga babe .. então .. aqui vai de novo!_

Agora eu estava chocada de verdade quando Santana pegou a colher cheia de sorvete e esparramou no meu rosto, fazendo Bella gargalhar de alegria. Mas eu não ia deixar isso assim, então eu coloquei meu dedo no sorvete e melequei toda a bochecha de Santana fazendo ela rir mais ainda. E eu não sei quem correu primeiro, mas eu so sabia que eu perseguia Santana pelo apartamento enquanto ela jogava colheradas de sorvete em mim.

_- Corre Britty, corre ela vai te pegar!_

De repente santana parou de correr e piscou pra mim olhando em direção a Bella.

_- Britt-Britt, eu acho que estamos jogando sorvete uma na outra, mas na verdade tem alguém aqui que parece muito limpinha pro meu gosto você não acha?_

Antes que eu pudesse responder, Bella gritou em euforia e parecia olhar em todos os lugares da sala, tentando encontrar um lugar pra se esconder, mas antes que ela pudesse ir a algum lugar, Santana e eu tínhamos encurralado ela uma de cada lado do sofá. Bella gargalhava ao ver Santana fazendo um movimento de caminhar em câmera lenta em sua direção com uma colher cheia de sorvete, mas para a minha surpresa o sorvete que ia na direção de Bella, de repente estava todo esparramado no meu rosto, causando ambas as meninas na minha frente gargalhar alto.

_- Hey isso é traição!_

_- Não, não babe, eu nunca trairia bella!_

_- Eu e Sanny somos parceira pra sempre Britty! Yupiiii_

_- Nossa e eu achando que era um pouco especial!_

E pisquei pra Santana que me mandou um beijo, e virei pra Bella ameaçando jogar sorvete nela a fazendo gritar e ir por colo de Santana, que a segurou e correu em direção a cozinha, ambas gritando.

_- O QUE DIABOS ESTA ACONTECENDO AQUI? E PORQUE MINHA FILHA ESTA GRITANDO NO COLO DE SANTANA QUE PARECE QUE NÃO TOMA BANHO A SEMANAS? _

_- É ..._

Toda forma de palavras de repente sumiu de minha mente ao ver Quinn na porta com os braços cruzados sobre o peito. Olhei pra santana que parecia que tinha visto o pior filme de terror de sua vida e Bella tinha os olhinhos arregalos.

_- E EU ESPERO DE CORAÇAO QUE ISSO QUE MINHA FILHA TENHA EM MAOS NÃO SEJA SORVETE DE CREME, MAS PELA TEXTURA QUE ESCORRE PELO SEU ROSTO E SUA ROUPA BRITTANY EU TENHO CERTEZA QUE É!_

Eu e Santana não tínhamos dado uma piscada ao assistir Quinn caminhar ate sua filha e a pegar no colo dando um pequeno beijo em seu rosto.

_- Humm nada melhor que Bella ao sorvete de creme!_

Ouvir a risada de Bella, quando Quinn a beijava mais por todo o rosto me fez rir também e Santana parecia menos nervosa ao ver a mudança repentina de humor de Quinn.

_- E vocês duas, vão se limpar que eu não quero um exercito de formigas andando aqui em casa em busca de sorvete!_

Santana e eu rimos e caminhamos ate meu quarto pra se limpar, e assim que eu fechei a porta fui recebida com os lábios de Santana desesperados nos meus.

_- Hummmm .._

Eu amava ser beijada por Santana, mas algo com o fato dela ter o rosto coberto de sorvete de creme fez ele ficar melhor ainda, então sem pedir eu a beijei de boca aberta pelo rosto, queixo, pescoço e logo nossas maos corriam o corpo uma da outra em busca de mais.

_- B-britt .. babe .. humm ..._

_- T-oma banho co-comigo San .. humm ..._

Santana não respondeu, mas eu acho que pelo fato de nossos lábios ainda estarem colados e nossas línguas estarem brigando por liderança. E em poucos segundos estávamos no meu banheiro e eu tinha colocado ela em cima da pia e suas pernas no mesmo segundo se agarraram em minha cintura fortemente. Santana agilmente tirou minha camiseta e de alguma forma sem desprender suas pernas de mim, e na seqüência alcançou o botão de meu jeans e lentamente o puxava pra baixo. Eu tentei ajudar mas, com sua língua dentro da minha boca, estava meio difícil de pensar em outra coisa a não ser aproveitar o momento e imaginar onde mais sua língua podia fazer tanto efeito em outra parte do meu corpo. Com esse pensamento logo senti palpitações em minha parte intima, no mesmo momento que eu senti Santana me dar um tapinha na perna me indicando que era pra eu tirar minha calça, que já a mesma estava no chão.

_- Vai ligando o chuveiro babe ..._

Demorei alguns segundos pra processar suas palavras, e só percebi que estava parada no lugar olhando pra ela, quando ela sorriu e me deu um pequeno beijo nos lábios pulando da pia na seqüência e desabotoando sua camisa. Mais do que depressa eu abri a porta do box e liguei a água quente, e quando me virei pra ela, meu coração começou a bater em ritmo acelerado ao encontrar Santana completamente nua na minha frente. Tentei dizer alguma coisa, mas minha boca ficou seca de repente, que acredito ser devido a visão.

_- Eu também quero ter o direito a te ver nua Britt-Britt ..._

Sorri quando Santana fechou a nossa distancia e lentamente ela deslizou suas mãos em minhas costas e desabotoou meu sutiã. Eu abaixei as minhas que estavam em seu ombro pra que ela pudesse tira-los mais fácil e esperei ela lentamente puxar minha calcinha pra baixo, minha respiração ofegando um pouco com o fato dela estar abaixada bem em frente a minha intimidade. Assim que me desfiz de minha calcinha, Santana se levantou e ela tinha um sorriso tímido em se rosto, e eu juro que me apaixonei mais por ela nesse momento.

_- Vamos?_

Ela acenou ainda timidamente, me fazendo sorrir. Eu entrei sobre a água primeiro a puxando comigo na sequencia, e agora ambas estávamos abraçadas e sobre a água, e eu nunca me senti tão bem na minha vida. Minhas mãos corriam pelas costas de santana ate sua cintura, e lentamente eu puxei seu rosto pra que eu pudesse vê-la e sorri ao ver seu sorriso tímido novamente e a água caindo sobre seu rosto.

_- Voce é linda babe ..._

Santana sorriu e apertou seu corpo mais ao meu, passeando com suas mãos pelos meus braços, costas e parando na minha bunda me fazendo gemer no contato.

_- Você que é linda Britt-Britt ..._

Eu sorri e a beijei lentamente, saboreando a mistura das gotas d'agua em sua boca e seu gosto natural. Não precisei pedir permissão pra entrar com minha língua em sua boca, pois ela já tinha aberto, como se esperando por mim, então eu a beijei com fome, com vontade e devagar eu a levei para o canto da parede, pois eu a queria por inteiro nesse momento.

_- P-posso te contar um se-gredo .. hummm .._

_- Yehh ?_

Eu saboreava a pele do seu pescoço e apertava seus seios levemente, e gemi passando meu polegar em seus mamilos.

_- E-eu nunca fiz sexo no chu-veiro antes ..._

Eu parei brevemente com meus beijos em seu pescoço e olhei pra ela. Minhas mãos ainda estavam casa uma em um seio, e eu brincava com seus mamilos.

_- Estou feliz que a nossa primeira vez no chuveiro esta sendo juntas San!_

Eu falei, e não esperei por uma resposta dela, pois a única coisa que eu queria era sentir Santana por inteira. Eu substitui minhas mãos em seus seios pela minha boca, minha língua, eu a queria tanto. Eu lambia e chupava um mamilo, e na seqüência ia para o outro, dando total atenção a ambos, e minhas mãos subiam e desciam por suas pernas, e sua bunda lentamente.

_- B-britt .. ohhhh ..._

Eu sorri ao gemido de Santana quando me levantei e a beijei faminta novamente e levei minha perna direita entre suas pernas, podendo sentir o calor que irradiava do local.

_- Brit ..brii babe ... v-voce tem certeza que –e a s-sua p-primeira vez? Hummm ... ohhh_

Eu sorri em sua boca e percebendo que eu tinha feito a coisa certa quando Santana começou a balançar os quadris em minha perna em busca de atrito.

_- Ahamm .. e espero que isso esteja certo então ...hummm_

_- Ohhhh simmm ... ohhh ... assimmm .. hummmm_

Eu circulava meu dedo em seu clitóris lentamente, e eu podia sentir como ela estava molhada, mesmo que estivéssemos debaixo d'agua. Ela afundou seu rosto em meu ombro enquanto eu continuava seguindo um ritmo e devagar eu inseri um dedo dentro dela ate o fim e puxei devagar, inserindo dois de uma vez na seqüência.

_- E-eu já f-falei que eu a-amo seu dedos p-pra ca-ralho Britt-B-britt ? Ohhhhhhh_

Eu sorri e chupei a pele de seus pescoço, sem parar o ritmo de meus dedos dentro dela, dentro e fora, dentro e fora. Eu podia sentir que ela estava perto de gozar, então eu diminui um pouco o ritmo querendo prolongar o maximo que eu podia a visão de ver Santana no meu banheiro, nua, toda pra mim.

_- B-babe .. não para .. não para .. eu estou tão perto .. hummm ..._

Ela se agarrou em meu ombro e começou a balançar os quadris em minhas mãos desesperadamente. Eu estava tão fascinada e desejava tanto ter tudo de Santana e poder dar a ela um orgasmo maravilhoso que eu comecei a beijar seu pescoço, seios, cintura furiosamente, e quando cheguei com minha boca onde eu mais queria, eu pedi.

_- S-san babe ... deixa .. deixa eu te provar ? _

Santana tinha os olhos fechados e a cabeça pra trás na parede, e parecia que ela estava em uma briga interna com ela mesmo.

_- Britt . .. a-ainda . não babe .. só .. só use os dedos .. p-por favor .._

Eu me levantei e a beijei novamente, inserindo novamente meus dedos dentro dela. Ela gritou alto, e gemia meu nome e eu juro que era a coisa mais quente que eu já tinha visto na minha vida. Ela tinha água correndo pelo rosto, seus lábios estavam inchados de beijos, e seus seios subiam e desciam furiosamente devido a sua respiração ofegante. Então eu comecei a bombear mais forte, dentro e fora, e chupava seu pescoço, sua orelha e não demorou muito quando ela gemeu meu nome alto e desabou em meu corpo chegando ao seu orgasmo.

_- Voce gostou?_

_- Se eu gostei? Britt babe ... eu .. eu não tenho nem palavras pra descrever o que foi isso .. Definitivamente entrou pro nosso top 5 de sexy lady moments!_

_- Melhor primeira vez no chuveiro de sempre babe ..._

Nós rimos e nos beijamos suavemente, e eu virei nosso corpo de forma que eu pudesse pegar o shampoo da prateleira e lavar o seu cabelo.

_- O que você vai fazer Britt-Britt?_

_- Vou lavar seu cabelo babe ..._

_- Na,na .. nós ainda não terminamos ... eu quero que sua primeira vez no banho seja incrível como a minha babe ..._

E antes que eu pudesse processar eu estava sendo empurrada contra a parede de azulejo e a boca de Santana sugava com fome meu mamilo esquerdo.

**30 minutos depois**

_- Nossa achei que não ia sobrar água pra eu tomar banho mais tarde! Tava difícil de alguém ganhar no jogo de UNO? _

_- Ah água não acaba Q, e demoramos porque nos estávamos ..._

Fui cortada pela mão de Santana em minha boca, me fazendo olhar indignada pra ela.

_- Sim Quinn, a minha Britt aqui é ótima em jogar uno por sinal! Aiiiiiiiiii ... você acabou de me morder Brittany?_

Eu não pude deixar de rir com o drama que Santana fez por eu dar uma pequena mordidinha em sua mao que por sinal estava me impedindo de falar. Olhei pra Quinn que revirou os olhos e Bella que gargalhava nos assistindo. Eu puxei Santana pela cintura, agora rindo do pequeno biquinho que ela fazia e a abracei.

_- Babe, não aja como se você não gostasse das minhas mordidas!_

Sorri pra mim mesma quando me afastei de Santana, que ficou corada no lugar e agora mexia com a mao que não tinha sido a que eu tinha mordido. Eu me orgulho de ter esse efeito com ela.

- Aqui B, esse é pra você!

_- Nhammyyyy!_

_- Ta uma delicia Britty!_

Meus olhos brilharam com o sanduiche de manteiga de amendoim e banana que Quinn tinha feito pra mim, e me sentei ao lado de Bella que já comia o dela. Em poucos segundos Santana sentou aminha frente e olhou com um olhar de duvida pra Quinn.

_- Hey porque eu não tenho sanduiche também?_

_- Eu não sou sua cozinheira pessoal Lopez! Voce pode muito bem fazer o seu próprio!_

_- Q não seja assim com Santana! Aqui babe, pode ficar com a minha metade!_

_- Brigada babe, mas acho melhor não comer, porque é capaz de me dar dor de barriga com a ma vontade de Quinn!_

Eu suspirei e me perguntei se algum dia essas duas iam parar com essas briguinhas bobas.

- Por falar em ma vontade! Que historia é essa de jantar com Brooke essa noite e você arrastar a minha Irma com você Santana?

- Q, por favor, de novo não!

- Eu não estou começando B, eu na verdade quero que saibam que se precisarem de uma mao, uns socos,e pontapés, eu e Bella também estaremos la perto, pois sairemos com Sam!

- Obrigada Quinn, e na verdade Brooke quer nos pedir desculpas por ter sido um pé no saco desde que Britt e eu começamos a namorar, então, acredito ate que vai ser um jantar curto!

- Bom, mas qualquer coisa podem contar comigo e Bella! Certo filha?

- Sim Mammy, eu irei dar pontapés na bruxa!

Todos nos rimos com o comentário de Bella, e no final de tudo Quinn acabou fazendo um sanduiche pra Santana que comeu fazendo caretas de dor para provocar Quinn, mas eu acredito que esse é o jeito especial delas se darem bem de verdade, na base da provocação. E mais uma vez eu acho que nada na minha vida poderia me deixar mais feliz tendo as pessoas que eu mais amo ao meu lado.

N/A: Heyyy .. esse é o penúltimo capitulo, demorou mas chegou! Agradeço os comentários e quem acompanha essa historia! Como será que vai ser o encontro com Brooke hein?

Sobre o sorteio, eu darei uma ultima chance a quem quiser a revista da Naya, e darei resultado quando o postar o último capitulo ok? E por falar em revista, as minhas da ultima que a Naya apareceu, estão chegando *.* .. to tao feliz, e como prometi, irei sortear uma tambem! Por falar em ter coisas da Naya, que queria mostrar pra vocês minha mais nova aquisição nesse link do meu **instagram** (instagram p/aZHGOITBJ0/) ... eu coloquei todos na minha cortina do quarto kkkkk ... minha família deve me achar louca! Tem fotos de como ficou na cortina aqui (instagram p/ab07orzBJn/)

Como não conseguir falar com algumas pessoas que eu queria, então deixarei aqui um beijo mais que especial pra Sahra L, AlexandraPierceLopez, meg, Big AKG, Larissa, PenattiNaomi, Virginia Almeida, Ka Snixx e Leka Paes … quero dizer que cada uma de voces me fez sentir bem, especial, e amada em relacao as coisas ruins que acontecaram na minha vida. Obrigada por tudo gente, esse capitulo é dedicado a vocês e claro a minha querida melhor amiga e tudo de bom Pii, que so fala comigo pra perguntar se eu escrevi a fic rsrs ...

Ate a próxima e qq coisa podem falar comigo no TUMBLR tb: nayariveraissofuckingperfect

ps: desculpem os erros gramaticais rsrs


End file.
